


Pide un deseo (Yuyu) {Omegaverse/omega x omega}

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #OlimpiadasYoI2020, Drama, M/M, OlimpiadasYoI2020, Omegaverse, omegaXomega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 91,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: El mundo no es como te lo muestran cuando eres pequeño, la vida no es tan fácil como que al encontrar a tu destinado todo sea color rosa, a veces te enamoras de alguien que no es tu destinado y que incluso está mal visto.Esto bien lo aprendes cuando eres un omega enamorado de otro, las cosas se hacen difíciles cuando la sociedad impone parejas de alfa/omega, beta/omega, alfa/beta o beta/beta ¿Qué debería hacer? No lo sabe, solo puede pedir un deseo a la nada y esperar a que este se cumpla o que alguien lo ayude a cumplirlo.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es mía con base en una idea que me dio Marballlee.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Phichit Chulanont, Otabek Altin/Phichit Chulanont
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> Esta historia fue creada y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el:  
> 24/11/2017
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

Las parejas destinadas son el sueño con el que crecen la mayoría de los omegas. En la escuela y en sus casas siempre se les ha enseñado que cuando su “alma gemela” aparezca lo notaran, puesto que su cuerpo por si solo reaccionara al alfa con el que tengan esa conexión especial. Todo esto sonaba muy romántico, pero había un detalle, “almas gemelas” y “destinados” nunca fueron lo mismo. Los destinados, en términos simples, eran alfas y omegas que tenían un alto grado de compatibilidad a nivel biológico, es decir, estaban hechos para poder procrear juntos ya que su descendencia no tendría ningún inconveniente en formarse. Por otro lado, las almas gemelas estaban ligadas más a lo sentimental, dos personas que sienten algo reciproco, fuerte y duradero, no era necesario que fuera una pareja alfa-omega.

Era muy difícil encontrar a tu destinado, de entre tantas personas en el mundo habían pocas probabilidades de lograrlo y más difícil era que al encontrarlo este fuera tu alma gemela. De entre los casos de parejas destinadas que existían, varios estaban juntos solo porque eran compatibles ya que la ciencia los orillaba a buscar un bienestar a nivel biológico en vez de buscar el amor incondicional de alguien, por esto se les enseñaba desde pequeños esa utópica idea de los destinados, queriéndoles hacer ver el lado bello de esa ideología.

**༻༺༻༺༻༺Yuuri Ω Katsuki༻༺༻༺༻༺**

Yuuri Katsuki, un omega japonés con cabello negro y brillantes ojos marrones había crecido con esa acepción de “destinados”. Soñaba algún día encontrar a su alma gemela y que pudiesen estar juntos hasta la eternidad.

— _¿Quién podría querer a un cerdo como pareja? —_ dijo burlón un niño de su salón, tenían doce años y Yuuri se encontraba hablando con su amigo quien era un beta tailandés de piel morena llamado Phichit Chulanont, conversaban sobre lo bello que sería encontrarse con esa persona especial alguna vez. El chico alfa escucho la conversación entrometiéndose al instante en ella. Yuuri se sintió un poco triste y su amigo lo consoló, le dijo que no tomara en cuenta a niños tontos y que algún día encontraría a felicidad con alguien que lo amara sin importar que, Yuuri solo asintió en silencio. Después de que esta escena sucediera en reiteradas ocasiones, el japonés se volvió retraído e inseguro, solo compartía con unas pocas personas.

Estaban en toda la adolescencia por lo que sus hormonas se alborotaban con facilidad, hablaban sobre otras personas que les parecieran atractivas e intentaban probar cosas nuevas. Phichit era quien mas había incursionado en distintas cosas, para sus quince años ya había tenido tres parejas mujeres y había dormido con un alfa. Yuuri sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, pero tampoco quería estar con alguien por quien no sentía nada, ni siquiera agrado.

Cuando el primer celo de Yuuri llego, éste se encontraba solo en casa puesto que sus padres trabajaban todo el día. Comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable en su cuerpo, necesitaba de alguien para calmarlo, pero no sabía quién, lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a su mejor amigo. Phichit se ofreció a ser su acompañante sin compromiso alguno, sabía que ninguno de los dos sentía más que amistad por el otro, pero hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviese pareja el moreno podía ayudar al japonés en sus días de calor. Fue así como la primera vez de Yuuri fue llevada por éste, una tarde en su habitación. Desde ese día Phichit y Yuuri se hicieron mucho mas unidos, ya se conocían por completo y sus sentimientos de amistad continuaban intactos.

Yuuri creció y dejo de ser un “cerdito” como todos les decían, a pesar de su timidez logro captar la atención de varios alfas a través del tiempo, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, puesto que él quería encontrar el “amor verdadero” con un alfa que fuese su destinado, su alma gemela.

En la universidad el azabache pudo conocer muchas personas nuevas y con diferentes pensamientos, Phichit no estaba ahí para acompañarlo ya que él había postulado a otra institución. Se le hacía difícil entablar amistades y solía estar casi siempre solo, aunque no faltaban alfas que querían invitarlo a una cita, pero Yuuri siempre los rechazaba por no sentir nada especial.

Un día que estaba en el receso y un alfa se acerco a pedirle que almorzaran juntos, Yuuri como siempre se negó amablemente y con una sonrisa, pero a éste alfa no le gustaban las negativas. Para cuando ya habían terminado las clases y Yuuri iba de camino a su casa, fue abordado por el mismo sujeto, entonces el pánico lo invadió al ver que el otro lo sujetó por los brazos diciéndole _“nadie me dice que no, mucho menos un omega”_. El azabache intento forcejear, pero le fue imposible ya que la diferencia de fuerzas era notoria.

El hombre arrastro a Yuuri hasta su auto con toda la intención de llevárselo, pero sus planes fueron frustrados al sentir como alguien detenía con fuerza el brazo con el que agarraba al azabache. Giró su cabeza para confrontar a quien fuera, recibiendo inmediatamente un puño en su rostro que lo dejó adolorido “¿Un beta?” Pensó, ya que la fuerza no era mucha para ser de un alfa, ni poca para ser un omega. Volvió a mirar y pudo ver como un chico rubio hablaba con Yuuri intentando calmarlo, se acerco con la intención de pelear pero el beta se percató y con una flexibilidad increíble pateo su rostro, levantando su pierna bastante alto y se fue junto a Yuuri.

El azabache se encontraba muy nervioso, no sabía que decir ¿Ese chico era un alfa o un beta? No lo sabía— _¡Gr-gracias! —_ dijo casi gritando, con su mirada gacha y las manos juntas sobre sus piernas, en símbolo de total sumisión, tal y como le habían enseñado por ser un omega.

— _Tsk, deberías darte a respetar —_ dijo en tono molesto el chico rubio, Yuuri lo miro sorprendido— _no dejes que te pasen a llevar, si no te das tu lugar nadie lo hará por ti, esto… —_ se quedo mirándolo pensativo, como esperando algo.

El azabache no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que esperaba su nombre— _ah, mi nombre es Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki_ —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia como lo indicaba su cultura— _y ¿Tu nombre es?_

El rubio le miro sorprendido— _no puedo creer que tenga el mismo nombre que tú —_ miró hacia otro lado antes de responder— _soy Yuri Plisetsky._

**༻༺༻༺༻༺Yuri Ω Plisetsky༻༺༻༺༻༺**

Yuri Plisetsky creció creyendo que las parejas destinadas eran una total y completa basura, su madre omega había encontrado a su destinado alfa y se suponía que debían vivir “felices para siempre” igual que en los cuentos de hadas, pero no era el caso. Su padre era un borracho que la abandono al saber que esperaba un bebé y ella se fue apenas su pequeño cachorro nació, alegando que necesitaba una mejor vida y que esto no era lo que quería.

Yuri se quedo a cargo de su abuelo materno, Nikolai. Era un alfa ya de edad y con reglas muy marcadas sobre como tienen que ser los alfas y los omegas, así que metió a Yuri en clases de ballet, después de todo debía ser delicado y de movimientos finos. Nikolai amaba a su nieto con su alma, si algo tenía razón la teoría de los “destinados” era que eran totalmente compatibles genéticamente para tener una descendencia perfecta, Yuri era la prueba de ello con su cabello rubio, ojos verdes y esa perfecta figura a pesar de ser solo un niño.

El rubio creció con la ideología de que los omegas son sumisos y le deben respeto a los alfas, esto fue lo que lo orillo a la experiencia mas traumática de su vida.

Su primer celo llego en la escuela, en el momento en que todos los adolescentes se van a sus casas. Yuri solo tenía trece años y no sabía qué hacer, no quedaba ningún compañero cerca y sentía como el calor invadía su cuerpo. Su abuelo le había enseñado (dentro de lo que sabía) cómo sería su primer celo y que debía hacer, así que reunió fuerzas y fue hacia su mochila a buscar los supresores de emergencia que habían comprado para él.

Sus piernas temblaban y eso dificultaba su movimiento, se sentía extraño. Cuando por fin tomó su mochila, un maestro apareció en el salón guiado por el dulce aroma que el rubio emanaba— _¿Necesitas ayuda? —_ fue lo que preguntó mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

Yuri no conocía a ese profesor ya que nunca le había hecho clases, pero si pudo reconocer que era un alfa y que estaba liberando su aroma en reacción a su celo. Se asusto, no sabía qué hacer y no podía moverse. Su instinto sumiso le obligaba a quedarse quieto y que el alfa mayor decidiera su destino.

Esa tarde Nikolai cambió su modo de pensar y de enseñar a su nieto, al recibir una llamada de la escuela donde le explicaban que su pequeño había entrado en celo y que un maestro se había tentado con ese pequeño cuerpo logrando quitarle su primera vez. La llamada lo había destrozado por completo. No había podido proteger a su lindo y tierno rubio del mundo, su alfa interno se sentía humillado por no haber logrado cuidar de su única familia.

Aquel maestro abusó de Yuri, después de eso lo dejo tirado en el piso del salón. El rubio no dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, el otro era un alfa y él le debía respeto, debía seguir todas las órdenes que éste le diera. Fue encontrado por un compañero de un curso mayor y también alfa, el chico se acerco rápidamente tomándolo en brazos y resistiendo el olor del celo para llevarlo a la enfermería. Cuando el abuelo Nikolai llego al lugar pudo ver como su nieto tenia marcas en sus muñecas, el símbolo de que otro lo había apresado desde ahí, por suerte no lo había marcado. La explicación que le dieron al viejo alfa, fue que era inevitable que algo así sucediera con su nieto en celo y sin supresores, que la culpa no era del maestro sino del rubio y que nada podía hacerse. Nikolai quiso romper todo a su paso, pero se abstuvo, en este momento la prioridad era mantener a su nieto calmado y a salvo.

Yuri se sentía tranquilo en los brazos de su abuelo, con su aroma tranquilizándolo y dándole protección. Hablo bajito sobre que quería agradecer al muchacho que lo llevo hasta a enfermería, recibiendo como respuesta un _“cuando te recuperes te dejare visitarlo ¿Está bien?”,_ Yuri asintió con su cabeza quedándose dormido después de eso.

Desde ese día todo cambió drásticamente, cambiaron de colegio al rubio y su abuelo lo metió a clases de defensa personal, le dijo que él estaba equivocado y que no tenía porque agachar su cabeza por nadie, que debía hacerse respetar costara lo que costara. Yuri adquirió un odio hacia los alfas, podía estar cerca de ellos, pero detestaba su actitud arrogante así que trataba con ellos lo menos posible. Visitó seguido junto a su abuelo, al chico que lo ayudó, éste se convirtió en su mejor amigo y el segundo alfa al que el rubio permitía que se le acercara ya que el primero era su abuel. Asistieron a las clases de defensa personal juntos, dejando a Nikolai tranquilo de que su nieto sabía defenderse y se encontraba con alguien que también lo protegería.

Yuri llego a la universidad, se hizo respetar siempre mientras crecía, todos lo confundían con un beta o un alfa por su actitud y su físico.

Un día tras salir de estudiar, pudo ver como un alfa arrastraba a la fuerza a un omega de cabellos negros y con lentes _“¿Quién mierda se cree que es?”_ pensó mientras caminaba a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba ese imbécil. Nunca se metía en peleas donde un omega se dejara pasar a llevar, siempre pensó que era problema del omega por no ser más fuerte, pero esa vez sintió una necesidad tremenda de protegerlo y cuidarlo.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	2. 2

— _Soy Yuri Plisetsky —_ el japonés se sorprendió de que compartieran nombre, mas no lo mencionó.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, el azabache invito al rubio a un café como agradecimiento esperando que este aceptara y no se molestara por el atrevimiento de ser él, un omega, quién que lo invitara. El otro acepto y caminaron hasta el establecimiento más cercano.

Se sentaron e hicieron su pedido mientras esperaban Yuuri se encontraba muy nervioso y el rubio tenía cara de pocos amigos. Yuri miraba en todas direcciones, como si estuviese siempre alerta con todos a su alrededor— _y ¿Qué haces? —_ preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad logrando que el otro le prestara atención— _¿Estudias, trabajas…?_

 _—Estudio y trabajo —_ respondió rápidamente Yuri fijando su vista en el azabache. Yuuri sentía una conexión con el rubio, como si tuviesen afinidad entre si y pudiesen ser amigos.

La conversación fluyo desde ahí, se dieron cuenta de que ambos iban en la misma universidad solo que Plisetsky iba en primer año y Yuuri en tercero. Hablaron sobre sus gustos y como era el trabajo del rubio, no se dieron cuenta cuando les habían entregado su pedido, puesto que su conversación era tan fluida que no dejaba espacio para nada fuera de su propio mundo.

— _Entonces ¿Eres un omega? —_ Yuuri miró sorprendido al rubio, no se esperaba para nada eso.

— _Si, uso supresores que oculten mi aroma lo más que puedan —_ Yuri sabía que nadie lo tomaba como un omega, era más alto que el promedio aunque su figura era delgada y fina, siempre lo tomaban por un beta. Poseía más fuerza que un omega porque se había ejercitado para ello, para que nadie pudiera pasarlo a llevar de nuevo nunca.

La tarde transcurrió rápida dando paso a la noche, así que ambos se dirigieron a sus casas notando que estaban yendo en la misma dirección. Yuri decidió que acompañaría al otro hasta su casa, aunque ésta quedara más lejos, puesto que no se fiaba que no le fuera a pasar nada al omega con el cual compartía nombre. Yuuri se lo agradeció y prometieron verse al otro día, aunque no acordaron una hora ni un lugar. Iban en el mismo recinto ¿Qué tan difícil sería encontrarse?

A pesar de la actitud brusca y gruñona del rubio a Yuuri le había gustado y quería seguir conversando con él. Nunca había conocido a un omega que fuese tan independiente como él y que sin importar con quién hablara, siempre se comportaba igual. Esa noche se durmió pensando en aquel rubio de ojos verdes y en la seguridad que le transmitía.

**༺༻༺༻༺༻**

Yuri llegó a su hogar un poco agotado, su abuelo lo recibió tan cariñoso como siempre y el rubio no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Nikolai al igual que todos los días y aunque éste ya no podía sostenerlo en sus brazos, si podía recibir las muestras de afecto de su nieto.

El rubio omega le contó a su abuelo sobre los acontecimientos de ese día, el viejo lo felicitó por haber ayudado a un compañero, aunque también le advirtió que debería tener cuidado con su actitud explosiva ya que podría traerle problemas, después de todo el no era un alfa y no podría compararse a la fuerza de uno realmente.

Nikolai se dió cuenta de que su nieto sentía cierto agrado por el otro omega, eso lo hacía sentirse contento puesto que Yuri solo tenía un amigo, el único que se había ganado por completo la confianza de su joven rubio. Otabek Altin era un alfa, el mismo que ayudo a Yuri en aquel difícil momento en la escuela, en su primer celo, cualquiera que los viera sin conocerlos diría que hacían una hermosa pareja alfa-omega, pero estarían muy equivocados. Ambos chicos se querían como si fueran hermanos, Otabek podía cuidar del rubio incluso cuando el omega este en celo, esto sucedía porque no sentía nada romántico por él y hasta lo veía como familia, así que el celo del rubio no afectaba al alfa interno de Otabek.

Otabek se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Plisetsky, así como Yuri también lo había hecho en el hogar de Altin, se acostaban en la misma cama, sin motivos sexuales y hasta se han quedado dormido abrazados el uno del otro. Yuri quiere mucho a “Beka”, es la segunda persona que ama después de su abuelo, siempre juntos y siempre apoyándose.

El rubio cenó con su abuelo, ayudo con los trastes ya que Nikolai había cocinado, así que le correspondía hacerlo y luego se dirigió a darse una ducha para después acostarse. Antes de dormir siempre se contactaba con Otabek, contándole sobre su día y preguntándole por el suyo, aunque a veces era al revés y esa noche no sería la excepción, así que le escribió a su amigo contándole lo sucedido, recibió un regaño de su parte por ser impertinente y porque podría haberle pasado algo, Yuri solo le bajo el perfil a la situación para luego desviar el tema. Odiaba que Otabek lo regañara, era como un hermano mayor.

Yuri se quedo dormido pensando en el torpe japonés, quizás qué estaría haciendo a esas horas ¿Estaría despierto? No lo creía y tampoco tenía como saberlo, puesto que habían olvidado intercambiar números. Daba igual, si se veían nuevamente bien y si no, no importaba de todos modos ¿O sí?

**༺༻༺༻༺༻**

Al día siguiente ninguno pudo verse, por más que buscaron con la mirada al otro al parecer el campus era muy extenso. Yuri se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pedido el numero del otro, no sabía por qué le desesperaba tanto saber del omega ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? ¿Y si el alfa del día anterior lo había atacado en la entrada? Esas ideas le estaban carcomiendo la cabeza, pero se convencía de que no era su problema, después de todo cada quien se las arreglaba como podía.

Yuuri por su parte sentía ansiedad por ver al rubio nuevamente, estaba nervioso y miraba en todas direcciones buscándolo. Cuando ya perdía la esperanza logro verlo a la salida de sus clases. Vió como el rubio hablaba con un chico que se encontraba sobre una motocicleta, al parecer se irían juntos puesto que Yuri tenía un casco en su mano ¿Sería su novio?

El azabache prefirió no acercarse, quizás solo sería una molestia y ya podrían hablar al día siguiente. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se fue por su propio camino, pensando en que podrían estar hablando ahora con el rubio si hubiesen interactuado ese día.

Yuri miro en dirección a la puerta de la universidad, sintió como si alguien lo observara, pero no había nadie ahí así que no le dio mayor importancia. No había logrado ver al otro omega y esperaba que este estuviera bien y no se metiera en problemas. Subió a la motocicleta de Otabek para que éste lo llevara a su trabajo, su amigo a veces lo recogía después de clases con la intención de ayudarlo a llegar rápidamente a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Yuri se abrazó a la cintura de Beka y poso su nariz en la espalda del otro, sintiendo su aroma de alfa. Era reconfortante para Yuri sentir el olor de Otabek tan cerca, lo hacía sentirse protegido, pero esta vez había otro aroma mezclado, algo más dulce, algo que no le estaba agradando mucho.

— _Apestas a omega —_ dijo enojado el rubio al bajar de la motocicleta, Otabek solo sonrió levemente por el ataque de celos de su “hermano menor”.

— _Sabias que pasaría algún día, Yuri —_ Plisetsky lo miró con cara de asco— _sabes que no me refiero a “eso”, me refiero a una relación seria._

Yuri quería mucho a Otabek y se negaba a que tuviese una pareja que no estuviera a su altura (y no se refería a su estatura) varias veces habían discutido por el tipo de personas que se acercaban a su amigo, todos esos omegas eran unos ofrecidos y Yuri odiaba eso. Si se entregaban tan fácilmente a Otabek, nada decía que no lo harían con otros alfas o betas.

— _Bien, pero quiero conocer a esa persona lo más pronto posible —_ Otabek dio un suspiro cansado, sabía que esto se vendría y ya se había preparado mentalmente.

— _Tenlo por seguro —_ dijo pasando su mano por la cabellera rubia del otro, desordenando su cabello con el movimiento de su mano.

Yuri sonrió, Otabek merecía a una buena persona a su lado y el se encargaría de ello, espantaría a todo aquel que no lo mereciera.

**༺༻༺༻༺༻**

Días pasaron sin poder encontrarse el uno con el otro, al parecer sus horarios no concordaban y cuando Yuuri lograba ver al rubio, siempre estaba con ese alfa. Yuuri comenzó a ir después de clases al pequeño departamento de Phichit, le había contado sobre el extraño omega que conoció hacía algunos días y sobre su frustración al no poder hablar con él nuevamente, además quería agradecerle de alguna manera el haberlo ayudado y si no hablaban no podría saber que le gustaba al otro para darle un regalo.

— _Tranquilo, Yuuri —_ estaban sentados en la sala del moreno y Yuuri como era habitual en esos días, suspiraba a cada rato. Su amigo por supuesto sabía a que se debía— _ya se encontraran en algún momento, estudian donde mismo ¿No?_

 _—Pero ya ha pasado más de una semana y no lo he visto más que en dos ocasiones y estaba ocupado —_ Yuuri se recostó en el sofá, colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

— _Lo entiendo… quizás aun no es el momento —_ Phichit se tomaba el asunto con tranquilidad, Yuuri no había tenido más amigos que él, puesto que desde pequeño lo molestaban por ser un “cerdito”. Yuuri no podía confiar en nadie más que Phichit para contarle sus cosas, aunque a diferencia del rubio, a él no le molestaba relacionarse con otros, socialmente hablando.

Al moreno le parecía muy curiosa la actitud de su mejor amigo, al parecer encontrar a un omega tan extrovertido hacía que Yuuri quisiera aprender más. Era raro incluso en estos días, ver omegas tan extrovertidos e independientes, al punto de que los confundieran con alfas o betas, pero eso debía ser lo que llamaba la atención de Yuuri, después de todo él fue criado de una manera convencional.

Al japonés siempre le enseñaron que les debía respeto a los alfas, pero que ninguno de ellos podía propasarse con él si no quería, que si eso llegara a suceder debía pedir ayuda a otro alfa o un beta; también le enseñaron que debía emparejarse con un gran alfa que pudiese mantenerlo y cuidarlo para tener una buena descendencia, una marca en el cuello de un alfa de buena familia sería el mejor orgullo que pudiera tener.

Yuuri no quería a cualquier alfa, anhelaba encontrar a su destinado alguna vez, pero sabía también que si quería eso debería darse a respetar con las otras personas que quisieran cortejarlo. Quería conocer al rubio, aprender de él y ser amigos, ya que se habían conectado al primer momento y Yuuri lo sabía, lo había sentido.

— _Vamos a comer fuera, no tengo nada en la despensa —_ dijo Phichit, levantándose y estirando los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse. Necesitaba sacar a Yuuri un rato o comenzaría a deprimirse, así era su amigo y él lo conocía bien.

Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos— _está bien —_ dijo con aburrimiento. No quería salir de ahí, pero sabía que su amigo lo arrastraría afuera de ser necesario, tenía casi una vida de conocerlo.

Yuuri se levanto y Phichit termino de arreglarse para que salieran— _iremos a un lugar que conocí hace poco, la comida es muy buena —_ le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y Yuuri se la devolvió. Se fueron conversando todo el camino hasta el lugar, Phichit intento no tocar el tema del otro omega para distraer a Yuuri.

Llegaron a un gran restaurante familiar y pasaron a una mesa, se sentaron uno frente al otro riendo de cualquier tontería como solían hacer siempre, mirando el menú para poder pedir. Pararon de reír cuando el mesero llegó— _¿Puedo tomar su orden? —_ la voz del chico le sonó familiar al japonés. Levantó la mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que ya conocía.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	3. Capítulo 3

El rubio se veía bastante guapo con la ropa de camarero, de verdad tenía rasgos muy hermosos y finos como los de un omega, su cuerpo era estilizado y esa ropa lo acentuaba mucho, pero su altura y su aire imponente lo hacían parecer un beta o un alfa. La cabeza de Yuuri se confundía por momentos, olvidando que el chico era un omega como él.

— _Yuri —_ dijo el sorprendido azabache, levantándose por inercia de su silla— _¿Trabajas aquí?_

— _¿Qué acaso no ves? —_ Respondió en un tono burlón— _no creo que los esté atendiendo por gusto ¿O sí?_

El rostro de Yuuri se volvió rojo, había hecho una pregunta demasiado tonta. Phichit observaba la escena en silencio, le llamaba la atención que su amigo no pudiera hablar tranquilamente ahora que por fin había visto a su nuevo amigo.

— _Ti-tienes razón —_ el japonés se puso algo nervioso— _soy muy despistado —_ sonrió de manera forzada para que todo pareciera que estaba bien y se volvió a sentar.

— _Entonces… ¿Qué van a ordenar? —_ volvió a preguntar de manera amable, después de todo era su trabajo.

Phichit tuvo que ordenar por ambos ya que a Yuuri se le trababa la lengua al hablar, el rubio anotó todo y se retiró para traer el pedido de ambos. En ese pequeño entretanto, Phichit aprovechó de decirle a Yuuri que era su oportunidad para por fin compartir con aquel chico.

— _¿Cómo? ¿No ves que está trabajando? —_ preguntó Yuuri mientras miraba en la dirección que el rubio se había retirado, preparado para cambiar la conversación si lo veía venir.

— _Bueno, pregúntale a qué hora sale y lo esperas —_ Phichit le respondió con naturalidad.

— _Eso suena como a un acosador, además yo quiero que seamos amigos —_ el tono de Yuuri intentaba excusarse de algo y Phichit lo había captado.

— _¿Y quién dijo lo contrario? —_ Sonrió— _¿Acaso los amigos no se esperan a la salida? ¿Acaso los amigos no salen juntos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora, Yuuri? —_ había algo que su amigo no le estaba diciendo y Phichit era muy perceptivo, aún mas si se trataba de Yuuri a quien conocía desde siempre. Quizás ni el mismo japonés entendía lo que le sucedía, así que él, como buen amigo, le daría tiempo para aclarar su cabeza.

Yuuri por su parte se sorprendió al escuchar las preguntas del otro, el moreno tenía razón solo se lo estaba preguntando como amigos, pero el hecho de que Yuri no pareciera un omega, hacía que le fuera difícil preguntarle algo así directamente sin sonar en su cabeza a que estaba interesado de otra manera.

— _Tienes razón —_ Yuuri agachó su mirada avergonzado— _le preguntaré cuando vuelva._

Yuri trajo el pedido de los mejores amigos y se retiró diciéndoles que si necesitaban algo mas lo llamaran, el japonés no preguntó, ni dijo nada a pesar de la mirada fija que obtuvo por parte del rubio. Decidió que sería mejor preguntarle cuando ya hubiesen terminado de comer.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

— _Gracias por venir. Que tengan un buen regreso a casa —_ dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia a las últimas personas que salían del restaurante. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver, al igual que hace una hora atrás, al omega japonés parado fuera del restaurante. Lucía nervioso como si esperara a alguien.

Yuri bufó, a él le tocaba quedarse una hora más después de que se fueran los clientes para ayudar con la limpieza y el orden del negocio. No sabía a quien esperaba ese omega, pero sabía que al ser media noche no sería seguro para el chico. _“¿Por qué me preocupo?”_ pensó enojado mientras salía del local con dirección al azabache.

— _¡Oye! —_ gritó intentando llamar la atención de Yuuri. Vio como este se encogía sobre sí mismo al escucharlo— _¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —_ su voz había salido más ruda y molesta de lo que hubiese querido, pero es que el otro chico se estaba exponiendo a los peligros de la calle al estar ahí.

— _¡Ah!... esto… yo… —_ Yuuri bajaba su mirada avergonzado y nervioso, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos.

— _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿No ves que es peligros para ti estar aquí? Y encima a estas horas._

Yuuri pensó en que debería haberle hecho caso a Phichit y no haber retrasado tanto el preguntarle al rubio su hora de salida. Al final había decidido esperarlo afuera por su cuenta y a su amigo le dijo que tenía que ir a otro lado para que no se preocupara.

Se armó de valor para responder con sinceridad— _e- ¡Estaba esperándote! —_ no fue la mejor manera de responder, gritando y cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que empuñaba sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Yuri se sonrojó y abrió los ojos de sorpresa, aunque el otro no lo pudo ver por haber cerrado los suyos. Al no recibir respuesta, Yuuri levantó lentamente sus parpados esperando lo peor, pero Yuri le estaba extendiendo una mano en espera a que este la tomara.

— _Vamos adentro, hace frío y es peligroso._

Yuuri solo asintió con su cabeza y tomó la mano del rubio quien lo guiaba dentro del restaurante mientras le decía _“estas frio idiota”._

Al entrar al lugar, Yuuri se sintió bien, el calor del lugar después del frío del exterior lo hacían sentirse relajado y como en casa— _siéntate ahí —_ le apuntó Yuri una de las mesas en un rincón del lugar. El azabache asintió nuevamente sin formular palabra y se dirigió obedientemente al lugar indicado.

Se sentó y pudo observar como al rubio se le acercaba una pelirroja alfa, era hermosa. No sabía de que hablaban, pero Yuri se sonrojaba y su rostro mostraba irritación, mientras la chica reía divertida y miraba en dirección al japonés. Yuri dejó al azabache ir a sentarse, le traería algo de café o té para que calentara su cuerpo, pero sus planes se retrasaron gracias a que una muy insistente Mila se acercó a molestarlo.

— _¿Quién es el chico, Yuri? ¿Otro acosador? —_ pregunto intrigada— _Aunque esta vez es un chico, no una chica como ocurre habitualmente._

 _—¿Y a ti que te importa, bruja? —_ respondió molesto. Sabía a lo que la pelirroja se refería, varias veces lindas omegas le habían preguntado su hora de salida y lo esperaban afuera intentando conseguir una cita, pensando que era un alfa o un beta. Yuri siempre al verlas esperando, cortaba sus esperanzas de raíz aclarándoles que era un omega. Solo dos chicas decidieron continuar de todos modos, solo por la curiosidad de hacer algo nuevo y Yuri les siguió el juego por lo mismo. El resultado fue desastroso, terminaron a la semana ya que a un omega le cuesta sentir el aroma a excitación de otro y no sentirse asqueado, porque es como si entrara en su territorio, como si quisiera quitarle algo. Tuvieron sexo, pero para ninguno de los dos fue placentero.

— _Que cruel, Yuri —_ Mila fingía estar dolida— _deberías decirle de una vez que eres un omega para que no se haga falsas esperanzas._

 _—Ya lo sabe, es mi amigo y deja de meterte donde no te llaman —_ fulminó a la chica con la mirada y se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó el café para luego llevárselo al japonés.

Se detuvo un rato a lo lejos, observó detenidamente como Yuuri se veía nervioso, se veía lindo y le daban ganas de molestarlo. Volvió a retomar el paso y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, justo frente al otro omega.

El chico levantó la mirada y sonrió— _muchas gracias —_ le dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del objeto que emanaba calor, intentando calentar sus manos— _lo siento, solo te estoy causando problemas —_ se quedó observando el liquido obscuro, para no mirar a Yuri.

— _No es la primera vez que me causas problemas —_ respondió casual, sonriendo al ver como el otro se tensaba— _la primera vez que nos vimos también._

Yuri se sentó junto al azabache, esperó en silencio a que el otro se terminara el café.

— _Quería que saliéramos —_ comenzó a explicar de la nada y el rubio le prestó toda su atención— _te busqué por la universidad, pero al parecer nuestros horarios no calzan, solo pude verte a la salida un par de veces._

 _— ¿Por qué no te acercaste entonces? —_ la pregunta se escurrió sola entre sus labios, saliendo con un tono de reproche.

— _Estabas con un alfa —_ Yuuri levantó su cabeza y miró al rubio a los ojos— _yo no quería interrumpirte mientras estabas con tu novio._

Yuri lo pensó un momento, analizando las palabras y entendió. El único que lo iba a buscar a veces era Otabek— _no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo —_ puso una cara de asco— eso _sería asqueroso._

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risita que llamó la atención del otro, el azabache recordó que con Phichit también eran mejores amigos, pero a él no le parecería asqueroso que pensaran que eran pareja— _lo siento, recordé algo —_ se disculpó al darse cuenta de la atenta mirada del rubio.

— _Tsk. Si querías hablarme solo te hubieses acercado, yo también te estuve buscando y ni te vi —_ el corazón de Yuuri saltó con esas palabras, por alguna razón el hecho de que el otro también quisiera hablarle lo hacía querer brincar de felicidad— _espérame cuarenta minutos, saldremos a caminar un rato._

Sin esperar respuesta, Yuri se levantó para poder terminar rápidamente con sus labores. Era tarde, pero siempre podía pedirle a Otabek que los acompañara a esas horas, con eso en mente tomó su teléfono y marcó a su amigo.

Esperó a que el otro contestara— _¿Qué ocurre, Yura? Aun falta para que vaya a buscarte._

_—Lo sé, es solo que quiero pedirte un favor._

_— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —_ Se sintió su risa a través del auricular— _¿Qué quieres?_

 _—Me encontré con un amigo, es un omega y queremos salir un rato ¿Puedes… puedes acompañarnos? —_ su voz bajó varios tonos en la última palabra.

— _¿Así que necesitas un alfa fuerte que los proteja hoy? —_ a Otabek le encantaba molestar con eso a Yuri.

— _¿Sabes que? no te necesito, puedo cuidarme solo, idiota —_ le enfurecía que le dijeran que necesitaba de un alfa para algo, aún si era Otabek— _Beka, solo te lo pido porque voy con otro omega y es muy despistado._

_—Está bien, está bien._

La conversación terminó con un gracias por parte del rubio y un _“de nada, para eso están los esclavos”_ por parte de Otabek. Yuri rio ante eso último, Beka siempre estaba para él cuando lo necesitaba y él intentaba hacer lo mismo por el otro.

El rubio terminó rápidamente con sus labores, aunque a veces tenía que detenerse por las constantes burlas de Mila al ver que el omega japonés seguía ahí, esperándolo pacientemente.

— _Es lindo ¿Crees que pueda tener una oportunidad? —_ Soltó de repente la pelirroja en un tono que parecía ir en serio— _su aroma es bastante llamativo, iré a habl-_

 _— ¡No te atrevas! —_ Yuri la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiese siquiera avanzar en dirección al azabache.

Mila se sorprendió por aquel acto, antes había bromeado con ir tras las chicas omegas que lo acosaban, pero el rubio nunca tomaba en cuenta lo que ella decía y solo le respondía un _“haz lo que quieras”_ , pero ahora era diferente y Mila quería saber por qué.

— _Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —_ se soltó del agarre y se dirigió al japonés, justo en ese momento Otabek llegó al lugar haciendo que Yuri se sintiera aliviado por un momento.

— _¡Oye!_ —Le gritó a Yuuri, quien lo miró enseguida— _nos vamos._

Yuuri se levantó con la taza en la mano, dándosela a Yuri a lo que este la recibió y miró a Mila con una sonrisa de superioridad. No sabía porque, pero no permitiría que ella se acercara a ese omega.

Yuri dejó la taza sobre una repisa y avisó que ya se iba, todos le respondieron con un adiós y se dirigió con el japonés hacia la entrada donde Otabek los esperaba observando atento la situación.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	4. Capítulo 4

Otabek era un buen amigo, esperó pacientemente en el parque donde se sentaron los Yuris a decidir donde irían. Yuuri estaba nervioso con la presencia de un alfa, no sabía cómo actuar hasta que el rubio le dijo que Otabek era relajado y que no le prestara atención. Yuuri intentó hacerle caso y mantener su atención en el lindo rubio frente a él ¿Lindo? ¿Acaso era idiota? Aquel chico era un omega igual que él, no se debía dejar engañar por su apariencia, aunque llamara su atención.

Decidieron que lo mejor que podrían hacer a esa hora sería ir a algún pub cercano, Otabek era Dj en sus tiempos libres así que conocía muchos lugares y los harían pasar de inmediato y sin hacer fila, solo debían fingir ser sus omegas. Yuri lo hacía todo el tiempo.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Llegaron a un lugar bastante conocido y concurrido, Otabek solo dio una mirada a Yuri para que este entendiera que debían hacer el mismo teatro de siempre— _Yuuri, si queremos entrar debemos fingir que Beka —_ lo apuntó con el pulgar— _es nuestro alfa._

Yuuri se puso nervioso, así que solo asintió con la cabeza para no demostrar que le faltaba el habla. Se acercaron a la entrada y Otabek saludó al guardia para después agarrar de la cintura a cada omega y acercarlos a él como si fueran suyos, Yuri fingió ser sumiso mientras el japonés se sonrojaba fuertemente, nunca un alfa lo había tomado de esa manera. El guardia los miró de arriba a abajo para luego decir _“tienes buen gusto”_ dejándolos pasar de inmediato.

Yuri puso cara de asco luego de pasar, no le importaba tener ese contacto con su amigo, lo que si le hacía hervir la sangre era como ese estúpido alfa de la entrada los miró como si fueran comida. Yuuri seguía aferrado a Otabek al entrar, de hecho, se agarro más fuerte al sentir a tantos alfas cerca. Su instinto de ser protegido lo hacía acercarse a un alfa de confianza que en este caso era Otabek.

Al parecer el rubio se dio cuenta y jaló a Yuuri de la mano— _por aquí —_ fue lo único que dijo guiándolo entre la multitud de personas, evitando lo mejor posible que los tocaran mientras pasaban. Llegaron a unas mesas que estaban en el rincón del lugar, por suerte había dos desocupadas y lograron sentarse en una. La mesa era redonda así que se acomodaron quedando ambos Yuris muy cerca y Otabek un poco más alejado, el alfa entendió con la actitud de su amigo, que este no quería que se entrometiera más de lo necesario. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

— _Entonces ¿Vienes aquí en tu tiempo libre? —_ Yuuri quiso iniciar la conversación de manera casual, tuvo que hablar un poco alto ya que la música estaba un algo fuerte.

— _A veces, cuando estoy aburrido y Beka no tiene pareja por la cual abandonarme —_ respondió de manera casual.

Yuuri se sintió extraño, sabía que ellos no eran pareja, pero la forma rápida en que lo alejó de Otabek y el cómo se expresaba ahora le hacía pensar que Yuri sentía algo por su amigo y él solo estaba incomodando ahí. Tal vez no debería haber esperado al rubio, debería haber preguntado antes.

Como si sintiera la incomodidad del omega azabache, Yuri volvió a hablar— _no me malentiendas, Beka solo me sirve para espantar a otros alfas ya que los odio —_ volvió a poner su habitual cara de asco, esa cara que ponía cuando algo le desagradaba y que hacía a Yuuri reír.

Otabek solo observaba la actitud de su amigo, era extraño que se llevara bien con alguien más, ni siquiera cuando salió con esas chicas omegas se veía tan cómodo hablando. Le gustaba que su amigo se sintiera feliz, estaba llegando a pensar que ese otro omega le estaba haciendo bien al rubio.

Una canción bastante movida comenzó a sonar y Yuuri se empezó a mover en su asiento siguiendo el ritmo. Su aroma al estar relajado comenzaba a atraer miradas de otros alfas, incluso Otabek fijó un poco de su atención en ese omega, levantándose de su asiento para luego extender una mano hacia el japonés quien lo miro confundido— _¿Quieres bailar o no?_

La pregunta sorprendió al rubio, Yuri sabía que Otabek hace poco quería una relación seria con un omega con el que pasó la noche, pero fue rechazado a los pocos días, al parecer el otro solo quería algo casual, por eso no entendía que pretendía su amigo al invitar a Yuuri a bailar. El omega miró al rubio como esperando una confirmación, el otro omega solo asintió con su cabeza y el japonés tomó la mano de Otabek, levantándose y dirigiéndose al lugar donde varias personas bailaban. Yuri sentía celos, no por su amigo sino por el omega, por alguna razón quería ser el centro de la atención de Yuuri, pero quizás el japonés sería una buena pareja para Otabek.

El rubio se quedó sentado observando cómo alfa y omega bailaban una sola canción, Yuuri desviando su vista de Otabek solo para fijarla en Plisetsky. En un momento determinado el alfa se acercó demasiado al omega y susurró algo en su oído haciéndolo sonrojar al instante, Yuri moría de celos y Otabek reía observando fijamente a un nervioso omega frente a él. Al terminar la música volvieron a sus asientos junto a Yuri, el japonés alejando un poco su silla del otro omega. Retomaron la conversación, esta vez Yuuri decía muy poco y los que tomaban las riendas al hablar eran Yuri y su mejor amigo.

Ambos Yuris se daban miradas furtivas las cuales eran captadas por el alfa, el omega japonés solo se sonrojaba cada vez mas y Yuri ya comenzaba a creer que él y su casi hermano ya tenían algo. No le agradaba esa idea, sabía que Yuuri, a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía, sería un buen omega para su amigo, era de esos que respetaban a los alfas y Otabek nunca le haría daño, entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía celoso?

Un par de horas pasaron y Yuri decidió retirarse, no quería seguir en medio del alfa y el japonés— _¿Ya te vas? —_ escuchó decir a Yuuri al mismo tiempo que lo veía levantándose de su asiento.

— _Sí, puedes quedarte si quieres… no es necesario que te vayas conmigo —_ su tono de voz salió mucho más rudo de lo que hubiese querido.

Yuuri le dio una mirada a Otabek y este se la devolvió mientras sonreía, que molesto era para el rubio seguir ahí así que se despidió y se encaminó a la salida. No se dio cuenta hasta que sintió como alguien tiraba de su chaqueta, que alguien lo había seguido.

Volteó para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del otro omega, ojos que en este momento solo lo estaban viendo a él— _v-voy contigo —_ dijo para agarrarse de su brazo. Yuri no respondió, pero tampoco hizo que Yuuri soltara su agarre, solo continuó caminando a la salida.

Una vez afuera el frío se hizo presente y Yuuri tembló un poco, no paso mucho para que el rubio se quitara su chaqueta y la pusiera sobre los hombros del otro— _¿Por qué viniste? Pensé que te divertías adentro —_ las palabras sonaron a reproche.

— _Gracias —_ dijo tras sentir el calor de la prenda sobre sus hombros— _vine contigo, para estar contigo —_ sus ojos marrones observaron con determinación a los verdes del otro— _qui-quiero decir… volvamos a casa juntos —_ tal como llegó, la determinación se fue dando paso a la inseguridad, haciendo que el japonés mirara en otra dirección.

— _Beka se quedara triste sin ti —_ Yuuri levantó su mirada dando a conocer a través de su rostro la sorpresa que sentía.

— _Yo creo… que él entiende que yo quiero estar aquí, contigo —_ nuevamente un sonrojo extendiéndose por las mejillas de Yuuri. Unas ganas incontrolables de mantenerlo cerca fueron naciendo en el rubio, quería cuidarlo, quería estar siempre con él, pero no podía hacerle eso a su amigo además de que las relaciones entre omegas no funcionaban.

— _Creo que le gustas —_ soltó de manera directa, porque así era él, no se andaba con rodeos y la felicidad de su amigo era lo más importante aquí.

— _Y yo creo que estas confundido —_ soltó Yuuri en respuesta, tan firme y decidido como cuando habló antes.

Yuri suspiró, tendría que asegurarse de que el japonés llegara a salvo a casa, así que lo acompañaría, no tenía ni quería tener otra opción— _bien, vamos. Te llevaré a casa —_ comenzó a caminar y el otro omega siguió sus pasos hasta que quedaron uno al lado del otro.

Yuuri soltaba un aroma bastante agradable para el olfato de Yuri, el aroma era dulce muy parecido al de la miel. Cuando se habían visto tiempo atrás aquel olor no se presentaba tan fuerte, tampoco era como que se expandiera para creer que era su celo, solo era un poco más fuerte de lo normal, como cuando un omega intenta atraer a un alfa. El problema es que no había ninguno cerca, por suerte, solo eran ellos dos por la solitaria calle.

Yuri en un acto inconsciente se apagó un poco más al azabache, si su aroma le agradaba a él que era un omega no se imaginaba como sería con un alfa. No podía marcar territorio sobre Yuuri, pero si podía estar cerca en caso de que algo sucediera. El azabache tomó valor y se agarró del brazo de Yuri, este no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer intentando no darle más importancia de la necesaria. Ambos eran omegas y a Yuuri le gustaba Otabek, además parecía ser mutuo.

Llegaron a la casa del japonés sin hablar en todo el camino, simplemente observándose ocasionalmente, cuando el otro no lo miraba o apegándose cada vez más en el camino. Yuri se dijo a si mismo que ese último acto se debía al frío y nada más.

En la entrada de la casa se despidieron, ninguno sabía que decir o que hacer, hasta que finalmente Yuuri se acercó al rubio y besó su mejilla, poniéndose un poco de puntitas y afirmándose de los hombros del contrario— _buenas noches —_ dijo aun cerca del rostro ajeno— _gracias por traerme._

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio para sonrojarse, ese simple acto hizo estragos dentro de él. Por alguna razón que desconocía, sentía el pequeño impulso de besar los labios de otro, de retenerlo ahí un poco mas… ese beso en su mejilla lo había dejado con gusto a poco.

— _Buenas noches —_ dijo intentando no arrepentirse de no hacer lo que quería ¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto las cosas?— _recuerda devolverme la chaqueta pronto, es mi favorita._

Yuuri se miró a si mismo recordando que llevaba puesta la chaqueta del otro, sonrió y negó con la cabeza— _ahora es mía —_ fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar rápidamente en su hogar, antes de que el ataque de valentía se desvaneciera y sus piernas comenzaran a temblar como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

El rubio sonrió para luego decir en voz baja para sí mismo— _si eres tú… puedes quedártela —_ volteó y se fue camino a su propio hogar.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Esa noche Yuuri durmió abrazado a la chaqueta del rubio, la cual tenía un ligero aroma a limonada en ella. No era el olor de un alfa, pero le agradaba y lo relajaba, se sentía bien haber logrado robarle una prenda de ropa y besarlo en la mejilla.

Por su parte Yuri llegó a casa, saludó a su abuelo y se fue directo a la cama. Decidió que le escribiría a Beka que no se podía acercar a ese japonés, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera escribir, el sonido de la notificación que avisaba un mensaje de su mejor amigo lo sobresaltó.

_< < ¿Ya te lo dijo?>>_

Era lo que decía el mensaje, Yuri se debatía si preguntar o no que era lo que el otro omega debía decirle. ¿Sería que se habían hecho pareja durante el baile?

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	5. Csapítulo 5

Yuri daba vueltas en su cama mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo, ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que le escribió a Otabek aquel mensaje.

_< < ¿Decirme que? >>_

Fue lo que le escribió de vuelta, cualquiera pensaría que era una respuesta común y corriente, pero el rubio estuvo pensando en cómo escribir las cosas. Si se denotaba muy interesado, su amigo descubriría al instante que él se sentía un poquito celoso, así que escogió palabras que se leyeran normales, pero el tarado de Beka le había dejado el “visto”.

— _Esto es tan estúpido —_ dijo para sí mismo, pensando que estar tan desesperado por una respuesta era molesto. Además, si la respuesta era lo que creía, nada podría hacer.

Se quedó quieto en su cama, boca abajo y con la cara contra la almohada. Cuando sintió que le hacía falta el aire giró su cabeza hacia un costado, entonces se quedó dormido pensando en la razón por la cual su mejor amigo no le respondería. Despertó en la mañana cuando su teléfono sonó, una simple notificación que lo obligó a aguantar la respiración. Tomó su celular observando atentamente la pantalla, no era Otabek, era un número desconocido.

_< < Buenos días._

_Lo siento si te desperté, pero quería saber…_

_¿Podré verte hoy? >>_

Yuri se quedó mirando el mensaje sin entender ¿Quién era el remitente? ¿Algún acosador? se enojó porque la persona no se había identificado al enviar el mensaje, además de que la imagen del perfil no decía mucho al ser del dibujo de un tazón de… ¿Sopa?

_< < Si no me dices quien eres te bloqueare >>_

Odiaba a las personas que se conseguían su número a sus espaldas, si él no los tenía de contacto era porque él no les entregó su número. Otra notificación apareció en su celular casi al instante, esta vez al abrirla pudo ver que era un mensaje de voz. No dudo ni un segundo y lo abrió.

— _L-lo siento mucho, por favor no me bloquees... —_ se hizo un pequeño silencio en la grabación, donde el corazón del rubio latió con fuerza al reconocer la voz— _¡Ah cierto! Soy Yuuri, de verdad lo sient-_

La nota de voz se cortó y Yuri pensó que era genial que aquel omega hubiese tomado la iniciativa consiguiéndose su número. En menos de cinco minutos ya había cambiado de opinión respecto a que alguien obtuviera su información de contacto sin decirle nada. Yuri debía calmarse y responder como una persona normal, sin sonar interesado pero tampoco ser agresivo.

_< < ¿Acaso eres idiota?_

_¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? >>_

Lo envió sin siquiera leerlo, para luego querer tirarse por la ventana al darse cuenta de lo grosero que se leía su mensaje. Otra notificación llegó, esta vez era un mensaje escrito.

_< < No puedo decirte >>_

_“Espera ¿Qué?”_ el rubio volvió a mirar la pantalla para darse cuenta de que el último mensaje provenía de Otabek, ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿Por qué le ocultaba cosas? Respiró profundo, toda la felicidad que sintió momentos antes se desvaneció ante la respuesta del otro.

_< < ¿Por qué no? (>_<) >>_

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada la cual contestó de inmediato, Otabek lo llamaba para ver si se había enojado, siempre hacia eso.

— _Escucha si no vas a decirme, mejor ni me hables —_ escupió enojado el rubio.

— _…_

_— ¿Beka?_

_—Lo siento… —_ la voz de Yuuri sonó desde el auricular.

Demonios, se había equivocado por estar acostumbrado a no mirar la pantalla del teléfono— _no es tu culpa, yo… pensé que eras Otabek._

 _— ¿Te dijo algo? —_ la voz del japonés sonaba nerviosa. Así que los dos querían esconderle cosas ¿Qué se creían?

— _¿Tenía que decirme algo? —_ preguntó solo para ver si el otro omega le daba algo de información.

— _…_

 _—¿Sabes que? no te molestes… ya sé lo que ocurre aquí, lo supe desde el primer momento —_ intentó sonar calmado.

— _¿E- en serio? ¿Y no te molesta? —_ parecía sorprendido, entonces si estaban juntos y pensaban que él se enojaría por ello.

— _¿Por qué habría de molestarme?_

 _—Bueno… es que como soy yo… pensé que tal vez… no te gustaría la idea —_ al otro lado de la línea Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación, muy nervioso por haber sido descubierto. Necesitaba saber que pensaba Yuri, pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente.

— _¿Por qué no? —_ Escuchó al rubio hablar— _eres un buen omega para Otabek._

No supo que decir ante eso ¿Entonces no había sido demasiado obvio para el rubio? ¿No se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Yuuri quiso aclarar el mal entendido, pero Yuri se le adelanto.

— _No tienes por qué estar nervioso, estoy feliz de que alguien como tu este enamorado de mi amigo. No podría ser de otra forma._

Esa última frase hizo que Yuuri se replanteara todo ¿Qué sacaba con corregir el error si Yuri no le correspondería? Al parecer el rubio estaba contento de que él quisiera con su amigo, entonces no sentían lo mismo.

— _Debo colgar, estoy algo ocupado ¿Sabes? —_ quería terminar con la conversación en ese mismo instante, no quería seguir escuchando la voz desinteresada del rubio, Yuuri se sentía tonto por haber creído aunque sea un momento que Yuri tal vez sentía lo mismo. Eran dos omegas ¿Qué esperaba?

— _¿Nos vemos hoy?_

 _—Lo siento, recordé que estaré ocupado… toda la tarde, adiós —_ cortó la llamada antes de escuchar su voz de nuevo. Se acostó en su cama y abrazó la chaqueta sintiendo el aroma de Yuri nuevamente, sabía que no podría tenerlo, pero por lo menos podía conformarse con esto ¿No? Hasta que el aroma se esfumara de la prenda, hasta que sus sentimientos se disiparan.

Recordó la noche anterior, bailar con Otabek lo hacía ponerse nervioso a pesar de que se notaba que él no era un alfa que quisiera imponerse a los omegas. Miraba a Yuri pensando en que le hubiese gustado bailar con él, pensando en que le gustaba a pesar de ser un omega, entonces sintió al alfa muy cerca y se sobresalto _“te gusta ¿Verdad?”_ le había dicho en el oído, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que lo habían pillado. Se sonrojó por completo y se puso muy nervioso. Pensó que quizás Otabek lo delataría, después de todo eran amigos con el rubio, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri estaba molesto, el japonés le había cortado de repente y no quiso que se vieran ese día. Se sentó enojado en su cama, recordando la voz nerviosa del otro, pensando en que quizás ahora que tenía su “aprobación” para estar con Otabek ya no necesitaba fingir que le agradaba estar con él.

Ahora sí, toda oportunidad de acercarse a aquel omega se había esfumado así que desistiría, después de todo ambos eran omegas y el otro chico definitivamente querría un alfa en su vida. El teléfono de Yuri sonó, un mensaje de Otabek se dejó ver en la pantalla.

_< < Yura… ¿Qué hiciste? >>_

La pregunta lo sorprendió, el no había hecho nada, de hecho el que había actuado mal era Otabek, ocultándole información.

_< < No he hecho nada_

_¿Qué diablos te pasa? >>_

Otabek en su habitación se sentía frustrado, sabía que su mejor amigo sentía cosas por Yuuri y que era recíproco, pero no podía decir nada ya que era algo que tenían que confesarse mutuamente ellos.

Ese día que bailó con Yuuri, Otabek le entregó su tarjeta de presentación para que tuviese su número y así podría darle luego el de su rubio amigo, para que se comunicaran. Yuuri se había comunicado con él esa misma mañana y él sin pensarlo dos veces le envió aquellos tan preciados dígitos que Yuri se negaba a dar a cualquiera.

Pensó que todo iría bien si se comunicaban, Yuri no era estúpido y debió darse cuenta de que el japonés lo miraba demasiado o algo así. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir un mensaje del otro omega diciéndole que Yuri no lo veía de la misma manera. Sabía que debía haber algún tipo de malentendido ahí, él había presenciado como ambos Yuris se lanzaban miradas insinuantes, además de que sin darse cuenta, la noche anterior ambos omegas soltaron parte de su aroma como si intentaran atraer al otro, pero al ser ambos omegas no sentían atracción de esa manera, aunque no parecía molestarles las feromonas del otro.

Otabek se quedó pensando en cómo podría ayudar, hacer de intermediario. Se decidió a hacer que se encontraran, pero hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que le envió el mismo mensaje a ambos Yuris.

_< < ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer mañana? >>_

Los dos omegas aceptaron al instante, los cito a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, por supuesto él asistiría también con la intención de arreglarlo si algo salía mal. Si ellos no hacían las cosas por su cuenta, él tendría que tomar las riendas del asunto.

Otabek no negaría que al principio Yuuri llamó su atención, era un omega lindo y se notaba que era una buena persona, pero su rubio se notaba interesado y él no se interpondría. Yuri rara vez se sentía atraído a alguien, así que lo ayudaría todo lo que pudiera.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

El día de la cita llegó y Otabek estuvo en el lugar quince minutos antes, cinco minutos después llegó Yuuri y se pusieron a conversar.

— _Gracias por invitarme —_ le dijo el omega con sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras sonreía, le agradaba Otabek, él era amable y seguramente lo había invitado para subirle el ánimo.

— _No hay de que —_ le sonrió de vuelta, algo raro en él, pero quería ser amable para que las cosas salieran bien.

A una distancia prudente, un rubio observaba la escena _“¿Para qué me invito?”_ pensaba a la vez que los celos crecían en el, quiso irse del lugar y dejar a la pareja sola, pero Yuuri miró hacia él justo en el momento que iba a darse la vuelta, sus ojos encontrándose sin poder apartarse. Beka miró en la dirección que se dirigía la vista de Yuuri y pudo ver al rubio. Levantó una mano en señal de saludo y el otro no tuvo más remedio que responder y caminar hacia ellos.

— _Hola —_ saludó informalmente a ambos, el japonés solo respondió con un suave _“hola”_ que apenas se escuchó ya que agachó su cabeza. Yuuri no quería verlo en este momento.

— _Bien —_ Otabek tomó la palabra— _ya estamos todos, vamos._

El alfa se encaminó hacia el lugar donde comerían, mientras ambos omegas caminaron tras él sin volver a mirarse, aunque la tentación de voltear para encontrarse con los ojos del otro era grande.

Al llegar al lugar el alfa recibió una llamada que parecía importante, tras colgar les pidió disculpas a los Yuris, pero tenía que irse urgente. Les dijo que todo lo del restaurante iba a ir a su cuenta así que pidieran lo que quisieran, sin decir más se retiró del lugar dejando al ruso y al japonés solos y sin saber que decir.

Yuri entendió que tendría que tomar la iniciativa— _vamos —_ se adelantó, pero Yuuri lo detuvo agarrándolo de la manga.

— _No tienes que hacer esto yo-_

 _—Quiero comer contigo hoy —_ ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, estaba demasiado avergonzado de admitir algo así. Sabía que no podía tenerlo, pero si pudiera compartir aunque sea un poco con él, sería suficiente.

— _Entonces hay algo que debes saber, después me dices si aún quieres ser mi amigo o no —_ dijo seriamente Yuuri.

— _¿Qué es? —_ volteó a verlo a los ojos, si era algo importante sería mejor que fuera de frente.

— _No me gusta Otabek —_ Yuri lo miró confundido— _lo que tenía que decirte… lo que Otabek quería contarte era que... —_ las palabras no querían salir, sentía que su pecho se apretaba a la vez que apretaba sus puños y mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

Entonces Yuri lo entendió, los sonrojos, las miradas, el beso en la mejilla, el robo de su chaqueta favorita, el que Otabek no pudiera decirle. Todo eso solo significaba una cosa.

— _Me gustas —_ Yuuri alzó su vista sorprendido, las palabras que no podía decir y que se encontraban presentes en su mente, habían sido pronunciadas por el rubio, dejándolo nuevamente sin nada que decir.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	6. Capítulo 6

El corazón del rubio latía con fuerza, no había como acallarlo más. Estaba nervioso por haber logrado pronunciar aquellas dos palabras ¿Por qué costaba tanto decirlas? aunque el otro no las aceptara al instante por haber sido tan idiota al no darse cuenta de las cosas, sabía que había aunque sea una mínima oportunidad.

Las mejillas de Yuuri enrojecieron al instante al mismo tiempo que abría enormemente sus ojos por la impresión— _repítelo —_ dijo en voz bajita, aún no pudiendo creerse lo que escuchaba.

— _¡¿Ah?! —_ Se puso aún más nervioso y la gente comenzaba a mirarlos— _¿Acaso eres sordo? —_ preguntó sonando molesto. No contaba con que Yuuri también tuviese su carácter.

— _¡Repítelo o no te creeré nada! —_ su tono era firme, no iba dar pie atrás, necesitaba escucharlo nuevamente de la boca de Yuri.

El rubio se sorprendió de que ese tímido omega alzara un poco la voz, así que tomó aire y gritó— _¡ME GUSTAS! ¿Estás contento ya? —_ fue el turno de Yuri de sonrojarse al darse cuenta que su impulsividad captó muchas miradas, más que antes— _perfecto, ahora no podremos entrar por tu culpa —_ apunto con su índice al japonés, para luego tomarlo de la muñeca al no ver reacción alguna en el contrario y arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.

Lo arrastró hasta un parque que quedaba en frente, volteó a ver a Yuuri y este seguía en trance, como si estuviese en las nubes. Era tan lindo, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, el rubio llamó el nombre del otro omega tres veces antes de que este le prestara atención.

— _L-lo siento… —_ el japonés hizo una pequeña reverencia— _lo siento por hacerte gritar antes._

Ese era el Yuuri que el ruso conocía o por lo menos recordaba. Acordaron ir a sentarse en alguna banca antes de comer, así podrían conversar tranquilos y si alguno gritaba no estarían en un lugar cerrado lleno de “adultos serios”.

— _Creíste que me gustaba Otabek —_ su tono de reclamo se hizo presente de inmediato.

— _No es mi culpa —_ intentó excusarse el rubio— _ustedes bailaban felices y tú te sonrojabas estúpidamente cuando él te hablaba, eran tan cursis —_ rodó los ojos en la última frase y Yuuri rio— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? —_ volvió a clavar sus verdes ojos en el azabache.

— _Que estabas celoso —_ Yuri quiso seguir molesto, pero la sonrisa del omega era demasiado linda como para estar de mal humor. Aunque su humor cambio definitivamente a uno “cursi” cuando sintió los labios del japonés nuevamente en su mejilla, como la otra noche— _también me gustas ¿Soy raro?_

— _No —_ tocó con sus dedos el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado los labios del otro omega, mientras miraba en otra dirección— _amor es amor, no importa como lo mires —_ parece que Yuuri lo estaba volviendo un idiota romántico, de esos de los que se burlaba.

Sintió como Yuuri apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, susurrando un _“tienes razón”._ Yuri sabía que esto sería un poco difícil para ambos, su naturaleza les dictaba tener un alfa a su lado y ellos, si el azabache aceptaba, irían en contra de eso.

Se decidieron a ser algo entre amigos y pareja, para ver como lograban llevar la situación entre ellos siendo dos omegas; sería difícil, pero no imposible si ambos ponían de su parte. Fueron a comer a otro lugar por si los reconocían los empleados, comieron tranquilamente entre risas mientras hablaban de sus vidas como la primera vez que se encontraron. Ninguno contó algo demasiado íntimo ya que aún no se conocían lo suficiente como para compartir esa información.

Al terminar y dirigirse cada uno a su hogar, Yuuri insistió en esta vez ser él quien acompañara al rubio a su casa, pero este se negó, aunque no le duró mucho al ver que el azabache usaba su arma secreta: hizo un tierno puchero y puso sus ojos llorosos a la vez que le preguntaba si él no era lo suficientemente digno de conocer donde vivía. Yuri cayó en la trampa de inmediato y accedió de mala gana a que el otro lo acompañara, mientras se regañaba a sí mismo por ser permisivo ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Yuuri de camino a su hogar? definitivamente no dejaría que esto se repitiera.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, se despidieron y Yuri le dio al azabache un montón de indicaciones sobre que caminos no tomar, además de pedirle que lo llamara inmediatamente después de llegar a casa. Yuuri le dijo al rubio que no fuera tan histérico y que llegaría bien a casa, que no era la primera vez que andaba solo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteó para irse diciendo _“adiós”_ y moviendo su mano.

Un paso, dos, tres… Yuri no se resistió más y se apresuró a agarrar al otro omega de la muñeca antes de que se alejara mas, lo hizo voltearse y antes de que el otro reaccionara lo besó. Un leve roce de sus labios para luego huir a su casa como un completo cobarde avergonzado.

Yuuri tardó unos segundos de pie sin procesar bien lo ocurrido, tocó sus labios con su pulgar y sonrió. En el camino a casa se fue hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo, contándole todo lo que había sucedido ese día, los malos entendidos y las cosas buenas, hasta el fugaz y tierno beso que había recibido del rubio.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuuri volvió a su casa muy feliz, quería contarle a sus padres como le fue, pero detuvo ese pensamiento de inmediato. Sus padres eran muy tradicionales, querían lo mejor para su hijo y eso en su mente significaba tener de yerno a un alfa o en el peor de los casos un beta, su madre ansiaba que su adorado hijo encontrara a su destinado y fuera la persona más feliz del mundo ¿Cómo les explicaría Yuuri que ya se sentía muy feliz aún si no sabía a dónde se dirigía su relación? Eran dos omegas y él sabía que todo sería complicado, pero se esforzaría y esperaba que el rubio lo hiciera también y una vez que su relación fuera fuerte y estable, hablaría con sus padres y les contaría todo.

Yuuri era un hombre adulto, pero aun vivía con sus padres, por lo que aun en algunas ocasiones debía tomar en cuenta la opinión de ellos ya que su madre siempre le decía cosas como _“mi casa, mis reglas”_ o _“si vives bajo mi techo, harás lo que yo diga”_ y no era que fuera una mala madre, él lo sabía, ella solo quería lo mejor para su hijo y que no sufriera.

Yuuri se sentó en su escritorio mientras ponía canciones en su portátil, por alguna razón todas las canciones románticas ahora tenían un significado distinto para él, sabía que no podía haberse enamorado completamente, pero el hecho de que le gustara alguien y este le correspondiera lo hacía sentirse en las nubes. Volvió a tocar sus labios cerrando los ojos y recordando el beso, cuando…

— _¡Rsyos! Olvide avisarle a Yuri que ya llegué —_ desesperado buscó su teléfono entre sus bolsillos, solo para descubrir que se había apagado por tanto hablar con Phichit. Lo puso a cargar de inmediato y cuando prendió se dio cuenta que tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de Yuri; el pánico lo invadió, pero aún así lo llamó. Solo un tono y el otro contestó como si estuviese pegado al teléfono.

— _¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías maldición?! —_ se escuchó una voz furiosa del otro lado, también pudo escuchar ¿Autos?

— _Lo siento mucho, me distraje y mi teléfono se apagó y…_

 _—Está bien, yo ya iba camino a tu casa —_ respondió más calmado— _recién iba saliendo._

Yuuri se sintió muy feliz, el rubio de verdad se preocupaba por él incluso iba camino a su casa. El azabache le respondió que ya no era necesario y el ruso le dijo que no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de eso. Siguieron conversando un rato hasta que todo quedó tranquilo y se despidieron.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri volvió a su casa, su abuelo había quedado un poco preocupado al verlo salir repentinamente sin siquiera decir a donde. Nikolai siempre tenía su atención puesta en su nieto, aún mas después del incidente en la escuela, aunque sabía que su Yuratchka era fuerte, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que algo le pasara y ese miedo era con el que vivía día a día.

Al ver al rubio llegar a casa en poco tiempo, se sintió aliviado, le preguntó las razones de su salida y Yuri se debatió entre sí decirle todo lo que había pasado o no. Sabía que su abuelo era muy comprensivo y solo quería su felicidad, pero no quería preocuparlo y dos omegas significaba doble dolor de cabeza para el pobre anciano. Aún con todos esos pensamientos, Yuri siempre había sido sincero con su abuelo, siempre le contaba todo ya que él y Otabek eran sus únicos confidentes con quienes podía hablar y pedir consejos. Así que se sentó junto a Nikolai en el sofá y mientras veían la televisión le contó todo, absolutamente todo menos que beso al otro chico y huyó. Ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba ya que era demasiado vergonzoso.

— _Entonces estás con un chico que es un omega —_ Yuri solo asintió aunque no fuera una pregunta— _entonces ¿Cuándo lo traerás a cenar para conocerlo?_

El rubio se permitió reír un poco, el anciano siempre lo sorprendía. Sabía que aceptaría las cosas como eran, pero no pensó que incluso querría que se lo presentara.

— _Cuando todo sea más estable entre nosotros, prometo invitarlo._

 _—Mas te vale tratarlo bien entonces, porque quiero conocerlo Yuratchka —_ dijo muy serio Nikolai— _es una orden de tu abuelo. Si lo haces llorar, no comerás piroshkis por un año._

 _— ¡¿Qué?! Ni lo conoces y ya lo apoyas —_ fingió indignación el Plisetsky menor— _es un llorón, no es mi culpa si llora._

_—Si es un llorón, entonces tu trabajo es sacarle sonrisas ¿O me equivoco?_

La respuesta de su abuelo lo sorprendió un poco, pero le encontró sentido. Si quería que las cosas marcharan bien debían ser felices juntos, no significaba que todo fuera color de rosa o que no discutieran nunca, pero sí que aprendieran a solucionar sus problemas y a sobrellevar la personalidad del otro, ya que a pesar de ambos ser omegas eran tan distintos.

Antes de dormir llamó a Otabek agradeciéndole por ser el mejor amigo del mundo y el otro entendió que todo había ido bien entre los Yuris.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Los omegas comenzaron a llamarse todos los días, a organizar sus horarios para poder encontrarse entre clases y a la salida de vez en cuando. Yuuri tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo en el mismo lugar que el rubio y así pudieron también compartir ese tiempo juntos, aunque no fue tan fácil como creían ya que el rubio se sentía explotar cada vez que veía un alfa mirando mucho a su “compañero” y Mila con sus insinuaciones falsas no ayudaba tampoco, pero habían aprendido a sobrellevar los celos de Yuri.

Su relación comenzó a progresar, discutieron varias veces por cosas sin sentido y se arreglaban después de que uno de los dos cedía. La mayoría de las veces el que más daba su brazo a torcer era el rubio, aunque no lo admitiría, ni lo diría en voz alta, esa parte de él era solamente para el azabache que se robaba sus pensamientos. Después de dos meses de salidas espontaneas y de verse a ratos, decidieron pasar al siguiente paso de la relación. Yuuri esta vez fue el primero en proponerlo en su receso en el trabajo.

— _Yurio —_ dijo aunque sabía que al otro le molestaba el apodo— _creo que ya estamos listos para ser una pareja oficial —_ ninguno de los dos se miró en la conversación— _¿Quieres ser mi novio y conocer a mis padres?_

Yuri sabía lo que los padres del otro pensarían, por eso le sorprendió la pregunta, pero eso solo significaba que su relación se había hecho más estable y ahora debían subir otro escalón.

— _Por supuesto —_ respondió y selló su respuesta con un beso en los labios, esta vez sin arrancarse a ninguna parte.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	7. Capítulo 7

Estaba nervioso y le sudaban las manos, Yuuri quería contarle a sus padres todo sobre su novio antes de invitarlo para presentárselos. Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando en cómo se los diría cuando llegaran del trabajo, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?   
¿Qué dirían? ¿Lo aceptarían?, las preguntas quedaron totalmente en el aire cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

Sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante— _yuu-chan, estamos en casa —_ la voz de su madre resonó por la casa, en su voz se notaba su cariño.

Yuuri bajó las escaleras más rápido de lo usual por lo nervioso que se encontraba— _bienvenidos a casa —_ dijo sonriendo al pie de la escalera— _¿Podemos hablar? Es un tema importante._

Sus padres jamás se negarían a conversar con su hijo, menos sobre algo importante, después de todo ellos estaban ahí para guiarlo y apoyarlo a lo largo de su vida. Se sentaron a la mesa, Hiroko y Toshiya en un lado y Yuuri en el otro, frente a frente con sus padres.

Sus feromonas iban a delatarlo en cualquier momento, así que antes de que eso pasara habló— _tengo novio y es un omega —_ los rostros de sus padres se veían confundidos, como si esperaran que Yuuri les dijera que era una broma.

— _Hijo ¿No querrás decir “un alfa”? —_ Toshiya fue el primero en hablar, el japonés menor solo negó con la cabeza. El hombre se levantó de la mesa de inmediato— _puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero fuera de esta casa —_ tras decir lo último se retiró del lugar.

Hiroko intentó detener a su esposo sin lograrlo, ella era una madre amorosa y comprensiva, pero entendía también que dos omegas juntos no era algo bueno— _yuu-chan, entiende —_ el omega menor solo mantuvo su mirada gacha, intentando contener las lagrimas, su padre había rechazado su relación y por lo tanto también hacía lo mismo con él.

— _Yo estoy enamorado mamá ¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderlo?_

 _—No es normal hijo, dos omegas solo fracasaran —_ su madre también se levantó— _no hay problema si quieres curiosear un poco, creo que es normal a tu edad y para estos tiempos, pero ya verás como en el futuro encontrarás un alfa y te olvidarás de este capricho._

Yuuri sabía que eso no sucedería, lo que sentía por el rubio era muy fuerte y ningún alfa podría superar eso. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje a su novio, al poco rato Yuri le respondió con un _“ya me lo esperaba, todo estará bien”_ , el azabache sabía que eso era una gran muestra de afecto ya que el otro omega no tendía a intentar confortar a las personas. Sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió a su habitación.

En el momento en que se disponía a dormir, Yuuri recibió otro mensaje del rubio, el cual decía que su abuelo quería conocerlo y que lo invitaban a cenar ese sábado. El japonés se puso muy feliz, ese chico sí que le levantaba el ánimo rápidamente, faltaban dos días para el sábado, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar en que podía llevar por cortesía.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri leyó el mensaje de su omega japonés, en el cual le contaba que había ido todo mal con sus padres a la vez que se disculpaba mil veces como si fuese su culpa. Decidió que debía hacer algo, a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la aprobación por parte de los padres de Yuuri, pero sabía que para el azabache era importante que sus familias los aceptaran como pareja formal, por esto decidió hablar con su abuelo para invitar a Yuuri a cenar. Por supuesto Nikolai aceptó gustoso, decidiendo al instante que haría piroshkis ese día.

El día tan esperado llegó pronto, Yuuri llevó un pie de limón para compartir. Tocó la puerta de la casa y el abuelo Nikolai abrió de inmediato mientras se escuchaba al rubio rezongar tras él— _abuelo, yo soy el que debe recibirlo._

 _—Muy tarde, Yuratchka —_ el anciano rio un poco para luego mirar a Yuuri fijamente poniéndolo un poco nervioso. Nikolai era un alfa imponente— _tú debes ser Yuuri, es un placer conocerte muchacho —_ le extendió su mano al omega a modo de saludo y Yuuri no dudo un segundo en estrecharla.

— _El placer es mío, señor Nikolai —_ hizo una pequeña reverencia— _gracias por aceptarme en su hogar —_ tras decir esto sintió como era jalado de la mano y chocaba contra el cuerpo del mayor. Nikolai estrecho al omega en un abrazo lleno de cariño.

— _No hay nada que agradecer, espero que mi Yura te este tratando bien —_ Yuri sonrió y dijo un tímido _“si”— pasa, la cena estará lista pronto, por mientras puedes comer un piroshki. A Yuratchka le encantan._

Nikolai guió al japonés al comedor mientras el rubio seguía alegando por atención, Yuuri se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, lo cual lo tranquilizo por un momento. El omega japonés se sentía bien en ese ambiente, el abuelo de su pareja era muy amable y comprensivo, siempre atento con él por ser el invitado.

Conversaron un poco hasta que la cena estuvo lista y se dispusieron a comer. Conversaron de muchas cosas, Yuuri habló sobre su vida a Nikolai, mientras este lo escuchaba con atención y le hablaba de sus experiencias. Rieron y debatieron amigablemente algunos temas de conversación, Yuuri se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero el abuelo se negó mandando a Yuri a hacerlo, el omega ruso no se negó ya que le agradaba ver como su único familiar se llevaba bien con su pareja, la persona que amaba.

— _Entonces tus padres no aceptan esta relación —_ habló Nikolai una vez estando solos en la sala.

— _No, creen que es algo pasajero por la edad y los tiempos de ahora —_ Yuuri se sentía un poco apenado sobre este tema puesto que él había sido bien recibido acá, pero en su hogar no harían lo mismo con Yuri.

— _¿Por qué elegirían una relación tan complicada solo por capricho? —_ la pregunta retorica que formulo el ruso mayor dejó pensando al japonés— _creo que es tonto pensar que quieren pasar por problemas solo porque los tiempos han cambiado._

_—Lo sé, pero así son mis padres… de verdad lo siento, señor Nikolai._

_—Llámame “abuelo” —_ dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía, Yuuri se sintió acogido— _no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa, tampoco de tus padres. Créeme cuando te digo que yo un tiempo también era muy cerrado de mente, pero las experiencias de vida te hacen cambiar la manera que ves el mundo y yo… yo por ahora solo estoy enfocado en que mi nieto sea feliz sin importar a quien elija y al mismo tiempo que él haga feliz a esa persona también._

Yuuri lo escuchó atento, apenas conocía al abuelo y ya sentía que lo quería demasiado, el alfa lo hacía sentirse parte de la familia y eso le estaba agradando.

Yuri apareció en la sala mientras secaba sus manos— _listo, ahora devuélvemelo —_ dijo serio mirando a su abuelo.

— _Es todo tuyo, Yuratchka —_ Nikolai se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación, les daría un poco de privacidad a los omegas. Se sentía bastante tranquilo el lugar con los aromas de ambos chicos al estar relajados— _buenas noches, Yuuri. Fue un gusto charlar contigo._

 _—El gusto fue mío —_ como siempre, el japonés regalo una sonrisa y el anciano se retiró por completo.

Los Yuris quedaron solos en la sala, sin saber que decir ya que habían hablado de todo en la mesa, pero los temas de conversación los había puesto el abuelo.

Yuri se acercó al azabache que se encontraba en el sofá y se sentó en el suelo, justo a los pies de Yuuri quedando entremedio de sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en estas. Yuuri comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su pareja y este cerró sus ojos, el rubio no se dio cuenta cuando Yuuri se acercó tanto como para alcanzar a depositar un beso en sus labios.

Yuri abrió los ojos de sorpresa y antes de que el otro se separara del roce entre sus bocas, subió sus brazos agarrando la cabeza de Yuuri, atrayéndolo a un nuevo beso, más profundo donde sus lenguas se encontraran.

El beso fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que Yuri se separó primero, tomando una de las manos del azabache— _ven aquí —_ dijo para guiarlo a su regazo, a lo que Yuuri no se negó, solo se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su omega. Retomaron el beso, esta vez Yuuri agarrándose fuertemente del cuello del rubio y Yuri comenzó a aprisionarlo por la cintura, levantando levemente su playera para sentir un poco de piel bajo sus dedos.

Yuuri sintió el tacto y se estremeció un poco, era extraño sentir al arisco rubio siendo tan cariñoso, pero le gustaba, así que no dijo nada ni intentó separarse. Los aromas de ambos comenzaron a mezclarse y extrañamente a ninguno de los dos le disgustaba, tampoco los atraía, pero no se sentían invadidos por el otro.

Yuuri pudo sentir como comenzaba poco a poco a ponerse duro ¿De verdad lo harían ahí, en la alfombra y con el abuelo en casa? La sensación de ser descubiertos solo lo hacía más excitante, hasta que una voz se escuchó demasiado cerca para su gusto.

— _Su aroma es tan dulce que no me deja dormir, me está hostigando —_ Nikolai se encontraba al pie de la escalera observándolos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, como si le divirtiera haberlos interrumpido. La verdad era que el rubio seguía siendo su nieto y por lo tanto aún lo veía como su pequeño, aunque sabía que ahora hacía “cosas de adultos”.

— _-Li s-s-siento mucho, señor… digo, abuelo —_ Yuuri se había puesto muy nervioso.

— _Está bien, lo dejaremos —_ respondió el rubio molesto, para luego susurrar en el oído de su omega— _por hoy._

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Días después Yuuri recordaba feliz el día que había pasado en la casa de los Plisetsky y como lo habían recibido. Quería que sus padres hicieran lo mismo con su rubio, que lo aceptaran y trataran bien pues era su pareja y se merecía respeto.

Se encontraba en su casa cuando sonó el timbre, no alcanzó a abrir pues sus padres estaban en casa por ser un día de descanso, así que supuso que su madre abrió la puerta. Una voz familiar se coló por los pasillos y Yuuri salió de su habitación.

— _Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Nikolai y necesito hablar con ustedes —_ la voz del alfa sonaba determinada, como si no fuese a aceptar un “no” por respuesta.

Sus padres con una voz que denotaba confusión lo hicieron pasar para conversar. Yuuri se quedó en la escalera, fuera de la vista de todos escuchando las palabras que intercambiarían ambas familias ¿Lograría Nikolai convencer a sus padres?

La conversación se tornó nada agradable al señalar que era el abuelo del omega novio del hijo de los Katsuki, Toshiya encontró que no estaba bien esta relación y mucho menos que viniera otra persona a decirle como sobrellevar una situación en su familia. Al ser ambos alfas, Toshiya y Nikolai mantenían un pequeño confrontamiento que se denotaba por cómo se miraban y su tono de voz a punto de ser “la voz de mando alfa”, uno intentando que el otro se fuera de su hogar y el otro intentando ser escuchado aunque fuera por la fuerza.

La discusión se extendió más de una hora donde ningún alfa daba su brazo a torcer, mientras Hiroko solo escuchaba junto a su esposo y Yuuri seguía escondido.

— _¿No quiere que su hijo sea feliz? ¿Importa si es con otro omega? —_ las preguntas de Nikolai resonaron en el lugar.

— _No será feliz, ya que esa relación está destinada al fracaso._

 _—Entonces, cuando eso ocurra… ustedes estarán ahí para él ¿No? —_ Los Katsuki quedaron en silencio— _si su hijo estuviese con un alfa o beta y le fuera mal ¿No lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos? ¿No lo consolarían y le subirían el ánimo?_

 _—Por supuesto que sí, es nuestro hijo y lo amamos y apoyamos sobre todas las cosas —_ respondió Hiroko.

— _¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces? Existen probabilidades de fracasar aún si esta con otra persona, ustedes dicen apoyarlo ¿No? Entonces demuéstrenselo. La vida es corta como para sentir amor y no vivirlo por miedo a fracasar._

Esa tarde Yuuri obtuvo la aprobación de sus padres para invitar al rubio a casa y presentarlo formalmente como su pareja.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	8. Capítulo 8

Yuri estaba nervioso, hoy iría a la casa de su novio para presentarse frente a sus padres. No demostraría sus nervios a los demás, a su abuelo y Otabek les había dicho que esto sería muy fácil ya que todos lo amaban y si no, los obligaría a hacerlo. Nikolai solo rio en ese momento, el aroma de su nieto delataba lo nervioso que estaba, a pesar de intentar ocultarlo él era su abuelo y lo conocía desde bebé.

— _Se educado, Yuratchka —_ le dijo el anciano la noche previa a la comida que se presentaría al día siguiente en la casa de los Katsuki.

— _Tu abuelo tiene razón, Yura —_ Otabek se iba a quedar a dormir ahí esa noche, después de escuchar al rubio decir que no necesitaba apoyo de nadie y que todo estaba perfecto, como respondiendo a algo que nadie le pregunto, el alfa decidió que sería mejor estar ahí para brindarle su apoyo como siempre.

— _Beka, tú no te metas. No sé ni que haces aquí de todos modos —_ enojado el rubio se sentó junto a su amigo en el sofá a ver la televisión. El estar cerca de Otabek lo calmaba por mucho, al igual que el estar junto a su abuelo, así que poco a poco fue poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo mientras este hacía como que no se daba cuenta de que Yuri necesitaba contención en ese momento. Así paso la noche, entre discusiones sin sentido que iniciaba el rubio como modo de sacar sus nervios afuera, mientras ambos alfas le daban poca importancia al estar ya acostumbrados al comportamiento hostil que presentaba cada vez que este se sentía atrapado en sí mismo.

Cuando ya dieron las dos de la madrugada y Nikolai ya se había acostado a dormir, Yuri hizo berrinche por no querer ir a la cama, así que Otabek simplemente se lo puso al hombro obligándolo a ir a su habitación. El rubio movía sus brazos y piernas en un intento de soltarse, pero era inútil ya que su mejor amigo lo sobrepasaba en fuerza.

— _¡Ya bájame! No quiero dormir aún._

 _—Si no duermes ahora, mañana tu humor será peor, Yura ¿Quieres que los Katsuki crean que eres apto para su hijo? Entonces compórtate como un adulto —_ Yuri odiaba cuando su amigo tenía razón, mas aún porque sabía que debía causar una buena impresión al día siguiente.

El rubio cedió y se acostó en la cama esperando que Otabek se acostara junto a él como siempre cuando iba para su casa. Pero este sacó unos cobertores del armario y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

— _¿Qué haces? —_ Yuri no entendía lo que ocurría.

— _Yura, no podemos dormir juntos, ahora tienes pareja y no puedes estar con olor a alfa._

_—Pero Yuuri sabe que te quedas aquí y que duermes conmigo._

_—Pero sus padres no, déjalo así por hoy y duérmete._

Yuri bufó molesto, pero nuevamente Otabek tenía razón ¿Qué clase de impresión les daría en unas horas más si apestaba a alfa cuando su novio era un omega?

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuuri esperaba ansioso que dieran las doce y treinta para que su rubio llegara a almorzar junto a ellos. Su madre había preparado katsudon como petición especial de su hijo para ese día, el solo hecho de pensar que Yuri comería su platillo favorito lo hacía ponerse doblemente nervioso ¿Le gustaría?

— _Tranquilízate Yuu-chan, todo saldrá bien. Tu padre esta más dispuesto desde que el señor Plisetsky vino aquí —_ su madre como siempre intentó apaciguarlo.

Era cierto, el abuelo Nikolai había cambiado un poco la manera en que sus padres veían las cosas. Toshiya había hablado con Yuuri muy seriamente preguntándole si de verdad sentía que amaba al otro omega, que si de verdad creía que tendrían un futuro y si estaba dispuesto a no tener una descendencia por esta relación. Yuuri simplemente respondió que lo amaba con todo su corazón y que lo demás se vería en el futuro pues ahora estaban en el presente y quería enfocarse en vivir el ahora.

Al parecer el hecho de que su hijo estuviera seguro de amar al otro omega hacía que el alfa se tranquilizara, aunque de todos modos tenía que conocer a quien pretendía estar con su hijo. En ese sentido no importaba si hubiese sido un alfa o un beta, siempre querría saber con quienes se relacionaba su adorado y pequeño omega, aunque ya no era pequeño, a sus ojos siempre sería un niño. Toshiya recordaba cuando conoció a Phichit, aún eran pequeños y el chico era muy efusivo a diferencia de su Yuuri, siempre imaginó que la sorpresa que le daría su hijo sería el estar emparejado con el moreno, jamás se imaginó estar en esta situación.

El timbre sonó y Yuuri saltó de la silla donde se encontraba, quiso abrir primero, pero su padre se le adelanto y el omega menor solo pudo quedarse ahí mirando.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rubio de una estatura bastante mayor al promedio de los omegas, además de que sus ojos verdes lo miraban atento y sin bajar la mirada, si no supiera que era un omega, habría apostado a que era un beta o un alfa muy débil.

— _Buenas tardes —_ dijo el rubio estirando su mano— _mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y vengo a pedir su aprobación para estar con su hijo —_ en la última frase tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad ya que no le gustaba buscar el consentimiento de nadie a la hora de hacer algo, pero Otabek le había dicho que así causaría una mejor impresión.

Yuuri al escuchar esa frase desde dentro de la casa, se puso rojo hasta las orejas y su madre rio bajito, su hijo al parecer de verdad estaba enamorado y eso le causaba una gran ternura.

— _Buenas tardes —_ contestó Toshiya estrechando la mano de Yuri— _mi nombre es Toshiya Katsuki y como ya sabes soy el padre de Yuuri. Después de comer y conversar veremos si te ganas esa “aprobación” —_ su tono de voz era duro, pero debía ver que tan en serio quería ir aquel muchacho con su hijo— _por favor pasa —_ dijo haciéndose a un lado mientras el rubio entraba.

Saludó a la madre de Yuuri con un beso en su mano, lo cual fue otro consejo de Otabek y al parecer funcionó ya que la señora se sonrojó y sonrió. Hiroko le dio la bienvenida y le pidió a Yuuri que la acompañara a la cocina para servir la comida, una vez ahí le dijo a su hijo que tenía mucha suerte de tener a un chico tan guapo como novio.

Por otro lado Toshiya y Yuri se quedaron en la sala, el alfa invitó al rubio a sentarse en unos sillones que se encontraban uno frente al otro. El omega aceptó de inmediato intuyendo que el mayor quería que conversaran a solas.

— _Te preguntaré lo mismo que a Yuuri y espero seas sincero —_ el rubio solo asintió sin desviar la mirada, este acto le estaba gustando a Toshiya ya que no se veía sumiso como un omega, todo lo contrario a su hijo— _bien, necesito saber si amas a mi hijo, si piensan que tienen un futuro al ser dos omegas solos contra el mundo y si estas consciente de que no podrán tener hijos._

Yuri lo pensó un momento para después responder con calma— _amo a Yuuri como no tiene idea, si no tenemos futuro entonces creare uno solo para nosotros. Haremos nuestro propio camino —_ se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en lo último que el alfa le había dicho— _podemos adoptar, aunque no sea de nuestra sangre podremos amarlo de todos modos o si Yuuri siente la necesidad de tener un bebe, siempre existe la inseminación artificial._

Toshiya quedó un poco impresionado, al parecer ese chico si había pensado en un futuro junto a su hijo y eso le agradaba— _¿Aceptarías cuidar a un bebé que sea de otro alfa con Yuuri?_

_—Mientras no haya nada entre ellos, estará bien._

_— ¿Qué hay de ti? Hablas de si Yuuri quiere tener un bebe, pero eso es por un instinto omega y tú también eres uno —_ el alfa sintió curiosidad.

— _Yo no estoy interesado en llevar un bebé._

Toshiya prefirió cambiar de tema al ver la frialdad con la que Yuri decía lo último, además de que esta se reflejaba en su mirada. Por su parte, el rubio sabía que no quería bebés que el pudiese concebir ya que con su experiencia con aquel alfa le causaba repulsión si quiera tener en su cuerpo algo de un hombre de esa especie. La conversación prosiguió más calmada ahora que el mayor sabía que su hijo y el chico rubio iban en serio, habían menos probabilidades de que su Yuuri saliera lastimado además de que podía ver la seriedad con la que Plisetsky se tomaba esta relación. No era un capricho, ni algo del momento.

Hiroko los llamó a comer y desde ahí todo prosiguió tranquilo como cuando Yuuri conoció a Nikolai, conversaron de muchas cosas entre ellas abundaban las preguntas al rubio sobre sus estudios, planes a futuro, su trabajo y su familia. Acordaron que en algún momento ambas familias podrían ir a cenar juntas a algún lugar para conocerse mejor, Yuri sabía que su abuelo y Otabek estarían encantados de hacer algo así.

No se dieron cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que Yuri debía retirarse, se despidió de los señores Katsuki igual de formal a como los saludó al llegar, la diferencia la hizo Hiroko al abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le decía que era parte de la casa y que viniera cuando quisiera, que podía llamarla mamá y a Toshiya papá, omitiendo que su esposo ponía cara de pocos amigos al escuchar eso.

Yuuri lo guió a la puerta, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios. Iban a darse otro, pero la voz del alfa diciéndoles que podían hacer eso en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí, los sacó de su burbuja.

— _Gracias por venir —_ dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa.

— _Gracias por invitarme —_ respondió el rubio— _oye, el próximo fin de semana tendremos una cita, así que más te vale arreglarte bien._

Yuuri se sonrojó, una cita con invitación previa y todo, eso era algo que nunca habían hecho ya que siempre planeaban las cosas de un día para otro. Respondió con un _“está bien”_ y el rubio se fue.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

La semana pasó rápida entre estudios y trabajo, con esto la cita ya estaba cerca, a tan solo unas horas. Yuuri se arreglaba lo mejor que podía con la ayuda de Phichit quien le preguntaba cuándo podría conocer al rubio para tomarles fotos juntos, el japonés solo respondió que podrían salir los cuatro con Otabek otro día.

Yuri llegó puntual por él, con un traje formal azul oscuro y su cabello bien peinado que dejaba toda la atención a sus hermosos ojos verdes— _te ves bien —_ dijo sonriendo el rubio al ver a Yuuri con un traje negro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Sentía ganas de llevárselo a otro lugar en vez de a comer.

Plisetsky había rentado un auto y en él se dirigieron al restaurante donde el rubio había hecho reservaciones. Según Nikolai, ese era el mejor lugar para una cita y Yuri confiaba en su palabra. El lugar era lujoso y Yuuri miraba en todas direcciones admirando todo a su paso, nunca había estado en un lugar así. Mientras el rubio lo guiaba de la mano para que no se separaran y un mesero les mostraba la mesa donde reservaron.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en vez de estar de frente, en la mesa contigua había un chico que llamó la atención del japonés por su particular color de cabello, este era plateado y no era muy común ver personas así. Se quedó mirándolo un momento hasta que los ojos azules de aquel hombre se encontraron con los suyos, enviando una corriente por todo su cuerpo.

Yuuri desvió la mirada de inmediato a la vez que aquel hombre se levantó junto a su acompañante, alguien a quien no le prestó atención, al parecer ya habían terminado de comer y se retiraban. Yuri se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido al sentir que el aroma dulce de Yuuri comenzaba a ir en aumento.

— _¿Sucede algo? —_ le dijo bajito cerca de su oído y el chico tembló un poco.

Yuuri no sabía lo que sucedía, pero su cuerpo estaba comenzando a entrar en calor, se sentía extraño y no entendía a que se debía, tal vez tenía fiebre, o tal vez…

— _Yuri —_ dijo en un tono que no parecía adecuado para el lugar donde estaban— _creo que mi celo se adelantó._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	9. Capítulo 9

_“Mierda”_ fue lo único que pensó el cerebro del rubio en ese momento, ¿Por qué se le había adelantado el celo? ¿Eso importaba ahora? Lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, era olvidarse de las preguntas que podían esperar y comenzar a buscar soluciones al problema que se les había presentado.

Yuri traía supresores, así que haría lo siguiente: llamaría a Otabek para que fuera por ellos lo antes posible, mientras él se llevaba a Yuuri al baño para inyectarle los supresores de emergencia. ¿Y si Otabek se volvía loco por el celo del japonés? Después de todo era un alfa, sacudió un poco su cabeza, debía confiar en su mejor amigo.

— _Yuuri, tengo supresores de emergencia. Vamos al baño para poder inyectarte —_ dijo tornando su tono amable, aprovechando el hecho de que era un omega para tranquilizar al otro. Curiosamente el aroma del celo de Yuuri no le disgustaba, tampoco lo excitaba, pero no lo sentía extraño.

Yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza, afirmándose del rubio para caminar, por suerte el sanitario se encontraba cerca. Al entrar, Yuri sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña jeringa en una bolsa sellada y se la paso al japonés, este se encerró en un cubículo mientras el rubio llamaba a su amigo explicándole la situación. Otabek le dijo que se conseguiría un auto para ir por ellos y que no salieran del baño hasta que él llegara, Yuri accedió pues no podría defender al azabache de algún alfa que quisiera hacer algo.

— _Yuri… no funciona —_ dijo el japonés desde el otro lado de la puerta, en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta que el aroma no había disminuido nada, al contrario había aumentado en demasía, a este paso cualquier alfa vendría atraído por Yuuri.

— _Tranquilo, todo estará bien —_ intentó tranquilizarlo mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal del baño y cerraba con pestillo, no dejaría que alguien se acercara. Para su suerte sintió su celular vibrar y vio el nombre de Otabek en él, contestó y su amigo le dijo que estaba en la entrada del baño, le preguntó por los supresores y Yuri le contó que no habían hecho efecto. El alfa tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para entrar y ayudar a sacar al japonés, recordando que tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando su rubio amigo era solo un adolescente al igual que él.

Lograron salir del lugar gracias a que Otabek era un alfa imponente, aunque las miradas de otros alfas no pasaban desapercibidas, estos no se acercaban.

Se metieron rápidamente al vehículo, el alfa quiso cargar a Yuuri para ayudar a meterlo, pero el rubio gruñó involuntariamente, alzando él a su omega y metiéndolo dentro del automóvil. El alfa se subió en el lugar del conductor y preguntó a dónde irían.

— _Lo llevaremos a su casa._

_—Quiero estar contigo._

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, Yuri se puso completamente rojo y miró al japonés quien ya no poseía ninguna pisca de su carácter tímido, con la boca entreabierta, sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas rosadas, además de su voz suplicante. El rubio estaba seguro de que si hubiese sido un alfa, lo habría hecho suyo ahí mismo y sin importar que Otabek estuviera en el mismo auto.

Yuri lo pensó un rato hasta que Otabek volvió a hablar— _si los supresores no funcionan, será lo mismo cuando vaya a su casa ¿No sería mejor que pasaras su celo con él? son pareja después de todo y en algún momento iba a pasar ¿No? —_ mientras hablaba intentaba contener la respiración, no era lo mismo el celo del rubio que el del japonés, con uno sentía un lazo familiar y el otro solo era un omega mas.

Yuri se decidió, le pidió a su amigo que se dirigieran a un “love hotel”, pero este era uno especial, ya que cada habitación estaba arreglada para que los omegas pasaran su celo cómodamente, ya fuera solos o con su pareja. El rubio tenía dinero ahorrado para cuando su propio celo llegaba, desde hace un año que prefería quedarse ahí para no incomodar en casa, así que decidió que esta era una ocasión urgente para ocupar sus ahorros.

Otabek los dejó en el lugar indicado acompañándolos al entrar, la recepcionista pensó que él iba con los dos omegas, así que tuvo que aclarar que él no entraría con ellos a ningún lado. Yuri los registró y pagó para luego recibir la tarjeta de su habitación. Una vez hecho todo, el alfa se fue tranquilo, bueno medio tranquilo ya que tenía un problemilla por culpa del atractivo olor que emanaba Yuuri.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri tuvo que cargar al japonés, tenía fuerza y el chico no pesaba mucho tampoco, así que no fue un gran problema. Abrió la puerta y los introdujo en ella, observando que tenía todo lo que necesitaran.

Dentro había un televisor grande y muchos _blu-rays_ de películas subidas de tono, una gran y cómoda cama, un estante lleno de juguetes nuevos y sellados, podías sacar los que quisieras y se cobraban al irse; los cajones del mueble que estaba ahí estaban llenos de condones y lubricantes todos diferentes. En pocas palabras, la habitación estaba hecha para pasar los celos cómodamente.

Yuuri ya no aguanto más y se lanzó a besar al rubio logrando que casi cayeran al piso, Yuri correspondió el beso, sabía que el japonés lo necesitaba en este momento y él le daría todo para que se sintiera bien.

sabía que nada iría lento hoy, Yuuri querría todo de inmediato y no soportaría esperar más de la cuenta, así que comenzó a quitarle la ropa para que se sintiera cómodo. Le quitó la corbata y desabotono su camisa para deslizarla hacia el suelo, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, cuando de repente sintió que Yuuri le había comenzado a tocar la entrepierna. Tuvo el impulso de apartarlo, los recuerdos del otro hombre tocándolo venían de apoco.

Suspiró y decidió ser un poco rudo, agarró a Yuuri por los brazos y lo volteo, dejando la espalda de él contra su pecho— _quédate quieto y te daré una recompensa_ —dijo en su oído, Yuuri inmediatamente acató la orden, dejando que el rubio desabrochara su pantalón y lo quitara junto a su ropa interior.

Lo guió a la cama mientras besaba su cuello desde atrás, Yuuri había comenzado a tocarse a sí mismo y eso estaba comenzando a excitarlo. Ver al tímido chico tan desinhibido, lograba que un montón de sensaciones empezaran a crecer dentro de él, logrando que se pusiera duro.

Lo empujó contra la cama y aprovechó para quitarse la ropa también. Comenzó desanudando su corbata mientras se acercaba a los cajones sin tomar nada, Yuuri al estar en celo debía estar completamente lubricado y al ser ambos omegas no necesitarían condones, según lo que se sabía comúnmente. Mientras desabotonaba su camisa se dirigió a los juguetes, recordaba haber visto algo la última vez que estuvo ahí, un tipo de “anillo” grueso que se ponía sobre el consolador para simular el nudo de los alfas, lo encontró y pensó que podría usarlo sobre si mismo ya que el cuerpo de Yuuri exigiría que anudaran en él.

Una vez con el juguete en la mano, lo lanzó al colchón y se quitó el pantalón y los bóxer, quedando por completo desnudo. Suspiró antes de dirigirse a la cama, mentalizándose de que Yuuri querría tocarlo también al estar en celo y él no podía oponerse siempre como con las otras personas que estuvo antes.

Yuuri se tocaba por todas partes mientras decía _“Yura, Yura”_ entre gemidos. El rubio gateo sobre el colchón, llegando hasta donde se encontraba su omega necesitado y sudoroso. Comenzó a besarlo mientras paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciando cada rincón de él y sacando suspiros de la boca del azabache, sentía que lo necesitaba también.

Al parecer el japonés había entendido que no podía tocar a Yuri bajo la cintura, así que al sentir los besos de su novio se limitó a agarrarse de su cuello y bajar hasta su espalda mientras lo rasguñaba de vez en cuando. El rubio besó su cuello y lo mordió un par de veces, sonriendo al escuchar que Yuuri pedía mas de esos dientes sobre su piel, lo cual le concedió al instante.

Plisetsky quería jugar un poco mas con el cuerpo de su compañero, pero para eso ya habría tiempo después puesto que Yuuri lo necesitaba ahora y el haría de todo estos días de celo para complacerlo por completo, obviamente dentro de sus limitaciones como omega. Lo acomodó sobre el colchón y levantó una de sus piernas mientras la besaba en toda su longitud, el japonés se retorcía con cualquier toque sobre su piel, sentía que todo le quemaba y se sentía bien al mismo tiempo, necesitaba más del tacto de Yuri y solo de Yuri, en su mente no quería un alfa solo quería que el rubio lo tocara.

El rubio tomó su propia erección y se introdujo lenta y tortuosamente dentro de Yuuri, el azabache arqueaba la espalda, por alguna razón el aroma que Yuri estaba soltando hacía que su mente se tranquilizara a momentos y fuera consciente de que lo estaba haciendo por primera vez con alguien que amaba de verdad.

Yuri comenzó a moverse lento a propósito, incitando al excitado japonés, que se aferraba a las sabanas, a pedir por mas, lo cual logró al poco tiempo de haber comenzado. Yuuri era impaciente y demandante en su celo, por lo que pronto comenzó a gemir mas— _más… por favor, Yura… ¡Mnh! Mas fuerte —_ dijo al mismo tiempo que se estiraba para aferrarse al cuello del chico y atraerlo hacia él, era flexible por lo que no le importaba que su pierna quedara cerca de su hombro, solo quería sentir los labios del rubio mientras era penetrado por él.

El omega activo sonrió satisfecho al escucharlo rogar por mas y aceleró el ritmo mientras besaba y mordía los labios del contrario, jadeando con cada embestida e introduciéndose tan adentro como podía, alcanzando ese punto de placer que tenía justamente en ese lugar, logrando que Yuuri gimiera exquisitamente fuerte para sus oídos.

Yuri siguió embistiendo una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que estaba llegando a su límite, entonces salió del cálido interior para colocar el anillo alrededor de su miembro, deslizándolo hasta la base. Una vez listo, volteo a Yuuri quien estaba comenzando a quejarse por la falta que le hacía el rubio, lo puso sobre sus cuatro extremidades y el azabache levantó su trasero dejando a la vista su entrada. Yuri se introdujo de una sola estocada, pero no hasta la base, embistió varias veces mientras agarraba de la cadera a Yuuri con su mano izquierda y con la derecha comenzaba a masturbarlo sacándoles a ambos mas jadeos y gemidos.

Yuuri se corrió primero en la mano del rubio y tras unas cuantas penetraciones mas, el rubio se introdujo por completo, incluyendo el anillo, haciendo que Yuuri arqueara su espalda y gimiera muy fuerte. Se acercó y mordió su cuello dejando salir su esencia dentro del japonés, sabía que no podía marcarlo, pero al parecer al azabache le gustaba que lo mordieran.

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición, Yuuri un poco más calmado giró su cabeza en una petición silenciosa por un beso, el rubio entendió de inmediato y lo besó— _te amo —_ dijo con sus ojos marrones mirando fijo a los verdes.

— _También te amo —_ respondió sincero el rubio para después salir del interior de Yuuri.

Plisetsky tuvo la intención de ir a darse una ducha, olvidando que su pareja estaba en celo y necesitaba de sexo constante. Lo recordó en el momento que se fue a levantar, pero las manos de Yuuri lo tumbaron de espalda contra el colchón— _¿A dónde crees que vas? —_ Preguntó sentándose a horcajadas sobre su novio y relamiéndose los labios— _esto aún no termina —_ con su diestra corrió su cabello hacia atrás despejando su frente.

El rubio sonrió de lado— _entonces muéstrame lo que tienes._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	10. Capítulo 10

Los tres días de celo hicieron que el rubio quedara realmente agotado, admiraba el hecho de que Yuuri tuviera demasiada resistencia, pero eso no lo ayudaba mucho al mezclarse con su celo. Tuvo que buscar espacios de tiempo entre una ronda y otra o cuando el azabache dormitaba para poder llamar al trabajo de ambos y avisar que faltarían por los motivos correspondientes. La dueña del restaurante no hizo ningún problema ya que sabía que eran omegas y sabía que eran pareja, ella se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus empleados y los Yuris trabajaban bien, eran responsables y puntuales con sus turnos, por lo que ella les devolvería todo eso de esta manera, aceptando sus disculpas y dándoles permiso hasta que el celo de Katsuki se acabara.

Yuri también llamó a los padres del japonés, un poco nervioso, pero intentando mantener su voz seria. Les informó del celo de su hijo y que habían decidido pasarlo juntos, Hiroko contesto esa llamada diciéndole que todo estaba bien y agradeciéndole por cuidar de su hijo, aunque en el fondo de la llamada podían escucharse alegatos del padre de Yuuri preguntando porque su pequeño no pasaría el celo en casa, en el nido de su cuarto.

Para cuando el periodo de celo pasó, el japonés se sentía muy avergonzado y se disculpaba a cada rato con el rubio a quien estaba lleno de marcas de besos.

— _Deja de preocuparte por tonteras —_ fue la respuesta que recibió del rubio— _todo está bien, yo entiendo ya que también soy omega._

 _—Entonces... ¿Me dejarás pasar tu celo contigo también? —_ preguntó aún avergonzado.

— _No —_ Yuri fue cortante al responder aquello— _no es necesario. Hay que arreglarnos para irnos._

Yuuri entendió que el ruso no quería tocar mas aquel tema, aunque le entristeció que no quisiera que pasaran el celo del otro juntos también; quería saber las razones, pero no preguntaría, si Yuri quería contarle algo lo haría por sí solo. Por su lado el rubio si bien ya había pasado sus celos en este lugar, siempre era solo e intentaba no tocar su entrada ya que le producía malos recuerdos, el trauma provocado cuando pequeño lo perseguía aún, así que después de sus celos se sentía sucio, pero ya no podía depender de Otabek para que lo abrazara y sentirse protegido por su aroma a alfa, ambos eran mayores y su amigo algún día encontraría pareja, además el tenía la suya y sería una falta de respeto para su novio pasar su celo con alguien mas aunque no hicieran nada.

Se ducharon juntos, Yuuri intentando ayudarle al otro a enjabonarse, pero el rubio sutilmente le dijo que mejor él le ayudaría a hacerlo, volteando al japonés para enjabonar su espalda. En un momento Yuri se abrazó a la cintura del azabache, sin ningún motivo mas allá que sentir al otro, que estaban juntos y que era real. Yuuri solo se dejó abrazar, levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro que se escondía en su hombro y girando levemente su cabeza para robarle un beso.

Salieron de la ducha y se vistieron para poder retirarse, todo lo utilizado esos días fue cargado a la cuenta del rubio a pesar de los alegatos de Yuuri al decir que él debía pagar o por lo menos devolverle el dinero que había gastado, después de todo el que entró en celo había sido él.

— _Ya cállate, cerdo. Eres mi novio y es mi dinero, así que haré lo que quiera con ambos —_ fue lo que respondió ya molesto por la insistencia del otro. Hablaban en el transporte mientras se dirigían a sus casas.

— _¡No estoy gordo! —_ dijo molesto y exaltado para luego mirarse el estomago— _¿Crees que estoy gordo? ¡Dios! Estoy obeso —_ se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras decía lo último.

Yuri no sabía cómo arreglar la situación que había creado ¿Cómo es que se invirtieron los papeles? En un momento él era el enojado y al otro tenía ganas de disculparse, lo cierto era que Yuuri era un manipulador. Sabía que su novio le decía "cerdo" por sus mejillas abultadas y porque su comida favorita era el tazón de cerdo, pero aprovecharía para hacerlo sentir culpable ya que no había conseguido lo que quería porque el rubio se negaba a que él le pagara.

— _No estás gordo, solo tus mejillas._

 _—Entonces ¿Tengo la cara gorda? —_ decía con los ojos vidriosos.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No fue eso lo que quise decir yo-_

_— ¿Ya no me quieres porque estoy gordo?_

_—No yo-_

_—Ahora que me viste sin ropa ya no te gusto, eres tan malo yu-_

No alcanzó a decir nada mas ya que fue callado con un beso, el rubio al no saber defenderse solo pudo juntar sus labios con los de su novio para que este se callara— _no estás gordo —_ murmuró al cortar el beso y dejar su rostro solo a centímetros del otro— _y si algún día llegaras a estarlo te seguiría amando ¿Entendiste? —_ preguntó sonrojándose por decir lo último en un lugar público.

Yuuri sonrió, su novio sí que sabía sorprenderlo y además se veía lindo sonrojado. Asintió con la cabeza— _entonces ¿Me dejarás devolverte el dinero? —_ preguntó rompiendo el ambiente por completo y riendo por la cara del otro.

— _Eres un cerdo manipulador —_ dijo volviendo a sentarse derecho y cruzándose de brazos— _no, ya te dije que eres mío así que yo pago._

Yuuri sonrió y se acercó a rubio para besarlo en la mejilla y susurrar en su oído _"si, por fin soy tuyo"_ , luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del dueño de su corazón y su cuerpo. Lo que restó del camino se pudo ver a un omega azabache sonriendo feliz y radiante junto a un omega rubio que se notaba agotado y que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Luego de ir a dejar a Yuuri a s casa, recibir un rápido sermón del padre del japonés y volver a su casa, lo único que hizo el rubio fue tirarse en su cama a dormir y dormir, de verdad necesitaba descansar y reponer fuerzas.

Nikolai dejó que su nieto durmiera todo lo que quisiera pues podía imaginarse su cansancio, al no ser un alfa el chico no tendría la resistencia suficiente para suplir todo lo que el otro omega necesitara, además de que el aroma de Yuuri no lo haría perder el control como a un alfa, por lo que estaría totalmente consiente durante todo el celo de su novio.

— _Debió haber sido duro —_ dijo el anciano para sí mismo mientras se preguntaba si su nieto le daría la oportunidad a Yuuri de acompañarlo también en su celo cuando le llegara. Quería que Yuri se diera con más gente, que pudiera superar su trauma y tuviera una relación con alguien que amara y lo amara de vuelta con esa herida que cargaba dentro de él, pero también sabía que el omega japonés no podría hacer nada si su pequeño rubio no le contaba su pasado primero.

Al despertar, lo primero que hizo Yuri fue llamar a su novio para saber cómo estaba y si se sentía bien, después de eso mensajeo a Otabek quien le pregunto cómo le había ido a lo que el rubio le respondió que no le diría nada por ser un alfa roba novios. Yuri se dio cuenta el día cuando Otabek los recogió en el restaurante que su amigo tuvo que contenerse bastante para no lanzarse sobre Yuuri, además de que sabía como actuaba, el olor del alfa había cambiado a uno excitado. No lo culpaba en lo absoluto, era un alfa y el japonés un omega, era normal que al haber un celo de por medio Beka se sentiría atraído y agradeció internamente que su mejor amigo fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para resistirse, pero eso lo hacía pensar en cuantas veces más pasarían por algo así.

¿Cuánto alfas se interesarían en Yuuri? Sabía que a él no le gustaban los alfas, pero su novio era diferente, él no odiaba a los alfas y una de las veces que hablaron, el azabache le confesó que creía en las parejas destinadas y que cuando pequeño anhelaba encontrar la suya. Para el rubio las parejas destinadas solo eran un cuento, pero que pasaba si Yuuri se enamoraba de un alfa ¿Qué podría hacer él sí solo era un omega?

Los pensamientos se fueron de su mente al recibir una llamada de Otabek, su amigo quería saber si podían verse esa tarde para pasar el rato ya que desde que había comenzado su noviazgo con Yuuri casi no salían. El rubio accedió y como buen chico con pareja le avisó a su novio que estaría ocupado en la tarde con su amigo, Yuuri por supuesto que entendió y le mandó saludos a Otabek lo que puso un poco celoso al rubio.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Los amigos se juntaron en un pub, donde podrían beber un poco y conversar sobre el último tiempo. Yuri llegó después por lo que buscó con la mirada a su amigo, el moreno ya estaba sentado esperándolo así que tomó asiento junto a él.

— _Hola, Beka._

 _—Así que te dieron permiso —_ dijo sonriendo de lado el moreno observando como la cara del rubio se transformaba en una molesta.

— _Yo no pido permiso, aviso que no es lo mismo —_ Otabek solo rio un poco, su amigo estaba completamente amaestrado. Se preguntaba si él estaría así algún día también.

Pidieron de beber y conversaron de cosas sin importancia, sus trabajos, los estudios y cosas que no habían hablado porque Yuuri ahora absorbía casi todo el tiempo del rubio; no lo hacía a propósito, pero cuando estas enamorado inconscientemente vas dejando el tiempo con los amigos para dedicárselo a tu pareja. Al omega japonés también le pasaba, había dejado de lado a Phichit por estar con Yuri, si no fuera porque el beta siempre lo llamaba tal vez ya no tendrían comunicación.

Entre una cosa y otra, llegaron al tema del celo del rubio— _¿Por qué no quieres pasarlo con él? —_ preguntó Otabek recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo.

— _Ya sabes el "porque" Beka —_ respondió entre dientes.

— _Yo lo sé, pero ¿Se lo dijiste a él?_

_—No preguntó._

_—Tal vez no quiere presionarte, tú mismo has dicho que es tímido. Yura ¿Qué tal si se sintió mal por tu negativa sin razones?_

Yuri bebió de su trago, ya había pensado que su novio podría sentirse mal o malinterpretar las cosas, pero ¿Que querían que hiciera? ¿Que llegara y le dijera que fue abusado como si hablaran del clima? No era tan fácil ¿Y si Yuuri lo rechazaba?

— _Estas asustado, Yura. Deberías confiar en él._

 _—No estoy asustado —_ su tono era molesto para ocultar la sorpresa de ser descubierto.

— _¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? Tu aroma me puede decir cómo te sientes, así como también me sentiste como una amenaza cuando intente ayudarte con Yuuri al estar en celo._

El rubio agachó la cabeza, era lógico que su amigo casi hermano supiera cómo se sentía— _¿Qué debería hacer si me rechaza? Después de todo fui usado._

El ver a Yuri asustado como si él fuera el culpable de lo que le sucedió hizo que el corazón de Otabek se estrujara, entendía el miedo de su amigo, pero debía confiar en la pareja que él mismo escogió.

— _Te aceptó siendo omega, en contra de sus padres ¿No crees que te apoyará si sabe de esto? —_ pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Yuri, atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo y confortándolo como lo había hecho tantas veces antes— _tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó y estoy seguro que Yuuri no te culpará tampoco._

Las palabras de su hermano lo hacían sentir tranquilo, Otabek siempre había sido su punto de apoyo y al parecer siempre lo sería— _no sé qué haría sin ti —_ escondió su rostro en el hombro del otro para que nadie viera la solitaria lagrima que se le escapo por los sentimientos mezclados dentro de él.

Esa noche Yuri lo decidió, le contaría a su novio el porqué no quería pasar su celo con él y la razón por la cual no le gustaba que lo tocaran mucho al estar en la intimidad. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su pareja, pero debía confiar en él.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	11. Capítulo 11

Cuando el rubio lo llamó para avisarle que saldría con Otabek, Yuuri se encontraba con Phichit quien sacaba bromas diciendo _“lo tienes bien adiestrado”_ o cosas así, mientras el japonés solo negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no era una llamada para pedir permiso sino para avisar. El omega sabía que su novio lo que menos quería era que él se preocupara o que hubiesen malos entendidos por salir con Otabek, de todos modos Yuuri no se ponía celoso ya que confiaba en su pareja y le creía cuando él le decía que eran como hermanos, si no fuera así Yuri ya tendría una marca en su cuello al estar tantos celos cerca de su amigo.

— _Quien diría que el adorable Yuuri rompería esquemas estando con otro omega en vez de un alfa —_ Phichit hablaba mientras se tiraba de espaldas en la cama de su amigo— _ahora me siento usado y abandonado —_ fingió llorar escandalosamente.

Yuuri rio por lo infantil que era su amigo, él lo había abandonado antes por un alfa rubio de largas pestañas y ojos verdes, ellos llevaban más tiempo de relación que él y Yuri así que no podía quejarse de nada.

— _Y ¿Cómo esta Chris? —_ Preguntó con malicia— _vi que podías sentarte bien, así que creo que no se han visto estos días ¿Se pelearon?_

El moreno se tensó un poco, Yuuri si que sabía como molestar cuando quería vengarse.

— _Él ha tenido mucho trabajo los últimos días —_ suspiró— _no hemos logrado vernos seguido debido a eso._

El japonés se acostó al lado de su amigo, un acto normal para ellos y por lo cual entendía que Yuri y Otabek no sintieran nada más que cariño entre ellos. Yuuri comenzó a pensar en las razones por las que el rubio no quería pasar su celo con él, si no lo conociera como hasta ahora diría que simplemente debe ser porque no le gusta ser “el de abajo”, pero las reacciones de su novio le daban a pensar que había algo mas, algo que no le había dicho y eso le preocupaba ya que quería que Yuri confiara en él.

Suspiró y el moreno preguntó que sucedía mientras se ponía de costado, apoyando su codo en la cama y su cabeza en la palma de su mano para prestarle atención a su mejor amigo.

— _Es solo que… —_ no sabía cómo expresarse sobre eso, tal vez Phichit pensaría que exageraba o algo así— _Yuri no quiere que pasemos su celo juntos —_ se avergonzó un poco, solo porque el moreno era su confidente y le tenía confianza, si hubiese hablado con otra persona estaría muy avergonzado.

— _¿Te dijo el porqué? —_ Yuuri negó con la cabeza— _mmm tal vez no le guste ser pasivo._

_—También lo pensé, pero hay más cosas en él que me indican que no es solo eso. No le gustó que lo tocara mucho al momento de tener relaciones, además de que se supone que los omegas sentimos placer al ser tocados más aún si es por nuestra pareja._

El moreno pareció pensarlo unos segundo, Yuuri estaba seguro de que le diría que exageraba— _tal vez hay algo que aún no te ha dicho —_ Phichit le dijo justo lo que estaba pensando.

— _Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?_

 _— ¿Confías en él, Yuuri? —_ el aludido asintió— _entonces no debe ser algo malo en sí, tal vez solo está esperando el momento adecuado o no se siente seguro de hablar aún. Solo puedes esperar y ser paciente para que el te diga lo que sucede y escuchar atentamente cualquier cosa que tenga para decirte._

Phichit siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, sabía que tenía razón y debía ser paciente, pero a veces la ansiedad le ganaba y ahí entraba su amigo a cachetearlo si era necesario para que se tranquilizara.

— _Entonces, solo esperaré —_ dijo ya más tranquilo.

Siguieron la tarde conversando de temas al azar mientras de vez en cuando Phichit le hacía una que otra pregunta sobre cómo fue estar en la cama con el omega rubio, al principio Yuuri no lograba responder coherentemente, tartamudeando y poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas, hasta que por fin pudo armar una frase completa para decir _“fue mejor que cualquier otra vez”._ Rio cuando Phichit fingió estar ofendido por el comentario ya que él era quien antes ayudaba a Yuuri con sus celos, aunque de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo ya, ahora eran adultos y ambos tenían pareja.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri se pasó un poco de copas así que Otabek tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarlo a su casa, por suerte se llevaba bien con el abuelo así que este lo dejó pasar al instante. Nikolai estaba agradecido de que su descuidado nieto tuviera a alguien como el joven alfa junto a él o quizás ya no estaría aquí junto a él.

Nunca hablaban de ello, pero después de la violación que sufrió Yuri, este se encerraba en su cuarto sin querer salir, se volvió mucho mas gruñón y por su mente varias veces pasó la idea de acabar con su vida, pero amaba demasiado a su abuelo como para dejarlo solo. Otabek estuvo ahí para Yuri, después de que lo visitaran para agradecerle su ayuda, el pelinegro pidió permiso a Nikolai para visitar al rubio lo cual causo un poco de inseguridad en el anciano obligándolo a preguntar que pretendía con su nieto, a lo que el chico respondió en un tono serio y educado que solo quería cuidarlo.

Nikolai se enteró tiempo después que la hermana mayor de Otabek era una omega que se suicidó tras haber sido abusada y marcada por un alfa desconocido, Otabek era pequeño y no había logrado hacer nada, pero veía en Yuri la oportunidad de ayudar así que fue él quien se metió en la casa de los Plisetsky e invadió el cuarto del rubio, obligándolo a compartir con él aunque no hablara mucho. Yuri no podía decir que no a quien lo había ayudado, estaba en deuda, así que poco a poco se fue dando, agarrando confianza y contándole sus temores y pensamientos. El día en que el omega volvió a salir de casa, fue el día en que Otabek le prometió que lo cuidaría de cualquier alfa que quisiera hacerle daño y que siempre estaría para él cuando lo necesitara y cumplió con su palabra. Siempre que el rubio llamaba el corría sin pensarlo dos veces a donde él lo necesitara, así como cuando el necesitó consuelo en mas de algún momento, Yuri estuvo junto a él.

Yuri apoyaba a Otabek sobre todo cuando llegaba el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana, él era el único que había visto a Beka llorar, ni su madre había logrado ver esa faceta de él después de la tragedia.

— _Parece que bebió un poco más de lo usual —_ dijo Nikolai preocupado al entrar en la habitación de su nieto donde su “nieto postizo” acostaba al un rubio que solo reía, sobre la cama.

— _Al parecer se sentía un poco agobiado —_ el anciano no preguntó mas, sabía que las cosas que Yuri hablaba con Otabek eran porque no podía hablarlas con nadie mas— _será mejor que duerma._

 _—Ya es tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas? —_ preguntó Nikolai mientras comenzaba a sacar mantas del armario, sabía que Otabek no se negaría.

El pelinegro armó una cama improvisada con las mantas sobre el suelo para que el rubio lo viera al despertar, no quería estar en la misma cama con él ya que le parecía una falta de respeto para Yuuri. Podían abrazarse y estar juntos en la cama escuchando música y charlando, pero ya no al dormir.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, pero se había pasado con los tragos la noche anterior, eso le recordaba…

— _Otabek —_ llamó bajito mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Escuchó un gruñido y vio una mano levantada desde el suelo, como signo de “aquí estoy”, pero sin decir nada, al parecer también tenía resaca.

Miró sobre el velador y ahí ya habían cuatro pastillas y dos vasos de agua, tomó dos de ellas y uno de los vasos para consumirlos de inmediato y así poder estar bien para llamar a su novio— _Yuuri —_ dijo dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, había olvidado llamarlo para avisarle que había llegado bien a casa, tomó rápidamente su celular para enviarle un mensaje dándose cuenta que ya había uno enviado. Lo abrió para ver el contenido.

<< _Soy Beka, Yuri llego bien a casa, pero un poco pasado de copas >>_

En el mensaje había un video muy corto de él sonriendo sobre la cama mientras abrazaba un peluche y decía _“mi cerdito”_ una y otra vez como si fuera un niño pequeño, para luego detenerse, mirar a la cámara y apuntarla con si índice _“no te acerques, es mío”_ , podía escucharse la risa de Otabek ya que era él quien grababa. Mataría a su amigo cuando despertara. Marcó el numero de su novio para hablar con él adecuadamente y disculparse por no haberle avisado él mismo de su llegada a casa.

— _¿Hola? —_ pudo escucharse la voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono, aún era temprano ni siquiera sabía porque él mismo estaba despierto.

— _Yuuri ¿Viste el mensaje? —_ claramente eso era mucho más importante que disculparse por no llamar. Supo que lo había visto cuando al otro lado del auricular se escucho su risa, aunque no sonaba para nada a burla, de todos modos hizo sonrojar al rubio.

— _Si, no deberías pelear con Otabek por mi —_ su voz sonaba alegre, estaba seguro de que el “cerdito” tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara. Iba a hablar nuevamente cuando escuchó otra voz más lejana que venía del otro lado, un chico decía con voz de sueño _“Yuu, ven a dormir”_.

Yuri se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir ante eso ¿Quién era ese? ¿Y por qué le decía “Yuu”? no quería explotar en ese instante, se conocía y diría algo fuera de lugar, entonces Yuuri rompió el silencio preguntándole si seguía ahí.

— _Si, tal vez… deberíamos hablar más tarde —_ uso un tono indiferente para hablar, como las primeras veces que intercambiaron palabras.

— _Pero yo quiero hablar contigo ahora —_ Yuuri hablaba como un niño pequeño— _déjame levantarme para ir a la sala o Phichit seguirá hablando dormido._

_— ¿Phichit?_

_—Sí, ¿Nunca escuchas lo que digo? Es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, al igual que tú y Otabek. Cuando llamaste ayer para decirme que saldrías te dije que mi amigo había venido de visita y tal vez se quedaría a dormir._

El alivio invadió a Yuri, la respuesta llegó sin pedirla aunque junto a un regaño por parte de su novio al no prestarle atención adecuadamente y es que cuando escucho que su mejor amigo era un beta, dejó de prestarle atención al no sentirlo como una amenaza. Hablaron un rato mas para quedar en juntarse esa tarde ya que Yuri tenía algo que contarle.

Yuri despertó a Otabek pateándolo en el piso mientras le preguntaba por el mensaje que le envió al japonés, el otro en venganza agarró su pie haciéndolo caer justo entre la cama y las mantas sobre el suelo. Habían comenzado a empujarse levemente como un “juego” entre ambos hasta que Nikolai llegó separarlos y regañarlos diciéndoles que ya eran adultos.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Los Yuris decidieron que lo mejor sería juntarse en la casa del azabache ya que el rubio había dicho que era un tema delicado para hablar en público. En la casa de Yuuri sus padres no estaban y Phichit ya se había marchado así que era el lugar perfecto. Yuri llegó saludando a su novio con un beso en los labios que el otro correspondió al instante, se besaron por un rato en la entrada hasta que decidieron que habían cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, se dirigieron de la mano a la habitación de Yuuri y se sentaron sobre la cama.

Yuri tomó la palabra entonces— _Yuuri, hay algo que no te he dicho y creo que es momento de hacerlo —_ miró a su novio y se dio cuenta que este lo miraba con atención— _yo, cuando tuve mi primer celo… —_ sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la garganta se le cerraba, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero Yuuri puso sus manos sobre las de él, acariciándolas como diciéndole “aquí estoy”. Yuri agarró valor y continuó— _mi primer celo fue en la escuela, un maestro apareció antes de que pudiese llegar a mi mochila por los supresores y… —_ lagrimas caían por los ojos de Yuri, el llanto que no quería dejar salir hacía que le costara hablar— _abusó de mi —_ dijo llorando y soltando por fin todo— _ese imbécil abusó de mi._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	12. Capítulo 12

Yuuri entendía, comprendía bien lo que sucedía aunque él no hubiese pasado por aquello. Era común saber de omegas abusados tras tener su celo y que no tuviesen supresores al alcance de su mano, mas aún en escuelas donde hay menores que no saben cuando llegara el primero y no están bien informados, pero todo eso lo ocultan del mundo como si no pasara. Es un secreto a voces.

El azabache levantó su mano derecha para acunar la mejilla de Yuri, este se apoyó en su palma y cerró los ojos al sentir su calor. El japonés comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar el rostro del contrario, quitando de paso aquellas lágrimas que el otro había dejado escapar— _yo estoy contigo, Yuri y sin importar que, no me iré —_ los ojos verdes se dejaron ver cuando el omega levantó los párpados lentamente para mirar a Yuuri a los ojos, pudo ver que hablaba en serio y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

Yuuri no lo rechazaba, estaba ahí para él y eso era demasiado reconfortante, que la persona que amaba lo correspondiera y aceptara con todo lo que llevaba encima, incluso su pasado, se sentía bien. _“No fue tu culpa”_ fue lo último que salió de los labios del japonés antes de atrapar al rubio en un abrazo, tirándolos a ambos sobre la cama.

Entendía porque Yuri no quería que lo tocaran mucho, porque no quería pasar su celo con él, pero más que nada, entendía lo difícil que debió ser para el rubio estar con él los tres días que duró su celo sin querer salir corriendo por todas las veces que Yuuri, fuera de sí por el celo, se atrevió a tocarlo y el ruso simplemente lo apartó con cuidado buscando otra forma para hacer las cosas, con la intención de complacer al azabache sin sentirse incómodo el mismo.

Yuri se abrazó de su novio y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este, dejándose envolver por su aroma que lo estaba comenzando a tranquilizar poco a poco. Dejó que Yuuri le acariciara el cabello y que le diera pequeños besos en la frente, párpados y mejillas, sacándole una sonrisa por tener alguien que lo apoyaba. En su vida le habían tocado buenas personas a su lado las cuales opacaban a las malas, Nikolai opacaba el hecho de que sus padres no estaban, Otabek hizo desaparecer un poco su miedo a los alfas extraños y le enseño que podía salir y defenderse y Yuuri… Yuuri le estaba ayudando a superar aquel recuerdo amargo, a veces le daban ganas de sentir las manos del japonés recorriéndolo, pero sabía que aún no estaba listo del todo.

— _Cuando pueda… yo mismo te lo pediré —_ murmuró bajito mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para apegar su nariz al cuello de su pareja. Como le encantaría haber sido un alfa y poder marcarlo para tener la certeza que nunca se iría de su lado.

— _No hay apuro, puedo esperarte toda una vida si es necesario —_ besó la coronilla de su amado, eran pareja y quería apoyarlo en todo, no porque fuera un deber, sino porque lo amaba y quería verlo feliz y sin miedos.

Se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya se hizo de noche. La madre de Yuuri subió a su cuarto para ver si su hijo se encontraba ahí ya que no contestó cuando avisó de su llegada a casa— _son tan lindos —_ dijo sonriendo para luego sacar una manta del armario y taparlos para que no se enfermaran. No quería despertarlos así que salió en silencio de la habitación para luego llamar a Nikolai y avisarle que su rubio nieto se pasaría la noche ahí. La idea no le agradó mucho a Toshiya, pero no podía hacer nada ya que su esposa había tomado una decisión y él no la pasaría a llevar.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri despertó dándose cuenta que ya no estaban en la misma posición, en algún momento Yuuri se volteo y él lo abrazo por la espalda casi cubriéndolo por completo, lo cual no era raro ya que era más alto que el japonés. Observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, se asustó al pensar en lo preocupado que se encontraría su abuelo así que lo llamó, Nikolai contestó al instante encontrándose con su nieto pidiéndole disculpas por no avisarle— _tranquilo, Yuratchka. La señora Hiroko fue muy amable al llamarme para decirme —_ el rubio se sintió aliviado por ello, anotó mentalmente el agradecerle a la señora Katsuki por tan lindo gesto.

Observó a Yuuri y este seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, así que Yuri decidió volver a abrazarlo desde la espalda mientras olía su cuello. De verdad era agradable el aroma del azabache, lo tranquilizaba bastante, además después de contarle todo sentía que lo necesitaba más cerca, sentirlo un poco más. Se decidió a meter una mano por debajo de la camiseta de su novio, sacándole un suspiro entre sueños.

Acarició su abdomen y después se dirigió a sus caderas— _Yura —_ salió de los labios del bello durmiente mientras su olor comenzaba a cambiar a uno parecido al del celo, se estaba excitando aún dormido. Yuri lamió el cuello de su omega mientras seguía con las caricias y poco a poco su propio miembro empezó a agarrar firmeza, rozando el trasero del azabache.

Iba a meter la mano dentro del pantalón cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe— _ya durmieron mucho y deben bajar a desayunar —_ se escuchó la voz del padre de Yuuri. El rubio quería morir ahí mismo, ni siquiera podía contestar al tener su mano a punto de entrar en el pantalón del otro.

— _Ya vamos —_ dijo Yuuri sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes quien pensaba que el azabache aún dormía. Toshiya se fue y cerró la puerta, entonces Yuuri giró su cabeza para besar los labios del rubio— _¿Todo bien? —_ preguntó aún cerca del rostro del otro.

— _Sí, pero creo que debo utilizar tu baño un momento —_ el azabache rio y asintió con la cabeza. No era mucho ya que antes ya lo había acariciado de esa manera, pero para el japonés era importante, el hecho de que el rubio lo hiciera por iniciativa propia sin ninguna obligación le hacía sentir que ahora le tenía más confianza, aunque fuera mientras dormía.

El japonés bajó primero mientras el rubio se dirigía al baño a arreglar su “problema”, le hubiese encantado ayudarlo, pero no podían ir tan rápido; en este momento Yuri podía tocarlo a él, pero no al revés. Lo entendía y lo aceptaba, así que prefirió dejarle su espacio no haciendo ningún comentario al respecto dirigiéndose al comedor de inmediato luego de que Yuri saliera de la habitación.

— _Buenos días Yuu-chan ¿Descansaste bien? —_ preguntó sonriente su madre, Yuuri solo asintió feliz lo cual se notaba en sus feromonas y su rostro— _ten —_ dijo mientras le entregaba una bandeja con dos tazas con café, un plato con tostadas, un pote de mantequilla y otro de mermelada.

— _¿Y esto?_

 _—Creo que necesitan compartir la mañana solos, desayunen en tu habitación —_ Hiroko era muy perceptiva, cuando fue a tapar a los chicos pudo darse cuenta de las lágrimas secas en el rostro del rubio y el cómo se aferraba al cuerpo de su hijo. Algo había pasado, pero por el buen humor de Yuuri sabía que lo estaban arreglando. La madre de Yuuri no se imaginó que le tendría tanto cariño al omega de ojos verdes, pero lo quería porque hacía feliz a su hijo y porque se notaba que lo amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

Toshiya desayunó a solas con su esposa, conversando sobre el futuro incierto que tenía su hijo con el otro omega, estaban un poco preocupados porque ambos terminaran con el corazón roto, pero eso era algo que tendrían que vivir si llegaba a darse, después de todo eran adultos y habían tomado la decisión de continuar juntos. Sería un camino difícil y tal vez no tendría un final feliz, pero ellos estarían ahí para Yuuri ya fuera para los buenos o malos momentos.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Llegó a la habitación con la bandeja en las manos viendo como Yuri descubría la familiar chaqueta que el azabache escondía debajo de la almohada— _puedo darte otra si quieres —_ Yuuri negó con la cabeza, esa chaqueta además del aroma que ya no estaba, tenía recuerdos grabados en ella y por eso era su tesoro.

— _Quiero esa —_ caminó hasta la cama y dejó la bandeja ahí mientras le explicaba a su novio que tenían autorización de la jefa para desayunar en la habitación— _¿Qué le pongo a tu tostada? —_ preguntó sentándose a los pies del colchón.

Yuri se sentó en la cabecera— _puedo hacerlo yo —_ tomó una tostada y el japonés se la quitó de las manos.

— _No, lo haré yo ¿Con que la quieres?_

Hacía mucho que alguien no hacía algo tan simple como prepararle una tostada, desde que fue lo suficientemente grande como para servirse solo las cosas. Suspiró ya que sabía que esa batalla la tendría perdida, además que se sentía bien que el otro quisiera hacer algo por él aunque fuese pequeño— _mermelada._

Yuuri sonrió satisfecho, hizo lo que le pidieron e intentó darle el desayuno en la boca a su novio, pero este al intentar negarse terminó con la cara pegajosa. Enojado tomó mermelada con los dedos y manchó la frente de Yuuri quien no paraba de reír por la situación. Así comenzaron una pequeña guerrilla que terminó con los dos pegajosos por todas partes, pero riendo como idiotas, ya se lavarían más tarde.

Terminaron de comer y Yuri tuvo que volver a su casa, el azabache lo encaminó unos cuantos metros, tiempo que aprovecharon para tomar sus manos mientras avanzaban. Yuri realmente se sentía más liviano después de decir su más grande secreto, nunca antes había tenido que contar lo que le había sucedido, ya que su abuelo y Otabek lo sabían porque habían estado junto a él en ese momento.

Se despidió de Yuuri con un beso en los labios y un _“nos vemos”_ para luego seguir su camino. Al llegar a casa Nikolai ya estaba preparando el almuerzo, lo saludó al entrar y se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en su nieto aunque no podía decir bien que era, solo sabía que parecía odiar menos el mundo que antes.

— _Te ves contento, Yuratchka ¿Ocurrió algo? —_ preguntó desde la cocina.

Yuri se acercó y besó su mejilla a modo de saludo— _nada importante, abuelo —_ la respuesta no dejó tranquilo a Nikolai, pero sabía que si el rubio quería contarle algo, lo haría a su propio ritmo. Por su parte Yuri no quería hablar del tema con nadie por ahora, había sido una conversación bastante privada con su pareja y deseaba dejarla así por el momento ya que era algo solo de ellos dos.

Almorzaron con tranquilidad para que después el omega lavara los trastes mientras el alfa iba a descansar al sofá viendo un poco de televisión, aunque no la veía realmente. Nikolai a pesar de apoyar la relación de su nieto, también tenía un poco de miedo de que su pequeño omega saliera herido de alguna manera, sabía que Yuuri no le haría daño, de hecho ese mismo día se comprobaba que el omega azabache le hacía muy bien a su nieto, pero había cosas que pasaban y que no podías controlar ¿Qué tal si alguno de los dos encontrara a su destinado? ¿O si un alfa marcara a alguno de ellos a la fuerza? Ese tipo de cosas eran las que pensaba Nikolai todos los días, pero sabía que nada podía hacer respecto a eso.

Yuri mientras lavaba pensaba en que tendría que ir esforzándose poco a poco para ir teniendo más cercanía con su omega, cercanía física, ya que aunque todos dijeran que no era lo más importante en una relación, si importaba, sobre todo porque él sentía la necesidad de tocar a su novio. Esa mañana de verdad sentía ganas de poder hacer más con Yuuri, pero fueron interrumpidos y todo terminó en nada, tal vez en otra ocasión podría tomar la iniciativa aunque no fuera el celo de alguno de ellos.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	13. Especial de San Valentín

Los Yuris planearon pasar juntos su primer san Valentín, decidieron que rentarían una casa en la playa por esa fecha que justamente caía en el día que tenían libre, se irían la noche anterior para aprovechar el tiempo. Decidieron que ninguno le regalaría nada material al otro, solo se preocuparían de pasarlo bien y darse todo el amor que pudieran. Bueno, decidieron no, más bien Yuuri decidió y el rubio aceptó a regañadientes aunque en el fondo si quería hacer eso.

Llegaron tarde en la noche y algo cansado, pero eso no impidió que Yuri tomara la iniciativa como lo había estado planeando, tal vez no tendrían sexo en sí, pero podrían hacer algo mas, como recorrer la piel de su novio por completo para irse acostumbrando despacio hasta que algún día sintiera la necesidad de ser tocado también.

Dejaron todo en la habitación donde dormirían y se fueron juntos a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, prepararían pizza. Se divirtieron jugando con la comida, manchando sus rostros mientras reían hasta que en un descuido Yuuri paso su mano con salsa de tomate por su cuello. Eso no paso desapercibido para el otro omega quien tuvo un impulso que quiso reprimir, pero al pensarlo mejor prefirió seguirlo. Se acercó a su novio, lo tomó de la cintura y lamió su cuello para limpiar la mancha, el azabache se quedó muy quieto mientras su respiración se aceleraba al igual que sus pulsaciones. Prefirió no moverse para no asustar a Yuri, como si fuese un gatito que a cualquier movimiento brusco pudiese escapar.

La salsa desapareció, pero aún quedaban restos en el rostro y manos del japonés, eso no podía quedar de ese modo así que tomó la mano de Yuuri y comenzó a lamer y chupar sus dedos causando que las piernas del otro temblaran. Yuuri miró a los ojos de su omega y solo pudo ver deseo en ellos, se atrevió a acariciar solamente la mejilla del rubio y este se dejó ya que era una caricia que habían compartido antes. Sin soltar la mano del azabache, Yuri se acercó y lamió la comisura de los labios del contrario para después besarlo lento y suave mientras poco a poco se atrevía a meter su lengua en la boca del japonés quien la aceptaba gustoso.

El ambiente olía dulce, ambos estaban muy excitados aunque el rubio no sabía hasta donde llegaría ahora que no era el otro quien le pedía más, al no estar en celo. En este instante no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de complacerlo, solo ganas de tocarlo y acercarse más simplemente porque quería.

Siguieron besándose y Yuri guió la mano de su novio a su propia cintura, se estremeció al sentir como Yuuri apretaba levemente esa zona, pero se convenció de que estaba bien, que era su pareja y que no quería hacerle daño. Por su parte el azabache solo presionó un poco, al sentir temblar a su pareja quiso quitar su mano, pero se abstuvo, no dejaría que el esfuerzo de Yuri fuera en vano. No movería su mano, pero la dejaría ahí, presionando de vez en cuando mientras se besaban.

Yuri de a poco comenzó a pasar sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del japonés, intentando dar otro paso el cual hizo que todo se fuera en picada. Yuuri poco a poco comenzó a perder el control con cada beso y cada caricia de su pareja, él también era un hombre por lo cual de repente tenía sus arrebatos debido a la excitación. Tomó al rubio de las caderas y lo arrinconó contra uno de los muebles de cocina, en ese momento Yuri cortó el beso un poco agitado, apoyando su frente en el hombro de su pareja y pidiéndole que se detuvieran ahí.

— _Lo siento —_ dijo el otro apenado, no había sido un movimiento muy brusco, pero el hecho de bajar sus manos hasta las caderas y apretarlas para atraparlo contra el mueble, hacía que los malos recuerdos vinieran al ruso. Yuuri lo abrazó esta vez a la altura de la espalda media para ayudarlo a calmarse.

Yuri acarició el cabello de su omega— _no pasa nada —_ habló intentando regularizar su respiración, la acción del otro en cierto modo lo asustó, pero también le gustó, era una mezcla extraña que tal vez iría cambiando con el tiempo. Sabía que Yuuri nunca lo dañaría y por eso no lo alejó de golpe y solo le pidió que se detuvieran mientras se abrazaban.

Esa noche comieron y se acostaron juntos hablando de lo sucedido, prometieron esforzarse juntos para superar aquel trauma de Yuri, el japonés lo apoyaría y no lo apuraría ya que entendía que era un proceso largo y lento. Durmieron abrazados en distintas posiciones donde el rubio era quien mantenía el control de la situación para sentirse seguro, ellos superarían este obstáculo porque eran una pareja y sabían desde el principio que no sería fácil, pero habían aceptado el reto porque se amaban.

❁⊷❤⊶❁

— _Feliz san Valentín_ —escuchó muy cerca de su oído lo cual lo hizo despertar.

Yuuri se había acercado a hablarle en la oreja, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver una bandeja con el desayuno en el velador junto a la cama— _feliz día —_ respondió incorporándose y provechando de dar un beso en los labios al azabache. Se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien que lo comprendiera aunque no se lo diría directamente, sabía que para estas alturas el japonés lo entendía aunque no dijera nada.

Ambos Yuris querían poder despertar siempre así, juntos.


	14. Capítulo 13

San Valentín pasó volando para ambos, felices de tenerse el uno al otro sin la necesidad de cosas materiales, solo compartiendo e intentando avanzar cada vez más en su relación. Yuri iba teniendo ciertos progresos respecto al contacto físico con su pareja, ahora dejaba que Yuuri acariciara la piel de su abdomen y espalda, también podía resistir que de vez en cuando besaran su cuello, pero aún no soportaba que lo mordieran o dejaran chupetones. Podía verse como algo poco, pero para él era demasiado.

Por el lado de Yuuri se sentía extremadamente feliz con aquellos avances, no solo porque pudiera tocar mas el hermoso y llamativo cuerpo de su pareja, sino que con ello podía saber que tanto estaba superando el rubio aquella mala experiencia de su pasado. El hecho de que Yuri pudiera superar sus temores era mucho más importante para el azabache que solo tocarlo por placer. Amaba a su omega de ojos verdes y si este podía sentirse completamente bien consigo mismo él sería feliz también.

Se amaban y eran felices a su manera, superando los obstáculos de a poco, pero juntos.

Otabek veía un cambio en su amigo, ya no estaba tan a la defensiva como siempre y eso era algo muy bueno, Yuri le había contado a su “hermano” como fue la conversación con Yuuri hace un par de meses atrás y el alfa se sintió demasiado feliz de saber que el rubio había encontrado a alguien que lo valorara, entendiera y apoyara. De verdad Otabek comenzaba a tenerle un cariño especial a Yuuri, ese chico era literalmente como una luz en la vida del Plisetsky menor.

En esos dos meses después de aquella conversación, ambos se quedaban de vez en cuando en la casa del otro o se iban en sus días libres a pasar ratos a solas rentando alguna habitación donde pudieran tener más intimidad, sin nadie que los interrumpiera para así poder avanzar con cuidado y a su ritmo.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri estaba muy molesto ese día mientras volvía del trabajo y se denotaba en todo su ser, su rostro, la forma de caminar, su aroma…

Esa tarde al ingresar al trabajo iba muy feliz y aunque no se notara en su cuerpo o actitudes, su aroma lo delataba, su olor un poco más dulce que en cualquier otra ocasión hacía que los clientes alfas voltearan a verlo, incrédulos de que aquel chico que habían visto tantas veces fuera un omega y no un beta como siempre pensaron.

El rubio tenía su expresión habitual, hablaba normal con los clientes y hacía bien su trabajo. Todo hubiese estado de maravilla si ese estúpido alfa no se hubiera propasado como lo hizo.

Mientras Yuri llevaba el pedido a la mesa indicada, recordó el motivo de su felicidad, por fin después de tanto dormir con el azabache, esa mañana se dejo tocar un poco más al sur de su cuerpo, sintiendo como la mano titubeante de su novio se infiltraba en sus bóxers tocando su intimidad. Al principio tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, pero Yuuri iba tan lento y suave que no se sintió intimidado; besó los labios de su pareja como una manera de indicarle que todo iba bien y el japonés siguió haciendo el trabajo con su mano, poco a poco aumentando el ritmo de las caricias en esa zona del rubio llegando a masturbarlo y logrando que gimiera bajito por ser tocado de esa manera. Yuri llegó al orgasmo manchando la mano de su omega mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la camiseta de este, ambos agitados, pero sintiéndose bien de haber logrado aquello.

El rubio lo recordaba bien y por ese descuido su aroma llegó a ser demasiado atrayente al sentirse nuevamente un poco excitado por aquella memoria. Un alfa sin autocontrol se le acercó por la espalda, diciéndole _“bonita”_ al oído y tocando su trasero como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero ese no fue el problema completo, Yuri se volteó y pateó al sujeto en el estómago logrando que se agachara y con la misma rodilla que lo agredió antes, le pegó en el rostro rompiendo su nariz.

Se armó un alboroto donde llegó incluso la persona encargada del restaurante, al parecer el tipo tenía influencias por ser rico y tuvieron que despedir a Plisetsky del trabajo por ser un “incitador”.

Todo un día perfecto arruinado por un tipo que no sabía controlarse lo suficiente, pero como ese mundo era injusto, nuevamente la culpa recaía en el omega rubio, pero esta vez no se dejó caer. Antes de retirarse se volvió a acercar a aquel tipo y le dio un puñetazo nuevamente en la nariz, de hecho hubiera seguido pegándole si Otabek no hubiese llegado para llevárselo.

De camino a casa el aura de Otabek no era mucho más amigable. El alfa solo quería matar al tipo cuando Yuri lo llamó para contarle lo sucedido, no hizo nada porque al llegar vio como el rostro del sujeto se había deformado un poco por los golpes recibidos, seguramente por parte del rubio.

Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta, Yuri sintió como era abrazado fuertemente y un aroma familiar y tranquilizador invadía sus fosas nasales— _¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? —_ la voz de Yuuri denotaba preocupación y el rubio se sintió aliviado de estar entre sus brazos.

Olvidando el mal momento le correspondió el abrazo a su novio, levantándolo del suelo para avanzar con él mientras Yuuri enredaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro, parecía un koala. Se había asustado cuando se enteró ya que Otabek lo había llamado para avisarle y pedirle que estuviera en la casa Plisetsky para recibir a Yuri; Altin pensó que su amigo se sentiría más relajado si su novio estaba ahí para él.

— _Tranquilo, lo puse en su lugar —_ murmuró en su oído tranquilizando al japonés.

— _Yuratchka ¿Está todo bien? —_ Yuri enrojeció al darse cuenta de que su abuelo estaba en casa y vio como iba trayendo a su novio en brazos y como lo afirmaba desde su trasero para evitar que cayera. Casi suelta a Yuuri dejándolo caer, pero se detuvo antes de que eso pasara.

El omega azabache se bajó, soltándose de Yuri para luego colgarse de su brazo— _sí, me despidieron, pero no deje que me pasaran a llevar._

La risa de Otabek se escuchó y todos voltearon a verlo ya que era muy raro que él se mostrara de esa manera. Al notar las miradas procedió a explicar— _ese alfa quedo muy mal, creo que ahora tendrá un trauma cuando vea un omega de nuevo._

Nikolai estaba orgulloso de que la experiencia del pasado de su nieto lo hubiese fortalecido, al mirar a su rubio pudo notar que solo venía enojado, pero que no tenía miedo o algo parecido. Eso tranquilizo al anciano.

Se sentaron en la sala a conversar sobre lo sucedido, Yuuri se mantuvo muy cerca de su novio y este agradeció mentalmente el gesto, ya que lo necesitaba a su lado. Nikolai le restó importancia al hecho de perder el trabajo, argumentando que era un chico capaz y podría encontrar cualquier otro cuando quisiera, Otabek se ofreció a ayudarle a encontrar uno que se acomodara a sus horarios y Yuuri le dijo que no se preocupara ya que todo estaría bien. El rubio observó a las tres personas que mas amaba en el mundo y estuvo de acuerdo con su novio, todo estaría bien porque tenía gente que lo apoyaba y estaban con él en todo momento.

La tarde pasó rápido, Nikolai le pidió a Yuuri que se quedara a dormir y el otro aceptó al instante. El japonés también había estado muy feliz ese día por los acontecimientos al despertar, pudo saber cómo se sentía ser deseado de otra manera, que su pareja sintiera placer por el solo hecho de que fuera él y solo él quien lo tocara… pudo escucharlo gemir, aunque fuera muy bajito.

Le hubiese gustado estar en el mismo turno que Yuri ese día, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente tampoco podría haber ayudado mucho ya que él no sabía defensa personal ni nada por el estilo. Decidió que dejaría el trabajo en aquel lugar, si no podía estar con su novio no valía la pena.

— _¿Qué piensas, cerdo? —_ preguntó Yuri muy cerca de su rostro, ambos acostados de lado sobre la cama, frente a frente.

Yuuri no se esperó tenerlo tan cerca, así que salió de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a su pareja, no lo preocuparía diciéndole que renunciaría, no aún, eso podía esperar.

— _Pensaba, en lo lindo que te veías hoy en la mañana —_ sonrió, el rostro de su orgulloso omega era muy rojo.

— _Ca- cállate —_ fue lo único que dijo para luego acostarse de espalda y atraer a Yuuri hacia sí mismo, el japonés se acomodó al instante en el pecho del rubio para que ambos pudieran dormir tranquilos después de decirse _“buenas noches”._

༺༻༺༻༺༻

El incidente en el restaurante quedó atrás rápidamente, Otabek le consiguió un trabajo a Yuri en un lugar donde él hacía de DJ, logrando que sus turnos fueran los mismos para tenerlo en la mira. El rubio solo tenía que estar en la caja a la cual los clientes no se acercaban, solo los meseros ya que ellos cobraban el dinero y se lo entregaban al omega, era un trabajo bastante seguro además que Altin tenía a todos advertidos de que nadie podía tocarle un pelo siquiera. Yuuri a veces visitaba el lugar solo o con Phichit, en sus descansos el rubio se acercaba a ellos para pasar el rato con su pareja antes de tener que volver a sus labores.

No era un trabajo difícil, además de que el horario y días le permitían seguir estudiando y poder pasar tiempo con Yuuri, además de su abuelo. Se sentía a gusto ya que solo debía interactuar con sus compañeros de trabajo y no con los clientes. Todo iba perfecto o eso creían.

Phichit decidió invitar a su novio al lugar para que Yuuri lo conociera por fin, el beta y omega esperaron a aquel alfa en una de las mesas mientras conversaban con tranquilidad de cosas triviales, ambos reían mientras Phichit miraba hacia la entrada con la intención de ver si su novio se asomaba, así podría hacerle señas para que viera que estaban ahí.

Chris se había retrasado y el moreno no quiso esperar más, así que arrastró a Yuuri a la pista de baile, las mezclas que hacía Otabek eran excelentes así que el japonés no se negó. Bailaron un buen rato hasta que Chris apareció junto a ellos besando a su novio repentinamente; Yuuri sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese era el alfa de su amigo, se saludaron y él les preguntó si habían visto a un alfa de cabellera plateada, ambos negaron con la cabeza y Chris procedió a explicar que había venido con un amigo, pero se le perdió entre el tumulto de personas.

Phichit le restó importancia diciéndole que ya lo encontrarían luego y que ahora disfrutaran su tiempo juntos, el rubio accedió y se pusieron a bailar juntos dejando un poco en el olvido al azabache, quien al verse excluido decidió regresar a la mesa donde habían dejado sus cosas. El moreno le pidió que no se fuera y que bailara con ellos hasta que Yuri apareciera por su hora de descanso, pero el japonés pensó que sería mejor dejar solos a la pareja así que se negó mintiendo con que estaba cansado y logrando que su amigo lo dejara ir. Ya tendría tiempo de conocer a ese Chris luego, cuando todos se sentaran a la mesa y pudiesen conversar tranquilamente.

Caminó entre las personas, evitando rozarse con los demás lo mas que podía, pero fue inevitable tropezar con alguien y casi caer al suelo. Casi, porque alguien logró agarrarlo de la cintura. Iba a agradecer, pero su salvador estaba a su espalda y apretó el agarre en su cuerpo, acercando su nariz al cuello de Yuuri, dejándolo sin saber que hacer— _hueles muy bien._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	15. Capítulo 14

El aroma de aquel omega lo atraía de sobremanera, sabía que el chico no estaba en celo, pero sentía que perdía parte de su autocontrol al tenerlo tan cerca ¿A que se debería? Nunca antes otro olor lo había llamado tan fuerte, era como si lo llamara solo a él y a nadie más. Entonces lo entendió, era tan simple que no lo había asimilado de inmediato, porque el ser humano siempre busca la respuesta más complicada cuando a veces las cosas están a la vista y son demasiado obvias. Quería marcarlo y hacerlo suyo… era su destinado.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Víctor nunca fue el típico alfa que se creía mejor que todos, sus padres lo educaron para respetar a todos solo por ser personas. Mujeres, hombres, niños, adultos, alfas, betas y omegas; todos merecían ser tratados con educación y no ser mirados en menos.

Su madre era una omega que siempre se dio su lugar frente a todos, no dejando que nadie la pasara a llevar, siempre trabajó en una peluquería y se dedicó a eso a pesar de que su padre era dueño de una gran empresa y no era necesario ese dinero extra. Sus padres se complementaban bien, no eran destinados, pero se amaban y el alfa mayor respetaba todas las decisiones tomadas por su omega, además de que no la perdería después de que le costara tanto cortejarla ya que ella no quería perder su independencia dejándose marcar. Aún así el señor Nikiforov le demostró que siempre estaría ahí para ella, cuando se hicieron novios siempre le dio su lugar sin dejar que nadie la pasara a llevar en su adinerada familia y ella también puso de su parte para que así fuera.

Cuando Víctor tenía quince años su padre enfermó gravemente, ese mismo año murió y su madre tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa mientras su hijo se convertía en un adulto. Fue muy criticada por muchos, “un omega no puede hacerse cargo de un negocio”, “solo sirven para criar debería quedarse en casa”, “en vez de mandar debería abrir las piernas, seguro así le harían mas caso”. Todas esas frases y más, eran las que se murmuraban entre los pasillos de la empresa, pero ella no se dejó caer por eso, su esposo la había preparado para ese momento dejando que estudiara sobre la administración del lugar, le enseñaba todos los días su trabajo con tal de que si algo llegaba a sucederle ella pudiese hacerse cargo. Y así fue, la empresa siguió adelante, no mejor ni peor que antes, solo normal, no se fue a quiebra como todos creían.

Muchos alfas intentaron algo con ella, pero la omega solo estaba dedicada a la empresa y a la crianza de su hijo, rechazó a todo aquel que intentara cortejarla sin ningún miramiento.

Para cuando Víctor fue un adulto todo estaba perfecto, él le ofreció a su madre seguir a cargo, pero esta se negó diciéndole que solo lo había hecho por responsabilidad, que ese trabajo no era el que le gustaba y que prefería volver a trabajar en lo de antes. Así fue como ella conoció a su destinado, se negó al principio por la memoria de su esposo, pero terminó cediendo al darse cuenta que no tenía a nadie más y no podía seguir luchando contra aquella atracción, además el alfa también era un buen hombre que la respetaba. Había tenido suerte en esta vida de encontrar personas con un pensamiento distinto.

Víctor aprendió mucho de esto, en su empresa había omegas con puestos altos y alfas con puestos bajos, también era al revés en otras secciones y no se permitía faltar el respeto a nadie; no había más beneficios para unos que para otros, todos eran tratados por igual y ascendían según sus capacidades para el trabajo. Por eso ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada, el cuerpo de ese omega se estremecía entre sus brazos, no podía discernir si era por miedo o excitación, lo único que sabía era que el chico con ese delicioso aroma era su destinado.

Si se ponía a recapitular él como había llegado a eso, podía decir que había tenido un día de trabajo algo ajetreado así que no dudó en decir que si cuando Chris lo invitó a divertirse. Quedaron en encontrarse en la entrada de un lugar al cual nunca había ido, pero que decían era muy bueno. Se dio una ducha y se alistó pensando en pasar un buen rato y relajarse ya que lo necesitaba y mucho, tal vez podría encontrar compañía para la noche si es que alguien llamaba su atención y viceversa.

Víctor llegó al lugar y vio a Chris esperándolo con una gran sonrisa, desde que tenía pareja, su amigo se estaba comportando bien y a pesar de que este era un beta Chris parecía muy feliz, por lo que se veía le era completamente fiel. Entraron al lugar y Chris pudo ver a su pareja bailando en medio de las personas, el platinado no lo conocía en persona por lo que no pudo distinguirlo y al meterse ambos entre la multitud perdió el rastro de su amigo. Caminó un rato intentando buscarlo, pero fue inútil así que decidió alejarse de las personas bailando y esperar en alguna mesa, no contó con que sin querer pasaría a llevar a un chico haciéndolo tropezar. En un acto reflejo lo agarró por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

Se quedó pasmado. El aroma de aquella persona era muy atractivo, lo llamaba y lo tentaba a marcar ese cuello descubierto frente a él, recordaba haber sentido ese aroma antes en un restaurante, pero aquella vez tenía asuntos importantes que atender por lo que no se pudo quedar a investigar. Se preguntó la razón por la cual sabía que era el mismo aroma, el por qué le llamaba tanto la atención y entonces lo supo.

— _Hueles muy bien —_ fue lo único que pudo decir mientras por dentro intentaba controlarse lo mejor posible, no quería obligar a aquel omega a nada, él no era ese tipo de alfa.

Aunque ahora en ese instante con su destinado entre sus brazos no sabía qué hacer, el aroma dulce comenzaba a expandirse avisando su celo. Si se quedaba cerca, el deseo de marcarlo como suyo aumentaría, pero si se alejaba algún otro alfa podría querer hacerle algo. Miró en todas direcciones pensando que hacer— _¿viniste con alguien o estás solo? —_ su voz salió mas ronca de lo que hubiese querido.

Yuuri estaba aterrado, ese alfa tenía una presencia muy imponente y su cuerpo se sentía completamente atraído por él, sentía que el celo comenzaba a hacerse presente como una manera de llamar la atención de aquel sujeto y todo eso lo llevaba a una sola conclusión. Era su pareja destinada.

 _“No, no, no. No quiero”_ se repetía en su mente intentando controlar sus alocadas feromonas, solo quería que su novio estuviese cerca para poder abrazarse a él y sentirse seguro, porque aunque sabía que su cuerpo llamaba a que alfa desconocido, no se sentía aliviado en sus brazos, no era a él a quien necesitaba en ese momento. Su corazón era del rubio aunque su cuerpo le indicara otra cosa en ese instante— _mi pareja está aquí._

 _“Así que tiene pareja”_ pensó Víctor con desgano, no era tiempo de deprimirse, ya hablaría con ellos más tarde sobre la situación, después de todo debían estar juntos. El omega interno del chico llamaba a gritos a su alfa y eso solo significaba que no podrían estar mucho tiempo separados— _escucha, caminaremos hasta las mesas y me indicaras donde esta él para llevarte hasta ahí._

Yuuri no sabía si confiar o no, aunque no tenía muchas alternativas puesto que estaba entrando en calor y el tiempo se le acababa, no podría controlarlo mucho tiempo más. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar, por un momento se sintió protegido al ver que algunos alfas de alrededor se alejaban al sentir la presencia del extraño que lo acompañaba, debía admitir que su destinado tenía una presencia imponente. Tal vez si Yuri hubiese sido un alfa tendría la misma presencia o quizás peor, sonrió de solo imaginarlo ya que, si como omega se hacía respetar, como alfa de verdad daría mucho miedo.

De repente Yuuri sintió el aroma de otro alfa imponiéndose, confrontando a su destinado, entonces todo a su alrededor se detuvo, ya no había música y las personas hacían un círculo alrededor de ellos ya que las dos presencias eran igual de imponentes. Yuuri levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Otabek acercándose a ellos, se sintió aliviado de por fin ver a alguien en quien confiaba. Víctor tomó al omega y lo puso tras él asumiendo que el otro alfa era una amenaza.

Otabek tenía su receso así que a petición de Yura comenzó a buscar a Yuuri para saber que estaba bien y preguntarle si necesitaba algo, entonces sintió un aroma a celo apenas comenzando. El olor característico de Yuuri llegó a sus fosas nasales y solo pudo pensar _“no de nuevo”_ antes de acudir a él. Se asustó de lo que pudiera ocurrir y se guió por su nariz para llegar al omega. Al encontrarlo vio como un alfa platinado lo tenía agarrado de la cintura, entonces se enojó. El japonés era novio de su “hermano”, lo cual lo hacía parte de su propia familia.

— _Suéltalo, ahora —_ dijo con su voz de mando alfa, la cual no tenia efecto en Víctor.

— _¡Otabek! —_ gritó Yuuri apunto de llorar y el platinado entendió que ese debía ser su novio así que lo soltó y el japonés se encaminó hacia el alfa pelinegro quien lo envolvió en un abrazo. Otabek tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse al aroma de Yuuri o le sería muy difícil ayudarlo en otras ocasiones, además que esto ya se estaba haciendo repetitivo.

Víctor iba a alejarse cuando sintió un golpe fuerte y certero en su mandíbula, desestabilizándolo un poco. Enfocó la vista y pudo ver a un ¿Beta? Un chico rubio muy furioso y dispuesto a darle otro golpe el cual esquivó con agilidad agarrando el brazo del otro y notando que era un omega. Se sorprendió por la fuerza del golpe.

Los guardias del lugar llegaron y llevaron a todos los involucrados a la parte trasera del lugar donde solo podían entrar los empleados para descansar.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Yuri y Otabek explicaron lo sucedido y al ser conocidos de los guardias por trabajar ahí, solo tuvieron una advertencia. Víctor notó como el alfa pelinegro no se volvió a acercar a su destinado, pero que el omega rubio mantenía a su omega abrazado desde la cintura, apegándolo siempre a su cuerpo en modo protector.

Cuando los de seguridad se fueron, los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones del lugar, Yuuri sobre las piernas del rubio agarrándose de su cuello y escondiendo su rostro ahí.

— _¿Podrían decirme como se llama? —_ preguntó Víctor de manera educada.

Yuri puso cara de pocos amigos— _¿Qué mierda te importa cómo se llama mi novio? —_ miró fieramente al platinado mientras a este la sorpresa se le notaba en el rostro.

Ambos eran omegas ¿Cómo era posible aquello?— _yo pensé que su novio era él —_ Víctor apuntó con su índice a Otabek— _bueno, no importa. Entonces con quien debo hablar es contigo ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—Por favor… vámonos de aquí… —_ Yuuri susurró cerca del oído de su pareja, respiraba con dificultad y le costaba hablar. Otabek quería ir por supresores, pero no quería dejar a ese extraño alfa junto a sus dos queridos omegas, no lo conocía por lo que no confiaba en él.

Yuri abrazó más fuerte al japonés, liberando un poco de sus propias feromonas en un intento de calmarlo, lo cual funcionó aunque casi nada. Yuuri quería salir de ahí, no quería tener un destinado y no quería que el rubio lo supiera o tal vez lo abandonaría.

— _Mi nombre tampoco es de tu incumbencia._

Víctor sintió los dos aromas mezclarse, no le agradó nada ya que el solo quería el dulce olor del omega pelinegro— _entonces iré al grano, ese chico es mi destinado._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	16. Capítulo 15

Quiso ponerse de pie y golpearlo, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, la desesperación comenzaba a crecer en él— _¿Como sé que no mientes? —_ preguntó molesto, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un maldito malentendido.

— _Estoy seguro de que él también lo sintió —_ la voz de Víctor sonó seria y Yuuri se estremeció entre los brazos del rubio logrando que naciera el miedo en él. Yuuri lo sabía, con esa acción solo verificaba las palabras del peli plata.

— _Yuuri —_ murmuró y el omega solo se apagó mas a él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio, el rubio pudo sentir su confusión.

— _So-solo salgamos de aquí… por favor… —_ sollozó en una mezcla entre el miedo y el celo. Necesitaba satisfacer sus deseos, pero ese no era el momento, menos con aquel alfa ahí presente.

— _Yuuri —_ la voz del platinado sonó en la sala y este pudo sentir el aumento en las feromonas de su destinado por solo oírlo llamar su nombre, sonrió.

— _¡Cállate! Nadie te ha dado el derecho de decir su nombre. Él es mío —_ lo miró a los ojos de manera amenazante en un intento de intimidarlo.

Víctor lo último que quería era pelear con el rubio, aún le dolía el golpe recibido y no estaba dispuesto a llegar a las manos, su prioridad era su omega y este no se encontraba del todo bien— _necesitamos hablar, pero creo que de momento será un poco difícil por tu situación. Te dejare mi numero por si quieres hablarme —_ sacó una tarjeta de presentación dejándola en el lugar donde estaba sentado, mientras él se levantaba para salir del lugar. Sabía que si seguía ahí todo sería peor, aún mas para su omega quien estaba entrando en celo y él no tenía ninguna intención de tomarlo por la fuerza, así que se retiró dejando las cosas ahí. Eran destinados así que volverían a verse aunque no quisieran.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Otabek se había puesto de pie al ver a Víctor hacerlo, solo como un modo de protección en caso de que el otro alfa quisiera acercarse a su familia, él no dejaría que nadie tocara a los que mas quería. Por otro lado los Yuris no decían nada, por la mente del rubio pasaban una y mil cosas menos satisfacer a su pareja en ese instante ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora? Yuuri no lo dejaría por su destinado ¿O sí? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta por querer que se quedara con él a pesar de todo?

— _Yura, cálmate —_ Otabek lo miraba directo a los ojos— _no sacas nada con preocuparte, él está aquí contigo ¿No? —_ la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia, pues Yuuri estaba ahí con él, pero tenía un trasfondo y ese era que el azabache podría haber cedido a sus instintos y haber dejado que ese tal Víctor se lo llevara lo cual sucedía con muchos omegas al encontrar a sus destinados, pero su novio seguía ahí, junto a él y abrazándolo con fuerza como si no quisiera que este lo dejara ir. Yuuri lo había elegido a él por sobre su destinado al menos por ahora, pero eso bastaba para tranquilizarlo.

— _Tienes razón —_ Otabek solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza junto con su pulgar levantado y el rubio correspondió el gesto.

— _Voy a conseguir supresores, por favor no se mue-_

 _— ¡Yuuri! —_ un moreno muy alterado entró en el lugar mirando el cuarto para encontrar a su amigo, casi bota a Otabek al intentar llegar rápido hasta el japonés— _¿Estás bien? —_ preguntó arrodillándose junto al par de omegas, Phichit al ser un beta no podía percibir el aroma a celo, pero reconoció los síntomas al verlos. Rápidamente abrió su bolso sacando de él supresores, sorprendiendo al alfa y a Yuri.

— _Siempre los traigo conmigo si salgo con Yuuri —_ le dijo al rubio quien lo miraba con sorpresa, al parecer el amigo de su novio era tan bueno como Otabek. Aunque él nunca paso sus celos con su mejor amigo de la manera en que el azabache lo paso con el moreno, pero no era momento para celos tontos, además ya se habían visto algunas veces antes y ya se había hecho a la idea de que aquello era parte del pasado de Yuuri, el problema era que en ese momento todo lo alteraba de sobremanera.

Otabek solo miraba en la distancia, Phichit era muy atento con el omega japonés y eso captaba su atención, además que era un beta bastante ¿Lindo? Se sonrojó un poco pensando en eso hasta que el moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole que hacía ahí si era un alfa. Así fue como el alfa fue literalmente sacado a la fuerza de la habitación encontrándose afuera con otro alfa; uno alto, rubio y de ojos verdes— _entonces si era el amigo de Phichit —_ dijo tranquilo al darse cuenta que su pareja no lo había dejado entrar con él y ahora sacaba a un alfa de ahí.

Conversaron un rato mientras esperaban a poder entrar, Chris le explicó al alfa de cabello negro que sintió a un omega entrar en celo y que para cuando todos se reunieron alrededor de aquel enfrentamiento de alfas, él y su pareja habían quedado detrás de todas las personas curiosas y aglomeradas, por lo que no pudieron pasar de inmediato. Chris no sabía cuál era el aroma de Yuuri por lo que no podía responderle al moreno cuando le preguntaba si su amigo estaba involucrado en aquello, fue cuando pudieron preguntarle a uno de los guardias lo que había sucedido que supieron por la descripción que era el omega japonés por quien había tanto revuelo y en qué lugar se encontraba en ese momento. El rubio debe admitir que sintió celos de que su pareja corriera desesperado buscando a Yuuri, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Otabek solo escuchaba en silencio aquello, no era como si le importase el porqué estaban ahí o como habían llegado de todos modos, pero prestó toda su atención cuando el alfa rubio menciono a su amigo Víctor a quien le había perdido el rastro al llegar al lugar— _por un momento creí que estaba involucrado en todo esto ya que sentí su imponente presencia, pero al parecer no está o Phichit ya lo hubiese echado también._

 _— ¿Eres amigo de ese sujeto? —_ preguntó directamente el más bajo a lo que recibió un _“sí”_ como respuesta. Eso significaba que si volverían a encontrarse puesto que el mejor amigo de Yuuri era novio de Chris y este era amigo de Víctor, así es como el destino se manifestaba entonces. Al parecer su amigo tendría muchos obstáculos que superar.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

El celo de Yuuri no cedió ante los supresores, el omega rubio sabía bien la razón, pero no se la diría al moreno ya que esa era una decisión del japonés. Phichit parecía desconcertado con aquello, no entendía lo que sucedía así que salió un momento para decirle a su alfa que no podría irse con él ya que su amigo lo necesitaba.

— _Ese no es tu problema, Phichit. No solucionaras el problema quedándote, así que mejor vámonos y que ellos lo solucionen —_ le dijo en un tono desinteresado, el moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba puesto que su pareja sabía lo importante que era Yuuri para él. Pensó que el alfa lo apoyaría, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

— _Claro que es mi problema —_ rugió molesto— _es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, no voy a dejarlo solo en este momento. Vete solo, si quieres._

 _— ¿Qué puedes hacer quedándote? Esta con su pareja —_ el alfa comenzó a molestarse también, no entendía ese afán del beta de estar ahí si no podía hacer nada.

— _Algo pasó, lo conozco así que me quedaré para escucharlo._

 _—Puedes hacer eso después —_ tomó del brazo al beta para que se fueran— _ahora nos vamos —_ como alfa, no le gustaba que su pareja centrara su atención en alguien que no fuera él, le daba celos que se preocupara por Yuuri y más ahora que sabía que el omega estaba en celo, aunque estaba consciente de que el beta no podía olerlo, le molestaba de todos modos.

— _Suel-ta-me —_ intentó zafarse del agarre, pero era imposible ya que el rubio tenia más fuerza que él. Quiso llorar de impotencia ya que lo único en su mente era estar junto a Yuuri, intuía que algo sucedía y que lo necesitaba cerca. Cuando creyó que tendría que ceder, Otabek intervino agarrando a Chris por la muñeca. El alfa pelinegro solo se preguntaba cuantas veces más tendría que imponerse contra otro alfa ese día, aunque no importaba mucho en ese momento, le molestaba la actitud de Chris ¿Cómo es que no apoyaba a su pareja? podía entender perfectamente el comportamiento de Phichit ya que él haría lo mismo por Yuri.

Chris se calmó y se disculpó por su arrebato, Phichit hizo lo mismo ya que también se había alterado y su alfa tenía razón, no podía hacer nada en ese instante, sería mejor que esperara a que el celo de Yuuri se calmara. Decidieron irse y el moreno agradeció a Otabek por haber intentado defenderlo, le regaló una sonrisa que hizo al alfa pelinegro sonrojar y se retiró.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Fueron al mismo hotel de la vez anterior, el rubio satisfizo las necesidades de su omega y para cuando este se durmió por fin pudo pensar detenidamente todo lo sucedido ese día. Ese alfa era el destinado de Yuuri, pero él no se dejaría vencer tan fácil a no ser que el mismo azabache decidiera irse con su destinado, en el caso de no ser así no se lo entregaría, pero aún con esa decisión en su mente se sentía inseguro. Aunque dijera que no tenía importancia, él no era un alfa y eso lo hacía sentirse pequeño en ocasiones.

Acarició el rostro dormido de su pareja recordando cómo se estremeció al oír la voz de Víctor llamando su nombre, le molestaba pero entendía que era inevitable puesto que se atraían físicamente, aunque Yuuri no lo quisiera así. Yuuri puso su mano sobre la del rubio y abrió los ojos lentamente— _no tengas miedo —_ tomó la mano del otro poniéndola sobre su propia mejilla y cerrando los ojos ante el tacto— _mi corazón te pertenece a ti y solo a ti, Yuratchka. No importa si mi cuerpo reacciona a él… yo soy solo tuyo —_ su voz parecía un susurro, como si temiera asustar al otro omega.

Yuri se acercó a su pareja sintiéndose un poco mejor tras escucharlo, puesto que su corazón y su vida entera le pertenecían a ese omega azabache, no quería perderlo por algo tan superficial como la atracción física, quería creen en las palabras de Yuuri, de verdad quería, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era inevitable que su omega y el platinado se encontraran nuevamente y lo peor de todo es que aquel alfa no parecía una mala persona; se veía como alguien capaz de proteger a Yuuri y de darle todo lo que él no podía. Aún así quería ser egoísta y no dejarlo ir, porque era suyo… al menos por ahora.

— _También te pertenezco, cerdito —_ le dijo con una sonrisa para calmarlo y que volviera a dormirse, así él también podría conciliar el sueño por algunas horas, fantaseando con un futuro sin problemas para dos omegas que solo quieren amarse.

Durmieron abrazados, se necesitaban el uno al otro para poder confirmar que ahí estaban y no se irían, ambos tenían miedo.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad un alfa de plateados cabellos pensaba en la forma de poder conversar con su destinado y hacerle entender que lo mejor era estar juntos, puesto que lo necesitaba y aunque no lo conociera sentía que lo amaba, no daría su brazo a torcer. Por primera vez pensó que como alfa estaba por sobre alguien y ese alguien era el omega rubio, porque una relación entre dos omegas no funcionaria jamás y menos si había un alfa que pudiera darle estabilidad al japonés— _Yuuri —_ mencionó sonriendo al por fin conocer el nombre de aquel chico de tan exquisito aroma. No lo dejaría ir.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	17. Capítulo 16

El celo de Yuuri pasó y con eso la pareja ya pudo conversar sobre el tema más calmadamente, Yuri le dijo que le importaba una mierda ese calvo y que no dejaría que le arrebataran lo que era suyo por una estupidez como los destinados— _a menos que tú decidieras irte con él, ahí yo no podría hacer nada._

Por su parte Yuuri se negaba rotundamente a estar con su destinado, su corazón le pertenecía a Yuri y se lo hizo saber en toda la conversación, reiterándole una y otra vez que no lo dejaría, porque a pesar de estar entrando en celo cerca de su alfa destinado él solo podía pensar en el rubio y en cómo le gustaría que este calmara aquel calor que comenzaba a molestarlo— _jamás decidiré eso, porque solo puedo pensar en ti, aún si su aroma me atrae eres tú quien viene a mi mente siempre._

La conversación se extendió más que nada porque ambos querían estar seguros de que este suceso no afectaría su relación y su día a día juntos, se hablaron sinceramente diciendo sus miedos e inquietudes para que el otro pudiera saberlo. Yuuri había tenido miedo a ser rechazado por su pareja al reaccionar a un alfa y Yuri tenía miedo de que su omega eligiera a su destinado. Ambos estaban claros después de conversar y decidir que estarían juntos a pesar de todo, porque se amaban y eso no cambiaría por nada.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

— _Piénsalo, si lo ves más seguido tendrás el celo y lo disfrutaras con Yuri —_ le dijo el moreno con mirada picara a un molesto Yuuri que no entendía como su amigo podía estarle pidiendo aquello.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el evento con su destinado y Víctor había encontrado una buena manera de acercarse a Yuuri, no quería simplemente tomarlo, quería que se conocieran y pudieran mantener una conversación decente, pero sería imposible si el chico entraba en celo cada vez que se acercara. Felizmente se enteró al hablar con Chris que el novio de este era amigo de su Yuuri, eso solo aumentó sus ganas de llevar su plan de hablar con él a cabo.

Su madre se negaba a estar con su destinado, pero aquel alfa siempre insistía en acercársele logrando que ella entrara constantemente en celo. Aquella omega que quería negar su naturaleza logró encontrar un centro médico especialista en esos casos, era muy caro, pero ella tenía los ingresos suficientes para costear el tratamiento que la ayudaría a superar el celo inducido por un destinado. Unos supresores distintos que consistían en una inyección semanal y pastillas diarias, pero si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para no tener aquellos molestos síntomas, lo haría.

Víctor le ofrecería a Yuuri aquella solución a cambio de una conversación normal con él para que pudieran conocerse, así que habló con Chris y este con Phichit para poder hacer llegar su mensaje.

Al parecer al moreno le pareció una excelente idea. No le interesaba que Yuuri se quedara con Víctor, pero sí que su amigo fuera feliz y con ese tratamiento podría serlo, el problema era que el chico no podría costearlo ni aunque él mismo encontrara el lugar para el tratamiento y ahí es donde si o si debían acudir a Víctor.

— _Se supone que el trato es no tener más ciclos de celo para poder hablar —_ le respondió Yuuri enojado.

— _Sí, pero tú me preguntaste que pasaría si no funcionaba o si todo era falso —_ dijo calmado.

Su discusión se llevaba a cabo en la sala de estar en el departamento de Phichit, puesto que el moreno lo había invitado diciéndole que tenía grandes noticias y una solución a su problema con el platinado.

Yuuri lo pensó un momento, esto podría ser muy beneficioso para él, no tendría que preocuparse de que si veía a Víctor en cualquier parte entraría en celo y quedaría indefenso, ya que no podía estar siempre dependiendo de Otabek para eso.

— _Primero tengo que hablarlo con Yuri, porque si hago algo él debe acompañarme —_ dijo pensativo, Phichit le dio la razón en eso ya que la comunicación era primordial en una relación.

Hablaron de varias cosas, Yuuri le contó a su amigo sobre lo que habló con su novio respecto a su destinado y Phichit le contó que Víctor era amigo de Chris y por eso pudo contactarlo. Yuuri se sintió aliviado ya que había pensado que tal vez ese alfa estaba loco y había comenzado a acosarlo para saber sobre él y así había llegado a su mejor amigo.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, Yuri llegó a buscar a su omega ya que le preocupaba que anduviera solo por la calle a esas horas. Tocó la puerta y el moreno lo recibió saludándolo y llamando a su amigo diciéndole que el amor de su vida había llegado a buscarlo. El japonés sonrió para luego besar a su rubio a modo de saludo. Ambos se despidieron de Phichit y se fueron tomados de las manos como siempre hacían.

Después de caminar un rato Yuri soltó la mano del azabache para abrazarlo por la cintura y comenzar a caminar así, Yuuri entendió que era su lado posesivo y que era normal después de lo que había pasado— _Yuri —_ habló el japonés recibiendo una mirada como indicativo de que tenía la total atención de su omega de ojos verdes— _Phichit me dijo que… —_ tomó aire— _me dijo que Víctor lo contactó porque resultó ser amigo de su novio._

— _Ya lo sabía —_ le dijo serio— _Beka me lo dijo cuando conversamos el otro día —_ aclaró por el rostro de confusión que puso el azabache.

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —_ se supone que se dirían todo, sabía que era una estupidez y que no era como si le hubiese mentido, pero se suponía que estaban juntos en esto. Podría haberle advertido de aquello.

— _No lo creí necesario —_ desvió la mirada— _pensé que si intentaba contactarte me lo dirías, así que no era necesario avisarte._

_— ¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba?_

_— ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no —_ su tono nervioso lo delató al instante y Yuuri se sintió triste— _Yuuri, no era una prueba. Solo quería saber si me dirías que él te había contactado o no, solo eso._

Silencio, esa fue la única respuesta que tuvo Plisetsky por su actuar inmaduro. Otabek le había dicho que debía comentarle eso a su novio para mantenerlo sobre aviso y Yuri le había respondido que lo haría, una mentira blanca según él, solo para probar que tanto le decía Yuuri sobre sus cosas y que tanto no.

Se aburrió del silencio y le preguntó al azabache si este alfa le había enviado algún mensaje o algo, Yuuri no respondió y siguió caminando con su rostro serio, fingía no escuchar al rubio para no decir nada o tal vez diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego. Yuri se resignó a que no le responderían nada así que también calló.

Al llegar a la casa del azabache este suspiró, no quería estar peleado con Yuri, se suponía debían estar unidos y al final ellos mismos se estaban separando. Se abrazó del cuello de su pareja y lo besó sin decir nada mientras cerraba los ojos, este le correspondió al instante, abrazándolo por la cintura y profundizando el roce de labios metiendo su lengua en la boca del otro.

Algo bueno que había tenido el saber lo del destinado de Yuuri, era que el rubio ahora se dejaba tocar mas, durante el celo de su pareja dejó que este también lo acariciara por completo y debía admitir que había sido muy agradable sentirse deseado después de saber que el japonés debería haber estado suspirando por el alfa platinado.

— _Hay algo que debo conversar contigo —_ Yuuri se separó del beso y por fin habló, el rubio solo se mantuvo en silencio esperando por la información— _Phichit me dijo que Víctor conocía un lugar donde pueden hacerme un tratamiento para no entrar en celo por mi destinado._

Abrió grandes los ojos por lo sorprendido que estaba, no sabía que algo así existiera, pero si así era, esa noticia era maravillosa— _¿Dónde es? ¿Cuándo iremos? —_ le preguntó ansioso notando como el rostro de Yuuri no parecía tan feliz como debería, entonces recordó que esa información venia de parte del calvo así que debía haber algo más. Ese alfa no dejaría que su omega se fuera así nada mas, estaba seguro.

— _El tratamiento es demasiado caro, Phichit averiguó y me lo confirmo._

 _— ¿Entonces? —_ preguntò invitándolo a proseguir.

— _Víctor dijo que puede costearlo si le concedo una salida para conversar después de iniciar el tratamiento._

Yuri cambió su expresión de inmediato— _no —_ respondió simplemente.

— _Pero, Yuri… esto puede ayudarnos y-_

 _—Dije que no —_ repitió separándose de su pareja— _ese imbécil quiere comprarte, si haces eso le deberás algo y eso no está bien, además no dejare que salgas con él ni siquiera una vez._

 _—Entiende que si lo hago ya no tendré que preocuparme por esto, de que mi celo llegue sin previo aviso y en cualquier parte —_ el japonés quería hacerle entender a su pareja lo importante que era esto para él sin importar si debía compartir una salida con el alfa de cabellos plateados— _¿Acaso no confías en mi? ¿Crees que si salgo con Víctor me iré con él?_

El silencio habló por sí solo, Yuri había desviado sus verdes ojos hacia otra dirección evitando mirar al azabache. Eso le dolió a Yuuri, de nuevo la desconfianza aún cuando lo habían hablado y supuestamente había quedado todo claro entre ellos.

Lo último que dijo Yuri antes de irse fue que no estaba de acuerdo y el japonés solo asintió en entendimiento. Se despidieron con escueto beso en los labios y cada uno se dirigió donde debía. Yuuri entró a su casa mientras el rubio se encaminaba a la suya.

༺༻༺༻༺༻

Al caer la noche y ya en su cama, Yuuri analizo la discusión del día Entendía que su rubio amado estuviera tan desconfiado, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera un poco. Lo entendía porque sabía que Yuri no desconfiaba directamente de él, sino del lazo alfa-omega que se creaba entre los destinados, pero él pensó que Yuri lo creería más fuerte y capaz de soportar y superar aquello. Le dolía que su pareja lo considerara débil ante esa situación.

Pensó un rato mas sobre los pros y contras de lo que sucedería en el hipotético caso que aceptara la oferta de Víctor, porque si, para él era importante la opinión de su novio, pero no iba a hacerle caso en todo lo que él le decía solo porque era su palabra. Él era libre de decidir qué hacer, así que lo pensaría un poco.

Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto tomó una decisión, no le diría nada al rubio, simplemente cuando todo estuviera hecho le demostraría que él pudo con esto y sin su ayuda. Se contactó con Phichit para pedirle el número de Víctor y ser él mismo quien hablara con el alfa platinado, ya que quería ser autosuficiente.

Tomó el celular y marcó, después del primer tono este contestó como si hubiese estado con el teléfono en la mano esperando aquella llamada, y al parecer así era.

— _Hola ¿Víctor? —_ preguntó con voz tímida, toda la valentía cayendo al piso, sintiendo como el arrepentimiento surgía en él al hacer algo sin decirle a Yuri.

— _Yuuri —_ su voz se escuchó sensual y atrayente ¿Cómo era posible que ni hablar por teléfono podían?— _¿Pensaste en mi ofrecimiento? —_ preguntó ansioso de saber la respuesta.

— _Sí y… acepto tu propuesta, pero a los tratamientos no iré contigo, cuando el médico me asegure que ya no entraré en celo frente a ti… aceptare una cita y solo una ¿Entendiste? —_ quería sonar firme, pero su voz temblaba y sonaba titubeante.

— _Estoy de acuerdo —_ intentó sonar calmado, pero su alfa interno rugía feliz de escuchar la voz de su omega— _esperaré con ansias el momento adecuado, Chris y Phichit entonces serán nuestros mediadores para todo lo que tiene que ver con el médico. Puedes llamarme cuando gustes ya tienes mi numero._

No hablaron mucho mas, se despidieron y Yuuri no pudo evitar darle las gracias ya que cualquier otro alfa no sería tan educado y paciente, pero también le dijo que nada pasaría entre ellos, le dejó en claro que amaba a su novio por sobre todas las cosas y Víctor no dijo nada al respecto.

Yuuri no le contaría a su novio hasta que todo estuviera bien, después de todo él también le había ocultado cosas.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	18. Capítulo 17

Yuri podía notar a su novio extraño, como si estuviera nervioso por algo, pero el azabache no le decía nada a pesar de que le preguntara. Cada vez que quería saber si le sucedía algo, este solo respondía que estaba nervioso por los exámenes finales que se aproximaban, pero el rubio sabía que no era cierto, algo en Yuuri le decía que le estaba mintiendo y la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Por su parte Yuuri ya tenía todos los datos necesarios para comenzar con el tratamiento, la cita sería en dos días y quería ir con su novio, pero eso implicaría confesarle que habló con Víctor a sus espaldas y no podía permitir aquello. Optó por pedirle a Phichit que lo acompañara, le hizo prometer que todo sería en total secreto ya que su novio no sabía, el moreno hizo muchas preguntas que el japonés tuvo que responder hasta que al final terminó por contarle todo y recibiendo un regaño de su parte.

— _Yuuri, si quieres que tu relación funcione no puedes ocultarle cosas a tu novio —_ le dijo en tono serio por una video llamada esa misma noche.

El omega sabía que estaba mal, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, solo le quedaba seguir adelante, que todo saliera bien y contarle a Yuri cuando ya tuviera todo listo para poder decirle que lo había hecho y que había sido lo mejor, porque había funcionado, como si eso pudiera suavizar el hecho de sentirse engañado.

— _Lo sé, pero Yuri no quería aceptar y yo si quiero esto —_ le dijo con convicción.

El moreno le dijo que lo entendía, pero que no aceptaba su forma de hacer las cosas, aún así le guardaría el secreto y lo acompañaría, después de todo era su mejor amigo y debía cuidar de él. Phichit confiaba en Víctor, pero no podía evitar ser un poco sobreprotector con el japonés, era su mejor amigo casi hermano, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron muy lentos para Yuuri, el japonés sentía que la ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, pero debía disimular para que su novio no se diera cuenta. Según su percepción estaba ocultando su mentira de maravilla, no sabía que Yuri ya se había dado cuenta de que algo escondía.

Llegado el día de la cita en el centro médico, le dijo a Yuri que iba a acompañar a Phichit a comprar unas cosas porque este se lo había pedido, el rubio le dijo que estaba bien que saliera con su amigo de vez en cuando, así que Yuuri se dirigió sin problemas al departamento de su mejor amigo para luego ir hacia el lugar que Víctor le había señalado.

El doctor fue muy atento al recibirlo, se notaba que el centro médico era bastante caro ya que solo se vislumbraba gente de buena vestimenta y artículos lujosos. Yuuri se sentía fuera de lugar, pero se repetía a si mismo que lo hacía por su bien y por el de su rubio.

Entró a la consulta junto a su amigo y el profesional le explicó que ese día le harían algunas pruebas de sangre y otras cosas para poder ver cuál era el tratamiento que mejor le surtiría efecto a su cuerpo, que en la siguiente sesión ya podrían comenzar con el más adecuado. Yuuri solo asentía en silencio mientras Phichit hacía todas las preguntas necesarias para llevar bien ese proceso; preguntaba sobre los pros, contras y efectos adversos a lo cual el doctor respondía que los únicos efectos podían ser los mismos que con cualquier supresor, como jaquecas, mareos y otro tipo de malestares leves.

Yuuri se hizo todos los exámenes, siempre acompañado del moreno quien permanecía atento a todo lo que sucedía mientras mensajeaba por su teléfono de vez en cuando, siempre con su atención más enfocada en su amigo que en el teléfono lo cual era extraño y solo denotaba que de verdad le preocupaba Yuuri.

El médico les pidió volver la semana siguiente para comenzar con el tratamiento así que pidieron la siguiente hora antes de irse, dándose cuenta que ya estaba todo pagado por Víctor tal y como había dicho. Terminaron los exámenes y se dirigieron a comer algo ya que ese tipo de cosas eran un poco desgastadoras para el cuerpo, Yuuri estaba feliz ya que todo había salido bien y tal vez en poco tiempo ya no tendría que estarse preocupando por un destinado.

Al llegar a casa ese día el japonés recibió una llamada de Víctor, no sabía si contestar o no, pero decidió hacerlo solo por educación, después de todo el alfa estaba pagando todo el tratamiento. La conversación fue corta, el platinado solo quería saber cómo había ido todo y si lo habían tratado bien, el japonés le contó que solo le habían hecho exámenes y que el médico era muy amable.

— _Me alegro por eso, espero descanses bien. Buenas noches._

Yuuri se sintió extraño, pero le deseó buenas noches también, después de eso sintió la necesidad de hablar con Yuri ya que en todo el día el rubio no le había enviado mensajes ni tampoco habían hablado por teléfono. Hablaron por un par de horas donde el rubio le contó que había estado terminando un proyecto para la universidad y que Otabek le había estado ayudando con ello, que gracias al alfa había logrado finalizarlo y que estaba agotado. El azabache casi le dijo que le fue bien en el médico, pero alcanzó a cortar las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca por equivocación, solo le dijo que habían comprado todo lo que necesitaba el moreno y luego se fueron a comer.

— _Te amo, idiota. Vete a dormir que ya es tarde._

Yuuri rio por lo “romántico” que era su pareja, le dijo que también lo amaba y que ya se iría a dormir. Se desearon buenas noches y el azabache se acostó, aunque no pudo dormir de inmediato, le carcomía la conciencia por no decirle a su pareja la verdad.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Los días pasaron y la cantidad de mentiras aumentó. Víctor seguido le enviaba mensajes a Yuuri creyendo que era correcto, puesto que este había respondido a los anteriores, así las conversaciones sobre cómo iba el tratamiento se fueron transformando a preguntas sobre como estaba su día, que había comido y que hacía en ese momento. El japonés no se dio cuenta de que ya le respondía al platinado como si fuera un amigo cercano, aunque tenía especial cuidado de que el rubio no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que de verdad engañaba a su novio, pero no había nada malo en aquellos mensajes, no habían palabras de afecto ni nada por el estilo. Aun así ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable?

El doctor le había dicho que serían cinco sesiones, una cada dos semanas y todo estaría listo, después de eso solo debía seguir con los supresores que él le daría. Ya había ido a tres de ellas, se sentía bien ya que faltaba poco para terminar con esto.

Uno de esos días, Yuri entró en celo, pero no dejó que su novio lo pasará con él; aunque no le agradó la idea al azabache, esto le sirvió para ir a su primera sesión sin inventar alguna excusa. Aquella situación lo había puesto un poco triste, pero la felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la equina según la percepción de Yuuri. Una felicidad a base de mentiras.

Yuri sentía a su novio lejano, últimamente cada vez que le llegaba una notificación al celular no la miraba o se iba al baño a responder, estaba comenzando a sospechar cosas y Otabek le insistía en que hablara sobre eso de frente para que no hubieran malos entendidos, pero el rubio tenía miedo de saber la razón del actuar de Yuuri ¿Y si le decía que al final si quería estar con su destinado? ¿Y si al no dejarlo estar con él en su celo se acercó al alfa? Algo andaba mal y no sabía qué.

— _Dame eso —_ le dijo un día a Yuuri quitándole el celular de las manos tras recibir un mensaje.

— _¡Oye! Eso es mío —_ intentó quitárselo a Yuri de las manos, con el corazón latiendo a mil por los nervios de que se diera cuenta de algo, su cambio de actitud y aroma fue perceptible hasta para el rubio.

— _¿Qué escondes? —_ preguntó molesto y mirándolo fijamente— _¿Qué es lo que me ocultas desde hace tiempo, Yuuri?_

El azabache se quedó quieto y dejó de intentar alcanzar su teléfono, no sabía que responder ante aquella pregunta además que sabía que cuando Yuri utilizaba su nombre de esa manera era porque algo andaba mal.

— _Y-yo no… yo no escondo nada —_ sus palabras salieron temblorosas, Yuuri mordió su labio inferior para evitar decir algo nuevamente.

El rubio miró la pantalla del teléfono notando que ahora tenía clave para poder meterse en él, nunca revisaba el teléfono de Yuuri, pero en varias ocasiones su novio le pidió que le escribiera algún mensaje a su madre desde su celular porque a él le daba flojera, el aparato nunca había tenido clave hasta ahora. Esa acción solo aumentaba sus sospechas.

Lanzó el objeto a la cama del japonés y se levantó— _será mejor que me vaya —_ se reprendía mentalmente a sí mismo, él no era así, él era directo y no demoraba en decir lo que pensaba a la cara de los demás, pero de verdad el miedo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Sabía que la respuesta sería la misma sin importar si preguntaba ahora o más tarde, el problema era que no sabía si quería escuchar esa respuesta.

Nadie dijo nada y Yuri se dirigió a la puerta, el japonés que estaba sentado en el suelo solo agachó la cabeza dejando que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y el rubio no pudo salir ya que podía sentir a Yuuri triste, había aprendido a distinguir algunos aromas en él cuando eran muy fuertes como ahora, la tristeza debía ser demasiada. Suspiró y decidió hacer algo que le costaba aún, pero hacia algún tiempo que no lo intentaba, así que bajo esas circunstancias y el miedo de perderlo tomó la iniciativa.

Se devolvió y tomó el rostro de su novio de manera brusca para luego plantarle un beso, no uno suave y romántico sino uno apasionado y lleno de necesidad. Yuuri se sorprendió, cuando su cerebro procesó la acción, correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos; entonces sintió como el rubio ejercía presión sobre su cuerpo tumbándolo de espalda contra el suelo. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos chocaban, los dos queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Yuri solo hizo un sonido de molestia y se sentó para quitarse la camiseta y volver a ponerse sobre Yuuri, tomó las manos de este y la puso sobre su torso descubierto para que lo tocara. Había olvidado cómo se sentían las manos de su novio sobre su piel, después de todo habían sido contadas las veces en que se dejaba tocar por él.

Volvieron a besarse y Yuuri acaricio el cuerpo de su omega, paseó sus manos por la espalda de este, su pecho y su estomago, detallando con sus dedos cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Yuri no temblaba ante el tacto, quería esto, necesitaba sentir que su novio aún estaba con él y que aún lo necesitaba también y no solo cuando entraba en celo.

Yuri solo se dejaba tocar mientras iniciaba los besos, el japonés por su parte también necesitaba esto, amaba a su pareja y todo lo que estaba haciendo era para que pudiesen estar tranquilos y si bien Víctor le parecía agradable como persona, no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba ciegamente enamorado de aquel chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba con deseo ahora. ¿Cuándo Yuri había progresado tanto? ahora se estaba dejando tocar sin ningún tipo de pudor o molestia y eso hacía que el japonés se sintiera feliz de su avance.

Yuuri metió sus manos dentro del pantalón de su novio, pero sobre la ropa interior. En ese momento Yuri si se sintió extraño, pero se contuvo de apartarse diciendose a si mismo que ya habían llegado hasta ahí y ya había logrado mantenerse tranquilo antes para que su novio lo tocara en esa zona. Jadeó al sentir como el japonés apretaba su trasero, sentía una mezcla de incomodidad y ganas de seguir, de sentir mas ¿Cuál de las dos sensaciones ganaría? No lo descubrirían en ese instante.

El celular de Yuuri comenzó a sonar y el rubio lo alcanzó al tener al azabache con las manos ocupadas. Yuri se apartó bruscamente de su omega con un rostro entre molesto y triste— _¿Qué significa esto? —_ preguntó mostrándole la pantalla a Yuuri donde salía claramente el nombre de quien lo llamaba “Víctor N.”

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	19. Capítulo 18

Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se esperó ser descubierto o por lo menos no hasta que todo saliera bien y así suavizar un poco el hecho de haberle ocultado cosas a Yuri— _yo… puedo explicarte —_ se sentó en el suelo nervioso no sabía cuál sería la reacción del rubio puesto que cuando le molestaba algo daba miedo.

— _Creo que no hay nada que explicar —_ lanzó el teléfono a la cama y se levantó— _esto esta más que claro, él y tú tienen algo y me están viendo la cara._

— _¡No es así! De verdad, déjame explicarte —_ lo agarró de la muñeca pensando en que podía irse en cualquier momento y no quería que eso pasara sin aclarar las cosas antes— _yo… yo tome el tratamiento que me ofreció, Phichit me ha estado acompañando y ya solo me quedan dos sesiones más, entonces todo esto se acabara, estaremos tranquilos y-_

Yuri rio con amargura interrumpiendo lo que su novio diría— _¿Y parte del tratamiento era hablar con él? espera, déjame adivinar —_ dijo con sarcasmo— _el doctor te dijo que debías meterte en su cama para que todo funcionara bien ¿No? Sino como probarían que el tratamiento funciona —_ la cachetada que el azabache le dio resonó en la habitación.

Yuuri se sentía ofendido a pesar de saber que era normal que su novio tomara las cosas de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sorprendió— _lo siento —_ intentó decir mientras se acercaba al otro omega.

Enojado, el rubio se apartó y tocó la zona afectada por el golpe sintiéndola caliente y adolorida. Empuño una mano y con ella golpeo el mueble junto a él, asustando al chico que tenía en frente y sin decir nada más se retiro, no quería quedarse o tal vez entre su enojo y frustración diría cosas de las que después se arrepentiría como lo que sucedió recién. Yuri en verdad no creía o no quería creer que su omega tenía algo más con ese calvo que solo intercambio llamadas, pero el enojo le había ganado y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

El japonés se quedó en la habitación, de pie y sin saber que hacer o que decir, no tenía claro si sería mejor seguirlo e intentar entablar una conversación nuevamente o dejarlo ir para que ambos se calmaran y pensaran bien las cosas; lo único que tenía claro era que no dejaría que Yuri se fuera de su lado, lo amaba y no soportaría estar lejos de él. Sabía había hecho mal y ahora debería enmendar su error, ya hallaría la manera de hacerlo.

Yuuri suspiró y se sentó en su cama, cansado mentalmente por todo lo ocurrido, por tener que ocultarle cosas a su novio y por la discusión que habían tenido. La carga de tener que mentir para poder ir a los tratamientos era grande y Phichit últimamente solo lo acompañaba para luego dejarlo en casa, ya que al parecer su alfa se estaba poniendo un poco posesivo exigiéndole que estuviera con él todo el tiempo posible. Gracias a eso Yuuri no tenía con quien hablar y de a poco se fue dando con Víctor quien siempre lo escuchaba o lo leía, aunque no le contaba todo lo que le sucedía. No era tonto y sabia que Víctor al estar tras él buscaría cualquier oportunidad para acercársele, así que había decidido omitirle cosas como el hecho de que su novio no sabía que había aceptado el trato.

Sus conversaciones con Víctor eran sobre lo que hacían en el día sin llegar a inmiscuirse mucho en la vida del otro, los temas que más se alargaban eran sobre el tratamiento ya que el alfa se preocupaba de preguntarle al azabache si no sentía algún efecto adverso y si lo habían tratado adecuadamente. Yuuri no iba a mentir diciendo que esos pequeños detalles pasaban desapercibidos, pero tampoco era que fueran tan importantes como para caer rendido a los pies del patinado, porque el amaba a Yuri y eso no cambiaría por un par de palabras bonitas y una preocupación que solo estaba ahí por el hecho de ser destinados, porque Víctor no lo conocía como su rubio lo hacía.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuri se retiró de la casa del azabache dando un portazo, por suerte no había nadie más en casa aparte de ellos, así que no habrían problemas en ese aspecto. Dio vueltas a un parque por un rato ya que no quería ir a su casa, necesitaba dejar de pensar y respirar por un momento puesto que la situación lo estaba agobiando. Se repetía una y otra vez a si mismo que debía confiar en que Yuuri no lo engañaría y que si le mintió debía haber una buena razón para ello, pero su mente seguía lanzándole conclusiones al azar e imágenes nada alentadoras donde el platinado besaba a su omega como si le perteneciera.

Siguió dando vueltas hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver la figura de su mejor amigo, iba a acercarse, pero lo vio muy serio. Cualquiera podría decir que Otabek siempre era serio, pero Yuri al ser tan cercano a él, podía reconocer en sus facciones cuando estaba normal, tenso o enojado a pesar de que para el resto del mundo, el alfa solo estaba serio. En este momento Otabek se denotaba tenso.

Se acercó un poco más, pero a paso lento y noto que un árbol le tapaba la vista, impidiendo que viera a alguien que estaba en frente del alfa y al parecer lo que esté le decía era lo que mantenía tenso a Otabek. La curiosidad le ganaba así que se acercó un poco mas esperando no ser descubierto y vio a Phichit hablando con Beka, Yuri pensó que era muy extraño ya que no sabía que ellos dos se hablaban más allá de cuando se encontraban los cuatro gracias a Yuuri y a él.

El beta parecía decirle algo al alfa, pero no sabía lo que era, parecía una conversación seria así que prefirió no husmear más y retirarse del lugar. Él tenía sus propios problemas que atender en ese momento y no podía hablar con Beka ya que se notaba que estaba ocupado y él le daría su espacio.

Se encaminó a su casa derrotado, no sabía que más hacer en ese momento puesto si quería resolver esto, era necesario hablar con Yuuri y no tenía ganas de verlo o escucharlo en ese instante porque estaba muy enojado. Llegó a su casa y saludó al abuelo quien se sorprendió de verlo llegar tan temprano.

— _¿Ocurrió algo, Yuratchka? —_ preguntó curioso, el aroma de Yuri delataba su estado de ánimo y él cómo su abuelo estaba preocupado.

El aludido detuvo su viaje a la habitación para dirigirse hacia su abuelo que estaba sentado en el sofá, el anciano palmeo el lugar junto a él para que el rubio se sentara y pudieran hablar. Yuri hizo caso de inmediato, sentándose en el lugar señalado y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nikolai, su abuelo siempre lo reconfortaba con su presencia.

—S _í, pero no quiero hablar de ello —_ dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para relajarse un instante, el aroma del alfa comenzaba a tranquilizarlo pues se sentía protegido como cuando era un cachorro.

Nikolai solo asintió y siguió viendo la televisión, conocía a su nieto y sabía que no debía presionarlo para hablar, si él quería hacerlo lo haría. Se quedaron así, en silencio por un largo rato hasta que el mayor tuvo que levantarse para ir a cocinar, hizo piroshkis de katsudon a ver si eso alegraba a su pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, omega. Sin importar que, Nikolai seguía viéndolo como un niño que no podía protegerse solo del mundo, aunque sabía que el chico había crecido y era fuerte, el anciano no podía dejar de lado su instinto protector, después de todo el crió al cachorro que se convirtió en este hermoso y fuerte omega que ahora lo acompañaba.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuuri decidió que le daría su espacio al rubio por lo que no lo llamó, ni le envió algún mensaje, a la espera de recibir uno de su parte cuando este estuviese más calmado y quisiera que conversaran.

En la soledad de su habitación Yuuri no tuvo ganas de comer algo siquiera, se mantuvo encerrado, sentado sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras observaba el celular sobre el colchón esperando algún indicio de que Yuri quisiera conversar. Recibió algunos mensajes de Víctor y otra llamada de este, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería saber de su omega, pedirle disculpas si era necesario… ¿Por qué no podía retroceder el tiempo?

Pensaba y pensaba en que cambiaría de su pasado en el caso de que pudiera hacer aquello tan imposible, tal vez cambiaría el hecho de ocultarle cosas a su novio y le diría todo aunque se enojara, quizás iría más atrás y evitaría su encuentro con el alfa ¿Qué haría Yuri si pudiera retroceder el tiempo? ¿Hubiese cambiado el hecho de que se conocieran? ¿Qué tal si el omega estaba tan enojado que comenzaría a desear no haberlo conocido nunca? El corazón se le apretó y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas.

Por su lado el rubio comió un poco, aunque era su comida favorita no tenía mucho apetito, pero no quería que su abuelo se sintiera mal después de haberse esforzado preparando la comida. Ya en su habitación tuvo deseos de llamar a Yuuri, disculparse por lo que dijo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Si el azabache había hecho mal, él debía dar el primer paso.

Se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas, dejando su teléfono al lado de la almohada para saber si llegaba alguna notificación, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que el otro lo contactara ¿Estaría enojado? Sería absurdo si fue él quien causo todo esto. Yuri tenía momentos de enojo y miedo, la verdad era que si se ponía a analizar, no sabía la razón exacta de prohibirle a Yuuri realizar el trato con el alfa, ya que a esas alturas no sabía que lo atemorizaba más; si el hecho de que Víctor ya no produjera su celo ya que desde ahí podría acercarse a Yuuri más seguido o que siguiera todo como antes y un día el platinado no pudiera controlarse y marcara a su omega contra su voluntad. Si lo pensaba detenidamente y por la seguridad de Yuuri, la primera era la mejor opción ya que si bien en ambas Yuuri podía terminar ligado al alfa, en la primera opción sería por su voluntad y no por la de alguien más.

— _Soy un idiota —_ dijo con el antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

— _Eso ya lo sabíamos —_ la voz de Otabek resonó en la habitación, Yuri se sentó de golpe ya que no lo sintió entrar.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —_ preguntó mirándolo fijo.

— _¿Qué hacías dando vueltas en el parque? ¿Te peleaste con Yuuri? —_ la pregunta sorprendió al rubio quien creyó que su mejor amigo no lo había visto en el lugar.

El alfa se adentró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Yuri para poder conversar tranquilos, el rubio le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con el omega azabache, no omitió nada ya que sabía que Otabek sabría si mentía en algo. El moreno escuchó atento toda la historia antes de decir palabra alguna. Entendió como se debía sentir Yuuri, pero también entendía a su “hermano”, esta era una situación complicada ya que ambos creían que su manera de hacer las cosas era la correcta.

— _Ambos son idiotas, pero ese no es el punto —_ Yuri iba a alegar algo, pero el alfa lo calló con una mirada— _¿Por qué no hablas con Nikiforov y arreglas todo esto?_

El rubio lo pensó un momento antes de contestar, quería darse un golpe en la cara ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido atacar la raíz del problema cuando todo inició? Pero entonces recordó lo obvio— _no tengo su número, Beka —_ dijo enojado— _¿Cómo quieres que llame si no tengo su número?_

Ahora era Otabek quien quería darle un golpe a su amigo— _solo búscalo por internet. Es dueño de una empresa, seguramente encontraras información de él o el número de la empresa._

Yuri se enojo más consigo mismo, pero acepto la idea. El alfa buscó el teléfono dando con uno de la empresa donde podían derivarlos para hablar con el dueño. Yuri pediría al platinado conversar uno frente al otro y que arreglaran las cosas de una vez por todas.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**

****


	20. Capítulo 19

— _Señor Nikiforov, tiene una llamada de un joven muy insistente y prepotente. Dice que necesita hablar con usted —_ la voz de la asistente sonó a través del teléfono con aquella información, Víctor podía hacerse una idea de quién podía ser tras esa información, así que le pidió que le pasara la llamada explicándole que él se encargaría. Después de darle las gracias a la chica, la llamada le fue transferida de inmediato.

— _¿Diga? —_ preguntó con voz tranquila, no valía la pena alterarse.

— _Necesitamos hablar, anciano —_ la palabra le cayó encima como una de las mayores ofensas que podía recibir, pero prefirió ignorar aquello.

— _Estamos hablando ahora ¿Qué necesitas? —_ mantuvo la calma, no discutiría con el que ahora era pareja de su destinado.

— _No así, en persona. Necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo, pero creo que lo mejor es hacerlo frente a frente —_ el tono del chico era demandante, parecía todo un alfa y eso le llamaba bastante la atención. Con razón Yuuri se había fijado en él, no era como los otros omegas y eso solo hacía esta rivalidad más interesante para él, puesto que los alfas suelen ser competitivos entre ellos por instinto.

— _Está bien. Dime hora, día y lugar para estar ahí —_ respondió después de un momento breve de meditación— _también me gustaría hacer las cosas de aquella manera._

La llamada no continuó mucho mas, Yuri solo dijo un “ _bien, adiós”_ después de informarle que se reunirían al día siguiente en un café que él conocía bien.

Otabek lo reprendió por ser tan poco cortés, pero el rubio le dijo que no iba a aparentar ser alguien que no era, menos frente a él. Yuri era alguien fuerte y decidido, el único que lo podía hacer sentir inseguro era su omega, pero era porque era su debilidad, porque lo amaba.

— _¿Ocurre algo? —_ Yuri estaba tan metido en sus problemas que no notó que su amigo al parecer estaba algo metido en su teléfono, lo cual era un poco anormal ya que al alfa no le gustaban mucho las redes sociales.

Otabek se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupando al omega así que bloqueo el teléfono para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo. Ambos estaba en la cama del rubio, el moreno sentado normal a la orilla de la cama, mientras el menor estaba acostado con la cabeza colgando y las piernas levantadas, apoyándolas en la muralla. Otabek rio al verlo así, aún habían veces en que actuaba infantil, le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo enojar un poco— _te lo has dejado crecer —_ le dijo notando que ya casi le llegaba a los hombros.

— _Sí y eso no responde lo que te pregunté —_ le respondió apartando la mano de su amigo ya que se sentía fastidiado y en esos momentos era cuando más odiaba que lo tocaran. Otabek lo sabía, pero no le hacía caso y por eso a veces terminaban peleando, el alfa también era inmaduro en ocasiones además que siempre sintió a Yuri como un igual, raras veces lo sentía como un omega delicado al que había que tratar con cuidado.

— _No es nada, un amigo que le gusta escribir mucho —_ respondió tranquilo, no podía hablar de sus problemas con el rubio esta vez, no ahora por lo menos ya que el menor tenía sus propias presiones.

Conversaron un rato más para luego prender la consola de videojuegos y desestresarse jugando un rato, el gritar porque el otro hacía “trampa” o desconectarle el control al compañero cuando este iba al baño o se distraía con algo, logró que el ambiente se volviera más tranquilo. Yuri pudo relajarse, así que cuando su amigo se fue pudo pensar con tranquilidad cuales eran los puntos que quería tratar con Nikiforov, solo quería escuchar de su boca las intenciones que tenía y dejarle en claro que no le cedería a Yuuri por nada del mundo; aunque sonara estúpido, necesitaba hacerlo para sentirse bien consigo mismo, para saber que había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, aunque tal vez su esfuerzo terminara siendo en vano. Después de hablar con el platinado vería como arreglar su discusión con Yuuri.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Otabek se ofreció a acompañar a Yuri, pero este se negó de inmediato diciéndole que él podía hacer esto solo y que era una conversación de ellos dos solamente. El alfa le dijo que estaba bien, pero aun así se quedó en un parque cerca del lugar de encuentro sin que Yuri se diera cuenta, por lo menos si lo llamaba estaría cerca aunque estaba seguro de que si pasaba algo, el que necesitaría ayuda sería el alfa platinado. Yuri era demasiado agresivo cuando se enojaba.

El rubio llegó al lugar de encuentro cinco minutos antes, notando que el alfa ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana y con un café en la mano. Respiró hondo para que las ganas de golpearlo de nuevo no le ganaran y se acercó para luego sentarse— _¿Qué tal? —_ saludó el omega y Víctor desvió su mirada desde la ventada hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

— _Buenos días, señor Plisetsky ¿Cómo está? —_ le dijo en un tono formal. No quería ser su amigo, pero tampoco iba a ser descortés, después de todo no odiaba al omega, de hecho lo admiraba por tratarlo como un igual y no de manera sumisa.

— _Al grano, anciano, ¿Qué te traes con MI omega? —_ le dijo directamente, recalcando que era suyo.

Víctor sonrió al escucharlo hablar de manera posesiva, definitivamente era un digno rival— _Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero, mi intención es conquistar el corazón de Yuuri. Sé que eres su pareja, pero creo que merezco una oportunidad de que me conozca también —_ habló con tranquilidad mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa— _¿Gustas algo? —_ preguntó mirando a la mesera para llamarla por si el chico decía que sí.

— _No, esta no es una reunión social. Yuuri es mío así que aléjate de una vez porque pierdes tu tiempo —_ lo miró intimidante, cosa que no surtía efecto en los ojos azules igual de fríos que los de él.

— _Si pierdo mi tiempo o no, no es tu asunto ya que no seria el tuyo el que se está desperdiciando. Por otro lado si estás tan seguro que es tuyo ¿Por qué te preocupas? —_ no quería discutir, pero era imposible al querer los dos lo mismo— _yo no obligaré a nadie a nada, solo quiero una oportunidad para que él pueda decidir conociendo todas sus opciones por completo. Al final Yuuri será quien escoja._

Las palabras de Víctor solo lo irritaban— _¿Por qué te crees con el derecho a tener una oportunidad? Nosotros fuimos formando nuestra relación poco a poco, sin importar los prejuicios y aceptándonos mutuamente —_ empuñó las manos sobre la mesa— _¿Crees que puedes venir y llevártelo solo por ser destinados?_

— _No es solo por “ser destinados”, hemos estado hablando y me gusta como es Yuuri, no es como otros omegas sumisos y tímidos. Él me habla con normalidad —_ permaneció tranquilo, aunque sentía en el ambiente como el rubio se estaba enojando demasiado.

Yuri rió por su comentario— _¿Te quieres llevar mi esfuerzo, descarado? —_ se levantó y golpeó la mesa con los puños _— Si lo hubieras conocido antes que yo, hubieses encontrado un chico tímido que con suerte y podía hablar con normalidad cuando estaba frente a un alfa. Todo lo que ves y te gusta de él, es la confianza que obtuvo al estar conmigo, es el producto de nuestro aprendizaje mutuo._

Víctor comenzó a molestarse por la actitud impulsiva del chico, por lo que se levantó también. Su lado alfa inconscientemente intentó intimidar al omega, pero este no se dejó. Yuri estaba a punto de saltarle encima por la irá acumulada que cargaba, así podría descargarse de su enojo con su novio, además del que tenía contra el platinado. Necesitaba hacerlo, así que levantó un puño, pero alguien le detuvo el brazo desde atrás impidiéndole soltar el golpe.

Víctor se sorprendió de ver a Chris detrás del chico— _parece que el omega no sabe cuál es su lugar —_ al sentir al alfa tocándolo se zafó de un tirón, sintiendo asco de inmediato. Se quedó callado ya que por instinto se sintió intimidado al tener dos alfas cerca, Víctor lo notó de inmediato y se calmó para que el menor también lo hiciera y se sintiera seguro, pero no funciono. Yuri se sentía atacado aunque no le dijeran nada, era su respuesta automática después de haber sufrido un abuso.

Yuri caminó de espaldas, con los puños cerrados y mirándolos fijo, Víctor iba a acercarse para preguntarle si estaba bien ya que el rostro del rubio denotaba miedo— _no me_ _toques_ —dijo entre dientes para luego girar y salir corriendo del lugar dejando a los dos alfas muy confundidos.

Otabek vio a Yuri corriendo por la acera de en frente y se asustó al pensar que tal vez el platinado le había hecho algo. Se debatió entre ir al café y encarar al alfa o seguir a su amigo, se decidió por lo segundo ya que le asustaba más que le sucediera algo en el camino. Si algo había sucedido podría encarar después a Víctor.

El ruso corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que sintió nuevamente un agarre en su brazo, se zafó con miedo hasta que enfocó su vista viendo a Otabek igual de cansado que él, no pudo evitar abrazarse a él de inmediato buscando su aroma para sentirse seguro. Era lo mismo que hacía con su abuelo cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo. El moreno lo abrazó de vuelta y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en un intento por tranquilizarlo— _Yura ¿Qué pasó? —_ le dijo intentando calmarse para no ir en contra del otro alfa antes de saber toda la historia, su instinto protector salió por completo a flote al ver a su amigo de esa manera.

El menor negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no hablaría de momento y que no era necesario que hiciera nada por ahora, así que el alfa solo se limitó a abrazarlo para después llevarlo a casa. Una vez en el hogar del rubio y agradeciendo que Nikolai hubiese salido, conversaron sobre lo sucedido y entonces el rubio explicó avergonzado que se sintió intimidado por los dos alfas ya que el amigo de Víctor había llegado. Otabek frunció los labios, a él no le gustaba Chris, conocía algunas cosas de él, como que le gustaba discriminar a las personas por su género secundario creyendo que los alfas estaban por sobre todos los demás.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuuri no había salido de su habitación y su madre comenzaba a preocuparse, Phichit lo había ido a ver ya que el chico no le respondía los mensajes o llamadas, puesto que el omega miraba el celular y al ver que no era su rubio no contestaba. Estaba en su peor estado, no había comido nada desde el día anterior y no quería que nadie entrara a verlo tampoco.

El moreno entró de todos modos, a pesar de sus alegatos por invasión a su privacidad. Lo vio ahí y lo obligó a levantarse y darse una ducha, además de hacerlo comer aunque solo fueran dos bocados. Luego de eso, escuchó sobre su discusión con el otro omega prestándole toda la atención que podía al estar entre su celular y su amigo— _¿Vienes a verme o a estar con el teléfono? —_ soltó enojado el japonés, Phichit suspiró y guardó el aparato al cual era adicto.

— _Bien, Yuuri. Esta discusión y todo, ocurrió porque tú le ocultaste algo a Plisetsky. No soy nadie para darte sermones moralistas, pero creo que él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y deberías apreciarlo porque es un buen chico que te valora y te ama. Si estás esperando a que te llame, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo porque él es un idiota orgulloso, así que toma ese celular y llámalo tú —_ odiaba ver a su amigo en ese estado, el rubio le había hecho bien en muchos sentidos, pero el problema era que su amigo se había vuelto dependiente del otro omega, y así como al estar con él era fuerte y no se dejaba pasar a llevar como antes de conocerlo; ahora que no lo tenía a su lado se derrumbaba fácilmente. Esa dependencia no era normal y estaba siendo dañina para él ¿Qué pasaría si un día de verdad terminaban con su relación?

— _Tienes razón —_ respondió el omega de manera triste— _arreglaré esto, lo prometo —_ terminó por decir animándose para hacer la llamada.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	21. Capítulo 20

Yuuri tomó su teléfono y lo observó un rato, estaba nervioso ya que no sabía lo que su novio le diría, pero debía ser valiente y aceptar cualquier cosa ya que él se había equivocado y debía aceptar su culpa. Phichit lo observaba con el rostro impaciente ¿Cuánto podía tomarle a su amigo marcar un número? Le quitó el teléfono de las manos y marcó hasta que después del primer tono escuchó un _“¿Hola?”,_ parecía que alguien estaba desesperado, esperando aquella llamada. Le extendió el celular a Yuuri riéndose por la cara de pánico que había puesto su amigo, solo debían hablar y listo, no era tan difícil.

Yuuri tomó el teléfono y habló con voz temblorosa— _Yuri —_ no sabía cómo empezar a conversar— _soy yo._

Al otro lado de la línea el rubio se había puesto nervioso también, por lo que en vez de esperar para contestar como su cerebro le dictaba, simplemente apretó para que la llamada conectara y habló de inmediato. Se rio al escuchar a su omega— _Ya sé que eres tú, idiota. Sale en mi pantalla —_ al parecer la tensión se estaba borrando entre ellos al hacer una pequeña broma, ambos querían solucionar esto lo antes posible por lo que si se relajaban sería más fácil.

Yuuri sintió ganas de llorar al escuchar que su novio le hablaba con normalidad— _sé que soy idiota —_ respondió al borde del llanto el cual podía distinguirse en su voz y que era aún más perceptible para el rubio quien ya lo conocía bien— _por eso… lo siento._

A Yuri se le humedecieron los ojos, pero los cerró para evitar llorar. Otabek solo lo miró y decidió salir de la habitación ya que ese era un momento privado entre ellos aunque estuvieran a través del teléfono.

Phichit hizo lo mismo con su amigo, se fue a preparar algo para que el japonés comiera ya que imaginaba que ahora tendría más apetito ¿Cómo sería darle tanto poder a una persona como para que pueda romperte en un segundo y al siguiente repararte como si nada hubiese sucedido? Le gustaría entenderlo, porque en su relación al parecer él solo terminaba cada vez más roto y era otra persona la que venía a arreglarlo. Debía pensar mejor las cosas al parecer.

— _¿Qué harás mañana? —_ omitió sus disculpas, él también se había equivocado, pero no diría nada al respecto. Yuuri lo conocía bien y entendió que estaban dando el tema por pasado.

— _Tengo que ir a una de las sesiones —_ respondió sincero— _¿Quieres acompañarme? —_ la voz le tembló un poco, lo necesitaba junto a él, después de todo lo amaba.

— _¿A qué hora paso por ti? —_ cedería, debía hacerlo ya que tenía que confiar en su pareja o esto no funcionaría nunca.

El japonés se puso feliz y le dio todos los detalles al rubio de cómo eran los tratamientos a la vez que le decía a qué hora debían salir de casa para llegar puntuales al lugar, Yuri de vez en cuando hacía una que otra pregunta inmiscuyéndose poco a poco en lo que era importante para el azabache. Lo apoyaría y no cometería el mismo error dos veces, si Nikiforov no le había refregado en la cara que tenía a Yuuri comiendo de su mano, significaba que en realidad solo hablaban y que no había nada entre ellos. Si analizaba la situación lógicamente, alejándose solo lograría dejar a su novio en manos de ese alfa, debía hacer lo contrario y acercarse más para que este no necesitara hablar con el platinado ya que lo tendría a él.

La conversación terminó con un rubio regañando a su omega por no estarse alimentando como era debido, al parecer su novio tendía a no comer cuando se sentía triste y eso solo lo preocupaba el doble— _adiós, Yuratchka —_ ese nombre sonó tan tierno en los labios de su novio que se sonrojó.

— _Adiós… Yuu, te amo —_ cortó la llamada inmediatamente después de lo último, él no era de decir frases cursis y esas cosas, pero recordarle que lo amaba no lo mataría.

Por su parte el japonés estaba feliz, se prometió a sí mismo no ocultarle cosas de nuevo a su novio, se las diría aunque esté no estuviera de acuerdo o se enojara, pero por lo menos sabría que era lo que él estaba haciendo.

Comió lo que Phichit le preparó, no hablaron mucho del asunto ya que el moreno se conformaba con verlo feliz, así que todo estaba bien.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuri llegó puntual a buscar a su omega quien se lanzó a sus brazos al verlo, no habían sido muchos días de su pequeño distanciamiento, pero lo habían sentido como eternos al necesitarse tanto. El rubio no se había dado cuenta de en que proporciones extrañaba a Yuuri hasta que sintió sus suaves labios, extrañaba tanto ese pequeño gesto que tomó al azabache desde la nuca para profundizar aquel acto y poder saborear su boca por completo.

El japonés estaba nervioso y se aferró a la camiseta del chico frente a él como si no quisiera que se alejara nunca, correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad jugando con la lengua contraria, recordando ese sabor que tanto le gustaba y sintiendo el aroma dulce de ambos mezclarse a la perfección. Al separarse ambos sonrieron como idiotas, al rubio solo le duro un segundo la mueca en el rostro y al japonés todo el camino hasta la clínica.

Se mantuvieron abrazados en todo momento y conversando de cosas sin importancia, además de preguntar por la familia del contrario, después de todo ya se habían acostumbrado a ir a la casa del otro y a compartir con los familiares de su pareja.

El doctor llamó a Yuuri y este no soltó la mano del rubio al entrar a la consulta, sorprendiendo un poco al médico al no verlo venir con el beta moreno— _este es mi novio —_ le mencionó feliz— _es de quien le había contado._

El doctor examinó con la mirada al chico dándose cuenta que era otro omega, a él no le importaba aquello, pero debía admitir que era extraña una relación así, aunque si se podía dar en casos especiales. El de bata blanca procedió a explicarle al rubio que en las últimas dos sesiones Yuuri necesitaría más apoyo ya que serian un poco más fuertes y podría presentar malestares, así que le pidió por favor estar al pendiente de su pareja.

— _Yo me haré cargo —_ respondió de inmediato y Yuuri se sintió feliz.

Le inyectaron al japonés el medicamento de siempre y le recetaron las pastillas que debería tomar hasta la siguiente sesión, lo revisaron observando si había algún progreso y le tomaron muestras de sangre y orina, las cuales estarían listas al día siguiente.

— _Por lo visto el tratamiento está funcionando, esperemos que al terminar todo esté en orden —_ agradecieron al doctor y salieron de su consulta.

Yuri entendió varias cosas ese día y una de ellas era que si hubiese apoyado a su pareja desde el principio, nada malo hubiese pasado entre ellos, porque Yuuri se hubiese sentido apoyado al igual que ahora. Se notaba un aura distinta en el omega azabache, no como cuando le ocultaba aquel secreto.

— _Yuu —_ el aludido detuvo su caminar para ver esos verdes ojos que tanto amaba _— quiero…_ —tomó aire ya que esto lo ponía un poco nervioso, una vez ofreciendo aquello no podría retractarse— _quiero que nos quedemos fuera esta noche —_ se sonrojo al decirlo y desvió la mirada— _quiero… ya sabes…_

El japonés enrojeció también, entendiendo las palabras de su pareja— _¿Me dejarás tocarte?_ —Yuri asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo— _prometo que no avanzaremos más de lo que tú sientas correcto._

_—Solo vamos, antes de que me arrepienta._

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

No fue mucho lo que hicieron, primero llamaron a sus respectivas familias y después fueron a un hotel cualquiera, después de todo ninguno estaba en su celo así que no necesitaban un lugar especial para hacer lo que querían.

Llegaron a la habitación y sin siquiera encender las luces comenzaron a besarse, el rubio sentía la necesidad de tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos, si bien no era un alfa poco a poco nacía en él un instinto posesivo. Mordió su cuello para dejar una marca, Yuuri se dejó hacer mientras se arriesgaba a colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su omega, sintiendo como este se estremecía a su tacto. El japonés pensó que lo incomodaba y sacó sus manos de ese lugar— _no te detengas —_ le dijo con seguridad— _quiero sentirte también._

Sus respiraciones se agitaron, entre besos y caricias, cayeron en la cama de golpe, rebotando en el colchón y riendo al instante. Yuuri se subió sobre el cuerpo de su novio y comenzó a darle besitos cortos en los labios para de a poco irlos alargando hasta que llegó el momento en que no separaron sus labios más que para tomar aire. El japonés volvió a colar sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio, acariciando suavemente su abdomen para luego llegar a su pecho, atreviéndose a rosar los pezones del contrario con la yema de los dedos.

Tras la última acción lo escuchó suspirar así que levantó la mirada y pudo verlo sonrojado, con el antebrazo sobre los ojos y la boca abierta para poder respirar mejor ya que por la nariz se le dificultaba, sonrió satisfecho y levantó más la prenda, lo hizo con lentitud para poder detenerse si este se lo pedía, pero aquello no sucedió. Yuuri acercó su rostro hacia aquellos botones que comenzaban a erguirse y pasó su lengua por el derecho, escuchó un pequeño gemido escapar de los labios de Yuri y se sintió más valiente para continuar. Comenzó a chupar despacio aquel lugar mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos de placer que daba el chico bajo él, hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente duros.

Yuuri fue yendo más rápido, armando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón del otro, logrando que este se estremeciera aún más y el corazón de ambos latiera sumamente rápido. No sabía si debería continuar con aquello ya que podía incomodar a Yuri, necesitaba su permiso, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo.

— _Yura… Yuratchka… —_ lo llamó con su voz ronca y el aludido se descubrió el rostro mostrando sus verdes ojos llorosos y oscurecidos por el placer.

— _Solo hazlo —_ dijo en tono suplicante mientras con su mano izquierda retorcía la sabana bajo él.

Yuuri accedió a su petición y desabrocho el pantalón del otro, el ruso levantó las caderas dejando que su novio le bajara los pantalones junto a la ropa interior. El japonés no se los sacó por completo, para que no se sintiera tan expuesto, se sorprendió al ver que su novio estaba duro por completo.

Tomó el miembro del rubio en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo lento y tortuoso, como siempre esperando a ver que el otro aceptara sus acciones para no asustarlo, se atrevió a mas al escucharlo pedir por ello así que aumentó el ritmo. Salió un poco de líquido pre-seminal del miembro de Yuri y el japonés no pudo resistirse a inclinarse y pasar su lengua por la punta para saborear aquello que se veía tan delicioso para él. Yuuri levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes del contrario y se relamió los labios, Yuri solo pudo sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás volviendo a cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. El azabache tomó eso como luz verde y se metió de una sola vez y completamente aquella erección. Subía y bajaba su cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía su lengua y veía el cuerpo de su novio retorcerse de placer a la vez que gemía más y más fuerte.

Supo que su omega iba a llegar a su orgasmo cuando este puso ambas manos sobre su cabello azabache y comenzó a marcar el ritmo que quería. Yuuri obedeció y a los pocos segundos sintió como el otro se corría dentro de su boca gimiendo su nombre. Se sintió feliz de haber logrado aquello y escuchar como lo nombraba.

Se levantó y fue directo a besar a Yuri el cual pudo sentir claramente su propio sabor en la boca ajena— _asqueroso —_ dijo poniendo una cara rara para después sonreír.

Yuuri no le pediría más a su novio, sabía que para él aquello había sido un gran paso, estaban progresando a pesar de los problemas y eso lo hacía feliz, así que se acomodó junto a su omega y esperó a que este se durmiera para aliviarse el solo en el baño luego, no presionaría a Yuri más de lo debido.

Superarían cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Yuuri podía sentirlo.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	22. Capítulo 21

Phichit estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo pudiera arreglar las cosas con su pareja, él también esperaba poder solucionar los suyos ya que comenzaban a agobiarlo un poco al no saber qué hacer. Recordaba bastante bien como se fueron dando las cosas para que ahora tuviera una gran confusión dentro de él.

Hace ya bastante tiempo había conocido a un alfa apuesto y con buenos modales, un conquistador de primera. Chris Giacometti llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor sin importar si eran omegas o betas, el alfa había visitado la empresa donde el moreno trabajaba por una reunión con un gerente de ahí. El rubio llamó la atención de Phichit, pero al ver que el hombre coqueteaba con cualquiera que se le pasara por delante, prefirió ignorar su existencia, después de todo ese tipo de hombres se metían con cualquiera o eso es lo que él creía.

El alfa se le acercó al terminar la reunión, Phichit era quien organizaba la agenda personal de aquel gerente así que debían conversar para ver el calendario y fijar otra reunión. El moreno sonrió amable como siempre, tenía carisma y eso ayudaba en su trabajo por eso ya llevaba un año en ese puesto— _¿Qué día tiene disponible? —_ preguntó luego de saludarlo.

El alfa sonrió galante— _Para ti, en cualquier momento estoy disponible, precioso —_ Phichit se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de insinuaciones tan directas en el trabajo; cuando salía iba mentalizado en ello, pero en el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento, aquella frase lo había tomado desprevenido. Por suerte su mente era ágil, así que no dejaría que se notara su nerviosismo.

— _Señor Giacometti, yo no estoy en las reuniones de trabajo, así que dígame que día tiene disponible para tener otra reunión con mi jefe y tal vez le diga que días puedo aceptar su invitación —_ respondió mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo aún con el sonrojo en el rostro.

Chris nunca había estado con un beta, así que para él era nuevo ver a alguien que no fuera tan sumiso o que no se quedara callado y avergonzado al coquetear con él, eso le encantó por lo que después de acordar una fecha para la siguiente reunión, hizo que el moreno le diera su número de teléfono. Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Al principio pequeñas salidas a beber un café y conversar un poco, Chris siempre intentando llegar más allá y el beta impidiéndoselo porque él no era un chico fácil, además que las feromonas del alfa no le afectaban en lo absoluto así que el rubio estaba en desventaja por ese lado. Tal vez eso fue lo que motivó a Chris a continuar con la conquista, el hecho de que Phichit fuera un reto y no se entregara fácil aún si él tenía dinero y un excelente puesto de trabajo. El moreno definitivamente no era un interesado y eso también era nuevo para él.

Sus salidas comenzaron a extenderse , transformándose en cenas nocturnas y salidas a bailar, al cabo de un par de meses el alfa logró que el moreno se quedara en su departamento, logró tenerlo por una noche completa a su merced. Phichit dejó que Chris hiciera con él lo que se le antojara ya que le gustaba y pensaba que después de tanto esfuerzo se lo merecía, un pequeño premio por ser tan insistente. Al día siguiente se hicieron novios, al primero que le contó por supuesto fue a Yuuri, su mejor amigo, quien lo felicitó ya que siempre escuchaba al moreno hablar y hablar sobre aquel alfa que estaba cortejándolo.

Todo se sentía correcto con Chris, le gustaba demasiado, pero sabía que no era amor. Tal vez con el tiempo llegaría a sentir algo así de fuerte por el rubio, pero ese no era el momento y tal vez nunca lo sería.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Como todas las parejas, no todo puede ser color de rosa. Chris al principio era todo amor y frases bonitas, pero poco a poco fue mostrando otras facetas que comenzaban a molestar al moreno, como celos por su mejor amigo. Quería impedirle verlo, pero Phichit no dejaría que eso pasara, él se impuso y le dejó bien en claro que si lo hacía elegir entre Yuuri y él, siempre elegiría al japonés; aquello hirió el orgullo del alfa logrando que tuvieran su primera discusión fuerte, donde el moreno terminó yéndose a su propio departamento en vez de quedarse esa noche con su pareja.

El segundo problema constante que tenían era la forma altiva de ser del alfa. Era normal por ser un alfa, pero siempre estaba minimizando a los omegas o a los betas por lo que Phichit se sentía pasado a llevar. Los comentarios como _“eres un beta, no creo que puedas subir de puesto”_ cuando él le hablaba de sus proyectos futuros, solo lograban que el moreno se sintiera menospreciado.

Con todas las discusiones que tenían, Phichit estaba optando por salir cada vez que en el trabajo querían hacer una junta después de las labores diarias. En cada salida recibía una llamada de su alfa llamándole la atención por estar saliendo con sus compañeros en vez de estar con él, además de que en las juntas también estaba su jefe el cual era un alfa y eso ponía furioso al rubio.

Un día de aquellos fueron a una disco, Phichit la recordaba bien ya que era el lugar donde Yuuri había encontrado a su destinado, fue una casualidad ir ahí, a un compañero se le había ocurrido y todos aceptaron. Tampoco era como si el lugar fuera malo, pero le traía un recuerdo amargo de ver mal a su mejor amigo ya que aquello había sucedido hace solo par de días. Intentó distraerse, conversó con las personas a las cuales había acompañado y su jefe le confesó que quería darle un ascenso por su duro trabajo. Phichit estaba muy feliz, pidió disculpas y se levantó para ir a un rincón del lugar y así poder llamar a su alfa para informarle sobre la gran noticia.

— _¿Qué le hiciste a tu jefe para que te ascendiera? —_ fue lo primero que preguntó Chris con voz molesta.

El moreno podía sentir como las ganas de llorar crecían dentro de él ¿Qué pensaba Chris que era? El había conseguido eso con su esfuerzo, no metiéndose con los de más arriba.

— _¿Crees que no puedo conseguirlo por mi propio merito? —_ Preguntó con la voz quebrada— _yo no me acosté con nadie si es lo que insinúas, Chris._

Recibió un _“sí, claro”_ como respuesta en tono sarcástico y el moreno se sintió frustrado, estaba siendo menospreciado de nuevo por ser un beta y eso lo hería. Le gritó que se fuera al diablo y le cortó, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, silenciosas y dolorosas. Quería llamar a Yuuri, pero este ya tenía sus propios problemas y no quería añadirle los de él.

— _¿Estás bien? —_ preguntó una voz neutra y ronca cerca de él. Se sobresaltó porque pensó que nadie lo había visto, volteó y vio al chico que era amigo de Plisetsky— _lo siento, escuche tu llamada. No deberías dejar que te trataran así._

 _—No es tu problema —_ respondió enojado más con Chris que con el chico frente a él, pero no tenía con quien desquitarse. Se limpió las lágrimas e iba a dirigirse a la mesa con sus compañeros cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo.

— _Sé que no lo es, pero no creo que quieras que tu jefe te vea así —_ apuntó sus ojos, entonces entendió que debían estar un poco rojos e hinchados— _¿Quieres un café?_

No pudo negarse, Otabek lo llevó a la sección de “solo personal autorizado” y le sirvió un café el cual Phichit bebió al instante, intentando calmarse. El alfa solo lo miraba y el beta no sabía lo que quería o porque lo ayudaba, pero de todos modos se lo agradecía.

Se despidió y le dio las gracias para luego ir donde su grupo que ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él. No alcanzo a ver la sonrisa en los labios del alfa al verlo recompuesto y tranquilo, Otabek odiaba que minimizaran a las personas solo por ser un beta o un omega, escuchó a Phichit decir que había sido ascendido y sin saber la razón, se sintió feliz por él, por su esfuerzo.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Volvió a encontrarse con el moreno, pero esta vez fue de forma casual en la calle. Phichit lo invitó a tomar un café como agradecimiento por lo que había pasado antes y a pesar de tener el tiempo limitado porque tenía otras cosas que hacer, Otabek aceptó ya que no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con el beta de nuevo. Llamaba su atención y no iba a negarlo. Phichit era lindo, además que se preocupaba por su mejor amigo, se esforzaba a pesar de que sabía que era difícil para él por ser un beta y se imponía cuando debía hacerlo aunque su pareja fuera un alfa.

Conversaron sobre los Yuris y Phichit le comentó a Otabek algo sobre que el destinado de Katsuki quería ofrecerle algo, aunque no podía hablar mucho ya que sabía que el alfa era amigo del otro Yuri. Intercambiaron números y acordaron no hablar mucho de sus amigos, Otabek dejó en claro que quería conocerlo mejor, pero le comentó que estaba seguro de que si hablaban de los omegas comenzarían a inmiscuirse demasiado además de tal vez sentir que traicionaban a sus mejores amigos por dar información “confidencial”, el beta concordó con eso ya que pensaba igual.

Se mantuvieron en contacto, mensajeandose constantemente y hablando sobre sus días en general, sin mencionar mucho a sus mejores amigos para evitarse problemas, solo eran ellos dos y sus teléfonos. Phichit estaba comenzando a sentir agrado por el alfa o tal vez algo más, él no lo minimizaba y lo apoyaba cuando le contaba algo, siempre dándole consejos e intentando tirarlo hacia arriba.

Poco antes de que Plisetsky tuviera su discusión con Yuuri, Phichit había discutido fuertemente con su alfa quien revisó su teléfono encontrando el extenso chat del beta con Otabek, no había nada malo escrito ahí, solo dos amigos conversando, pero eso a Chris no le gustaba para nada. El moreno decidió que esa noche se olvidaría de todo porque estaba harto. Salió a la disco que ya conocía, bebió y bailó con quien se le pasara por enfrente, sin llegar a nada mas, después de todo aún tenía pareja y debía serle fiel.

Cuando ya estaban por cerrar, Otabek vio al beta muy pasado de copas, riéndose de todo y hablando incoherencias. Sonrió aunque estaba un poco preocupado ¿Cómo se iría a casa de esa manera? No le quedó de otra que ofrecerse a acompañarlo, no era como si le molestara en lo absoluto, se sentía feliz de poder verlo, acompañarlo y protegerlo. Porque Otabek era un alfa y su instinto le dictaba proteger a quienes quería y él de verdad ansiaba estar con él beta.

Otabek acompañó a Phichit a su departamento, el beta estaba con varios tragos encima, pero caminaba perfectamente, él solo lo acompañó para asegurarse de que llegara bien. Una vez en la puerta, el alfa se despidió o por lo menos eso intentó ya que Phichit lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo en los labios de una manera demandante, como si lo necesitara y ¿Quién era él para negarse a esa muda petición?

Fue arrastrado por el beta hacia dentro de su hogar donde se dejó llevar por completo, a Otabek ya no le importaba nada después de sentir esos exquisitos labios sobre los suyos y esa deliciosa y experimentada lengua dentro de su boca.

Phichit necesitaba a aquel alfa que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, esta noche quería sentirlo a él y no a su novio, sabía que estaba engañando al rubio, pero entre el alcohol y la rabia nada le importaba más que lo que él deseaba en ese momento, el mañana se vería después.

Mordidas y besos, caricias demandantes y la ropa cayendo al suelo de a poco, todo en la obscuridad del lugar, no necesitaban prender las luces ya que solo debían guiarse por sus instintos. Estaban tan deseosos que ni si quiera llegaron a la cama, ahí mismo en el pasillo Otabek volteo al beta y lo puso contra la pared, atrapando ambas manos de este por sobre su cabeza. Lamió su cuello, aunque sabía que no había manera de marcarlo, aun así quería morderlo, dejar alguna marca y el otro no se resistió, simplemente corrió su cabeza para darle al alfa un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Otabek mordió y chupó ambos hombros del chico mientras con su diestra comenzaba a prepararlo, metiendo sus dedos uno a uno hasta llegar a contar tres dentro de él— _Hazlo —_ pidió el beta en algo parecido a un gemido que volvió loco al alfa, ambos sin ropa en el pasillo, a pocos metros de la habitación.

Alineó su erección con la entrada ajena mientras seguía reteniendo sus manos y lo penetró, introduciendose de una sola estocada, logrando que Phichit soltara un gemido con una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras él gruñía por la deliciosa sensación de ser apretado por las paredes internas del chico que le encantaba.

— _Me encanta todo de ti —_ le dijo ronco en su oído y Phichit volvió a gemir mientras sentía como su acompañante comenzaba a dar fuertes estocadas como si supiera que era eso lo que necesitaba esa noche, el beta necesitaba que lo hicieran duro, necesitaba sentir esa mezcla de dolor y placer que le otorgaba aquel alfa que era tan bueno con él.

Los gemidos y gruñidos además del chocar de sus pieles se escuchaban por todo el lugar, se calentaban por el solo hecho de escuchar al otro hacer aquellos sonidos tan eróticos. Cuando Otabek estuvo a punto de correrse quiso hacerlo afuera para no incomodar a Phichit, pero este le imploró que se quedara dentro, así que le hizo caso, pero evitando anudar ya que podría hacerle daño. En el momento que el orgasmo de ambos llegó, mordió su cuello, aunque no tan fuerte como hubiera querido, dejó sus dientes marcados en aquel lugar y se sintió satisfecho.

Al terminar, las piernas del beta cedieron y casi cae al suelo, pero el alfa lo sostuvo. Lo abrazo por la espalda y ambos llegaron como pudieron al baño para poder asearse rápidamente.

Otabek pensó que debía irse, pero el moreno no lo soltó en ningún momento, así como entró también lo arrastraron a la habitación y sin decir nada se acostaron juntos y abrazados, se durmieron casi al instante en un cómodo ambiente, como si siempre hubiese sido así, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Como si fueran pareja.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Después de aquel encuentro el moreno se distanció, ya casi no respondía los mensajes, pero accedió a juntarse un día con Otabek en un parque para conversar las cosas. No quisieron sentarse ya que ambos estaban tensos, Phichit tenía más marcas de las que él le había dejado y entonces entendió que Chris tuvo que haberle hecho algo que el beta no quería decir.

— _¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —_ preguntó al ver uno que otro moretón en su brazo, se estaba enojando, pero no lo demostraría, debía mantener la compostura para no alejar al beta— _confía en mi, Phichit. Habla conmigo —_ intentó acercarse, pero el otro se alejó y eso le dolió.

— _No paso nada, solo no podemos seguir con esto —_ le respondió directo y el alfa sintió que se le rompía el corazón, intentó seguir conversando, pero sintió el aroma de Yuri cerca. Supo que algo andaba mal y tuvo que decidir que era más importante y por supuesto siempre elegiría a su familia.

Terminaron la conversación con un mutuo acuerdo de no contactarse a no ser que fuese necesario, cada uno tomó su propio camino.

Phichit podía recordar aquellos sucesos, recordar a Chris disculpándose después de haber intentado dañarlo al saberse engañado. El moreno lo entendía, después de todo era un alfa y así eran ellos ¿No? Posesivos. Entonces si eran así ¿Por qué Otabek no insistió más y se dejó estar? Eso lo tenía confundido ya que si el otro alfa hubiese sido más perseverante aquel día en el parque, quizás ahora estaría con él.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	23. Capítulo 22

El tiempo transcurrió con ambos Yuris intentando y logrando llevar bien su relación de nuevo, incluso podría decirse que estaban mejor que antes ya que el rubio se dejaba querer un poco más, aunque aún no habían llegado a hablar del celo de Yuri o de tener sexo siendo el japonés el activo. Intentaban mantener la comunicación, ya sea viéndose, llamándose o enviándose mensajes, no pasaban más de una hora sin saber del otro a excepción de cuando era la instancia de dormir.

Con el tiempo llegó el momento de la última sesión en la clínica. Yuuri estaba nervioso, pero el hecho de que el rubio lo acompañara lograba que en cierto modo ese sentimiento decayera un poco y hasta podía decir que por momento se sentía tranquilo. Hicieron lo mismo de la vez anterior, pero esta vez el doctor les avisó que debían esperar a los resultados que estarían en dos días para saber si el tratamiento había surtido efecto o no. De lo contrario tendrían que ver otra manera de lograr el objetivo.

— _Todo saldrá bien, no seas pesimista —_ regañó Yuri a su omega cuando iban camino a casa, podía sentir a Yuuri incluso más nervioso que en la clínica y si seguía así le daría un ataque de ansiedad. Ya lo conocía.

— _Pero es que… ¿Qué pasará si no funciona? Habrá sido en vano ¿Y si vuelvo a tener mi celo al encontrarme con Víctor? ¿Y si él no puede controlarse? ¿Y si…?_

 _— ¡Ya! —_ le gritó el rubio sin afán de alterarse, pero le era un poco complicado cuando el japonés se ponía a hacer un montón de supuestos que ni siquiera sucedían aún. Yuuri cerró la boca un poco sorprendido por el grito de Yuri y es que su novio en las últimas semanas había estado bastante complaciente con él, tanto que no parecía él mismo, en cierto modo le había agradado escucharlo gritar ya que pensaba que el rubio explotaría en cualquier momento por guardarse tantas cosas— _saldrá bien y si no, buscaran otra manera. No es el fin del mundo._

 _—Sí —_ respondió el azabache sonriendo y Yuri rodó los ojos, su novio era un masoquista que sonreía cuando lo trataba mal.

Esa tarde estudiaron juntos en la casa del ruso. Aunque no estaban en la misma carrera, ni año ambos estaban en temporada de exámenes. Yuri se jactaba de que siempre le iba bien mientras comían unos pasteles que su abuelo había preparado para ellos, le decía a Yuuri que él siempre era una de las mejores notas.

— _Si Otabek no te enseñara, no habrías aprobado nada, Yuratchka —_ dijo el anciano cuando pasó por el lado de los chicos y lo escuchó alardear.

— _¡Abuelo! Aún así el mérito es mío._

 _—Sí y que Otabek ya haya estudiado lo mismo que tú y supiera en que enfocarse para enseñarte no tiene nada que ver —_ rio el anciano, le gustaba un poco molestar a su nieto frente a Yuuri. Estaba feliz de que ambos estuvieran enamorados ya que se hacían bien el uno al otro, todo lo que su nieto no tenía, el otro omega si y viceversa.

Yuuri pudo relajarse en ese ambiente, se dijo a si mismo que dejaría de pensar en los resultados del tratamiento hasta tenerlos, de nada servía preocuparse ahora además que debía estudiar o terminaría reprobando.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El día en que sabrían los resultados llegó, al parecer todo estaba bien por lo que el paso final sería la cita con Víctor, Yuri aún estaba en negación respecto a ese tema, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, un trato era un trato.

El rubio tenía miedo ¿Y si al conocerse en persona se llevaban mejor que por mensajes? ¿Y si Yuuri sentía que lo… amaba? Las inseguridades llegando a él nuevamente, no quería que sucediera, pero Otabek tenía razón al decirle que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano y era mejor que fuera ahora, así sabría la verdad cuanto antes, si es que Yuuri al final quería estar con Víctor o no. Aún así le dolía pensar que tal vez su omega lo dejaría por otro.

 _—No seas pesimista —_ como si fuera una mala broma, Otabek le repitió sus mismas palabras sin saberlo.

— _¿Qué hay de ti? Parece como si te hubieran abandonado —_ “justo en el clavo” pensó el moreno cuando escuchó a su amigo, pero no le diría nada.

— _No pasa nada, enfócate en Yuuri —_ su amigo frunció el ceño y Otabek sabía que le seguiría insistiendo más tarde. Se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, Yuri era una de las pocas personas que se daba cuenta de sus cambios de expresión o de cómo se sentía.

El rubio prefirió dejar el tema por el momento ya que sabía que su amigo se lo diría tarde o temprano, pero si se demoraba mucho se lo sacaría a golpes. Cambiaron el tema de la conversación por el bien de ambos, al parecer cada uno tenía sus propios líos amorosos y era mejor dejar de pensar en ello por un rato y distraerse.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuuri estaba nervioso, el día de la cita con Víctor había llegado, su novio ya estaba informado. Yuri le hizo prometer que mantendría el teléfono prendido, que lo llamaría si cualquier cosa ocurría y que le contestaría si lo llamaba. Respiró profundo al llegar al restaurante donde Víctor había hecho reservaciones, era el mismo lugar donde le llegó su celo de manera repentina la primera vez, recordaba claramente aquellos ojos azules los cuales ahora sabía eran de su destinado, al parecer el alfa quería jugar con su mente.

— _Te ves muy guapo —_ habló una persona tras él, la cual lo hizo saltar de su asiento al tomarlo desprevenido— _buenas tardes, Yuuri —_ su voz calmada lograba tranquilizar el ambiente alrededor de él, Víctor pasó su mano por el costado de Yuuri dejando frente a él una rosa azul— _para ti._

El corazón del omega latió con fuerza, tomo la flor entre sus manos y agradeció por el obsequio— _no deberías haberte molestado, Víctor._

 _—Es una cita, esto es normal —_ se sentó frente al azabache observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Entonces… esto haces con cualquiera —_ asumió el japonés y Víctor solo sonrió sin responder, al parecer le gustaba evadir las preguntas.

— _Y dime, Yuuri ¿Qué quieres ordenar? —_ con un gesto de su mano hizo que el mozo apareciera de inmediato trayéndoles el menú a ambos.

Yuuri ordenó lo que le pareció sabía mejor junto a un jugo de frutas naturales y un postre de chocolate que sonaba bien, aunque nunca lo había probado. Víctor ordenó lo mismo que el japonés a excepción del jugo, el cual cambió por un vino que sonaba caro.

El mozo que era un beta, asintió y se retiró de inmediato para poder traerles su orden.

Comenzaron una conversación como esas que tenían a través de mensajes, Víctor hizo alusión al día en que se vieron por primera vez, le comentó que en ese momento sintió algo, pero no le tomó mayor importancia al estar en una cita de negocios con una persona demasiado importante, también le dijo que al salir del lugar pudo sentir levemente su aroma por el celo y que cuando se encontraron la segunda vez pudo conectar las cosas y darse cuenta que se encontró con su destinado.

Yuuri escuchó su explicación para luego decirle que él también ato cabos cuando se encontraron la segunda vez. Cortaron ese tema después, ya que al japonés parecía incomodarle y Víctor no quería que Yuuri se fijara en él solo porque eran destinados.

Siguieron hablando sobre sus vidas, conociéndose mejor y Víctor se atrevió a preguntar sobre la relación que tenía Yuuri con el otro omega, el platinado se sentía un poco idiota al ver como el rostro del azabache se ilumino por completo al tocar ese tema de conversación. Si bien al estar cerca de él, Yuuri se veía feliz y cómodo como si se atrajeran mutuamente, cuando se puso a hablar sobre el rubio, se veía radiante y hasta el alfa podía notar eso, sobre todo en el cambio en su aroma el cual de por si era bastante tentador a pesar de no estar en celo, ahora lo era mucho más. Las feromonas de Yuuri se disparaban inconscientemente al hablar de su pareja.

— _Yuri es especial para mí, lo amo y eso no va a cambiar, Víctor —_ le dijo sincero.

Víctor lo escuchó y observó con atención, al parecer ambos omegas eran muy distintos, pero congeniaban bien, de hecho, si él no fuera el destinado de Yuuri, juraría que esos dos omegas si lo eran. Mientras el japonés hablaba Víctor pudo recordar su encuentro con el novio de este, recordó como el chico defendió su relación con Yuuri en todo momento y también como su rostro cambió a uno de miedo al llegar Chris. Ese día Víctor discutió con su amigo, no tenía porque tratar así al otro rubio, aunque fuera su rival amoroso, eso era algo que le molestaba de su mejor amigo, su forma despectiva de tratar a los omegas o betas, aún no entendía como Phichit lo aguantaba.

La comida terminó, pero la cita aún no lo hacía. Víctor llevó a Yuuri a ver una película y dejó que el chico escogiera, al estar tan cerca en los asientos inconscientemente Yuuri cerraba los ojos para inhalar mejor el aroma de Víctor, lo hacía sentirse calmado y seguro, en ciertos momentos sentía la necesidad de acercarse un poco más, pero luchaba contra eso, no debía y no estaba bien. Víctor podía darse cuenta de aquello, pero no lo presionaría, así como habían salido esta vez quizás en el futuro podrían hacerlo de nuevo y varias veces más hasta que la cercanía entre ellos se sintiera normal. Su madre se negó mucho tiempo antes de aceptar a su destinado, el podía esperar por Yuuri y lo haría porque con cada detalle nuevo que conocía sobre él, más sentía que era el indicado, que le gustaba. Que lo amaba.

— _Me gustan las películas de humor ¿Y a ti? —_ se estaban conociendo de a poco y en el omega se notaba cierto interés de saber más de él también.

— _Las de acción y un poco las románticas —_ se sonrojó un poco por confesar su secreto, pero sabía que Yuuri no lo juzgaría solo por eso.

— _También son buenas._

Luego del cine siguió la cena y más tarde ir a bailar, para la última actividad Yuuri ya caminaba a pocos centímetros del alfa, reían cada poco rato y ya no nombraba al rubio, aunque seguía en su mente. Víctor intentaba mantenerlo distraído con distintos temas de conversación para que no pensara en el otro omega, pero era inevitable darse cuenta que el japonés aún así lo tenía presente, porque al igual que cuando hablaron de él, cuando se quedaba en silencio y sonreía como si recordara algo, su aroma se volvía muy dulce. Sabía que aquello no era para atraerlo a él.

Bailaron, incluso Yuuri le permitió agarrarlo de la cintura solo porque el baile era de esa manera. Víctor estuvo a punto de perderse en los ojos del contrario y querer besarlo, pero se abstuvo en el último momento, debía ser paciente y eso haría.

— _Muchas gracias, me divertí mucho —_ dejó que el alfa lo fuera a dejar a su casa y el platinado se sintió feliz de poder saber su dirección.

— _Gracias a ti por hacerme compañía —_ tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta. Yuuri solo sonrió— _tal vez… podríamos salir otro día, como amigos —_ no perdía nada con intentar.

— _Creo que estaría bien, Víctor. Me agradas de verdad… aunque no puedo corresponderte de otra manera._

 _—Yuuri, no voy a mentirte. No me rendiré y seguiré intentando conquistarte —_ se acercó y besó la mejilla del japonés justo en el momento que el padre de Yuuri salía de casa.

 _—¡¿_ _Por fin estás con un alfa?! —_ le preguntó con cierta alegría en su voz y Yuuri no supo que contestarle.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	24. Capítulo 23

— _¡Papá!_ —se quejó Yuuri al instante.

Víctor sintió un poco de incomodidad y molestia, no le gustaban las discriminaciones y el _“por fin”_ en esa frase daba a entender que no había estado contento de que su hijo estuviera en una relación con otro omega. Al platinado le daba igual si eran dos omegas o dos alfas, él creía que todos eran iguales, su problema era que Yuuri era su destinado y ya tenía pareja. No importaba si era otro omega, un alfa o un beta, Víctor habría actuado de la misma forma porque sentía la necesidad de tener a Yuuri para él.

Las cosas estaban así: el ruso podría aprovecharse y aliarse con el padre de su destinado que estaba más que claro, le daría su apoyo con tal de que su hijo estuviera con un alfa y lo apoyaría aún más si le confesaba que eran destinados, pero…

— _Señor Katsuki, un gusto conocerlo —_ le dijo acercándose y estirando su mano para que el otro la estrechara— _me temo que ha habido una confusión, soy amigo de Yuuri. Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov._

El alfa mayor estrechó la mano del platinado analizando que iba bien vestido y parecía ser un buen partido para su hijo, pero no podía hacer nada si eran solo amigos— _entiendo ¿Quieres pasar? —_ preguntó cómo última esperanza.

Con sus ojos azules pudo notar la incomodidad en Yuuri, además que su aroma delataba su nerviosismo— _lo siento, tengo trabajo que atender. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Le agradezco la invitación._

El omega se sorprendió por la respuesta, estaba casi seguro que el otro aceptaría al ver que su padre lo quería como yerno, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para él, pero al parecer Víctor no era de ese tipo de personas.

El padre de Yuuri se despidió y volvió a entrar a la casa, el omega agradeció la actitud del platinado y este le dijo que no era nada y que no quería ganarse su corazón forzando las cosas. Aquello hizo a Yuuri sonrojar inevitablemente, podía sentir el lazo que los unía como destinados, la conexión invisible entre ellos y sintió pena por el alfa ya que, aunque se esforzara, nunca podría corresponderle.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Yuuri entró a casa y encaró a su padre diciéndole que había sido muy irrespetuoso, sobre todo porque con aquel comentario paso a llevar la relación que él tenía con el rubio; su madre también se enojó y se puso del lado de su hijo, alegándole que lo único que debiera importarle es que Yuuri fuera feliz sin importar con quien.

— _Yurio ha demostrado que quiere mucho a nuestro Yuuri, comienza a aceptarlo de una vez por todas —_ fue lo último que dijo Hiroko dejando a su esposo en silencio.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión, Yuuri corrió a su habitación para poder tener más privacidad y llamar a su novio, debía decirle todo lo que paso ese día ya que no quería malos entendidos, marcó el número y este contestó de inmediato como si hubiese estado pegado al celular en todo momento.

— _Hola amor ¿Estabas esperando mi llamada? —_ preguntó solo para molestarlo un poco.

— _Por supuesto que no, incluso se me había olvidado. Tome el teléfono para hacer otra cosa y justo llamaste —_ sabía que estaba mintiéndole, pero lo dejó pasar. Yuri era vergonzoso con aquellas cosas y nunca admitiría en voz alta que era de los que esperaban junto al teléfono si decías que ibas a llamar, que verificaba si el celular tenía señal para estar tranquilo sobre si le llegaba algún mensaje y que también miraba las fotos que tenían juntos en su teléfono cuando sentía que extrañaba a Yuuri.

El omega comenzó a hablarle sobre la cita con Víctor, los lugares que visitaron y de que hablaron. Le explicó que le dejó en claro que nunca podrían tener algo más allá de una amistad, omitió el tema de su padre no porque fuera algo totalmente malo, sino porque no quería que el rubio se sintiera mal por algo tonto. Lo único que importaba era que él lo amaba y eso era todo lo que su omega debía saber.

Hablaron durante un par de horas, como si no se hubiesen visto en semanas cuando en realidad la última vez que se vieron había sido el día anterior. Yuuri sentía una necesidad imperiosa de estar junto a su omega, de sentir su aroma y su calor sin importar si hacían algo más o no, pero no dijo nada, intentó hablar con normalidad.

El rubio lo supo de inmediato, conocía a Yuuri demasiado bien y había aprendido a ver a través de sus palabras. Cuando el japonés comenzaba a cambiar aleatoriamente de temas de conversación, saltando de uno en otro sin ningún sentido ni conexión, significaba que algo no quería decirle por lo que tuvo que persuadirlo para que le dijera como realmente se sentía.

— _No es nada, solo… solo necesito sentirte cerca, Yuratchka —_ el llamado de su nombre lo estremeció por completo, él también lo necesitaba cerca, más aún al saber que ese día lo había pasado con aquel estúpido alfa.

— _¿Tu casa o la mía? —_ preguntó directo como siempre, no le importaba tener que arreglarse rápido y salir a la casa de Yuuri, porque si ambos se necesitaban no había necesidad de aplazarlo. Tal vez cuando terminaran sus carreras y encontraran un trabajo estable podrían vivir juntos, así ya no se sentirían así. Por ahora debían conformarse con visitas.

— _¡Ya voy! —_ El rubio rio al escuchar un poco de ruido, seguramente se estaba alistando sin cortar la llamada— _estaré ahí en veinte minutos, espérame._

La llamada se cortó y Yuri bajó a la primera planta para avisarle a Nikolai que tendrían visitas y que si podía hacer piroshkis. El mayor no se negó para nada, Yuuri era alguien a quien quería mucho por lo que le encantaba que se quedara en su hogar y poder preparar comida para él.

Veintidós minutos pasaron cuando por fin tocaron a la puerta, veintidós minutos que el rubio estuvo contando mientras veía la pantalla de su celular a cada momento sintiendo como cada segundo hacía más lento el tiempo.

— _Llegas tarde —_ le dijo al abrir la puerta a la vez que lo jalaba del brazo para poder envolverlo en un abrazo— _tonto —_ puso su nariz en el cuello del contrario, extrañaba poder sentirlo.

— _Lo siento, te extrañe —_ respondió con rapidez a la vez que correspondía el abrazo.

Nikolai los regaño por seguir en la puerta y no entrar de una vez por todas, ambos rieron y se adentraron en el hogar del rubio. Dejaron la mochila del azabache en la habitación y fueron a hacerle compañía al alfa quien ya estaba terminando de cocinar.

Comieron todos juntos y Yuuri como siempre alabo el sabor del platillo, al terminar el anciano no los dejó hacer nada y los mando arriba diciéndoles que se supone que Yuuri había venido para que compartieran juntos, no para hacer quehaceres.

Una vez en la habitación inmediatamente Yuuri se desvistió para ponerse su pijama, mientras que el rubio solo se quedaba en ropa interior y camiseta. El japonés se encontraba cansado por todo lo que hizo en el día y Yuri lo entendía a la perfección, por lo que se acostarían de inmediato.

Se durmieron abrazados, para Yuri no había nada mejor que tener al azabache entre sus brazos y apoyado sobre su pecho, sabiéndolo suyo una vez más, porque había vuelto a él a pesar de pasar todo el día con su destinado. Porque hasta podía sentir la necesidad del otro por estar junto a él.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Las inseguridades se iban disipando poco a poco en Yuri, después de aquella cita todo volvió a su rutina normal la cual consistía en trabajar, estudiar y ver a Yuuri. Se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro y de vez en cuando conversaban con Otabek quien aún no le contaba nada sobre el porqué a veces lo sentía tan extraño y metido en sus pensamientos.

Otabek seguía en contacto con Phichit, era un alfa insistente por lo que seguía enviando mensajes para saber sobre el beta, le preocupaba un poco el cómo se comportaba Chris y solo sabía del moreno por medio de mensajes así que no podía saber si lo que le decía era cierto o no. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo con una urgencia que no entendía, ya que no era un omega como para sentir aquella dependencia, aún así quería tenerlo cerca.

Phichit sentía que quería correr a buscarlo con cada mensaje que demostraba la preocupación de Otabek, pero él estaba con Chris y ya lo había engañado con el otro alfa por lo que no podía permitirse acercarsele. Las cosas con su pareja no habían cambiado mucho, el rubio seguía hablando mal de los betas, aunque lo felicitó cuando por fin fue ascendido oficialmente. Chris volvió a ganarse el corazón de Phichit con pequeños detalles, como flores y uno que otro obsequio que demostraba (según é) lo mucho que lo amaba, el problema era que aquellos regalos venían seguidos de una disculpa y eran posteriores a alguna discusión.

El alfa seguía diciendo cosas hirientes y teniendo ataques de celos, pero todo se arreglaba con una disculpa y entonces el ciclo volvía a comenzar. Phichit últimamente se había alejado hasta de Yuuri por petición de su novio, el omega se estaba comenzando a preocupar por su mejor amigo, pero las pocas veces que podían conversar e intentaba tocar el tema, Chulanont lo desviaba a otro lado.

El beta se alejaba cada vez mas de las personas y no se daba cuenta que aquello solo le hacía peor a él, ya que no tenía con quien hablar. Aún así Otabek seguía ahí, insistente en saber de él, en querer verlo y eso hacía que el corazón de Phichit latiera con fuerza y aunque sentía que traicionaba a su novio con esto, aceptó una cita con el otro porque de verdad sentía que necesitaba verlo aunque no pudiera tocarlo.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Se acercaba su aniversario de noviazgo y Yuri no sabía qué hacer, quería preparar algo especial para ese día pero no podía pensar en que exactamente. Miró el calendario como por décima vez, calculando cuantos días faltaban y cuanto tiempo le quedaba para preparar algo bueno para ambos, al verlo se enojó un poco. Aquel día tan especial calzaba justo con su celo, no podía ser peor, no podrían pasar su aniversario juntos gracias a que él era un estúpido omega.

Estaba a punto de mandar a volar su celular cuando la idea de pasar ese día con Yuuri aún así, se instaló en su cabeza ¿Sería un buen obsequio ofrecerle su celo al azabache como símbolo de un nuevo paso en su relación?

Si lo pensaba detenidamente en el celo solo quería satisfacerse, aunque no sabía si podría soportar llegar hasta el final con el japonés, si sabía que este no le haría nada que no quisiera y esa era la ventaja de que el otro no fuera un alfa. Yuuri no se dejaría nublar por las feromonas de celo que él emanara, se mantendría cuerdo y se detendría si le decía “no”, además de que iría despacio para no asustarlo.

Se mentalizó en ello y llamó al _love hotel_ que ya conocían para reservar la semana completa, no sabía si su celo caería uno o dos días antes del día especial por lo que debía prepararse para cualquier caso. Definitivamente lo pasarían juntos y dejaría que Yuuri lo hiciera sentir bien, le demostraría que había progresado a su lado y que le tenía confianza. Solo esperaba que el otro lo aceptara, que todo saliera bien y que le gustara aquella sorpresa.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**

****


	25. Capítulo 24

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Yuri con la intención de prepararse mentalmente para ese día tan importante, se esforzó un poco en ser más cariñoso e incitar al japonés a tocarlo cada vez un poco más. Yuuri estaba feliz, sentía que progresaban demasiado en su relación y no solo porque fuera algo sexual, iba mucho más alla que solo eso. El hecho de que el rubio se dejara tocar significaba confianza, el azabache se sentía feliz de que Yuri confiara en él como para dejarlo llegar hasta donde tanto miedo tenía que otro lo hiciera.

El rubio confirmó con su novio para encontrarse ese día y Yuuri también comenzó a pensar en que podría regalarle a su pareja, ignorando que era lo que este quería obsequiarle. Yuuri compró collares a juego los cuales eran las piezas de un rompecabezas que se podían unir entre sí para formar la letra “Y” en medio de un corazón.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuri había planeado una comida en algún restaurante y luego ir a aquel lugar donde se entregaría a su pareja, pero su celo tenía otros planes llegando justo un día antes. Los síntomas los pudo controlar con supresores y pidió a Otabek que lo llevara al _love hotel_ donde ya tenía apartada una habitación como precaución. El alfa hizo lo que le pidió, puesto que su amigo ya le había contado los planes que tenía, aunque esté no ahondo mucho en detalles ya que le daba vergüenza incluso si era a Otabek a quien debía decírselo. De todos modos Beka entendió bien cuando el omega rubio le dijo que quería pasar su celo con Yuuri, no había necesidad de decir más.

El efecto del supresor estaba desapareciendo por lo que se aplicó otro con la intención de poder llamar a Yuuri, se maldecía internamente por no poder darle algo más adecuado como la cena que tenía planeada, pero ya no podía hacer más.

— _Yuuri —_ habló cuando le contestaron del otro lado, su voz saliendo necesitada al escuchar la voz de su omega.

— _¿Yuri? ¿Qué ocurre suenas… extraño? —_ el omega azabache sonaba preocupado y quería saber que sucedía, se suponía que esa tarde el rubio iría a su casa y al día siguiente irían a cenar por el aniversario de ambos.

— _Yuu —_ la tonalidad empleada por el rubio comenzaba a hacer que Yuuri se sintiera extraño, aunque aún no entendía la razón en ese instante, la comprendió cuando su amado le dijo que lo estaba esperando y le dijo el nombre del lugar que tan bien conocía, dándole el número de la habitación para que fuera por él.

El japonés no dudó ni un minuto y al cortar la llamada se fue a dar una ducha rápida, tomó las primeras prendas que encontró y corrió a buscar un taxi que lo llevara rápidamente donde su novio. Aún no estaba seguro de si este no se arrepentiría luego, pero no lo sabría hasta que lo intentara.

Al llegar fue directo a la recepción donde tras pedirle una identificación le entregaron la tarjeta de la habitación donde lo esperaban. Subió al ascensor y se quejó porque este no avanzaba tan rápido como él deseaba, hasta que por fin llego a su piso y corrió a la puerta indicada. Con la tarjeta en su mano temblorosa por los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro, abrió la puerta para luego adentrarse en el lugar.

Caminó despacio hasta el borde de la cama con sus ojos fijos en el chico de rubios y alborotados cabellos. Pudo notar sus llorosos ojos verdes y como solo llevaba su ropa interior, la cual se encontraba ya húmeda y una camisa que solo tenía abiertos los primeros tres botones.

El aroma en la habitación llegaba a ser en cierto modo asfixiante, pero aún así había una pequeña parte de este que le agradaba al azabache. No sabía si podía acercarse puesto que al verlo llegar el omega de cabellos dorados abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho pareciendo un chico completamente sumiso y frágil. Yuuri jamás lo había visto así, el omega que él conocía era imponente, pero el que veía ahora parecía tan delicado que hasta le daba miedo tocarlo.

— _Yuu —_ le dijo con su voz excitada— _por favor —_ estiró una mano hacia el azabache mientras con la otra aún abrazaba sus piernas. Era un avance y la señal que necesitaba.

Yuuri se quitó los zapatos y gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar donde se encontraba su novio. Nunca había sido el activo en una relación, ya que nunca antes había siquiera pensado que un omega podría serlo, por lo que no sabía cómo actuar. Temía hacerle daño.

Se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los que el contrario le ofrecía al tener su mano extendida, el toque causo que Yuri se estremeciera. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y el japonés tomó valor, se acercó más y lo besó mientras con su mano libre intentaba tomar la otra del rubio para así poder liberar sus piernas. Al parecer el otro entendió puesto que cedió al instante, dejando que Yuuri se colara entre estas.

— _Eres precioso, Yuratchka —_ le habló con sinceridad mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y lo miraba a los ojos, el contacto visual era importante para darle confianza al otro— _¿Me dejarías hacerte sentir bien? —_ preguntó con tranquilidad, liberando levemente sus feromonas.

Yuri cerró sus ojos por un momento, le gustaba el aroma del azabache por lo que comenzó a relajarse un poco más, aún le quedaba algo de cordura y sabía que Yuuri sería incapaz de dañarlo, por lo que asintió con la cabeza— _haz lo que quieras conmigo._

La última frase hizo que ambos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas, aunque a Yuri no se le noto tanto al ya estar de ese color por el celo.

Yuuri volvió a besarlo con delicadeza mientras paseaba sus manos lentamente por las piernas del contrario, acariciando la piel expuesta, _“tan suave”_ pensó mientras seguía besándolo, atreviéndose a meter su lengua cuidadosamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Lo poco que le quedaba de cordura al rubio se estaba esfumando, por lo que trató con desesperación de quitarle la camiseta al azabache, este lo entendió al instante, así que se separó un poco para poder quitarse la ropa por él mismo, puesto que las manos de Yuri temblaban un poco. No sabía si era por la excitación o los nervios, pero lo descubriría pronto.

Una vez sin ropa se acercó de nuevo al omega quien lo observaba fijamente— _¿Puedo? —_ le preguntó mientras ponía sus dedos sobre uno de los botones de la camisa ajena. Un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que tenía pase libre para poder quitarle la ropa. Con cuidado desabrocho uno a uno los que quedaban para luego deslizar la camisa por sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos y listos para que Yuuri pudiera atacarlos con pequeños besos y mordidas leves, deleitándose con los suaves suspiros que escapaban de la boca contraria.

Terminó de quitarle la camisa y procedió a sacar la ropa interior. Igual que la prenda anterior, esta la deslizo lentamente por sus piernas, pero Yuri se desesperó y se la quitó con rapidez para luego recostarse en la cama y estirar sus brazos hacia el japonés— _Yuu —_ lo llamó de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? No lo sabía, pero cada vez que lo llamaba de esa manera se le erizaba la piel y surgía en él la necesidad de satisfacer al chico que tanto amaba.

Se puso sobre Yuri, no sabía cómo proseguir, si debía hacer algo más o simplemente introducirse en el interior del otro. Pensó por un momento en aquel juguete que simulaba un nudo, pero lo descartó puesto que podría hacerle daño o asustarlo.

— _Relájate—_ le dijo quien más temblaba de los dos, así que no sabía si se lo decía a sí mismo o a quien estaba frente a él— _solo… hazlo despacio —_ volvió a hablar de manera pausada como autoconvenciendose— _todo…_

 _—Todo estará bien —_ le dijo para tranquilizarlo, puso su mano sobre la del rubio que se encontraba junto a su cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos— _estoy contigo, no te haré daño —_ lo miró a los ojos antes de proseguir.

La sensación era abrumadora, lo amaba tanto que temía hacer algo mal, pero debía controlarse ya que él que más miedo tenía era Yuri, así que el japonés era él que debía tomar el control de la situación.

Besó a su amado mientras con su mano libre levantaba una de las piernas del contrario para poder intentar fallidamente entrar en él, era la primera vez que lo hacía por lo que no lograba llegar a su entrada. Yuri rio y en su rostro se pudo notar un poco de su personalidad más dominante— _Así no —_ le dijo agarrando un poco de valor, sus ojos ya estaban por completo oscuros por la excitación. Puso la pierna que Yuuri afirmaba, sobre el hombro de este— _ocupa tu mano para guiarlo —_ le explicó mirándolo a los ojos y el azabache se sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba al principio, pero le hizo caso.

Alineó su erección con la entrada del rubio y pudo sentir como el otro contuvo la respiración. Se introdujo con lentitud, sintiendo como las paredes internas del otro lo apretaban, se sentía bien. Ambos cerraron los ojos hasta que ya estuvo todo adentro.

Esperó un momento a ver la reacción del contrario por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior y con los ojos aún fuertemente cerrados. Acarició la mejilla de Yuri y pasó el pulgar por su labio para que no quedaran marcas de dientes y se tranquilizara, el otro abrió los ojos lentamente y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

— _Lo logré —_ le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al japonés, este no se resistió y se inclinó para besarlo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a mover su cadera. Dejó que Yuri bajara la pierna de su hombro para luego enrollar ambas en su cintura. Continuó besándolo mientras sentía que el ruso también movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto a la vez que comenzaba a gemir dentro de su boca, eran gemidos suaves, pero que llenaban de orgullo al azabache al saber que él los provocaba.

Aumentó un poco el ritmo, introduciéndose más profundamente hasta que llegó un momento donde el omega de cabellos dorados soltó un sonoro gemido que erizo por completo a Yuuri— _¿Estás bien? —_ preguntó algo asustado.

— _Si- sigue… justo ahí —_ le pidió con voz suplicante, sus ojos llorosos y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Yuuri no resistió más y comenzó a introducirse con fuertes y rápidas estocadas sintiendo como él otro comenzaba a lubricar más a la vez que gemía más fuerte.

No volvió a besarlo en los labios solo para poder deleitarse con los sonidos que salían de su garganta, pero utilizó su boca para morder y dejar marcas de beso en toda la piel que encontró a su paso, incluyendo cuello y hombros. Yuri solo pedía más y más, ya totalmente desinhibido por el placer y el celo.

— _Ah… Yuuri —_ gimió fuerte enterrando sus uñas en la espalda ajena a la vez que llegaba su orgasmo manchando el abdomen de ambos. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero esto aún no terminaba. Yuuri siguió embistiendo mientras pequeños gruñidos salían de su garganta hasta que logró llegar al éxtasis, llenando por completo el interior del ruso.

El azabache salió del interior de Yuri para recostarse a su lado un momento, se sentía muy diferente el estar dentro de alguien, pero no se arrepentía. Podía agarrarle el gusto a ello.

— _Feliz aniversario —_ murmuró el ruso y Yuuri sonrió feliz.

— _Feliz aniversario —_ se acercó para besarlo con la intención de ir a buscar luego una toalla al baño, pero no lo logró ya que con ese contacto el rubio lo atrapo de nuevo entre sus brazos esperando por una siguiente ronda.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**

****


	26. Capítulo 25

Por suerte, Yuuri tenía mucha resistencia, si no hubiese sido así no habría logrado estar a la altura del celo del rubio. Debía admitir que le gustaba más recibir que dar en este caso, aunque tampoco le disgustaba ser el de arriba; al parecer había descubierto una faceta dominante de él mismo, una que nunca había sentido y mucho menos al ser un omega.

Después del celo del rubio lograron pasar una barrera, si bien Yuri seguía siendo un poco arisco en ese sentido, cuando se encontraban en privado dejaba que el azabache le demostrara su amor a través de caricias, besos y otro tipo de toques. Comenzaron una vida sexual un poco más activa donde normalmente Yuri era quien hacia el papel de “alfa”, puesto que se sentía más cómodo de esa manera y a Yuuri parecía no molestarle. Pocas veces era el omega azabache quien tomaba el mando y lograba tumbarlo para ser él quien dominara.

No tenían más problemas que los exámenes de la universidad, Yuuri veía a Víctor de vez en cuando como amigos y si bien eso le fastidiaba al rubio, había decidido que confiaría en su novio; aunque muy dentro de él siempre estaba esa sensación de que algo le ocultaban y que en cualquier momento su omega le diría que se iría con su destinado. Otabek siempre lo calmaba diciéndole que eso no pasaría, que si fuera así ya lo habría hecho porque no tenía la obligación de aparentar algo. Para Yuuri sería mucho más fácil entregarse por completo a su instinto e irse junto al alfa platinado, después de todo siempre que se veían sentía esa necesidad de estar cerca. Tal vez por eso quería tenerlo como amigo, ya que el compartir tiempo junto a él, aunque fuera poco, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, como si su omega interno se conformara solo con verlo.

Así el tiempo fue transcurriendo, tres meses pasaron y un nuevo celo que enfrentar por parte del rubio, por supuesto esa vez fue más fácil ya que habían mantenido relaciones de esa índole en el último tiempo. Para Yuri se sentía bien poder aliviarse con su pareja y no tener que estar con los supresores a cada momento, además que podía darse cuenta que estaban más cerca que antes.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Víctor comenzaba a resignarse, Yuuri lo trataba bien, pero solo como a un amigo y al parecer jamás lo vería como algo más. Lo peor era que ni siquiera lo trataba como un amigo al que pudiera contarle todo porque cuando se veía un poco desanimado y Víctor le preguntaba, el chico siempre respondía con un _“nada”_ y le decía que todo estaba bien, pero él sabía que no era así. Podía sentirlo de alguna manera.

Quería saber que era lo que a veces preocupaba al omega, que confiara en él por lo menos para eso y ver si podía darle alguna solución, no importaba si tenía problemas con su pareja, él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo con tal de que fuera completamente feliz.

— _Yuuri_ —le dijo un día mientras comían helado, ya que el rubio salía más tarde de la universidad y él por esas casualidades de la vida andaba cerca como para acompañar a Yuuri— _si tienes algún problema, si te preocupa algo. Puedes decirme ¿Está bien? quiero ayudar._

Yuuri se sorprendió al instante por el ofrecimiento, no sabía que estaba siendo tan obvio ya que su propio novio no se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba— _es… complicado —_ habló dejando el helado a un lado y bajando la mirada.

Víctor sabía que eso solo significaba que tenía razón y que ahora era cuando debía insistir para que el omega confiara en él— _no importa, intentaré entender y ver si puedo ser de ayuda. Por favor, me preocupas._

El azabache sonrió con cariño, no quería preocupar a su amigo, así que decidió que hablaría con él— _es sobre Phichit —_ comenzó a comentarle— _ha estado muy extraño últimamente, no deja que lo vaya a ver, ni viene a verme. No entiendo, tal vez le hice algo y no me di cuenta —_ los ojos de Yuuri se humedecieron un poco, el moreno era como de su familia por lo que le dolía no saber qué pasaba o como arreglarlo.

Por su parte Víctor quiso reír de sí mismo, pensó que tendría algún problema con su pareja, pero al final era con su amigo— _¿Quieres que hable con Chris? —_ le preguntó directo— _creo que pasan juntos por lo que podría ver qué sucede por ese lado._

 _— ¿De verdad? —_ el japonés se sintió esperanzado.

— _Lo que sea por ti —_ le respondió con una sonrisa.

— _¡Gracias, Víctor! —_ exclamó con alegría y se paro para abrazarlo. Para el platinado eso era más que suficiente, Yuuri estaba mejor y eso era lo importante.

El japonés se despidió del alfa ya que era la hora en que el rubio debía salir, Víctor le dio un beso en la mejilla como ya era habitual y cada uno se fue por su lado. La preocupación del japonés no estaba de más, después de todo si era extraño el comportamiento del beta y Víctor bien sabía que Chris a veces se creía el rey del mundo solo por ser un alfa, tendría que hablar con él para ver que sucedía con el moreno. Algo no calzaba en esa relación y ahora estaba comenzando a molestarle.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuri salió encontrándose de inmediato con su novio, se besaron y al instante sintió el aroma a alfa impregnado levemente en su omega. Eso le molestaba, él no podía hacer lo mismo por lo que sentía que pasaba a llevar su relación, pero prefería no decir nada, se auto convencía que eran cosas suyas y que nada pasaba entre ellos. Esperó para que Yuuri le contara que se había encontrado con Víctor, pero este nunca le dijo nada.

Yuuri olvido todo lo relacionado con el platinado una vez que vio a su novio, últimamente se veían poco ya que cada uno estaba enfrascado en sus propias actividades, a eso se le sumaba el trabajo de Yuri por lo que su novio cuando tenía tiempo intentaba utilizarlo para dormir. El japonés lo entendía, pero eso no significaba que dejara de extrañarlo, por eso mismo solo le contó lo que considero primordial para luego preguntarle sobre su día y las cosas que había hecho cuando no estaban juntos.

Necesitaban un día solo para ellos dos, descansar juntos y salir a algún lado donde dejaran de pensar en responsabilidades y solo se dedicaran el uno al otro. Eso era lo que ambos querían, pero el destino no estaba del lado de ambos, cuando por fin lograron programar una cita y el día ansiado llegó, todo se torno oscuro.

Yuri estaba listo para salir y buscar a su novio, mas no contó con que al llegar a la cocina vería a su abuelo tirado en el suelo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Se quedó estático por unos segundos mientras su cerebro le exigía moverse y hacer algo, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a una ambulancia y luego a Otabek, se sentía desesperado.

El alfa llegó primero ya que los servicios de urgencias por alguna razón siempre tardan demasiado. Le dijo a Yuri que no podían mover a Nikolai puesto que no sabían si se había dado algún golpe de gravedad, así que solo abrazó al rubio un rato hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron al anciano. Yuri se fue en la ambulancia con ellos mientras Otabek los siguió en su motocicleta.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, en la clínica le hacían un montón de preguntas, pero no le respondían nada. Le exigían papeles, número de seguro y la manera en que pagaría los gastos médicos, Yuri no sabía que decir ya que solo quería ver a su único familiar, pero le decían que sería imposible por el momento. Otabek como siempre llegó a socorrerlo, habló con la recepcionista para luego llevar al omega a beber un café, así lograría calmarlo para que pudiera terminar de entregar los datos faltantes.

Todo en la cabeza de Yuri era un caos, se suponía que todo estaba bien y de repente su abuelo colapso ¿Estaba enfermo? Si era así ¿Desde hace cuánto? No lo sabía, había estado tan enfocado en sus estudios, trabajo y novio que había descuidado un poco la relación con el hombre que lo crió y cuidó desde siempre. Quería llorar, pero se lo impedía el hecho de que aun había cosas por hacer o terminarían sacando a Nikolai de la clínica.

Bebió el café, tomó aire y se dispuso a responder a todo lo que necesitaran. Otabek se mantuvo cerca de él por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder; una vez terminaron fueron a la sala de espera a sentarse, se suponía que pronto saldría el doctor con noticias sobre el estado de Nikolai. Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del alfa, se sentía reconfortado y seguro al sentir su aroma ya que Otabek siempre lo estaba cuidando.

Estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera llamó a Yuuri para avisarle que no llegaría a buscarlo, dejándolo plantado.

Yuuri ya estaba listo, esperando que su novio fuera por él. Pasó una hora y este no llegaba, lo llamaba y no contestaba, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse, aunque no sabía qué hacer. Después de un rato opto por llamar a Otabek, tal vez él sabría que sucedía con Yuri.

— _¿Hola? —_ Habló un poco nervioso— _soy Yuuri._

 _—Yuuri —_ pensó por un segundo y entendió que no debía saber nada del rubio— _estoy con Yura, su abuelo colapsó de repente y estamos en la clínica._

La preocupación creció en el japonés, Nikolai estaba mal y Yuri estaba solo… no… no estaba solo, porque Otabek estaba con él. Su novio había llamado al alfa antes que a él, de hecho lo había llamado solo a él. Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era el momento.

— _¿Dónde es? Iré enseguida —_ le dijo al moreno y este le dio la dirección.

Yuri escuchó la conversación y captó que era su novio al otro lado del teléfono, pero simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no quería moverse hasta ver salir al doctor con algún diagnostico sobre su abuelo.

— _Yuuri estará aquí pronto —_ el alfa sabía que su amigo estaría mejor si su pareja lo acompañaba, Yuuri siempre era un pilar fundamental en la vida del rubio.

El japonés se apresuró en ir hasta donde le habían indicado, tomó un taxi sin pensar en los gastos y llegó lo más rápido que pudo. Preguntó en recepción por Nikolai Plisetsky y corrió hacia el lugar encontrándose con su novio de pie hablando son un doctor.

Decidió acercarse a Otabek primero para no interrumpir, lo saludó bajito por respeto al resto de las personas ahí y se mantuvo de pie para esperar a que Yuri volviera con la información sobre su abuelo.

Yuri terminó de hablar y se dirigió a los asientos apretando los puños, Otabek se puso de pie y el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro entres cuello y el hombro del moreno sin siquiera saludar a Yuuri. Lloró amargamente mientras su amigo lo abrazaba.

— _No saben que es aún, pero piensan que puede ser un tumor en el cerebro. Por su edad no saben si podría operarse o simplemente se va a morir —_ habló mientras sollozaba bajito. Yuuri solo pudo observar a una distancia prudente, sintiéndose ajeno a toda la situación. Su cabeza entendía que Otabek era como un hermano por lo que era normal que su novio se aferrara a él, pero su corazón no.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	27. Capítulo 26

Yuuri se sentía un poco desplazado, además que el corazón se le oprimía, pero debía ser fuerte para su novio, dejar esas cosas de lado y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara aunque el rubio no quisiera refugiarse en él— _todo estará bien, Yuri —_ le dijo acariciándole la espalda, se sentía como el tercero en una relación, pero no lo era así que se quedaría y se metería a la fuerza si era necesario. Con paciencia y constancia había logrado que su novio se diera con él, esto solo era una prueba más en su relación y la superarían juntos.

El doctor dijo que había tratamientos o podían optar por una cirugía la cual por la edad de Nikolai era el procedimiento más riesgoso, aunque la decisión recaía únicamente en el alfa mayor puesto que no tenía ninguna enfermedad mental que le impidiera tomar decisiones propias.

Esperaron bastante tiempo en un incomodo silencio, sentados los tres en fila con Yuri en medio de los dos azabaches. Otabek sabía que, el rubio en casos donde se ponía nervioso o inestable, tendía a ser agresivo; no siempre físicamente, pero si podía herir profundamente con palabras y no quería que pasara con Yuuri. Habían progresado tanto en su relación, incluso habían superado a un destinado, esto no podía echarlos para abajo.

Les avisaron que podía entrar una persona como visita y el rubio fue de inmediato, al ver a su abuelo con tantas cosas sobre él quería llorar, pero no podía, debía ser fuerte frente al hombre que lo crió.

— _Yuratchka —_ su voz sonaba débil y eso solo aumentaba la sensación de inseguridad en Yuri— _ven aquí, no estés triste._

El rubio mantuvo su mirada fría y su rostro serio, aunque sabía que su máscara no podía ocultar sus feromonas que al emanarlas, involuntariamente demostraban lo que él no quería decir— _creen que tienes…_

 _—Lo sé —_ le dijo de inmediato— _el doctor ya habló conmigo, me dijo mis opciones y yo tomé una decisión —_ habló con voz calmada, ahora que lo notaba, estaba semi-sentado por lo que debía estar despierto desde hace algún rato. Quizás el doctor quiso hablar con él primero y después dejarlo entrar para que pudiera tomar su decisión con tranquilidad— _creo que me hare la cirugía._

 _— ¡¿Qué?! No, es lo que más riesgo tiene. No puedes hacer eso, no voy a dejarte —_ expresó exaltado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— _¡Yuratchka! —_ Le habló con voz firme— _es mi decisión, los tratamientos son caros y pueden durar mucho tiempo, yo no quiero pasar mucho en un hospital. Quiero la cirugía y que sea lo que tenga que ser._

El rubio no pudo contradecir aquello, ni siquiera sabía bien como pagaría todos los gastos de ahora. Otabek le había servido de aval al tener unos ahorros, pero no podía depender siempre de él. Hablaron un poco más, Nikolai le habló de una cuenta que tenía ahorrada para cuando ya no pudiera hacer nada para mantenerse, firmarían un poder notarial que le permitiera a Yuri tomar ese dinero para poder pagar los gastos médicos. Con eso se quitaba un peso de encima el omega, aunque era el menor de todos.

Salió para hablar con su novio y su amigo, de nuevo las lágrimas fluyeron solas, pero esta vez no se abrazó de ninguno de los dos. Intentó aguantar las ganas de seguir llorando para poder hablarles con tranquilidad— _todo estará bien Yuri —_ volvió a repetir Yuuri y se acercó a abrazarlo, sabía que necesitaba apoyo y consuelo.

— _¿De verdad crees que todo estará bien? ¡Nada de esto está bien! —_ le dijo molesto y separándose del omega— _si hubiese estado más atento de mi abuelo que de otras cosas menos importantes, esto no habría pasado._

Las palabras del rubio lo hirieron en cierto modo “cosas menos importantes”, una de las razones por las que no había estado tanto en su casa era por Yuuri, lo que hacía que el japonés se sintiera culpable también, además de triste por ser “menos importante”. Agachó la mirada, pero no se fue ni se apartó.

El horario de visitas había terminado por lo que debían volver a casa. Los azabaches se fueron a quedar con Yuri sin dudarlo, intentaron que comiera algo, pero no quiso, solo necesitaba descansar según él, por lo que subió a su habitación y se encerró para poder llorar hasta dormirse.

Otabek y Yuuri conversaron bastante. El alfa le dijo al omega que ese comportamiento era normal en el rubio y que por favor le tuviera paciencia. Yuuri sonrió con tristeza, pero le dijo que estaría ahí para él siempre que lo necesitara, que no se iría hasta que el mismo Yuri lo echara ya que en este momento debía ser su soporte.

Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, habían sido varias horas de espera y nerviosismo y por lo menos ahora podrían relajarse por unos minutos.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El día en que se realizaría la cirugía, Yuuri tenía una importante presentación en la universidad, esta valía un gran porcentaje de su calificación final la cual decidiría si aprobaba o reprobaba la materia. En pocas palabras no podía faltar y esto lo hacía sentirse frustrado, si Yuri hubiese sido un alfa, él su omega y estuvieran enlazados, podría tener un permiso especial para faltar y acompañar a su pareja, pero no era así, eran dos omegas y su relación no era bien vista por lo tanto tampoco la aceptarían como excusa para faltar a algo tan importante.

— _Lo siento, de verdad quería acompañarte —_ le dijo con tristeza mientras estaban en la sala de espera— _pero…_

 _—Está bien, no se puede y no hay nada que hacer —_ respondió con el mismo mal humor que llevaba trayendo desde que Nikolai decidió hacerse a cirugía en vez de tratamientos.

El azabache solo agachó la mirada, no había nada más que hacer, por lo menos Otabek lo estaría acompañando y eso lo hacía sentir levemente más tranquilo con respecto al tema. Suspiró en un intento de calmarse, debía ser compresivo con su novio, estaba pasando por un mal momento y también se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada más.

Yuri sabía que con su actitud hacía sentir mal al japonés, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía derecho a esta vez ser egoísta y enfrascarse en sus propios sentimientos. Entendía bien que Yuuri no pudiera dejar sus responsabilidades de lado para poder acompañarlo en un momento tan importante, en el momento donde más necesitaría de él para no desesperarse. Lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba.

Otabek llegó justo en ese momento con algo de café para ambos, se sentía incomodo al estar entre los dos, sabía que Yura debería estarse aferrando a Yuuri y no a él, pero lastimosamente para el omega azabache, él había estado en sus peores momentos lo cual provocaba que el rubio lo buscara inconscientemente como punto de apoyo.

Los días siguientes fueron de mal en peor, Yuuri tenía que prepararse y aún así acompañaba al rubio a sus visitas a la clínica para luego llegar a casa y avanzar lo que más pudiera hasta la madrugada, dormir un par de horas y levantarse para ir a clases, repitiendo la misma rutina del día anterior. Al cabo de una semana sentía que moriría, pero seguiría así ya que debía apoyar a Yuri.

El día de la cirugía llegó y para empeorar todo, al estar nervioso olvido cargar su teléfono por lo que no sabría nada de Yuri hasta el momento en que llegara a verlo, eso significaba que tampoco sabría el resultado de la cirugía. Llegó tarde a su clase y la presentación le salió medianamente bien por la falta de sueño. Estaba desesperado, quería saber de Yuri, pero aún le quedaba una clase más, miró la hora deduciendo que ya debería haber terminado la operación. Rogaba porque todo hubiese salido bien.

En el segundo receso salió de la universidad para ir a una cafetería cercana que le encantaba, el café de ahí lo relajaba y esperaba que esta vez pudiera calmarlo. Al entrar se encontró con Víctor, no era anormal después de todo el platinado fue quien lo hizo entrar a ese lugar la primera vez.

— _Hola, Yuuri ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el abuelo de tu novio? —_ preguntó en un tono que demostraba un mínimo de preocupación. Ellos lo habían hablado ya que el japonés no tenía mucho contacto con Phichit y no tenía con quien desahogarse. Fue Víctor quien le dijo que le tuviera paciencia ya que era un momento difícil para el otro omega.

— _Hola, Víctor. No sé cómo está —_ dijo en tono desesperado— _olvidé cargar mi teléfono y no tengo noticias de Yuri._

El alfa pensó unos segundos y sacó su celular— _¿Te sabes su número? —_ preguntó extendiéndole el aparato al azabache y viendo como se le iluminaba la mirada.

— _Muchas gracias, Víctor —_ recibió el teléfono y marcó enseguida esperando que le contestara el rubio para saber cómo había ido todo.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuri estaba en la sala de espera, ese lugar ya parecía su casa después de tantos días estando ahí. Se suponía que habían comenzado a preparar a su abuelo para la operación, así que se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Llamó a Yuuri notando que tenía el teléfono apagado, _“debe estar en clase”_ pensó para poder tranquilizarse. Su mejor amigo llegó a hacerle compañía, pero no era lo mismo, por alguna razón sentía en su pecho un vacío al no tener al japonés junto a él, sabía que debía disculparse con él por ser tan frío. Después de que su abuelo saliera de la cirugía le diría lo importante que había sido para él que lo acompañara y se disculparía por el trato que le había dado.

Volvió a marcar el número cuando se suponía debería estar en el primer receso, pero aún seguía apagado y eso estaba comenzando a desesperarlo, después de todo Yuuri sabía que lo necesitaría, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tener su teléfono encendido.

Justo cuando ya se daba por vencido con las llamadas el doctor salió para llamar a los parientes de Nikolai Plisetsky, Yuri se acercó enseguida para tener noticias de su abuelo, sentía el corazón en la garganta ya que la expresión del de bata blanca no le decía mucho. Era seria, sin un atisbo de tristeza o felicidad.

Yuri se acercó en silencio esperando que el beta fuera quien hablara— _Señor Plisetsky, lo lamento—“no”_ pensó el rubio en ese momento— _hicimos todo lo que pudimos —“no puede ser cierto”_ sabía lo que se venía y no quería escucharlo, pero tampoco podía hablar o moverse— _el paciente no soporto la operación y falleció._

Las palabras que seguían no las entendía, veía al médico mover la boca, pero no oía nada como si sus oídos estuvieran tapados. Sentía como si el aire le faltara, reacciono en el momento que Otabek lo movió un poco.

Enfocó su vista y vio al alfa frente a él— _Yura —_ su rostro preocupado solo corroboraba que nada de esto había sido una pesadilla, que no era que se hubiese quedado dormido esperando y solo soñó algo feo. Esto era real y se había quedado solo.

Las cálidas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, se abrazó al alfa frente a él, aunque en realidad necesitaba a Yuuri; necesitaba que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, aunque no fuera cierto. Su abuelo había muerto y la persona que más necesitaba no estaba ahí.

Su teléfono sonó mostrando el nombre de Víctor en la pantalla, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero el timbre fue insistente así que contestó— _¿Qué quieres? —_ preguntó de inmediato y con voz molesta, se descargaría con él si no cortaba pronto.

— _¿Yuri? —_ la voz de su novio sonó por el auricular haciendo que sintiera un remolino de sensaciones ¿Por qué llamaba del teléfono del platinado? ¿No contestaba porque andaba con él? ¿Lo había abandonado ese día por irse con aquel alfa? Las preguntas solo inundaban su cabeza. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	28. Capítulo 27

— _¡Yura! —_ la voz de Otabek lo hizo volver en sí, lo miró con el teléfono aún en la oreja. No sabía que expresión tenía, pero el rostro de su amigo era muy preocupado— _¿Quién es?_

Al otro lado del auricular se podía escuchar la voz del japonés llamando una y otra vez su nombre— _lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora —_ habló con frialdad y cortó. No tenía tiempo para tonterías, su abuelo había muerto recién y tenía un vacío enorme en su pecho. Quería llorar, gritar y patear todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pero no podía hacerlo en ese lugar, en ese momento— _Beka, por favor… llévame a casa —_ su voz era suave y denotaba todos sus sentimientos. El alfa no sabía que había pasado ni con quien hablaba por el teléfono, pero lo mejor en ese instante era cumplir con su petición, él se encargaría del papeleo hasta donde pudiera.

El celular del rubio volvió a sonar y este lo apagó sin querer escuchar nada ni a nadie, solo quería tranquilidad, ni siquiera quería pensar en algo realmente. Otabek habló en el mesón, avisó que llevaría al omega a casa porque lo necesitaba y que después volvería a ordenar todo lo necesario.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa del rubio, el omega la sentía tan vacía ahora que comenzaba a asimilar que no vería mas a Nikolai ahí viendo la televisión, cocinando piroshkis o retándolos por jugar brusco con Otabek… recibiendo a Yuuri con los brazos abiertos y alegrándose de que la relación de ambos omegas fuera bien. Necesitaba a su novio, pero este lo había traicionado yéndose con otro, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más real se le hacían todas las cosas.

Otabek lo acompañó hasta su habitación, quería preguntar que había pasado en aquella llamada, pero Yuri se veía tan destruido que prefirió esperar a otro momento. Iba a retirarse cuando el omega llamó su nombre, suplicándole que no lo dejara solo, que lo acompañara y se quedara a su lado y por supuesto que el alfa no se negó, Yuri era como su hermano menor y lo cuidaría siempre, más ahora que su única familia consanguínea ya no se encontraba junto a él.

Se acostó a su lado, sintiendo su aroma más dulce de lo normal, no era su celo tal vez era una manera de atraerlo al sentirse tan triste. No importaba ya que las feromonas del omega no surtían efecto en él desde hace mucho, desde que comenzó a verlo como familia. Lo abrazó y entonces Yuri comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

— _Estaba con él —_ las palabras fuera de contexto eran incomprensibles para el moreno, pero solo se limitó a acariciarle el cabello esperando que hablara más y así poder entender a que se refería con esa frase— _Yuuri se fue con el anciano y yo no pude hacer nada —_ su voz cada vez salía mas rota y eso rompía poco a poco el corazón del alfa.

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro de que no fue un malentendido? —_ le preguntó con voz tranquila, no quería discutir con el omega en ese estado. Era obvio que así Yuri solo se cegaría ante sus propias ideas.

— _Me llamó desde su teléfono, estaba con él en vez de acompañarme a mí. No importa la razón, no estaba conmigo —_ Otabek lo meditó un momento, Yuuri no sería tan tonto como para engañar al rubio y delatarse llamando del celular de Víctor, pero por otro lado estos días habían sido difíciles para todos, la presión pudo hacer que el omega azabache corriera a los brazos del más cercano y ese era el platinado ya que tenía conciencia de que Phichit no estaba mucho en contacto con él, además de que tenían esa conexión y Yuri lo había estado tratando indiferente o mal esos días.

Habían demasiadas cosas, lo único cierto era que él debía enfocarse en el rubio y nadie más ahora, por lo que no podría seguir insistiendo con el beta y mucho menos darse el tiempo de averiguar que había pasado realmente con Yuuri. Su lealtad siempre estaría con su familia y eso no cambiaría por nada.

Se quedaron dormidos y abrazados hasta que la puerta sonó, el alfa se levantó para ir abrir corroborando que el rubio seguía dormido. Bajó la escalera y al abrir se encontró con Yuuri— _Yuuri ¿Qué necesitas? —_ preguntó con su tono habitual.

— _Yuri… ¿Está aquí? Fui a la clínica, pero me dijeron que se habían ido a casa y que el señor Plisetsky… —_ los ojos se le humedecieron y se abrazó a sí mismo, Otabek iba a consolarlo cuando por sobre el hombro del azabache pudo ver el auto de Víctor y a este dentro. Entonces tal vez todo era cierto.

— _Lo siento, pero no creo que sea bueno que te vea en este momento —_ le habló con seriedad— _menos con él._

Yuuri lo miró extrañado, se suponía que todo lo que tenía que ver con Víctor ya estaba aclarado, el alfa le prestó su teléfono y además se ofreció a llevarlo donde necesitara ¿Cuál era el problema contra el platinado? El japonés sabía que Víctor no era una mala persona.

— _¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Desconfías de mí? —_ le preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya comenzando a molestarse, si sus sentidos no le fallaban Otabek estaba impregnado por el aroma de Yuri— _yo podría pensar de la misma manera —_ había acumulado el enojo, la frustración, la tristeza y el estrés por tantos días que ahora estaba explotando y diciendo cosas que no debería— _podría pensar que tú y Yuri tienen algo._

 _—Puedes pensar lo que quieras —_ no estaba para juegos de celos. Soportaría los de Yura, pero no tenía porque hacerlo con los del otro omega— _pero aún así no te dejaré entrar, no creo que quiera verte._

Víctor bajó del vehículo seguramente sintiendo a su destinado alterado, lo que lo ponía en alerta instintivamente, más aun con otro alfa ante él — _¿Qué ocurre? —_ preguntó acercándose de una manera que emanaba respeto, el problema era que Otabek también era un alfa y esa casa era su territorio ya que pasaba más tiempo ahí que en la suya.

— _Nada que te importe —_ respondió de manera seca, él no solía ser irrespetuoso, pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de control. Otabek también quería demasiado a Nikolai y se había estado aguantando por Yuri, no reaccionaria mal con el novio de su amigo, pero el platinado era un tema distinto, mas si venía emanando feromonas como si estuviera marcando algo que no era suyo.

La conversación no duró mucho más, Víctor abrazó a Yuuri por los hombros y le dijo que era mejor retirarse, instintivamente el omega sucumbió ante su instinto y se abrazó de Víctor para sentirse protegido y consolado.

Se fueron sin mas y el platinado dejó a Yuuri en su casa, se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciarle el cabello y dejar un beso en su mejilla como siempre. Víctor no veía esto como una oportunidad, de hecho ni siquiera había pensado que el omega podría aferrarse a él, solo se sentía triste por su omega y por todo lo que estaba pasando. El japonés había intentado ser fuerte, apoyar todo lo que podía y por un pequeño error todo se derrumbaba y nadie veía sus buenas intenciones. Eso lo molestaba, pero lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para Yuuri cuando este lo necesitara. No forzaría nada entre ellos, porque no era correcto y a él no le gustaba jugar sucio.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Otabek se preocupó de todo el papeleo y Yuri se sumió en la soledad de su habitación hasta el día del funeral. No quería ir, pero era el único familiar vivo en ese lugar. Asistieron muchas personas que conocían a su abuelo y Yuuri estuvo ahí, intentó acercarse al rubio pero este no lo dejó, se alejó en todas las ocasiones que pudo evadiéndolo en todo momento. Con cada momento que pasaba más traicionado se sentía.

No pudo decir ninguna palabra antes del entierro por lo que los desconocidos lo hicieron, él solo quería volver a encerrarse en su casa y no salir, se sentía débil y con la necesidad de abrazar a Yuuri, pero la rabia dentro de él y el orgullo le impedían acercarse a su omega y escucharlo, dejarlo hablar. Creía que si conversaban con él estando tan vulnerable, solo se dejaría llevar por sus palabras cuando en realidad Yuuri lo engañaba con Víctor.

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio que el omega al irse se dirigió al auto del platinado y Yuri solo pudo apretar los dientes, entonces si estaban juntos. No tenía cabeza para pensar en ello, no ahora.

Otabek y Yuri fueron los últimos en irse después del entierro. El rubio se sentó en la tierra apoyando su espalda en la lápida mientras el alfa lo observaba en la distancia, pues sabía que el omega necesitaba ese momento a solas.

— _Abuelo, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti cuando me necesitaste… si tan solo hubiera visto los síntomas antes, si hubiese estado ahí en vez de cegarme por algo que no tenía futuro, tal vez aún estarías aquí —_ miraba al cielo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el clima no lo acompañaba puesto que era un hermoso día de primavera, le hubiese encantado que estuviera lloviendo— _te necesito tanto, se siente tan vacío sin ti que es extraño... recuerdo cuando mi mayor problema era el herirme por jugar afuera y como curabas todo dolor con un beso y una bandita —_ sonrió levemente— _¿Quién puede besar mi corazón? ¿Existe algún tipo de venda que pueda ayudarlo a sentirse aliviado?... ¿Qué debería hacer? —_ había logrado salir de cualquier cosa antes solo porque Nikolai estaba ahí apoyándolo y ahora no tenía a nadie.

Miró hacia al frente y vio a Otabek en la distancia. Si tenía a alguien, sabía que el moreno lo acompañaría nuevamente hasta que se recuperara si es que lo hacía. Se levantó y sacudió su pantalón para luego dirigirse hacia el alfa y así caminar juntos hasta la motocicleta de este para poder refugiarse en su casa nuevamente.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Los días pasaron y el omega no salía a ninguna parte, si comía era simplemente porque Otabek lo obligaba, pero este también tenía responsabilidades por lo que había momentos donde debía dejarlo solo y se iba preocupado de que Yuri cometiera alguna locura al sentirse solo. Aunque no lo había visto con indicios de querer hacerse daño, se denotaba que algo en él aún quería vivir y no dejarse caer por completo, aunque no entendía bien cual debía ser la motivación.

Yuuri iba a diario a la casa del omega, aunque también tenía responsabilidades por lo que iba todos los días por una hora, tocando constantemente o quedándose afuera de la puerta sentado cuando Otabek estaba ahí y le decía que su novio no quería verlo. También llamaba todos los días, aunque el celular del rubio permanecía apagado. ¿Qué podía hacer si Yuri no quería verlo? ¿Sería tan malo si se rindiera y se dejara caer simplemente? ¿Alguien podría culparlo?

Otabek sentía que ellos debían arreglar las cosas, pero Yuri no podía conversar en ese estado. Cuando el japonés se quedaba afuera y el alfa estaba en casa, le llevaba algo de beber, cosa que Yuuri rechazaba por sus celos infundados y su rabia contra el alfa que no lo dejaba entrar en la propiedad. Yuuri entendía la posición de Otabek, pero lamentablemente era el más cercano para canalizar su ira.

— _Dale un tiempo, deja de venir —_ dijo serio el alfa mientras se sentaba en el suelo a su lado.

— _No voy a rendirme —_ respondió molesto.

— _No quiere verte y le hace mal escucharte afuera. Sé que tú también lo estás pasando mal, pero no eres tú quien perdió a su única familia —_ su tono fue un poco molesto y Yuuri entendió que solo estaba actuando egoístamente— _dale un tiempo y vuelve cuando todo esté más calmado, deja que pase su proceso de aceptación para que pueda ver una cosa a la vez._

El japonés no dijo más, se levantó y se fue a casa pensando en las palabras del alfa. Tal vez tenía razón ya que esto los estaba desgastando a los dos, si algo estaba claro es que forzando las cosas no estaba consiguiendo nada, así que dejaría que siguieran su curso.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	29. Capítulo 28

Yuuri tenía mucho en que pensar, no sabía en qué momento todo se había echado a perder de esa manera, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera pudieran hablar para resolver las cosas. Si tan solo hubiese cargado su teléfono esa noche nada de esto hubiese pasado, si la preocupación no le hubiera ganado y no hubiese aceptado el teléfono de Víctor todo estaría bien. Si él fuera un alfa y Yura su omega esto no sería igual.

Todo se limitaba a eso, las inseguridades estaban provocando que todo se fuera al caño y no culpaba al rubio para nada, quizás eso era lo peor en cierto modo; porque lo entendía, sabía que debía ser difícil perder a su único familiar, saber que tu novio tiene un destinado que ahora es su amigo y eso solo hacía que la culpa recayera sobre él mismo.

En la soledad de su habitación, Yuuri se preguntaba si su omega estaría pensando en él o estaría envuelto en el calor del alfa que hacía llamar su amigo, porque él también se sentía inseguro y más desde que todo el asunto de su abuelo comenzó. Se sentía egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba cerca, sentía que quería estar a su lado aunque este lo despreciara, pero eso también le haría mal al rubio. Otabek lo había dicho y él lo conocía hace años.

Sentado en su cama abrazó sus piernas pensando que debería tener paciencia, que todo mejoraría con el tiempo porque el tiempo todo lo cura, incluso el corazón adolorido de su novio paulatinamente se iría sintiendo mejor. Solo quería ser parte de su proceso, pero al parecer no podría ¿Qué más se perdería con esta distancia?

Decidió llamar a Phichit quien por suerte este le contestó y lo único que pudo hacer tras escuchar su voz fue ponerse a llorar, porque increíblemente no lo había hecho ese día. El moreno preocupado le preguntó que sucedía y Yuuri no podía explicarle con claridad por lo que su amigo decidió ir enseguida.

A Phichit se le partió el corazón al escuchar a Yuuri llorar de esa manera y la única razón que podía encontrar para ello era el ruso rubio. No le importo que Chris se quejara de que iba a salir sin decirle a donde iría, su amigo era más importante además de que en este último tiempo lo había abandonado, ahora que lo necesitaba no lo dejaría solo.

De camino a casa del japonés llamó a Otabek para saber a qué se enfrentaría al llegar, sabía que tenían una promesa de no hablar sobre sus amigos ya que eso se interpondría en la grata relación que ambos llevaban, pero solo le preguntaría por el asunto en general, no por Plisetsky en ecpecífico. El moreno le contestó tardando más de lo usual, le explicó de la muerte de Nikolai, el hecho de que el rubio estuviera molesto con Yuuri por estar con Víctor ese fatídico día y que el japonés hubiese ido día tras día a ver a su novio, pero que Yuri no quería verlo.

El corazón del moreno se oprimió, Yuuri era del tipo de persona que odiaba molestar a los demás y suponía que por lo mismo no había acudido a él antes. Sus problemas con Chris eran recurrentes y el japonés lo sabía, por eso no lo había llamado y si lo hacía ahora era porque ya estaba completamente al borde. Como su mejor amigo debería ver primero por su interés personal y luego por su relación con el ruso.

Llegó con rapidez a su casa, como siempre estaba solo aunque por lo que vio no había dejado de comer sino al contrario. En la habitación del chico había bolsas de frituras, dulces y chocolates esparcidas. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a Yuuri, ya le ayudaría a limpiar después.

— _Yuuri —_ le habló acariciándole el cabello, el azabache se había acostado apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo— _todo esto es demasiado complicado y nadie te culpará si quieres alejarte de esta relación por un tiempo —_ le habló con calma ya que sabía que era un tema delicado— _Plisetsky también necesita su propio tiempo para pensar y tú no puedes echarte a morir, debes terminar de estudiar para poder demostrarte a ti mismo que puedes superar cualquier cosa._

Yuuri escuchaba con atención y analizaba las palabras del otro, él ya había hecho todo lo que pudo así que tal vez todos tenían razón y solo debía esperar a que las cosas se calmaran para poder hablar con claridad. De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era que a pesar de todo se amaban, podía sentirlo en lo doloroso que era estar sin él y de alguna manera sabía que Yuri se sentía igual, no podía explicar cómo, pero lo sabía. Lo sentía.

El estar con Phichit ese día le ayudó mucho, se sintió más tranquilo y decidió que le daría tiempo a su novio, dejaría que se recuperara de la pérdida de su abuelo para luego hablar con él tranquilamente. Una cosa a la vez, solo esperaba que con el tiempo el sentimiento entre ellos no quedara olvidado.

— _Si el sentimiento es verdadero siempre estará ahí —_ le contestó Víctor en una llamada telefónica luego de que el moreno se fuera— _Yuuri, si de verdad se aman nunca podrán olvidar al otro —_ Víctor lo sabía y ahora lo entendía mejor, su madre a pesar de ahora estar con su destinado y ser feliz, aún amaba a su padre y pensaba en él. Eso le daba esperanzas a Yuuri, pero derrumbaba las suyas, aunque no le importaba con tal de que el japonés fuera feliz.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El tiempo fue pasando, Yuuri decidió que seguiría con su vida normal ya que no podía echarse a morir. Iba a la universidad y de vez en cuando veía a Phichit, pero con quien más seguido se encontraba era con Víctor. El platinado estaba con él la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, no dejándolo caer en malos pensamientos o sentimientos dolorosos.

Víctor lo distraía invitándolo a muchos lados distintos, obligándolo en cierto modo a salir de su zona de confort y eso le hacía bien, se sentía positivo, confiaba en que llegaría el momento en que podría hablar con el rubio y todo estaría bien.

El rubio no había vuelto a la universidad, seguramente perdería el año aunque era comprensible después de lo sucedido. Ni iban en la misma carrera, ni en el mismo año como para poder ayudarle con los estudios o algo parecido, además de que no quería verlo aún ¿Cómo lo sabía? todos los días intentaba llamarlo, pero su número al parecer seguía apagado. Le había enviado mensajes a Otabek y este le decía que Yuri seguía encerrado, aunque poco a poco iba mostrando signos de mejora en su estado anímico. Eso tranquilizaba un poco a Yuuri.

No quería que pasaran más tiempo alejados, pero no había nada más que hacer, le pedía a Otabek que por favor le dijera a Yuri que cuando quisiera hablar él estaría disponible.

Otabek se sentía mal por el japonés, sabía que estaba intentando arreglar las cosas, pero el hecho de que Yuri aún no quisiera hablar con él solo hacía que las cosas fueran mal. Se notaba que a su amigo le hacía falta su novio, mucho más de lo que hubiese pensado. Si no supiera que ambos eran omegas, diría que su amigo y Yuuri estaban enlazados y por eso se les hacía tan difícil la ausencia del otro.

El alfa no podía hacer nada, cada vez que mencionaba a Yuuri, su amigo se enojaba y lo echaba de su cuarto. Peor fue cuando el rubio prendió su teléfono para distraerse con las redes sociales y ellas había varias fotos de Yuuri con Víctor, ambos sonriendo. Al parecer pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, por lo que las palabras del japonés sobre tener una conversación quedaban olvidadas gracias a la rabia que Yura sentía.

Otabek podía darse cuenta que entre el enojo de su amigo también había decepción, Yuri pensaba que si fuera un alfa todo sería distinto, habría marcado a Yuuri como suyo y aunque hubiese encontrado a su destinado luego, el omega le pertenecería ya que tendrían un lazo. El alfa podía oler la tristeza del omega y eso comenzaba a afectarle también, esto era muy diferente a la vez que fue abusado porque esta vez Yuri anhelaba a alguien que él mismo se negaba a ver.

La confusión era perceptible en el omega, la necesidad de este por estar con su pareja hacía que su aroma se volviera levemente más atrayente aún sabiendo que eso no funcionaria con otro de su mismo género. El cuerpo de Yuri llamaba a su pareja de alguna manera, su cuerpo expresaba lo que su boca no quería decir.

Llegaron a un punto en que el rubio ya no salía de su cuarto, Otabek le decía al japonés que todo estaba bien para no preocuparlo más, pero no era cierto. Un día se hartó de todo y obligó al rubio a bañarse, lo levantó como si no pesara nada y lo llevo al baño.

— _¡Bájame, maldición! ¿Qué haces? —_ preguntó molesto una vez llegaron al lugar.

— _Te pedí una hora con el médico, báñate para que vayamos —_ le habló cortante, sabía que si era suave terminaría cediendo ante su amigo como siempre.

— _No necesito un medico, déjame en paz —_ se quejó como un niño pequeño.

— _No estás bien, el médico nos dirá si necesitas un psicólogo, además me preocupa que no estés comiendo adecuadamente —_ le dijo en el mismo tono de antes, Yuri quiso salir del baño, pero Otabek lo detuvo. No quería usar su voz de mando, pero al parecer no le quedaba alternativa— **_báñate y vístete_** _—_ la voz del alfa hizo estremecer a Yuri quien no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, Otabek sabía que el omega lo odiaría por ello, pero ya estaba desesperado.

Yuri hizo lo que le pidió en silencio, estaba enojado por lo que no le habló al alfa en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al hospital y tuvieron que esperar a ser llamados. Las personas los miraban extrañados puesto que era raro que un omega mirara de mala manera a un alfa y este no hiciera nada para infundir respeto, además de observar de manera desaprobatoria al alfa por dejar que su omega actuara de esa forma, emanando sus feromonas llenas de enojo y poniendo nerviosas a las personas del lugar. Otabek ni se inmutaba, estaba agradecido de haber llegado hasta ahí sin ningún golpe por parte del rubio, así que no se arriesgaría a estropear más las cosas.

— _Yuri Plisetsky —_ llamó una enfermera y los dos se levantaron para dirigirse donde ella les indicaba— _el doctor los atenderá en un momento —_ les dijo para luego retirarse.

Esperaron unos minutos para que un alfa con bata blanca apareciera frente a ellos, el hombre preguntó a Otabek por todo lo referente a Yuri asumiendo que este era su alfa y como al parecer su amigo no diría nada él comenzó a decirle lo que sucedía, aunque no le dijo que tenía pareja ya que no sabía si el rubio querría hablar de ello.

El médico asintió mientras anotaba algunas cosas como el cambio que había percibido el alfa en el aroma de Yuri, los cambios de humor repentinos y la posible depresión por la muerte de su abuelo. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el doctor le pidió a Yuri que se quitara la ropa para revisarlo, cosa que este hizo a regañadientes. Odiaba que los extraños lo tocaran.

El doctor lo examinó, le preguntó sobre su celo, cada cuanto le llegaba y otras cosas que el omega comenzó a procesar en su cabeza entendiendo para donde iba el asunto, aunque lo encontraba totalmente estúpido. Era imposible.

— _Por favor recuéstese en la camilla —_ le pidió a lo que hizo caso de inmediato, el doctor trajo una máquina extraña y le pidió a Otabek que estuviera cerca de Yuri en ese momento. Aplicó un gel en el estómago del rubio y puso un pequeño aparato por su abdomen de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. De pronto se pudo escuchar claramente, en el vientre del omega los latidos de un corazón— _felicidades, van a ser padres._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**

****


	30. Capítulo 29

— _No puede ser cierto —_ dijo enojado el rubio— _es imposible._

Otabek puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio en un intento de calmarlo, aunque las cosas calzaran con un embarazo él también estaba sorprendido ¿Un omega podía embarazar a otro? Se preguntaba en su cabeza ya que no estaba seguro.

— _Tiene una pareja ¿Me va a decir que nunca han intimado? —_ le preguntó el doctor alzando una ceja.

— _Tengo… tenía una pareja, pero no es… no era él —_ le respondió con la voz alterada apuntando al moreno— _ni siquiera era un alfa ¿Cómo es posible? —_ no lo comprendía. Se sentó en la camilla y se abrazó a si mismo mientras comenzaba a meterse en sus pensamientos.

— _Un beta también puede…_

 _— ¡Es un maldito omega igual que yo! —_ levantó su voz sorprendiendo al doctor a quien obviamente no le gustaba que un omega le hablara de esa manera, pero se mantuvo calmo porque era un paciente acompañado por un alfa y al parecer uno imponente. Se notaba en la mirada del azabache que no dejaría que pasaran a llevar al chico rubio.

— _Creo que hay un mal concepto sobre los omegas. Su semilla no es estéril si eso es lo que crees, solo es poco probable que ocurra un embarazo si ambos son omegas, pero no es imposible —_ explicó de manera sencilla el doctor para que pudieran entenderlo.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la consulta, Otabek fue quien hizo todas las preguntas sobre cuidados, vitaminas que debía tomar, si habían riesgos al ser ambos omegas además de consultarle por el mal momento que estaba pasando su amigo y si eso afectaría al bebé.

El doctor le indicó todos los cuidados normales, más que nada una buena alimentación además del tipo de leche que debía tomar por el embarazo entre otras cosas. Salieron de ahí y el moreno llevó a Yuri a comer a algún lugar cercano, después de todo ya iba siendo hora del almuerzo y ni siquiera habían desayunado.

— _¿Cuándo le dirás a Yuuri? —_ preguntó directo mientras terminaban unas hamburguesas, a la vez que pensaba que esto no era una buena alimentación.

— _No le diré —_ respondió sin siquiera mirarlo— _está feliz con su destinado, no arruinaré eso —_ murmuró. Ahora entendía que no había manera de combatir aquello, ellos se habían distanciado y Yuuri siguió viendo a Víctor.

— _Pero es el padre, debe saberlo —_ frunció el ceño, Yuri estaba tomando muchas decisiones erradas y esta era una de ellas— _Yuuri te buscó y no quisiste verlo, te dio tiempo y ahora tú no quieres buscarlo ¿Por qué sigues pensando que quiere estar con Nikiforov?_

 _—Porque así es —_ le respondió molesto— _ellos se llaman el uno al otro aunque no quiera. Respóndeme Beka ¿Dónde crees que esta Yuuri ahora? ¿Pensando en nuestra relación fracasada o divirtiéndose con el calvo? —_ le preguntó sacando su teléfono y abriendo la aplicación de las redes sociales— _pues yo creo que esto está más que claro —_ le dijo mostrándole una imagen de ese mismo día donde Víctor había etiquetado a Yuuri porque estaban almorzando juntos.

— _Aun si no están juntos debe saberlo —_ habló serio, esto no era un juego y había una vida inocente entre ellos ahora. Lo que menos le importaba a Otabek en ese instante eran, los problemas de pareja en sí— _Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo, Yura._

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos, el rubio miró fijamente al alfa afilando su mirada— _puedes decirle Beka… pero en el momento que lo hagas, no volverás a saber de mi —_ sostuvieron la mirada, ambos de manera desafiante— _me iré y no te diré donde, nunca más sabrás de nosotros —_ le dijo acariciando su vientre aún plano.

— _No dejaré que hagas eso._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Usarás tu “voz de alfa” nuevamente conmigo? —_ le preguntó con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Era tan extraño, por momentos quería gritar y lanzar todo y después llorar y llorar como si fuera un llorón al igual Yuuri.

Otabek se sintió mal por el comentario a la vez que le daba miedo que Yuri cumpliera con su palabra y se alejara al punto de no saber cómo o donde estaba. Tenía miedo de no poder cuidarlo, después de todo eran familia y aquel bebé también lo era, su instinto protector se había hecho más fuerte por esa razón.

— _No —_ dijo para luego suspirar— _te apoyare en lo que decidas, Yura —_ estiró su mano sobre la mesa y acarició la de su amigo quien se apartó al instante.

— _Lo siento, pero no quiero que me toques por ahora —_ le dijo con la vista en el suelo y el alfa lo entendió. Había llegado una cosa tras otra y era demasiado para el rubio, él estaría ahí como siempre y aunque pensaba que Yuuri debía saber la verdad, no traicionaría a Yura.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El tiempo fue transcurriendo y Yuri comenzó a tomar mejor cuidado de sí mismo, seguía las reglas del médico y hacía caso a Otabek, no salía mucho de casa aunque en las tardes el alfa lo obligaba a dar una pequeña caminata con él ya que no creía que al rubio le hiciera bien estar siempre encerrado.

El omega se quejaba siempre de que en cada control o en los talleres le dijeran “mamá”, lo odiaba ya que él era un hombre, es decir, iba a ser padre no madre. Siempre tenía que corregirles aquello y también explicarles el hecho de que Otabek no era su alfa, ya que al verlos juntos asumían que eran una pareja.

Poco a poco le iba tomando el peso a situación, comenzó a pensar en las decisiones que debería tomar de ahora en adelante que debía pensar por dos. No podría tomar un trabajo aún, puesto que en ningún lugar lo aceptarían preñado, recibía un dinero mínimo como seguro por la muerte de su abuelo y había vendido algunas cosas de la casa, pero no podía seguir así. La mejor decisión que podría tomar era vender la casa y comprar un pequeño departamento para él y su cachorro, con el dinero sobrante mantenerse hasta poder encontrar un empleo.

Sería complicado, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de esta nueva vida que albergaba en su interior. En las noches, cuando Otabek estaba supuestamente dormido en el suelo para evitar que quisiera huir, le hablaba a ese pequeño ser mientras acariciaba su vientre que ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de embarazo. Prometía cuidarlo y amarlo como a nadie porque era el fruto de un amor hermoso, que si bien no terminó de la mejor manera le había enseñado mucho.

Otabek simplemente escuchaba en silencio, fingiendo dormir y sintiéndose triste de que las cosas fueran de esta manera, pero nada podía hacer.

El día del control para hacerse la ecografía que indicaría si el bebé seria niño o niña llegó y Yuri estaba nervioso, quería saberlo porque odiaba las sorpresas así como quería ver nuevamente a su cachorro a través de esa pantalla.

Tenía aproximadamente cuatro meses y con mucha felicidad pudo ver sus extremidades ya casi desarrolladas y su rostro, Otabek estaba a su lado como siempre, observando con gran alegría a su “sobrino” mientras el doctor les anunciaba que sería un varón.

Salieron de la consulta con la imagen de la ecografía en sus manos y un video de esta, todo iba bien con el embarazo, el cachorro estaba sano y completamente bien de acuerdo a esa etapa de su desarrollo. Se sentaron juntos en una banqueta de un parque cerca de casa, mientras Yuri comía un helado ya que se le había antojado, así descansaban un poco.

El omega no había dejado a Otabek acercarse mucho en el último tiempo, su aroma le desagradaba un poco ya que tal vez necesitaba el de Yuuri al ser el padre de su bebé. Sabía que eso al alfa le afectaba un poco así que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, antes eran muy cercanos y ahora a pesar de pasar juntos se sentían distantes. Yuri se sentía solo a pesar de estar acompañado, era extraño.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuuri comenzó a centrarse en sus estudios además de encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo que no le permitiera pensar en nada más, con la finalidad de no sentir el tiempo pasar y de no pensar en su novio que tal vez ahora ya no lo era. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos ya que no habían terminado, pero tampoco parecían estar juntos.

Víctor le buscó un trabajo simple en su empresa, algo que pudiera congeniar con sus estudios y así poder cuidarlo a su manera ya que sabía que pasaba por un mal momento. A cada oportunidad que tenía lo invitaba a salir para distraerlo, siempre iban con alguien más, ya fuera del trabajo o Chris junto a Phichit, aunque estos últimos rara vez los acompañaban, más iba el moreno porque quería saber de Yuuri.

El japonés comenzó a ahorrar para que al terminar sus estudios pudiera tener un lugar propio, un lugar donde poder vivir lejos de su padre que insistía en que ahora que parecía no tener relación con el otro omega, debía comenzar a pensar en un alfa como Víctor ya que era un buen partido.

Yuuri no iba a negar que sentía esa conexión entre ambos, pero seguía necesitando del rubio, algo le decía que debía verlo y acercarse aunque este no lo hubiese llamado o respondido los mensajes. Necesitaba verlo con urgencia y ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Las noches eran difíciles, lloraba a ratos pensando en su omega y en que tal vez el también lo necesitaba, que lo que sentía era su llamado porque tal vez lo necesitaba también.

En un ataque de valentía se encaminó a la casa de Yuri con la finalidad de aunque sea explicarle lo que sucedió, decirle que aún sin haberlo visto lo amaba y necesitaba. Si el rubio lo escuchaba y aún así le decía que no quería volver a verlo, él lo aceptaría y se retiraría a formar su propia vida sin molestarlo más, tampoco quería hacerle daño o presionarlo.

Pasó cerca de un parque y lo sintió, el aroma de Yuri no muy lejos, llamándolo a pesar de no ser un alfa. De alguna manera sentía que esas feromonas que emanaba el rubio eran para él, pero que equivocado estaba.

Al acercarse pudo ver a Yuri apoyado en Otabek y este acariciando su vientre que se mostraba un poco abultado. El ruso sonreía tranquilo mientras el alfa se veía feliz por la llegada del cachorro.

Retrocedió antes de que alguno pudiera verlo y huyó de lugar, no sabía a dónde ir porque se sentía desorientado. Si volvía a casa le harían un montón de preguntas ya que estaba alterado, corrió bastante mientras varias ideas pasaban por su cabeza, Otabek le dijo que se fuera ese día para aprovechar la situación y lo consiguió. Todo este tiempo aquel alfa andaba tras Yuri y ahora que tuvo la oportunidad y la tomó.

Sin saber cómo, llegó a la casa de Víctor quien abrió enseguida encontrándolo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Preocupado lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo hacía entrar en la casa, lo guió hasta el sofá sin decir ninguna palabra. Intuía que debía estar así por Plisetsky.

— _¿Quieres decirme que pasó? —_ Preguntó de manera suave intentando tantear el terreno, pero Yuuri negó con la cabeza— _entiendo. Traeré un poco de té ¿Está bien? —_ cuestionó mientras se levantaba, pero Yuuri lo detuvo agarrándolo de la manga para que volviera a sentarse.

El omega se acercó al platinado y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo en busca de protección, algo instintivo en su especie al sentirse expuesto a la tristeza o el miedo. Víctor no pudo negarse y lo abrazó un rato logrando con sus feromonas que poco a poco Yuuri se tranquilizara. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que el japonés decidió hablar por fin.

— _Víctor —_ le dijo mientras se enderezaba para mirarlo a los ojos, las lágrimas cayendo de nuevo al recordar lo que vio aquel día— _Vitya… —_ acercó su rostro al del platinado— _márcame por favor —_ le dijo para luego sellar aquellas palabras con un beso.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**

****


	31. Capítulo 30

**Ⓨⓤⓡⓘ**

**❁**

**Ⓟⓛⓘⓢⓔⓣⓢⓚⓨ**

Yuri pudo sentir un aroma familiar mientras estaba cerca de Otabek en el parque. Observó a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie así que asumió que había sido su imaginación, después de todo no era la primera vez que creyó haberlo sentido cerca y solo era su instinto jugándole una mala pasada. Yuuri no volvería a él y eso era mejor para el japonés ya que junto a Víctor tendría una mejor vida lejos de los prejuicios que implicaba el hecho de estar a su lado. Ya había pasado el estado de molestia respecto a eso y ahora solo le quedaba aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Con cuatro meses de embarazo su deber era comenzar a pensar por ese cachorro que venía en camino y no en alguien más.

Algunos días más pasaron antes de que tomara una decisión definitiva en su vida y lo hablara con el alfa que lo había estado acompañando desde siempre— _Beka, venderé la casa y me mudare a otra ciudad. Quiero empezar de nuevo —_ le explicó a su hermano y este lo entendió, aún creía que debería hablar con el japonés sobre esto, pero no haría nada contra las decisiones del rubio, era su vida y su decisión.

— _¿Cómo planeas sustentarte? —_ le preguntó mientras bebía café de su taza, se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión y comiendo bocadillos. En realidad era Yura el que comía los bocadillos y él solo tomaba ese líquido caliente.

— _Estuve averiguando y encontré un sector donde venden departamentos pequeños y baratos, solo dos habitaciones y la sala con la cocina están conectados. De momento no necesito mucho y con eso me basta para cuidar de Kolya mientras me afirmo en algún trabajo y pueda conseguir algo mejor cuando crezca un poco mas —_ lo había estado pensando mucho y a esa conclusión había llegado, mientras estaba preñado nadie lo recibiría en un empleo, pero podría tomar algunos cursos on-line para cuando su pequeño naciera meterlo en una guardería y poder trabajar para sustentarlos a ambos.

Ya había elegido el nombre de su pequeño, en honor a su abuelo sería Nikolai por lo que de cariño le diría Kolya. Acariciaba su barriga mientras comía con su mano libre, esta vez pensaría todo bien antes de hacerlo, no se dejaría guiar solo por emociones y planearía cada cosa antes de hacerla. No se enfocaría en encontrar a alguien más porque no quería a nadie más.

Después de aquella conversación no volvieron a tocar el tema, Otabek entendió que el rubio necesitaba su espacio e independencia ya que en la medida que su embarazo avanzaba menos se apegaba al alfa. El médico les explicó que eso sucedía ya que el moreno no era padre del pequeño, por lo que Yuri no sentía la necesidad de ser protegido por él más allá del cariño familiar que necesitaría de un hermano o padre.

El tiempo pasó, el alfa acompañó a Yuri a una ciudad vecina a la cual demorabas dos horas en auto para llegar. El rubio observó el departamento que ya había estado viendo por internet, para ese entonces con cinco meses y su actitud igual de imponente de siempre, incluso más si se sentía amenazado ya que tenía un cachorro en su vientre.

El lugar era tal cual se lo habían descrito, pequeño y acogedor, las habitaciones no eran amplias, pero solo necesitaba una donde poner la cuna y en la otra tendría su propia cama. No era conveniente trasladar los muebles por lo que también los vendería y compraría algunos de segunda mano en la misma ciudad que ahora sería su hogar. El alfa podría visitarlo cuando quisiera y si necesitaba algo, así que todo estaba bien.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Para su sexto mes ya había vendido la casa y todo en ella, solo se había quedado con la vieja camioneta como un recuerdo de su abuelo. Con ella se trasladó a su nuevo hogar y logró trasladar los muebles que compró. El departamento tenía una isla por lo que solo compró un par de taburetes, una cocina, un sofá, mesa para la tv, una televisión no muy grande, una cama doble, un velador, dos closets y una lámpara de noche. Con eso sentía que todo estaba bien, solo faltaban las cosas para el bebé.

Otabek se había ofrecido como padrino a regalarle la cuna al pequeño Kolya, escogió una grande de madera, con mudador incluido y el corral se podía quitar para que cumpliera su función en el suelo y la cuna quedara como una cama infantil. Había gastado bastante, pero quería lo mejor para su sobrino.

Compraron una carreola, una silla para comer, una silla de auto para recién nacido y mucha ropa de distintas tallas y colores. Ya tenían todo completamente listo para el séptimo mes, Yuri se sentía ansioso y con miedo, había ido a talleres y ya había hecho el traslado del hospital, pero aún así se sentía sin apoyo. Por lo menos no el que quería.

Las noches comenzaron a volverse solitarias y lloraba aún más que al principio del embarazo, armó la cuna solo porque no quería que el aroma de Otabek quedara impregnado en ella, así que el alfa tuvo que acceder.

Cada película de romance lo hacía llorar como si sintiera cada cosa que le sucedía al protagonista, al dormir abrazaba su estómago cantándole alguna canción a su cachorro mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y podía sentir como su bebé se removía inquieto y pegando pataditas como si le dijera “yo estoy aquí”. Necesitaba a Yuuri, no iba a negarlo cuando no había nadie para verlo extrañarlo, necesitaba de su aroma, de su compañía y palabras cálidas ya que él definitivamente no servía ni para hablarse bonito a si mismo. Solo sabía regañarse e imponerse metas que debía cumplir para mantener todo en orden.

Si se ponía a pensar, Yuuri hubiese sido mejor llevando aquel estado completamente dedicado al bebé, diciendo que todo estaría bien y queriendo ser mimado a cada instante y él le hubiese dado todo lo que hubiese pedido porque era su omega.

Como siempre tomó su teléfono abriendo las redes sociales y esta vez lo que encontró lo dejó helado, el famoso Víctor Nikiforov anunciaba su matrimonio y Yuri sintió que por fin el peso de la realidad le caía encima como un balde de agua fría. Lanzó su celular contra una pared, haciéndolo añicos, la rabia y tristeza volviendo a él, sabía que las decisiones habían sido suyas, pero aún así era muy diferente cuando ya veías los resultados de las propias tan cerca.

Tal vez podría irrumpir en la boda y oponerse para recuperar a su omega y que volviera junto a él, confesarle que estaba preñado y que era suyo, que si dos omegas podían concebir entonces no estaba mal que pudieran amarse como lo hacían antes de que todo se derrumbara.

Por primera vez veía todo con más claridad, su enojo absurdo con Yuuri cuando el chico intentó hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir bien tras la muerte de su abuelo, tal vez en ese momento si hubiese hablado con él aún hubiesen podido arreglarlo, ya que quizás solo se había acercado a Víctor un poco; pero ahora ya era tarde, Yuuri iba a casarse con el platinado y eso significaba que de verdad ya estaba todo perdido, quizás y hasta marcado estaba.

Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá, esta vez no estaba Otabek para consolarlo ya que el moreno tenía sus propias cosas que hacer y vivía en otro lugar— _abuelo… te necesito —_ dijo cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que todo era real. Nikolai siempre lo había aconsejado bien y al perderlo sentía que también había perdido el rumbo de las cosas, sin saber que hacer al no tener ninguna guía.

Antes creía que era un omega independiente, pero estaba equivocado, siempre dependió de Nikolai y Otabek para luego depender emocionalmente de Yuuri. Siempre mostrándose fuerte, vaya farsa que era, ahora que estaba solo no tenía motivación para seguir, mas bien no la tendría si no tuviera a Kolya en su vientre.

El octavo mes fue muy molesto, el bebé insistía en meterse entre sus costillas y le era difícil hacerlo bajar, además que se movía demasiado, inquieto como si quisiera salir ya, pero aún no era hora. El pequeño no se calmaba ni cuando Otabek venía de visita y le hablaba, al contrario era como si con su voz se pusiera más inquieto, pero no de mala manera.

— _Solo está ansioso por salir —_ le comentaba el moreno a Yuri— _Kolya, compórtate para que tu padre pueda estar tranquilo —_ le dijo cerca de la barriga para que lo pudiera escuchar con atención. Creyó que había funcionado, puesto que no se movía como si escuchara atento, pero cuando terminó Otabek de hablar, el cachorro se movió aún más que antes y el alfa solo pudo reír por lo rebelde que era el pequeño.

Otabek ya tenía un permiso para la fecha en que se realizaría la cesárea, Yuri le había pedido estar ahí y entrar con él ya que el médico había dicho que como tenían un lazo familiar le haría bien al omega que este estuviera presente y con sus feromonas lo ayudara a calmarse. Por supuesto el rubio accedió de inmediato, después de todo le tenía mucha confianza a l moreno.

La fecha de parto se adelantó una semana, el rubio despertó una mañana con el estómago duro, pero se le pasó. Una hora después volvió a sentir lo mismo y así. Se asustó un poco por lo que llamó al alfa solo por si acaso y este le dijo que se quedara tranquilo, que iría enseguida y que lo esperara con el bolso listo para ir al hospital.

El tiempo pasó y con ello Yuri sentía que su estómago se ponía duro cada menos tiempo, Otabek llegó con rapidez llevándolo al hospital de inmediato, asegurándose que el omega se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad.

El parto fue entre sudor y lágrimas ya que a pesar de que era una cesárea, por lo que estaba totalmente anestesiado del estómago para abajo, sentía que necesitaba a alguien más ahí presente, alguien que no estaba, por lo que lloró con intensidad. El doctor quiso regañarlo, pero la presencia de Otabek impidió que trataran mal al omega, ya que así lo hacían con los padres o madres solteras al ser omegas. Se aprovechaban de su situación, pero Yuri no estaba solo y el moreno se encargaría de hacerlo notar.

Después de un tiempo el llanto de un bebé resonó en la sala, Yuri sintiendo la felicidad plena al escuchar a su cachorro y removiéndose inquieto al no tenerlo cerca. Tuvo que esperar a que lo suturaran y a volver a su habitación para que le llevaran a su pequeño Kolya.

Apenas se lo llevaron lo recibió con desesperación en sus brazos, abrazándolo y marcándolo con sus feromonas. Otabek quiso cargarlo, pero el rubio gruño al instante, su instinto le dictaba que nadie podía acercarse en ese momento a no ser que fuera a quien tanto necesitaba. Pero él no estaba ahí.

El moreno entendió y se sentó a esperar a que los ánimos de Yuri mejoraran, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por las mejillas del omega. Una enfermera llegó para llevarse al menor logrando que Yuri se preocupara pensando que había algo mal.

— _Solo le daremos fórmula para bebé —_ le explicó al rubio y este lo entendió, el había decidido no amantar puesto que creía que se sentiría extraño y aún después de tener a su pequeño en brazos, no sentía la necesidad primaria de ser él quien lo alimentara.

Cuando se lo trajeron de vuelta Otabek pudo cargarlo como tío orgulloso, el pequeño tenía cabellos rubios como Yura y eso lo alegraba, aunque al omega lo entristecía ya que quería que se pareciera un poco a Yuuri, tenía la esperanza de que cuando el color de ojos del menor se regularizara pudieran ser como los de su amado omega.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El proceso de cuidarlo no fue fácil, aprender a cambiar pañales, darle la formula cada cierta hora y cambiarle la ropa a cada rato porque se manchaba al vomitar o al pasarse en el pañal. El resultado del examen que les hacen a los recién nacidos para saber su segundo género llegó dando a mostrar que a pesar de ser de padres omegas, Nikolai era todo un alfa, aunque eso ya lo intuía el rubio por su manera demandante de ser a pesar de ser un bebé. Los omegas eran más tranquilos y sus llantos eran más bajitos, en cambio los alfas en vez de llorar parecían alegar por atención.

Al cabo de cuatro meses Yuri encontró un trabajo en una oficina que le brindaba capacitaciones para poder superarse y una guardería dentro del mismo lugar por lo que en su horario de almuerzo podría ir a ver a Kolya y si pasaba algo él estaría cerca. La paga era buena por lo que no dudó en aceptarlo de inmediato, esto los ayudaría a mejorar su estilo de vida y a por fin mantenerse por sus propios medios.

El tiempo pasó y con esto la crianza de un pequeño alfa se iba dificultando ya que si bien tenía una personalidad tranquila para ser un alfa, cuando se enojaba su genio era de los mil demonios. Era la mezcla perfecta entre Yuuri y él; tranquilo casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando algo lo sacaba de sus casillas se transformaba en un fiero alfa, tan fiero como podía ser un pequeño de tres años lo cual era empujar o morder a otros chicos que lo molestaran, gruñirle a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su padre o lanzar los juguetes cuando algo no le parecía.

Otabek los visitaba una vez al mes ya que tenía pareja y no podía venir seguido, Yuri aún no sabía quién era aquella persona ya que el moreno omitía todo con respecto a ello y el rubio había desistido en preguntar.

El alfa llenaba de regalos a su pequeño sobrino cuando lo visitaba, además le enseñaba como ser un buen alfa y respetar a todos, aún si tenía tres años el menor entendía que era más fuerte que los niños omegas y que no debía dejar que nadie pasara a llevar a nadie.

Las enseñanzas de Otabek demostraron ser aprendidas claramente una tarde en el parque, Yuri estaba con su cachorro observándolo jugar hasta que el pequeño olisqueo el aire como si algo captara su atención, haciéndolo correr tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le dejaban.

El mayor sintió curiosidad por el comportamiento de Kolya, así que lo siguió en silencio, encontrándose con una escena muy tierna.

— _¡No, fuera! —_ le decía gruñendo el pequeño Nikolai a un alfa que al parecer estaba intentando coquetear con un omega al que claramente no quería nada con él. Se abrazaba a la pierna del omega que se encontraba de espaldas a Yuri y este decidió intervenir.

— _Nikolai, no puedes huir así —_ le dijo a modo de regaño mientras se acercaba mas y comenzaba a sentir un aroma familiar, un aroma que no sentía desde hace casi tres años.

Sintió como su corazón se paralizaba cuando aquel omega extraño se giraba hacia él al escuchar como llamaba a su cachorro. Mostrando su rostro con los rasgos asiáticos que tanto extrañaba.

— _Yuri —_ le dijo sorprendido el japonés y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al instante.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Ⓨⓤⓤⓡⓘ**

**❃**

**Ⓚⓐⓣⓢⓤⓚⓘ**

Víctor sintió como en su interior se contradecían sus sentimientos, por un lado su alfa interno exigía marcar al chico que se estaba ofreciendo de esa manera y por el otro sabía que algo andaba mal, que Yuuri después se arrepentiría si el llegaba a morder su cuello. Era una decisión difícil y lo que hacia el japonés era demasiado arriesgado.

Requirió de todo su valor el hacer lo que haría— _no puedo, Yuuri —_ le dijo mordiéndose el labio en un intento de evitar saltar sobre su omega que con tanta desesperación le pedía aquello— _esto realmente no es lo que tú quieres —_ no lo apartó, lo abrazó mas fuerte contra él mientras Yuuri lloraba en silencio.

El japonés sabía que estaba siendo injusto, que lo que le pedía a Víctor era egoísta ya que con un lazo él podría sentir que no lo amaba y que aún estaba enamorado de Yuri, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba estar con alguien, apoyarse en alguien y no pensó en otra cosa más que en eso. se sentía despechado y muy mal por como habían ocurrido las cosas, preguntándose que había hecho mal y que debía hacer de ahora en adelante cuando sentía que ya todo estaba perdido con la única persona que había sentido como su amor verdadero, su alma gemela.

Se quedó dormido abrazándose del platinado, quien en todo momento se mantuvo a su lado, incluso cuando lo llevó a su habitación se acostó junto a él sobre las mantas. No le gustaba verlo así, ya hablarían sobre esto y le ayudaría a encontrar una solución o por lo menos intentaría guiarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando Yuuri despertó, se sintió estúpido al recordar lo que intentó hacer y también se sintió agradecido con Víctor por no haber accedido. De verdad era un buen amigo y un alfa de confianza, por lo que conversaría con él, le diría todo lo que sentía y lo que sucedía para que pudiera darle su opinión sobre el tema.

Así lo hicieron, conversaron correctamente, Víctor creyó que podían haber más opciones que el hecho de que Otabek fuera el padre del cachorro— _Yuuri ¿Qué tal si fue abusado o algo así? —_ se atrevió a preguntar, las pocas veces que Víctor había visto al rubio con el alfa moreno no le habían dado la impresión de tener algo mas, parecían familia en vez de simples amigos por lo que se le hacía difícil pensar en ello. De Yuuri era imposible que fuera ya que ambos eran omegas y eso simplemente no podía darse.

— _Si así fuera no se vería tan feliz ¿No? Además me hubiese buscado —_ respondió cabizbajo, definitivamente había algo ahí, pero su personalidad poco a poco comenzaba a verse retraída nuevamente al no estar junto al rubio. Phichit lo había dicho una vez, que era demasiado dependiente de Yuri y eso debía cambiar ya que si en algún momento terminaban su relación, él decaería tal y como estaba ocurriendo ahora. No tenía fuerzas como para volver a intentar encontrarlo y encararlo, preguntarle lo que sucedía y el por qué.

— _Puede ser, de cualquier modo y aunque suene duro ese ya no es tu problema —_ habló con seriedad, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero Yuuri necesitaba un golpe de realidad después de haber estado en una relación que prácticamente iba de maravilla y tenía pocos problemas, la vida era diferente en la mayoría de los casos y en este momento el japonés se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

Conversaron un rato mas, Víctor solo le dijo que al igual que antes debía comenzar a enfocarse en sus cosas, dejar de pensar en Yuri aunque le doliera porque nada obtendría de ello, el rubio ya estaba haciendo su vida y él merecía rehacer la suya también.

Yuuri pasó los siguientes dos meses actuando como un robot, se fue a vivir con Víctor solo para sentirse tranquilo sobre su padre quien seguía insistiendo en que debía estar con el alfa. Su madre lo comprendió e iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, aunque él no quería ver a nadie. Iba de la universidad al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, de vez en cuando Víctor lo arrastraba a lugares donde pudieran salir y divertirse con la intención de distraerlo.

Habló con Phichit un par de veces, no supo porque el beta se denotaba algo molesto cuando le comentó que al parecer Yuri iba a tener un cachorro de Otabek, pero si entendió que el chico no quería hablar más sobre el tema en cuestión. Era como si le doliera a él en cierto modo por lo que Yuuri asumió que tal vez él creía también que la relación de Yuri y el alfa moreno era solo de amistad.

Una tarde el platinado se acercó a hablar con Yuuri, necesitaba decirle algo importante y ya no podía esperar más— _hace un mes conocí a una chica y creo que ella es perfecta para mí —_ le confesó de manera directa y el japonés se sorprendió al instante, al principio se sintió mal ya que ese deseo egoísta de que Víctor siguiera tras él se hacía presente, pero a los pocos segundos la felicidad lo inundó. Su amigo merecía ser feliz.

— _¿Y están saliendo juntos? —_ le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro y voz curiosa, Víctor asintió contento y Yuuri se sintió aliviado de que fuera correspondido— _¿Cómo es? ¿Cuándo podré verla? ¿Cómo se llama? —_ preguntó ansioso y olvidando por un momento sus problemas para pensar en lo que sucedía con el alfa.

— _Es una alfa y la conocerás hoy, solo si aceptas ir a cenar con nosotros —_ le dijo contento.

— _¿E- ella sabe sobre mi? —_ preguntó impresionado, después de todo él era su destinado.

— _No quería secretos, así que sabe que somos destinados, pero que no estamos juntos. Ella me aceptó de todos modos —_ se veía contento.

El japonés aceptó ir a comer con ellos, por lo que en la noche salieron juntos y se encontraron con ella en el restaurante, para sorpresa de Yuuri ya conocía a la chica. Mila, la chica pelirroja del lugar donde trabajaban con Yuri se encontraba ahí, muy arreglada y con una gran sonrisa.

_Ella lo saludó con un gran abrazo, contándole que ya se imaginaba que era él tras escuchar su nombre y como se comportaba. El japonés se sintió más tranquilo al ver que en sus ojos había un enorme cariño entre ellos, casi como si se amaran, aunque les faltaba poco para ello ya que a pesar de llevar poco tiempo ya conversaban sobre cachorros y donde ir a vacacionar. Víctor era muy impulsivo y apresurado, Mila era muy parecida por lo que se llevaban bastante bien, ambos con buen humor, hacían una hermosa pareja, una de la que no podías apartar la vista y eso era hermoso. Yuuri tuvo deseos de ver a su omega, captó que la pelirroja ya debía saber todo ya que no le preguntó por el rubio en ningún momento, cosa que agradeció._

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

_Yuuri decidió ir a ver al rubio de una vez por todas, pedirle explicaciones puesto que sentía que se las debía y ya no podía pasar más tiempo encerrado en su propio malestar. Solo necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que ya no lo amaba para saber darse por vencido completamente y seguir adelante, pero cuando llegó a la casa se encontró con otras personas, una hermosa familia de cuatro personas donde la mujer omega le dijo que el propietario vendió todo y se marchó de ahí. El japonés preguntó si sabía a dónde, pero ella le respondió que no tenía ninguna idea ya que todo fue muy rápido, era como si el chico arrancara de algo y quisiera irse con rapidez._

_El japonés quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, esa era la respuesta que buscaba ¿No? Yuri se fue sin decir nada, sin despedirse y sin dejar huellas de a donde se dirigía. Esto era claramente un adiós y no había nada más que hacer. Debía levantarse y seguir adelante, no se preocuparía de encontrar a alguien más porque nadie llenaría el vacío que el omega dejo en él, porque aún sabiendo que se había marchado lo amaba con todo su corazón._

_Se prometió no volver a llorar por él y así lo hizo, se dedicó a lo suyo y a apoyar a Víctor en su relación que progresaba a pasos agigantados, anunciando su pronto matrimonio, aunque sin decir con quien. Mila aún no hablaba con su familia así que prefería que su identidad fuera un secreto por el momento y el platinado no le negaría nada a su hermosa prometida._

_La boda fue hermosa y lujosa, todo lo que Víctor estaba acostumbrado, ahí conoció a la madre de este con quien habló por bastante tiempo, se entendieron bien al primer momento de cruzar palabras, como si la experiencia de vida en cierto modo los uniera, como si ella pudiera entender lo que sentía aún si no lo demostraba o lo decía._

_La mujer había perdido a su alma gemela, no de la misma manera que Yuuri, pero era una pérdida al fin y al cabo. Ahora estaba con su destinado, pero le dijo que no era lo mismo, no después de haber conocido a quien la complementaba tan bien—_ _si tienes la oportunidad, búscalo —_ _le dijo ella—_ _no importa el tiempo, si sabes algo de él, ve. Porque no hay nadie que lo reemplace para ti y te aseguro que para él será lo mismo —_ _Yuuri quiso reír porque no le encontraba razón, pero por respeto a ella solo asintió._

_¿Cómo podía decirle aquello cuando fue abandonado de la manera más cruel? No estaba bien, él estaba volviendo a ser fuerte y de momento no quería saber nada de Yuri. Lo amaba, pero seguiría adelante con su vida porque aquel chico había seguido adelante con la suya. Si Yuri no pensaba en él, él tampoco lo haría._

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

_Phichit se sentía horrible ¿Otabek iba a tener un cachorro con Yuri? ¿Por qué? Un montón de preguntas lo invadían junto a un gran enojo al sentirse de algún modo engañado por todas las lindas palabras de aquel alfa, quien le prometía el cielo si dejaba a Chris y se atrevía a irse con él._

_Cuando se enteró de todo, Otabek le había pedido un tiempo ya que tenía muchos problemas y como no, si había dejado preñado al que decía ser su mejor amigo. Desde ese entonces no volvió a contestar sus llamadas ni nada, decidió no creerle más y alejarse. Se dio cuenta que era mucho más doloroso aquello que como lo trataba el rubio._

_Era normal, después de todo había notado que a quien amaba realmente era a Otabek y no a Chris, pero ya nada podía hacerse, no podía retroceder el tiempo y esto seguramente era su culpa, después de todo cuando se estaba decidiendo a irse con el alfa de cabellos negros ya era demasiado tarde. Otabek siempre iba a estar al lado de Yuri y ahora más que nunca._

_Bloqueó su número y dejó de hablarle, pero ese no fue el único paso que decidió tomar en su vida. Una noche mientras Chris dormía medio borracho y con aroma a otras personas, como varias veces había llegado, Phichit tomó una maleta previamente hecha con sus cosas más importantes, sus tarjetas donde a escondidas había ahorrado bastante dinero el cual estaba destinado para irse con Otabek, pero que ahora sería para irse solo. Salió a hurtadillas dejándole solo una nota, explicándole que ya no podía más, que era un mal alfa y que ahora se iba con alguien mejor. Solo para herir su orgullo._

_Se fue a un hotel en una ciudad cercana, había pedido un traslado en su trabajo hace algún tiempo y hace un par de semanas se trasladaba hasta allá sin decirle nada al rubio. Si, tenía todo planeado aunque ya no era un plan para dos._

_El tiempo pasó y por fin comenzó a sentirse libre nuevamente, administrar su dinero, trabajar con personas que no lo minimizaban y lo valoraban lograba que olvidara lo mal que lo había pasado con su ex pareja. Se sentía a gusto, aunque también sentía que le faltaba algo, no iba a negar que en el tiempo que transcurrió luego no tuvo uno que otro encuentro casual y un par de relaciones que duraron poco porque no había química entre ellos, pero nada tormentoso o que terminara de mala manera. Phichit no dejaría que lo pasaran a llevar de nuevo bajo ningún aspecto._

_Un par de años pasaron para cuando volvió a verlo, debía viajar por lo que se encontraba en el terminal de buses y lo vio, sintiendo como su corazón se paralizaba al instante. Otabek se giró en su dirección encontrando sus ojos con los de él, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y solo hubieran pasado un par de semanas sin verse. Sin pensarlo, sin razonar, corrió hasta él y este instintivamente abrió sus brazos. Había olvidado el porqué se distanciaron y la razón por la cual había intentado olvidarlo sin conseguirlo._

_Otabek nunca entendió la razón por la cual Phichit dejó de hablarle, él porque ya no pudo encontrarlo más, paso todo el tiempo preocupado de que algo grave pudiera haberle ocurrido, pero se tranquilizo al ir a su trabajo y que le dijeran que solo pidió un traslado._

_Cuando lo vio no pudo más que recibirlo porque había pensado todo el tiempo en él y en como estaría, esto era cosa del destino y no lo dejaría pasar._

_Ese día ambos perdieron su viaje, avisando a sus respectivos trabajos que habían tenido un problema y no podrían asistir hoy. Tomaron un café y se pusieron al día, Phichit entendió que el bebé no era de Otabek, pero que este no podía decirle quien era el padre y el moreno lo comprendió, además de que no le interesaba quien era el padre del cachorro mientras no fuera del alfa frente a él._

_Decidieron volver a verse, Phichit vivía en la misma cuidad de Yuri por lo que Otabek iba seguido y así se podían ver más. Al poco tiempo comenzaron una relación aunque nadie sabía quién era la pareja de Otabek, Phichit si le dijo a Yuuri que el alfa de negros cabellos era su novio y que había encontrado la ciudad donde el rubio vivía._

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

_Yuuri pasó bastante tiempo enfocado en él, terminar su carrera y encontrar un buen trabajo. No le costó mucho ya que Víctor lo recibió en su empresa, con un buen puesto y muchas facilidades de horarios. Llevaba tres años sin saber nada de Yuri, aún pensaba en él a veces, pero intentaba sacarlo de su cabeza cuando esas ideas se instalaban en su cabeza, aunque no funcionó tan bien cuando Phichit lo llamó y le diji que sabía donde vivía el rubio y que el cachorro no era de Otabek._

_Al principio el omega azabache se quedó incrédulo, hasta que se dio cuenta que la realidad no cambiaba, Yuri se había ido y había tenido un cachorro de alguien más. Le tomó un par de meses hasta que vio a la madre de Víctor visitando la empresa, recordar lo que ella le había dicho alguna vez y que en cierto modo era verdad. El aún no olvidaba al rubio y tal vez también era así a la inversa, al parecer por lo que le había dicho su moreno amigo, Yuri no tenía pareja y eso significaba que había un chance. ¿Y si había huido por vergüenza? Tal vez no había sido abusado, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que cometiera una locura en aquel momento que se sentía tan mal, tal vez eso lo había hecho huir de los recuerdos y por eso nunca lo contactó._

_Con eso en mente se dirigió sin pensar a la ciudad donde vivía Yuri, avisando a Víctor con un simple mensaje de texto que no iría a trabajar hasta quien sabe cuándo. Al llegar, Phichit lo recibió en su casa y Otabek estaba ahí. El alfa se puso nervioso, pero la orden del rubio había sido clara, no decirle que era el padre, pero jamás le dijo que no le diera información de donde encontrarlo._

_Otabek al ver a Yuuri tan desesperado, le dio la dirección de Yuri aún a riesgo de que lo asesinara por ello. El omega no lo dudo, ni siquiera descansó y fue en su búsqueda._

_No conocía el lugar por lo que al estar cerca se detuvo a pedir indicaciones a un alfa, no le importaba su condición de omega, solo quería encontrarlo lo antes posible—_ _eres muy lindo, si quieres te acompaño —_ _le dijo el sujeto dando un paso adelante en un intento de acortar la distancia._

_Iba a responderle que no necesitaba un estúpido alfa y que solo quería encontrar a su omega, pero no pudo hablar cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos aferrarse a su pierna mientras un tierno gruñido salía de la garganta del pequeño alfa. Su aroma se le hacía familiar y sus ganas de discutir fueron reemplazadas por su instinto de omega el cual era proteger al cachorro por lo que iba a tomarlo y salir de ahí, entonces sintió una voz tan familiar que casi quiso llorar._

_—_ _Nikolai, no puedes huir así —_ _le había dicho con su tono molesto, a lo que él solo pudo voltear para saber que era real y no alucinaba._

_—_ _Yuri —_ _lo llamó con voz sorprendida, no podía creer que se encontraran de aquella manera._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	33. Capítulo 32

El cachorro se soltó de su pierna para correr hacia el rubio y estirar sus brazos para que este lo tomara. Yuri hizo lo que su hijo le pidió, pero sin desviar su mirada del azabache japonés— _¿Qué… por que estas aquí? —_ le preguntó en un tono de voz que parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, como si aguantara las ganas de llorar.

— _Trabajo —_ mintió de manera descarada, no quería que supiera que estaba ahí por él, no le daría el gusto de saber que lo buscaba porque aún lo amaba. Quería tantear el terreno antes de hacer un movimiento que lo alejara— _me perdí ya que no conozco la ciudad._

Yuri lo observó un poco más, el alfa que antes pretendía al azabache se había retirado al ver que había más gente. No era anormal después de todo que los alfas arrancaran en ese sector, había vigilancia en todos lados y si alguien avisaba podían llevárselo por acoso.

— _Un poco tarde para salir por trabajo —_ le dijo acercándose un poco— _él es Nikolai. Saluda, Kolya él es Yuuri —_ habló mientras se acercaba al japonés para presentarle a su hijo, quería que se conocieran, que se acercaran, pero no sabía si decirle o no que era suyo. Lo había ocultado por tanto tiempo que tenía miedo de que el otro se fuera ahora que lo tenía en frente, que estaban tan cerca de nuevo y su corazón latía tan fuerte como antes, porque no lo había olvidado. Porque seguía enamorado.

El azabache sonrió por la cercanía, el cachorro lo observaba con atención como si hubiera una conexión entre ellos, aunque sabía que eso era imposible— _hola, Kolya ¿Cómo estás? —_ Preguntó tomando una de sus manitos y el pequeño dejó que lo hiciera— _gracias por ayudarme antes, eres como tu mami —_ cuando dijo lo último pudo sentir la molestia en el rubio quien afilo de inmediato la mirada.

— _No es mami, es papi —_ dijo el pequeño pronunciando bastante bien las palabras para ser tan pequeño— _papi Yuri._

 _—Entiendo —_ Yuuri le habló con amabilidad, era el hijo de su alma gemela, de la persona que más amaba y que al parecer seguía soltero. Podía sentir su aroma y su confusión en él, así como la alegría de volver a verlo— _vine por trabajo, pero ahora estaba dando una vuelta por los alrededores y me perdí._

 _—bien, entonces ven conmigo y así nos ponemos al día —_ le dijo volteando y comenzando a caminar— _no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo._

 _“¿Y de quien es la culpa?”_ pensó el japonés en un momento, pero prefirió no decirlo y solo seguirlo, tal vez le contaría porque reacciono de tal manera, porque no confió en él para poder hablar sobre su situación porque ahora que sabía que no era Otabek el padre del cachorro, tenía que haber alguien más, alguien que lo había abandonado.

Llegaron a un edificio y subieron al quinto piso por el ascensor, en todo momento Nikolai estuvo observando a su alrededor y abrazando fuerte a Yuri cada vez que veía a alguien muy cerca de ellos. Se denotaba su naturaleza alfa, su instinto de protección hacia su familia a quien inconscientemente reconocía como “más débil” de cierta manera, por ser un omega.

El departamento de Yuri era pequeño, pero acogedor, tenía lo justo y lo necesario para ellos dos y eso alegró al japonés porque significaba que no tenía pareja o al menos una que viviera con él. Eso le daba esperanzas y era todo lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

El rubio lo hizo sentarse y trajo unos refrescos para que pudieran compartir mientras conversaban— _¿Cómo está Víctor? —_ preguntó directo Yuri, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a alegar nada, su voz sonó a reproche.

— _¿Víctor? —_ Le preguntó intrigado, no sabía que tenía que ver en esta conversación— _Víctor está bien, va a ser padre pronto —_ no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, estaba feliz de que su amigo tuviera una buena vida.

Yuuri no podía estar esperando un bebé ¿Verdad? Tenía que haber un error — _¿Tú estás…?_

 _— ¿Yo estoy…? —_ preguntó con inocencia Yuuri hasta que entendió lo que pensaba el rubio— _¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —_ Le dijo un poco alterado— _él tiene esposa, yo jamás podría interponerme entre ellos. Víctor se casó con Mila —_ le explicó al ver su rostro de no entender nada.

El rubio estaba intentando procesar la información y relacionarla con los sucesos de su vida, si Yuuri no se había casado con Víctor significaba que el había sido un maldito idiota todo el tiempo. El enojo consigo mismo comenzaba a aumentar ¿Qué otras cosas había tomado a mal? ¿Qué tanto daño hizo al estar cegado encerrándose en su propio dolor?... ¿Cuánto habría sufrido Yuuri?

— _Yo… pensé que ustedes —_ no podía formular la frase, pero Yuuri lo entendió y simplemente le sonrió tranquilo.

A base de eso comenzaron a conversar, en ningún momento Yuuri tocó el tema sobre quién era el padre del pequeño, solo hablaron de cómo fue su embarazo y como se sintió el cambio de casa. Así como le contó sobre su trabajo, el matrimonio de Víctor con Mila y lo bien que se llevaban ambos.

— _Deje de seguir a ambos por las redes cuando me cambie de ciudad —_ confesó, no tenía porque ocultarlo— _¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? —_ le preguntó curioso, quería compartir con él más tiempo, saber más del Yuuri de ahora.

— _Solo una semana, no puedo quedarme más tiempo —_ le dijo serio al verlo interesado, no podía simplemente ceder ante su impulso de ser amable. Aún se sentía herido.

— _Entiendo —_ dijo un poco desanimado, no sabía que esperaba de esto. Esta no era una película o una novela romántica donde el reencuentro era hermoso, se olvidaban del pasado y eran felices hasta el final. Había visto demasiadas cursilerías durante el embarazo y al parecer le había arruinado un poco el cerebro.

El pequeño Kolya jugaba con tranquilidad en la alfombra mientras ellos conversaban, de vez en cuando observaba a Yuuri con atención como si sintiera la conexión que ambos tenían al ser padre e hijo.

— _Así que un alfa ¿Es difícil lidiar con él? —_ preguntó el japonés observando al cachorro, era tan lindo aunque se veía más tranquilo que Yuri, suponía que debió haber sacado parte de la personalidad de su padre.

— _Para nada, su personalidad es muy tranquila. Solo cuando lo hacen enojar le sale lo Plisetsky a flote —_ le comentó divertido— _usualmente es así, juega y me deja hacer el trabajo que a veces me traigo a casa._

Yuuri pensó que sería lindo quedarse en casa a criar un pequeño en vez de mantenerlo en guarderías o al cuidado de otras personas, se veía tan pequeño que si hubiera sido su padre no sabría si podría dejarlo a su suerte, aunque fuera en un jardín infantil.

La última hora se la pasaron hablando del pequeño, Yuuri tuvo que despedirse pronto ya que aún debía ver donde quedarse. No quería ir a dormir donde Phichit ya que estaba Otabek y no tenía intención de molestar en la intimidad de ellos, no sería justo. Mientras iba hacia el sector donde habían distintos hoteles, vio una tienda de artículos infantiles, no pudo evitar pasarse por ella y comprar algo para el pequeño Nikolai. Había quedado con el rubio de verlo al día siguiente después del “trabajo”, sabía que mentir estaba mal, pero que otra cosa podía hacer, no quería decirle que estaba ahí por él, no quería sonar tan… arrastrado.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

La semana pasó con rapidez, todos los días se veían con el rubio y su cachorro en el parque donde se encontraron para luego ir al departamento de este y ayudarlo un poco con el cuidado del pequeño. Eran pocos días, pero sentía al cachorro como suyo de alguna manera, si por azares del destino volvían a estar juntos, Nikolai sería su hijo también y la idea le agradaba bastante.

— _Mañana te vas ¿Volverás nuevamente? —_ le preguntó mientras cenaban, ya que era el último día lo invitó a comer, se llevaban muy bien su hijo y Yuuri. Al parecer sus propios instintos les dictaban acercarse, la naturaleza era sabia y seguramente las feromonas del japonés llamaban a su cachorro sin saberlo y Kolya atendía al llamado.

— _Creo que sí, al parecer me asignaran más trabajo en esta área —_ le explicó mientras hacía un ruido de avioncito para que el pequeño comiera su comida, por alguna razón no quería comer y eso lo preocupaba— _así tal vez podamos vernos más seguido._

El corazón del rubio se sobresaltó con ello, el quería verlo seguido, pero no sentía que pudiera exigir algo al japonés, menos si aún no le había dicho toda la verdad sobre el pequeño cachorro de ambos. Quería decírselo, pero las palabras no le salían, además de que el miedo a que el otro se fuera y no volviera a verlo lo llenaba por dentro.

Terminaron de comer y Yuuri lavó los platos ya que quería hacer algo también, una vez todo listo se fueron a la sala, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Yuuri debería irse pronto. Al día siguiente no podrían verse ya que el rubio trabajaba y Kolya quedaba en la guardería, así que decidieron pasar el último momento conversando hasta que notaron que el cachorro comenzaba a tener sueño ya que bostezaba y refregaba sus ojitos.

— _Ven aquí, vamos a dormir —_ le dijo Yuri acercándose y estirando sus brazos para tomarlo.

— _No —_ dijo el menor haciendo un puchero— _quiero a Yuuri —_ dijo apuntando al japonés. Ambos lo miraron sorprendido, pero a pesar de que el rubio era un poco estricto, no podía negar que la ternura lo invadió al ver que su hijo pedía estar con su padre.

Yuuri se levantó y fue hasta el pequeño— _de acuerdo, pero debes hacer caso y dormir ¿Sí? —_ le dijo tomándolo en brazos y acomodándolo para que la cabeza del menor quedara sobre su hombro. Solo recibió un simple ” _sí”_ como respuesta de parte del infante. Lo llevó a su habitación y el rubio los acompaño, le enseñó donde estaban los pijamas y el japonés se ocupo de ponérselo para luego mecerlo y hacerlo dormir _._

Para Yuri la escena era tan intima entre los dos que no quiso intervenir, se sentía natural como si así debieran ser las cosas, pero al parecer nunca serían porque aún no le decía la verdad al japonés.

Nikolai se durmió en sus brazos y con delicadeza lo acostó en su cama para luego ir junto al rubio quien lo veía dormir— _es muy lindo —_ le dijo mirando a los ojos verdes del omega que tanto amaba— _como tú —_ acortó la distancia entre ambos y aprovechó para robarle un beso. Fue correspondido por unos temblorosos labios que poco a poco fueron tomando el mando, llegando a ser el rubio quien tomó a Yuuri por la cintura intensificando el beso como si fuera una necesidad, como si lo necesitara para seguir viviendo.

— _Mas bien como tú —_ le respondió al separarse cuando sus rostros quedaron a centímetros y sus ojos se encontraban nuevamente— _Yuuri, él es tu hijo. Siempre lo fue._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	34. Capítulo 33

Las palabras del rubio resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez como si su cerebro se negara a entender el significado de estas ¿Él era el padre del cachorro? Eso era imposible ¿Verdad? Porque si así fuera significaba que siempre pudieron estar juntos, que nunca debieron distanciarse tanto. Que Yuri lo alejo de su hijo.

— _¿Es… mío? —_ Preguntó con la vista fija en el rubio, pero sin mirarlo realmente— _¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo? —_ luna pequeña y solitaria lágrimas cayó desde uno de sus ojos, esto era demasiado para él en ese momento y el menor había comenzado a moverse un poco en su cama, seguramente por el aroma de sus feromonas que debían estar invadiendo la habitación de mala manera.

El japonés se alejó del rubio y este no hizo nada por detenerlo, sabía que esta era una noticia demasiado fuerte, que el azabache necesitaría tiempo para asimilarla y él… él tendría que esforzarse de alguna manera por enmendar las cosas, sabía que tal vez sería complicado, pero ahora que lo había visto de nuevo, que sabía que no había estado con nadie mas y que aún se amaban, no podía dejarlo ir.

— _Sé que debí decírtelo, que estuvo mal, pero en ese momento… —_ suspiró para luego mirar al suelo— _en ese momento pensé que eras feliz con alguien más._

Yuuri entendía aquello, lo entendía porque él también pensó que el rubio era feliz con alguien mas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esto iba más allá de creer o no en algo— _es mi hijo y me lo negaste, no estuve con él durante el embarazo, no estuve con él cuando nació… ¡No estuve con él en su primer cumpleaños! ¡Su primera palabra! ¿Crees que eso puede arreglarse con una simple escusa? —_ le preguntó molesto mientras se limpiaba bruscamente las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Iba a reclamar algo más, pero el menor comenzó a llorar, el ambiente era demasiado tenso y él había gritado despertándolo.

Yuri iba a ir hacia él, pero el japonés se adelanto y lo tomó entre sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. El pequeño comenzó a calmarse y el rubio se sorprendió de que el aroma de Yuuri hubiese cambiado casi instantáneamente, de uno amargo a uno muy dulce y relajante, a él aún después de tres años de tener a Nikolai le costaba controlar sus feromonas para calmarlo, pero al azabache se le hacía tan simple.

El omega rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mirar como el otro lograba calmar por completo al menor, dejándolo dormido nuevamente y acostándolo en su cama. Definitivamente Yuuri era mejor que él para esto, su instinto maternal era mucho más fuerte aún si no había sido quien llevara al bebé en su vientre.

— _Será mejor que me vaya —_ dijo en un tono serio para luego dirigirse a la puerta, aunque no sin antes darle una última mirada al que era su cachorro.

— _¿Vas a irte después de saber esto? —_ le preguntó mientras lo seguía a la puerta principal.

— _No te equivoques, Yuri. Arreglaré todo para volver aquí y compartir mas con mi hijo. No dejaré pasar más tiempo, ya me quitaste bastante —_ sin nada más que decir salió y cerró la puerta tras él aunque sin azotarla, simplemente porque no quería despertar al cachorro.

Yuri se quedo estático, no había llorado solo para no dejarse caer, pero cuando el japonés desapareció de su campo de visión, se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tapando su boca con la mano para ocultar los pequeños sollozos que escapaban de ella ¿Hace cuanto no lloraba de esa manera? Quisiera decir que no podía recordarlo, pero lo sabía muy bien, no lloraba desde que nació su pequeño, porque tenía que ser fuerte para él.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuuri se fue enojado, triste, dolido y feliz. Una mezcla de sensaciones que lo inundaban por completo, pero la única emoción que no podía sentir y que internamente hubiese deseado poder hacerlo, era el odio. Quería odiar a Yuri por lo que había hecho, por lo que le había ocultado, pero no podía porque su corazón le pertenecía y no podía hacer nada por ello. Si lo odiara tal vez no sería tan doloroso, la traición no se sentiría tan cruel en su interior, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

Se fue todo el camino al hotel pensando en que Kolya era su hijo, que la conexión que tuvieron apenas se vieron fue fuerte porque era parte de él y que ahora sabía algo que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. Un omega puede preñar a otro. Si ese solo dato hubiese estado en su mente desde el principio, si los educaran para saber que eso también podía suceder, el día en que vio al rubio embarazado se habría dado cuenta que el único padre podía ser él mismo y nadie más.

Si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que sucedió, también era su culpa en cierto modo. No iba a negar que la mayor parte de este problema había sido a causa de Yuri y sus estúpidas suposiciones, pero él en cierto modo ayudó a fomentarlas cuando también dudo del rubio. Porque dudo, cuando lo vio con Otabek y esperando un cachorro asumió que no era suyo por ser omega, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente y con claridad ¿Por qué Yuri se metería con otro cuando le costó tanto estar con él?

Habían sido inmaduros, habían sido estúpidos y egoístas sumiéndose en sus propios supuestos en vez de ser valientes y aclarar todo cara a cara. Habían sido cobardes, el miedo de saber la verdad de la boca del otro los había orillado a esto y ahora no había como devolver el tiempo por lo que solo quedaba avanzar, tomar esto lo mejor posible y velar por ese pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada. Yuuri ahora se enfocaría en su cachorro, los sentimientos entre él y Yuri estaban en segundo plano en este momento puesto que sus prioridades como padre iban primero.

Se durmió pensando en muchas cosas por lo que no descansó lo suficiente, pero era lo que menos le importaba, después de todo esta situación no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

El trayecto a casa se le hizo más largo de lo normal con todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tal vez con Phichit, aunque tal vez su amigo era igual de traidor y lo sabía desde antes. En el único que podía confiar siempre era Víctor, así que iría con él y le contaría todo, le pediría consejo como siempre y así tendría una vista neutral de la situación, pero esta vez con todos los acontecimientos claros.

Llegó a casa y llamó a Víctor preguntándole cuando podían verse, pudo sentir la preocupación del otro al escucharlo así que suponía que el platinado había sentido su mezcla de emociones también. No estaban enlazados físicamente, pero al ser destinados había pequeñas cosas que habían ido creciendo entre ellos como la percepción de lo que siente el otro, aunque no era tan intenso como si Víctor lo hubiese marcado.

— _Voy enseguida —_ le dijo de inmediato y corto antes de que Yuuri pudiera replicar y decirle que no era tan urgente y que podía esperar hasta mañana puesto que era tarde. Por suerte Mila también se preocupaba mucho por él, así que ella siempre le insistía a Víctor de que estuviera al pendiente de Yuuri, al ser ambos alfas y tener una conexión con el japonés que sentían como familiar, tenían la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Víctor llegara a su casa, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y el platinado lo abrazó fuerte, liberando un poco de sus feromonas que lograron calmarlo y estabilizar un poco sus sentimientos. Yuuri le ofreció café y galletas que tenía guardadas a lo que el alfa aceptó de inmediato.

Una vez en la sala pudieron conversar con tranquilidad, Víctor esperó a que Yuuri le contara y este lo hizo sin rodeos ya que sabía que no sacaba nada con endulzar el asunto— _encontré a Yuri y el cachorro es mío —_ dijo de frente logrando que el platinado se atragantara con una galleta y comenzara a toser, lo que causo risa en el omega.

— _¿Tuyo? —_ Preguntó cuándo logró calmarse— _pero, los dos son omegas y además ¿Por que no te lo dijo antes? han pasado como… —_ alzó una mano comenzando a contar con los dedos— _¿Dos, tres años?_

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro para poder comenzar a explicarle todo lo que Yuri le había dicho, como se había sentido con el cachorro y todo lo que había pensado en el camino a casa. Víctor solo lo escuchaba con atención y en su mirada se podía apreciar que estaba analizando cada palabra de la mejor manera posible. El alfa quería ser neutral aunque le costara, Yuuri no necesitaba juicios sentimentales en esta situación, si lo había llamado era para que le diera un punto de vista objetivo.

— _Quiero seguir viendo a Kolya, es mi hijo pero…_

 _—Pero no sabes qué hacer con Yuri, entiendo —_ le respondió bebiendo el último sorbo de café para luego dejar la taza en la mesita de la sala— _creo que no debes pensar en lo que pasa con Yuri por el momento, no te agobies con eso —_ se acomodó mejor en el sofá mientras hablaba— _Yuuri tu trabajo se puede hacer desde un computador incluso desde casa ¿Por qué no vas a vivir allá y le ofreces ser tú quien cuide a Nikolai mientras él trabaja? —_ le preguntó intentando dar una solución amistosa a esto— _así pasas mas tiempo con tu cachorro, lo conoces mejor y de a poco si todo se va dando tal vez puedan ir arreglando las cosas con Yuri. Tal vez no para ser pareja, pero si para llevarse bien, después de todo ambos son los padres de Kolya._

Yuuri lo pensó un momento, lo que Víctor le ofrecía sonaba muy bien y no tenia ningún “pero” que ponerle a la situación, no veía razones para que Yuri se negara si él mismo le había dicho que era el padre, además de que habían visto claramente que la conexión entre él y el cachorro era fuerte.

— _Gracias, Víctor —_ le dijo sincero y sonriendo por fin— _esto es de mucha ayuda —_ se sentó mas cerca de él y lo abrazó acomodándose en su pecho. No era la primera vez, Víctor lo dejaba hacer eso cuando necesitaba calmarse y a su esposa no le importaba puesto que había visto en persona como el amor que sentía el uno por el otro era completamente fraternal.

Conversaron un rato mas y Yuuri le mostró fotografías que había tomado con su celular de su cachorro, Víctor de inmediato encontró los rasgos que pertenecían a Yuuri como su nariz y ojos, notando que su rostro, labios y cabello eran iguales a los del otro omega. Rieron con un video de Kolya gruñéndole a un beta que se había acercado a Yuri solo para preguntar algo. Al parecer era muy celoso.

Cuando Víctor se fue, Yuuri comenzó a buscar arriendos en la otra ciudad. Para cambiarse de casa al menos tardaría una semana, pero no quería perder la comunicación, no de nuevo así que llamó a Yuri para saber cómo seguía el cachorro y avisarle que las cosas cambiarían— _me haré cargo de Nikolai mientras trabajas ya que me mudaré cerca de ti —_ le dijo sin rodeos, no aceptaría un “no” por respuesta.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	35. Capítulo 34

La llamada de Yuuri lo dejó sorprendido, no lo recordaba tan imponente ya que ni siquiera le estaba preguntando si estaba de acuerdo con ello. Tuvo que reprimir su impulso que lo incitaba a mandarlo a la mierda por intentar mandarlo, si bien consideraba que podía ser una buena idea, odiaba que le impusieran las cosas, pero era Yuuri quien lo hacía. Aquel Yuuri que fue su novio y a quien aún amaba con mucha intensidad, aquel a quien daño por ser un estúpido y cerrarse ante lo que realmente sucedía.

— _Te agradecería que me consultaras las cosas antes de darlas por hecho —_ respondió, de esa manera no se negaba, pero le dejaba en claro que no porque se hubiera equivocado dejaría que lo pasara a llevar en las decisiones.

— _Eso suena interesante viniendo de ti —_ se estaba molestando, Nikolai también era su hijo y esta era una facilidad para el rubio, además de que Yuri nunca le consultó nada hasta ahora. Aún así después de lanzar ese comentario se sintió mal, el no era así y no servía para hacer sentir mal a los demás— _Yuri, mira… lo siento ¿Ok? Pero quiero también tomar decisiones y hacerme cargo de su crianza. Para eso tendremos que trabajar juntos o no funcionara._

Lo primero le dolió bastante y estuvo a punto de cortar por ser tan impulsivo, pero al escuchar la voz de Yuuri más calmada luego, entendió que solo quería lo mejor para el hijo de ambos y eso estaba bien. Kolya era lo principal en ese momento y se enfocaría en ello, mas adelante tal vez podría conquistar a Yuuri nuevamente y meterse en su corazón aunque fuera a la fuerza. Porque lo recuperaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Hablaron unos minutos más, arreglando los horarios sobre qué día llegaría Yuuri y cuando podrían juntarse a conversar para saber cómo llevar la custodia compartida del infante. Tendrían que ver los trámites legales para que en el acta del menor saliera Yuuri como el otro padre del niño y así tener todo en orden. Yuri estaba de acuerdo con todo ello, no se negaría ya que le alegraba que el japonés quisiera permanecer en la vida de su hijo, si bien sabía que Yuuri jamás dejaría una responsabilidad de lado y era bastante maternal, siempre había estado ese pequeño miedo de que los rechazara a ambos por haberle ocultado aquello durante tanto tiempo.

El rubio terminó la llamada ya que debía irse a dormir, era tarde y al día siguiente tenía que trabajar y hacer su rutina diaria. Sonrió al escuchar como Yuuri le deseaba las “buenas noches”, extrañaba tanto escucharlo tan cercano que se preguntaba como hubiera sido todo si desde un principio hubieran luchado juntos por mantener una familia.

Se quedó dormido imaginando lo felices que podrían haber sido los tres, además de que Nikolai hubiera tenido a la parte más maternal de ambos para esos momentos que él no sabía cómo reaccionar porque era demasiado inepto cuando de sentimientos se trataba y Kolya era un alfa muy sensible a veces.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El cambio de departamento se hizo lo más pronto posible, Víctor como siempre le ayudó en todo lo que necesitaba, diciéndole que quería conocer a Kolia apenas pudiera ya que si era su hijo debía ser hermoso. Yuuri ya le había mostrado fotos, pero el platinado quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos y poder hablarle, a veces Yuuri intentaba imaginar como hubiera sido su vida si estuviera con Víctor, marcado y con un cachorro suyo, pero su mente no lo dejaba hacer aquello, no podía ni siquiera imaginar a alguien mas a su lado que no fuera el rubio, el problema era que aún estaba molesto por el tiempo que perdió con su pequeño.

Una vez instalado, habló con el rubio para que pudieran conversar con tranquilidad sobre los horarios de trabajo de este y como lo harían con Nikolai en los días que Yuri tenía libres. Además el japonés le comentó que había pedido cita con un abogado para poder hacer el trámite legal sobre el acta de nacimiento del pequeño alfa, el ruso estuvo de acuerdo con todos los puntos que trataron, intentaron que la conversación fuera formal para que ninguno se alterara al decir algo hiriente.

Quedaron en que los días libres de Yuri los pasarían juntos durante unas horas, como momentos recreativos para el hijo de ambos ya que así tendría a sus dos padres con él, que era lo que necesitaba.

Kolya jugaba en la que sería su habitación cuando estuviera en el departamento de Yuuri, había agarrado unos crayones para dibujar en las paredes y Yuri quiso regañarlo, pero el japonés no lo dejó— _es un niño y su habitación, así que está bien —_ todo eso se lo dijo sin que el menor escuchara, tampoco quería desautorizar al rubio delante de su hijo.

Cuando por fin terminaron de aclarar todos los puntos, Yuri fue a recoger a su hijo ya que era tarde. Para su sorpresa el infante se había dormido en el suelo de la habitación abrazando fuertemente un peluche de tigre que el japonés le había comprado (entre otras cosas) y que al parecer le había gustado mucho. El ruso lo tomó con cuidado para ponerlo en la carriola y que así durmiera cómodo mientras el japonés llamaba para pedir un taxi. No Vivian muy lejos, pero aún así no quería que su hijo se enfermara.

Se despidieron con un tortuoso beso en la mejilla, donde ambos querían correr su rostro para que fuera en los labios, pero no lo hicieron. Debían ir lento para retomar las cosas con calma si algún día querían hacerlo, no servía de nada apresurarlas.

Yuuri se quedó solo en su nuevo hogar, no pudo evitar ir a la habitación de su hijo a ordenar el desastre que había hecho el menor al estar tan entusiasmado por tener cosas nuevas. Al llegar pudo notar los dibujos en la pared que parecían ser personas bastante deformes, pero personas al fin y al cabo. Una de ellas tenía una mancha negra en la cabeza y la otra una amarilla, en medio de ambos había una pequeña personita con cabello amarillo. Le enterneció que los viera como familia de manera inconsciente.

Tomó una foto para ponerla como fondo de pantalla y no pudo evitar enviarla a Phichit y Víctor. No había hablado con el moreno sobre el tema de su hijo a fondo, solo le había comentado lo esencial para luego decirle que estaba ocupado y no podía seguir hablando. Tenía miedo de que Phichit supiera todo desde un principio y no le dijera nada porque eso significaría que lo traicionó.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El primer día de cuidar a Nikolai llegó, estaba nervioso aunque sabía que lo haría bien ya que se llevaba de maravilla con su hijo, la conexión que ambos tenían a pesar de haber estado separados era única. Pareciera que él lo hubiera llevado en su vientre y no Yuri.

— _Pórtate bien ¿Si? —_ le decía Yuri al menor mientras se agachaba para despedirse de él— _papi Yuu va a cuidarte mientras papá Yuri va al trabajo —_ podía sonar confuso, pero unos días antes lo habían hablado y decidieron comenzar a acostumbrarlo a que Yuuri era su padre, tomando cada uno el nombre de “papi” y “papá” al cual el pequeño alfa se acostumbro rápidamente.

— _Papá, cuídate ¿Chi? —_ le habló como el alfa protector que era. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre antes de volver a hablar— _yo cuido a papi —_ Yuri sonrió al escucharlo, se veía tan tierno todo protector al saber que tenía a dos omegas con él, definitivamente todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante.

Se despidieron para que luego el rubio besara la mejilla de Yuuri y se fuera al trabajo, el japonés había escuchado la pequeña charla entre los rubios y también se enterneció. Kolya era muy lindo y tranquilo hasta que sentía que debía proteger.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, hizo el almuerzo dejando que el menor le ayudara en labores simples como “lavar” vegetales. En realidad solo jugaba con ellos, su imaginación era grande y los hacía hablar y gritar mientras los metía bajo el chorro del agua. Todo se sentía tan natural, le encantaba eso ya que siempre se imagino así, en casa con su cachorro mientras su esposo salía a trabajar y ellos le tenían la cena hecha. Se sonrojó al pensar en hacer la cena para Yuri e invitarlo a quedarse a comerla.

Después de comer lo hizo dormir la siesta ya que había un horario en el jardín infantil donde los niños dormían, para ello tuvo que acostarse a su lado y acariciar sus cabellos mientras inconscientemente liberaba sus feromonas como una manera de mantener a su cachorro tranquilo, dándole a entender que estaba con él y lo cuidaría. Kolya durmió tranquilamente mientras Yuuri prendía su portátil para adelantar trabajo, había prometido que trabajaría desde casa y no podía ser irresponsable con ello.

Abrió el correo que el platinado le había enviado con las supuestas indicaciones de lo que debería hacer, pero al abrirlo solo decía _“se una buena madre y cuida a tu hijo”._ Al parecer Víctor se negaba a hacerlo trabajar por ahora, así que lo llamó diciéndole que si no le daba algo que hacer terminaría por renunciar ya que no recibiría dinero por no hacer nada. El alfa rio y le dijo que se tomara esta semana para adecuarse a la vida con un hijo y luego verían lo del trabajo. A Yuuri no le quedo más remedio que acceder.

Así transcurrió el día, se sintió bastante bien ya que Nikolai era un alfa bastante tranquilo, se dedicaba a jugar o dibujar. Yuuri pensó que sería buena idea planear actividades que estimularan el cerebro del menor, cosas con las que poder educarlo ya que no asistiría al jardín con una maestra y tenía que buscar la manera de que no se quedara atrás de otros niños. Pero eso ya sería para el día siguiente.

Yuri llegó, notando que todo estaba en orden, se sintió aliviado aunque sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos, su instinto de omega le dictaba que debía preocuparse por su cachorro al estar en un lugar nuevo. No era algo que pudiera evitar.

El infante recibió a su padre con mucho ánimo y Yuuri se atrevió a pedirle que se quedara a cenar— _¿Qué cocinaste? —_ preguntó curioso.

— _Hice piroshkis —_ le dijo bajito, no sabía si querría comer ya que esa era la receta que el abuelo Nikolai le había enseñado para que aprendiera a prepararlo para su nieto, aunque Yuri también sabía cocinar aquello.

El rubio se quedó quieto por unos segundos, no comía aquello desde que su abuelo falleció y el que Yuuri lo hubiera hecho significaba que era para él específicamente. Su corazón se sintió contento y aceptó, aunque por dentro también sentía nostalgia, su abuelo ya no estaba con ellos y le hubiese encantado que conociera a Kolya, que hubiera estado ahí para regañarlo al tomar decisiones estúpidas y que hubiera sido él quien preparara los primeros piroshkis que el pequeño Nikolai probara; pero nada de eso se podía y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Comieron con tranquilidad y el menor volvió a dormirse en la que era su habitación, nuevamente sobre el piso y abrazando el tigre de peluche que tanto le gustaba.

Los adultos conversaban en la sala mientras tanto sobre temas un poco complicados, aunque no era por ellos, sino por terceros— _el abogado que contacté dice que hay pocas posibilidades de que puedas aparecer como el padre de Kolya —_ le dijo el rubio de manera directa— _dice que por ser un omega no van a aceptarlo y por eso nuestro hijo no puede llevar tu apellido —_ se notaba la molestia en la voz de Yuri, a él nunca le habían gustado esas diferencias que hacían con la gente— _sé que sonara extraño viniendo de mi, pero… ¿Podrías hablar con Nikiforov para ver si conoce un buen abogado y que se atreva a ayudarnos?_

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	36. Capítulo 35

La pregunta por supuesto que lo tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo porque jamás se imagino al orgulloso de Yuri aceptando la ayuda de Víctor, pero estaba bien y eso demostraba un cambio en él. Demostraba que su familia era más importante que su orgullo.

Su familia, eso significaba que el rubio estaba considerando importante que Kolya llevara su apellido porque eran familia— _lo haré. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, aunque no se cuanto demore —_ le respondió tomando su mano para transmitirle seguridad, si Yuri pudo hacerlo en el pasado con él, Yuuri también podía hacerlo.

— _Eso no importa, debe tener nuestros apellidos. Ambos —_ le dijo con seguridad y Yuuri le sonrió, le gustaba su sonrisa así que no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su mejilla y acariciarla— _Yuuri, quiero ganarme tu confianza de nuevo. Quiero que seamos una familia completa porque tú eres parte de mi todo._

El japonés se sonrojó al instante, el rubio lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una intensidad mayor a la que recordaba, habían pasado por mucho, pero aquí estaban. Más maduros, con más experiencia y mas vivencias y aún así se amaban igual o más que antes.

— _¿Qué pasa si digo que no quiero? —_ preguntó sin alejarse porque se sentía cómodo ante su tacto, eran almas gemelas después de todo, algo mas allá de los destinados.

— _Seguiré intentando —_ acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. No fue correspondido, pero tampoco rechazado y eso era más que suficiente para él por el momento, porque él no era un conformista y lucharía por mas. Haría lo posible porque sus besos fueran correspondidos y sus sentimientos transmitidos correctamente hacia el otro.

Yuuri sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pero aun era muy pronto. Entendía todo lo que había sucedido, podía analizarlo con lógica, pero su pecho seguía con esa sensación de desconfianza por el hecho de que le hubiesen ocultado que era padre. Cuando habló con Phichit sobre ese hecho, este le comentó que era normal y que si él hubiese sabido no hubiera dudado en decírselo, pero no sabía nada al respecto y nunca interrogó a Otabek sobre ello.

El contacto entre ambos se vio interrumpido al sentir la voz del menor que llamaba a su padre, ambos fueron enseguida y Yuri entendió que era momento de irse, después de todo Nikolai estaba cansado y llevárselo más tarde sería todo un problema. Se despidieron y el rubio se marchó con la esperanza de que en algún momento ya no tendrían que decirse “adiós” porque vivirían juntos como siempre debió ser.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Apenas se fueron su hijo y su omega, llamó a Víctor esperando que no fuera muy tarde y él estuviera ocupado o dormido. Mila contestó el celular muy animada al saber que era Yuuri, interrogándolo sobre cómo iba todo, como estaba el pequeño Kolya y si ya se había arreglado con Yuri. Respondió a todo lo que le preguntó ya que si no le insistiría todo el tiempo hasta que le dijera lo que ella quería saber, una vez terminaron con los chismes le preguntó por Víctor— _Vitya salió a comprarme helado artesanal de durazno —_ dijo contenta ya que al parecer últimamente se le antojaba comer cualquier cosa, pero solo de esa fruta en especifico, Yuuri quiso preguntar si eso existía, pero era inútil ya que si no había Víctor haría algo para que apareciera ya que consentía mucho a Mila y como no hacerlo si era su esposa y llevaba a su cachorro en su vientre.

— _Entiendo, necesitaba hablar algo importante con él éPodrías decirle tú cuando llegue? —_ no tenía problemas en decirle a ella lo que sucedía y que fuera intermediaria ya que la pelirroja y el platinado nunca se ocultaban nada, así que ella sabría sobre lo del abogado de todas maneras, hablar con ella era lo mismo que hablar con Víctor.

— _Entiendo, buscaremos al mejor, Yuuri. Tú no te preocupes por nada que no dejaremos que nadie pase a llevar sus derechos como padres y al que se interponga le partimos la cara —_ ella era así, un tanto impulsiva sobre todo cuando se trataba de defender a su familia y para ella Yuuri era parte de ese círculo. El japonés era un omega y ella como alfa iba a cuidarlo todo lo que pudiera al igual que Víctor, además que adoraba el aroma de Yuuri cuando estaba feliz.

Después de cortar la llamada pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo, sabía que todo saldría bien de una manera u otra. Se sentó en la sala a pensar en las palabras de Yuri y el beso que le dio, si bien las ganas de corresponderle no le faltaron, algo en él no respondía aún, porque estaba roto y esperaba que el rubio pudiera arreglarlo. Dentro de él sabía que llegaría un momento en que las cosas se arreglarían porque no podría vivir alejado del rubio nuevamente, aunque tuviera visitas con su hijo.

Fue a la habitación del menor y ordenó lo que estaba en el suelo, observó sonriendo los dibujos de la pared. La habitación tenía impregnado el aroma de su cachorro así que tomó una de sus mantas y se la llevó con él a su habitación para dormir con ella. Recordó el día en que robo la chaqueta del rubio y dormía con ella, como le encantaría tener una prenda suya y dormir con las dos cosas para sentirse acompañado por ellos.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Los días pasaron con normalidad para ellos, se habían hecho una rutina bastante clara que comenzaron a llevar como si siempre hubiese sido de aquella manera. Por otro lado Víctor se estaba preocupando de manipular todos los trámites legales junto a un abogado de confianza quien creía que los omegas deberían tener más derechos de los que se les daban, porque podían vivir solos si se lo proponían y no debían tener la obligación de depender de un alfa o beta para poder sustentarse.

El caso de ambos omegas se volvió viral en las redes sociales debido a que era un poco extraño que dos omegas estuvieran juntos y aún mas que tuvieran un bebe ya que era poco sabido sobre aquel tema, solo los doctores lo sabían ya que era parte de su profesión, pero el resto del mundo ignoraba aquello. Muchos compartieron el tema creando diferentes debates en distintos lugares y si bien no todos estaban de acuerdo en que dos omegas estuvieran juntos, si llegaban a la misma conclusión. Si el hijo era de los dos, debía llevar el apellido de ambos sin importar que, porque el menor era hijo de los dos sin importar si la situación sentimental entre ellos era aceptable o no.

El pequeño alfa tenía derecho a conocer a ambos progenitores y llevar el apellido de ambos para reconocer a donde pertenecía. Los derechos del menor no podían ser violados, menos si era un alfa ya que estarían en una contradicción.

Lograron que a Nikolai se le pusieran ambos apellidos, aunque el de Yuuri sería el segundo, más que nada por la facilidad para el menor ya que siempre había sido “Nikolai Plisetsky”. Para el japonés ese no era tema de discusión ya que no le importaba cual iba primero mientras tuviera ambos, con eso listo ya todo estaba bien.

El mismo día que les dieron la buena noticia decidieron que saldrían a comer para celebrar, Yuri pasaría al departamento del japonés para que todos salieran juntos así que Yuuri se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Por alguna razón quería verse bien para el rubio, atraer su mirada de esa manera.

Tocaron a su puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con un Yuri muy apuesto quien le dio una rosa y una caja de bombones haciéndolo sonrojar— _¿Y Kolya? —_ preguntó de inmediato al no ver a su hijo ahí.

— _Lo están cuidando, esta noche será solo de los dos —_ respondió con seriedad, Beka y Phichit estaban cuidando del menor, el beta por fin podía conocer en persona al hijo de su mejor amigo y estaba muy entusiasmado— _es una cita._

No se negó a aquello, después de todo no era como si le hubieran preguntado, ya lo tenía todo planeado y sería maleducado de su parte decirle que no. Aceptó los obsequios y le sonrió sintiendo el aroma de las flores para luego entrar— _pasa mientras las pongo en agua —_ después de hacer lo que debía ambos salieron y la camioneta del abuelo los esperaba afuera.

Yuri le abrió la puerta al japonés, iba a tener todas las atenciones que pudiera con él esa noche, porque le haría una propuesta importante y quería que todo fuera perfecto. Quería hacer las cosas bien, después de todo había estado haciendo todo lo que Yuuri quería hasta ese día y consideraba que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para poder avanzar nuevamente un escalón.

Llegaron al restaurante donde el rubio ya tenía reservaciones, se sentaron y pidieron la comida mientras conversaban de temas triviales para poder hacer un ambiente entre ellos. Yuri hablaba sobre su trabajo y cosas con normalidad mientras bebían un poco de vino, aunque no demasiado ya que no quería que alguno de los dos bebiera de mas y Yuuri también se contenía sabiendo cómo era con alcohol en el cuerpo.

El postre llegó a ellos junto a una chica que tocaba el violín, Yuuri miró extrañado al rubio quien se levantó y le preguntó si quería bailar al ritmo de la melodía, si bien le era extraño bailar en un restaurante, lo hizo al darse cuenta que todos observaban para ver que respondía. Si no podían hacerlo, les llamarían la atención y punto, no era tan grave y se le hacia romántico el bailar repentinamente.

Unos meseros habían corrido un par de mesas para dejarles espacio y ahí pudieron enfrascarse en su propio mundo, bailando abrazados y mirándose a los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra, pudiendo ver la sinceridad de los sentimientos ajenos en la forma que miraba el otro. Ambos percibían el amor que se tenían.

La música paró y ellos se detuvieron, Yuri se alejó un poco para luego agacharse poniendo una rodilla sobre el piso y de su bolsillo sacar una cajita negra que abrió y puso frente a Yuuri, mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso el cual tenía grabado dos símbolos de omega (Ω) en el.

— _Yuuri Katsuki ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —_ le preguntó al instante, nervioso por la respuesta que podía llegar a recibir.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	37. Capítulo 36

Su corazón se estremeció al escuchar aquella propuesta, todo era tan perfecto y tan hermoso que tal vez años atrás hubiese aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ahora no eran los Yuris del pasado. Ambos habían cambiado y muchas cosas habían pasado, no era que no lo amara pero si habían cosas que debían hacer antes de poder concretar aquella felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

— _Lo siento, Yuratchka —_ se disculpó con los labios temblorosos— _pero no puedo aceptar por ahora._

Si esta respuesta la hubiese escuchado en el pasado, después de haber puesto esfuerzo en hacer algo lindo para poder proponerle aquello, se hubiera enojado y habría insultado a Yuuri dejándolo solo; pero ya no eran más los Yuris del pasado, ambos habían cambiado y él sabía que había inseguridad por todas las malas decisiones tomadas y todo lo que no quiso ver en su momento. Era normal que aquello le pasara factura en algún momento de su vida y ese era el momento.

— _lo entiendo —_ le dijo levantándose y sacando el anillo de la cajita— _pero dijiste “por ahora” —_ tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri y deslizó el anillo por su anular— _llévalo hasta que puedas decir “sí” con seguridad, no importa cuánto tardes porque voy a esperar con ansias a que el momento llegue —_ el japonés sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron por completo y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Definitivamente ambos habían cambiado— _pero no tardes —_ añadió acercándose a sus labios para atreverse a robarle un beso. Al parecer había cosas que seguían iguales.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro juntando sus frentes, sin importarles lo que recién había pasado, bailaron un poco más al son de la música sintiéndose bien el uno con el otro, porque la decisión era la correcta. Despacio y sin precipitarse, Yuuri lo había esperado pacientemente para su primera vez y el haría lo mismo, porque el azabache necesitaba volver a confiar también y él haría todo para que lo lograra.

Volvieron a sentarse al terminar la melodía, comieron postre y hablaron mucho más relajados que antes, decidiendo que mantendrían una relación de novios aún si ya tenían un cachorro juntos, eso significaba que debían cortejarse entre ellos y salir de vez en cuando a solas. Al parecer estaban construyendo su felicidad nuevamente y esta vez iban bien encaminados.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Phichit estaba feliz de poder conocer al fin al pequeño Nikolai, si bien tenía el cabello del rubio, sus ojos definitivamente eran igual de tiernos que los de Yuuri, por lo que a pesar de ser un alfa, no se veía intimidante. Por lo menos no hasta que se enojaba, eso es lo que le había contado Otabek.

El beta aún no podía creer que su mejor amigo fuera el padre de aquella criatura, que ambos omegas pudieran concebir y por sobre todo que aquel cachorro fuera un alfa, como si por fin el destino hubiese deseado ayudarlos dándoles un ser que les brindaría la protección que ninguno de ellos buscaría en un alfa, puesto que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Profundamente enamorados.

Phichit podía recordar claramente cuando Yuuri lo llamó buscando alguna explicación respecto a lo que había averiguado recientemente. Este le había preguntado si él sabía algo acerca de que el cachorro de Plisetsky fuera suyo, a lo que el beta había quedado por completo perplejo, no sabía que responderle y no porque no supiera la respuesta a aquella acusación, sino porque no se esperaba que algo así sucediera. Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo pudiera preñar a un omega.

En aquella ocasión logró tranquilizar al japonés, por suerte este creía en sus palabras descartando así la posibilidad de que lo hubiese traicionado, “ _no sabía nada de esto, lo prometo, Yuuri”_ había respondido y el omega le había creído. Se enteró de que ya había hablado con Víctor y de que tenía claro lo que haría de ahora en más.

Phichit al terminar aquella llamada lo primero que hizo fue esperar a que Otabek llegara del trabajo, ya que aquel día se había quedado hasta más tarde, una vez en casa lo increpó de inmediato, parándose frente a él mientras le decía lo que había escuchado ese día. Apuntándolo con su índice de manera incriminatoria, repitiéndole que él lo sabía y había callado. De verdad estaba muy enojado con su novio, Yuuri era el padre y le habían negado a su cachorro por tanto tiempo que sentía impotencia por la situación.

El alfa escuchó con tranquilidad, asumiendo su culpa en el asunto para luego explicar su parte. Le dijo como Yuri lo había amenazado con desaparecer junto al cachorro y si así hubiese sido, Yuuri jamás se hubiera reencontrado con él. Había algo de razón en las palabras del alfa, pero aun así estaba molesto. El enojo fue menguando con los días hasta que ahora solo era un mal recuerdo.

— _Creo que le agradas —_ le dijo Otabek mientras los veía jugar en el suelo a esconder cosas debajo de vasos coloridos a ver si el beta podía adivinar donde escondía una canica. Kolya era vigilado muy de cerca por Phichit para evitar que en un momento de descuido este se metiera la pequeña bolita en la boca y se la tragara, porque así eran los niños. Muy impredecibles.

— _Creo que todos le agradan —_ respondió con simpleza, pero la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba lo feliz que estaba de que el menor jugara con él.

El alfa pensó que tal vez podría adoptar un cachorro algún día, tal vez ya iba siendo hora de dar el siguiente paso y pedirle matrimonio a su novio, formar su propia familia y comenzar a dejar que Yuri fuera por completo independiente. Porque él sabía que Yuri, aunque aparentara rudeza, por dentro era débil. Yuuri tenía un espíritu más fuerte que cualquier otro que conociera, siempre apoyando a su rubio amigo y haciéndolo crecer sin que este se diera cuenta.

Se sentó tras Phichit abrazándolo por la cintura y el menor gruño levemente al ver que intentaba robarse a su compañero de juegos— _es mío —_ dijo el mayor, discutiendo como si estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Kolya solo lo observó con frialdad sin moverse de su lugar, negándose a jugar mientras Otabek estuviera presente. Phichit soltó una suave risa al ver como las alfas tenían una guerra de miradas.

El pequeño evento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, el infante dejó todo y corrió a la entrada lanzándose a los brazos de Yuuri primero para luego estirar una de sus manos hacia el rubio para que este también se acercara— abazo —dijo con su voz infantil enterneciendo a sus progenitores.

— _¿Cómo estás, Kolya? ¿Fuiste bueno con tus tíos? —_ preguntó el japonés mientras lo bajaba al suelo.

— _Yo soy bueno, Beka es malo —_ habló inflando sus mejillas y apuntando al alfa con su pequeño dedo, acusándolo con sus padres— _Phi es mío ahola._

 _—Oh, entonces ve por él —_ lo animó el rubio— _sabes el punto débil de Beka._

El menor asintió con su cabeza y corrió donde Otabek acercándose a sus pies descalzos y comenzando a pasar sus dedos por ahí provocándole cosquillas al mayor quien comenzó a reírse sorprendiendo a Yuuri quien siempre lo había visto serio. El alfa mayor no pudo contra aquello y tuvo que soltar a su novio.

Nikolai se sentó entre las piernas del beta esta vez, para que nadie se lo quitara nuevamente y volvieron a jugar.

Otabek y Phichit se quedaron un poco mas, hasta que el niño se quedó dormido en los brazos del beta, para Kolya su familia comenzaba a expandirse y eso que Yuuri aún no había logrado que viera a Víctor, Mila y el cachorro que venía en camino.

Agradecieron a los “niñeros” para que luego estos se retiraran a su hogar, prometiendo que un día de estos saldrían todos juntos a algún lugar. Una vez la pareja se quedó sola, un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre ambos, una petición silenciosa porque el otro se quedara a dormir fue descubierta al instante— _dejaré mi chaqueta en tu habitación —_ avisó a Yuri tomando la iniciativa esta vez, esta noche si bien no había aceptado casarse con él, si habían quedado en una relación por lo que podían hacer algo más que solo besarse.

Yuri enrojeció, entendiendo lo que significaba aquello, comenzó a ordenar las cosas que habían quedado desparramadas por el piso para luego agarrar valor. Esa noche, después de tanto tiempo retomarían su relación. No, renovarían su relación, porque si la retomaban desde donde quedo no lograrían nada. Ellos eran otros ahora, aunque su amor era el mismo, su relación también tenía que ser otra, más madura.

— _Muy bien, cerdo. Se gentil —_ le dijo una vez hubo entrado al cuarto, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo profundamente dormido sobre la cama, abrazando una de sus prendas justo a la altura de la nariz. Entendía aquello, porque él también extrañaba su aroma a la hora de dormir.

Suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, para luego ponerse una camiseta que conservaba muy escondida en su armario y que si bien ya no conservaba ningún olor, en algún momento había pertenecido a aquel azabache que yacía durmiendo en su cama.

Se acostó junto a él, observando un rato sus facciones apacibles al dormir, acariciando sus cabellos y sonriendo cuando este reaccionó al tacto buscándolo inconscientemente con sus manos— _Yura —_ llamó su nombre entre sueños, no podía pedir nada mas por ahora. Así como estaban era perfecto, lo demás vendría después.

Durmieron abrazados toda la noche, deleitándose por fin al sentir las feromonas ajenas a la hora de dormir, hace tanto que no podían conciliar el sueño adecuadamente, anhelando sentir al otro cuando solo tenían el recuerdo.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	38. Capítulo 37

Se despertó al sentir que estaba por caerse de la cama, abrió los ojos lentamente notando que Yuuri seguía ahí en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, pero en medio de ambos había un polizón que al parecer se había colado en medio de la noche y sin ser descubierto. Kolya observaba fijamente a su padre rubio, estaba muy tranquilo entre ambos— _¿Tienes hambre?_ —le preguntó a su hijo ya que era hora de desayunar.

— _Sí, yo quiere cereal_ —respondió sentándose en la cama y sonriendo, se acercó a Yuuri y tiró de sus mejillas para despertarlo. El omega ruso dejó que su cachorro se divirtiera un rato mientras se levantaba para preparar el desayuno y traerlo a la cama.

Yuuri despertó al sentir como alguien tocaba su rostro, eran pequeñas manos, además de que podía sentir una mezcla de aromas que hacía a sus sentidos relajarse por completo. Las feromonas de Yuri permanecían en la habitación, al igual que el aroma a cachorro por parte de Kolya y se entrelazaban con el suyo.

— _Buenos días —_ le dijo a su hijo levantándolo con los brazos, haciéndolo volar por lo que el menor comenzó a reír— _¿Donde está Yura? —_ le preguntó mientras lo movía un poco mientras el pequeño movía sus piernas y brazos contento.

— _La cocina —_ respondió entre risas. Su rostro era muy blanco por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente al jugar o reír. Lo bajó y sentó a su lado mientras rememoraba la noche anterior, se había quedado dormido antes de que pudieran hacer algo con el rubio. Se había sentido tan relajado al haber aclarado todo, convertirse en novios y poder estar en su cama que cayó profundamente dormido. Solo esperaba que Yuri no estuviese enojado por aquello, porque él de verdad había tenido intenciones de hacer algo más.

Al poco tiempo Yuri volvió con una bandeja, un tazón de cereal con yogurt para su cachorro, dos tazas de café, tostadas y mermelada para los adultos— _buenos días —_ le dijo el ruso dejando todo en la cama— _parece que dormiste bien —_ sonrió de lado dándole a entender que no estaba molesto ni nada.

— _Sí, gracias —_ respondió un poco avergonzado, sonrojándose levemente mientras miraba en otra dirección. Yuri se acercó y besó sus labios suavemente, lo cual sorprendió al azabache, mientras que el pequeño alfa observaba con el ceño fruncido la escena.

— _¡No! —_ exclamó poniendo una mano entre ambas bocas para separarlos, una vez que consiguió lo que quería, besó a Yuri y luego a Yuuri para luego asentir con su cabeza como si hubiese cumplido su objetivo, disponiendose a comer su cereal.

Los omegas lo observaron un momento para luego reír, su hijo era muy celoso y eso estaba bien después de todo era un alfa.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El acontecimiento de la petición de matrimonio se convirtió en un tema que no tocarían hasta nuevo aviso, se dedicaron a hacer florecer su relación nuevamente la cual se había marchitado y necesitaba de cuidados especiales para que recién mostrara pequeños brotes. No les molestaba, de hecho disfrutaban de la mutua conquista que habían comenzado entre ambos, parecía una pequeña guerra entre ellos sobre quien era más detallista y atento. Una guerra por quien llevaba el mando en esta relación, quien sería de cierto modo, el alfa-omega.

Viendo la situación desde afuera era muy gracioso, si Yuuri comparaba flores para el rubio, al día siguiente este llegaba con un arreglo floral más grande y una caja de bombones y así el japonés pensaba en otra cosa para cortejar a su novio. Terminaron por dormir en la casa del otro de vez en cuando, intercambiar ropa e incluso bañarse juntos, pero en ningún momento habían logrado intimar y es que parecía que Nikolai sabía cuando iban a entrar en acción.

Sin importar que, Kolya siempre aparecía en el momento menos indicado al sentir el aroma dulce y concentrado. Por supuesto al ser un cachorro solo sentía atracción ya que el aroma a omega le daba seguridad, sobre todo el de sus padres por lo que inconscientemente iba a ese lugar sin saber que interrumpía algo importante. Los Yuris sabían que no lo hacía con intención, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la frustración por no tener sexo comenzara a aumentar y con ello el mal humor se iba acumulando.

Ninguno de ellos había tenido pareja en aquel tiempo que estuvieron separados, ni siquiera un desliz con alguien, por lo que el estar juntos aumentaba aquella necesidad biológica. Después de todo, sus instintos animales les pedían ser escuchados.

Aún así intentaban mantener la calma frente a su hijo, cuidándolo e intentando que volviera a dormir para retomar lo que estaban haciendo, pero se les hacía imposible. Una vez que el calor del momento se perdía, no podían volver a él porque les costaba llegar a ese momento, porque aún había pequeños temores que superar.

— _Condones —_ fue lo que dijo Phichit un día que Yuuri había ido a visitarlo— _déjate de regalar boberías, eso es lo que realmente necesitan. Podrían ser con sabores o texturas —_ como siempre el moreno era bastante directo al estar en confianza con su amigo y al ya saber que un omega podía embarazar a otro lo mejor sería que previnieran concebir otro cachorro por lo menos un tiempo hasta que se sintieran estables nuevamente.

— _¡Phichit! —_ se exaltó Yuuri, en eso no había cambiado mucho. Los temas sexuales no eran su fuerte a no ser que estuviera en el calor del momento— _yo tengo… preservativos —_ la última palabra la murmuró como si alguien más pudiera escucharlo a pesar de que no había nadie más que Kolya quien había acompañado a su padre, pero el menor estaba viendo televisión en la sala sin prestar atención a los adultos.

— _Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? —_ preguntó ya no entendiendo el porqué tardaban tanto en consumar su amor nuevamente. Yuuri le explicó lo que pasaba con el cachorro y Phichit quiso golpear a su amigo por ser tan tonto— _¿Y para que estoy yo? Solo deben programarse, me quedo con Nikolai y ustedes van a un motel o algo —_ dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no entendía como al japonés no se le ocurrían aquellas cosas cuando él estaba más que disponible para cuidar a su “sobrino”.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su amigo proponía, ahora tendría que hablar con Yuri para proponerle aquello. Sentía como si le estuvieran dando demasiada importancia al sexo y siempre creció con la idea de que aquello no era algo que debiera dominar una relación. Se lo hizo saber a Phichit quien lo observó un momento antes de hablarle.

— _Yuuri, por supuesto que no es lo más importante en una relación, pero si es parte de ella —_ respondió el moreno con tranquilidad— _estoy seguro de que Yuri también se siente frustrado por la situación, pero no creo que quiera hablarlo con Beka porque es un alfa y debe ser vergonzoso para él._

El conversar con el beta había hecho que se sintiera más relajado por un lado, pero preocupado por el otro, Yuri solo tenía un amigo de confianza y este era Otabek lo que significaba que tal vez habían veces en las que no hablaría de ciertos puntos al sentirse avergonzado. Yuuri no tenía ese problema con Phichit a pesar de ser beta y omega, por la sencilla razón de que ellos aparte de ser amigos, si intimaron por lo que hablar de aquello no era algo tan extraño.

Se fue a casa cuando ya iba siendo hora de que Yuri saliera de su trabajo, pasaría por Kolya pronto así que debía volver a su departamento pera poder esperarlo. El pequeño alfa se despidió de Phichit con un beso en la mejilla, le agradaba aquel amigo de su papá ya que le brindaba confianza y seguridad.

Esa noche al ver a su novio conversó con él, explicándole sobre la oferta que había recibido y preguntándole que le parecía— _creo que es una buena idea —_ respondió con el rostro serio y es que los ánimos entre ambos estaban medio tensos por lo que ocurría, de verdad necesitaban sentirse mas allá de simples besos y caricias.

— _Yura, escúchame —_ le dijo en el mismo tono serio— _tú… puedes hablar conmigo, contarme cuando sientes que necesitas algo más. Debemos confiar entre nosotros o nos estancaremos de nuevo —_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El omega rubio entendió sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón porque la falta de comunicación los había llevado a los problemas del pasado, además de que rara vez le contaba cómo se sentía realmente a otras personas y ni hablar cuando tenía que desahogarse sobre temas sexuales. No podría hablar de ellos con Otabek, pero con Yuuri era distinto, con Yuuri si podía tener esa confianza.

Acordaron para salir solos un sábado en la noche, coordinando de inmediato con Phichit quien les dijo que sí inmediatamente.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El día pactado llegó y esta vez dejaron a su cachorro directamente en la casa beta-alfa para que pudiera dormir allá. Llevaron todo lo necesario y lo que creyeron que Kolya podía necesitar al quedarse una noche a dormir en la casa de sus padrinos, porque ya lo habían decidido y Phichit junto a Otabek serían los padrinos de su pequeño.

Una vez todo listo y después de convencer al pequeño alfa de que estaba en esa casa para cuidar de Phichit porque él era fuerte y Otabek no, pudieron irse con tranquilidad, viendo como su cachorro adoptaba una mirada decidida mientras les decía que cuidaría a Phi.

Habían pensado tener una cena fuera, divertirse un poco y luego volver al departamento, pero no hicieron nada de eso, las ganas de poseerse el uno al otro fueron más grandes, decidiendo irse directo a su hogar para poder hacer lo que tanto habían ansiado y poder tomar al otro ¿Quién sería el de arriba en esta ocasión? Era la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos omegas como si estuvieran sincronizados, después de todo Yuuri ya no era el omega sumiso que solía ser en el pasado y Yuri ya no intentaba dominar con tantas ganas por lo que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

En todo el trayecto se fueron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y a la vez nerviosos por tener al fin la oportunidad de hacer aquello. Antes se habían dejado llevar sin poder concretar nada, ahora era planeado por lo que los pensamientos no paraban de llenar sus cabezas.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	39. Capítulo 38

Llegaron al departamento, ambos en silencio aún. A penas entraron el primero en actuar fue el rubio, tomando a Yuuri de sus muñecas y poniéndolo al instante contra la pared, sosteniendo las manos de este por sobre su cabeza y quedando frente a frente— _ya no hay marcha atrás —_ le dijo con la voz un tanto agitada, el aroma levemente dulce del japonés le indicaba que había comenzado a excitarse con esa mínima acción al ser sometido.

Yuri se acercó a los labios de su novio y lo besó de manera demandante, jugando con la lengua del contrario quien intentaba inútilmente tomar el control de la situación. Las erecciones de ambos se rozaban aún con la ropa puesta, mientras las caricias torpes comenzaban a surgir entre ambos y es que hace bastante tiempo que no hacían nada. La práctica ya no estaba, pero el recuerdo del pasado les hacía saber donde debían tocar al otro para hacerlo sentir bien.

Yuri soltó las manos del azabache para comenzar a quitarle la ropa con torpeza gracias a los nervios, quedándose sin poder desabrocharle el pantalón a lo que el japonés rio burlón, porque el sí había logrado desabrochar el del ruso con agilidad. Yuuri también estaba nervioso, pero quería hacerlo, sentir la piel expuesta del otro contra la propia de una vez por todas.

El azabache desabrochó su propio pantalón quedando en ropa interior al igual que su novio, aún estaban en la sala, pero no les importaba, con las ganas que tenían podían hacerlo en toda la casa y quizás aún así no estarían satisfechos. Necesitaban el cuerpo del otro.

Retomaron los besos y las caricias para luego terminar de quitarse toda la ropa, con sus instintos más primitivos sobresaliendo, ya que ambos sentían la necesidad de ser sometidos, pero a la vez de ser quienes tomaban el control. Yuuri ganó ventaja una vez que se acercaron al sofá, con una rapidez única volteó al rubio y empujó la espalda del chico para que se agachara. Aprovechó para agacharse tras él y pasar su índice por entremedio de las nalgas del omega ruso, logrando sacar un gemido de la garganta de este y obteniendo aquel liquido que lo ayudaba a lubricar el lugar que utilizaría dentro de un rato.

Al estar agachado su rostro quedaba justo frente a la fuente de aquel néctar que le ofrecía el rubio al estar tan excitado, no lo dudó y separó sus nalgas para comenzar a lamer ese lugar, haciendo estremecer a su novio. Sintiéndose orgulloso por ello.

— _Si vas a hacer algo… hazlo ya —_ pidió a modo de orden el chico de los ojos verdes, de verdad ya no daba más y solo quería sentirlo de una vez en su interior. Ya no importaba quien iba arriba y quien abajo.

Yuuri no hizo esperar a su amado, parándose para poder quedar en la posición perfecta donde su miembro ya erecto se rozaba con la parte trasera de su novio. Tomó su erección con la mano derecha para luego introducirse de una sola estocada dentro del rubio, haciéndolo gemir al instante en que sintió la intromisión. El japonés quería esperar a que el cuerpo ajeno se acostumbrara, pero el ruso quería hacer esto de una vez por todas, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de su propio placer.

El azabache lo entendió al instante, pero si él estaba dominando, Yuri debía comportarse. Le dio una nalgada de advertencia y su novio dejó de moverse un momento— _Yura, compórtate —_ le dijo con voz ronca y excitada— _si lo haces te haré sentir bien —_ se inclinó por sobre la espalda de Yuri para llegar hasta su cuello y morderlo, logrando que gimiera levemente. Sonrió al obtener el sonido deseado y comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de su novio, sacando su miembro hasta la punta para luego introducirse rápidamente de una sola vez. Repitió la acción varias veces más para luego comenzar a penetrarlo mas rápido y más fuerte, deleitándose con aquellos sonidos lujuriosos que emergían de la garganta de su pareja, esos sonidos que lo motivaban a seguir hasta que ambos llegaran al final juntos.

Cuando se sintió cercano al orgasmo, bajó su mano para comenzar a masturbar a su novio, logrando así que se corrieran casi al mismo tiempo. Yuuri primero llenando el interior de su pareja y el rubio después, manchando el mueble y murmurando una grosería al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

— _Vas a pagármelas, Yuu —_ le dijo una vez que este salió de su interior y pudo voltearse. Atacó sus labios aún si ya ambos los tenían hinchados de tantos besos, sentía que quería mas de él, ser uno con su pareja en todas las formas posibles. Ya no había restricciones, ni temores entre ellos, se notaba que la relación se había fortalecido bastante a pesar de la separación tan grande que tuvieron. Ellos habían estado más tiempo separados que juntos, pero aún así se notaba que el amor que se tenían era verdadero y al igual que almas gemelas, no podían evitar llamarse el uno al otro.

Yuri alzó al japonés, tomándolo desde los muslos y llevándolo a la habitación. El azabache se dejó hacer, ahora era su turno de recibir y nada lo hacía más feliz de saber que pronto tendría a su novio dentro de él, satisfaciéndolo por completo como en el pasado. Porque si bien nunca antes habían sido tan intensos a la hora de hacerlo, la sensación de estar juntos seguía siendo igual de placentera y no solo porque fuera sexo, sino porque era con la persona que amaban.

El rubio dejó con delicadeza a Yuuri sobre la cama, se puso sobre él y lo besó lentamente— _quiero hacértelo suavemente —_ le dijo con cariño mientras lo miraba a los ojos, quería transmitirle todo de otra manera más delicada, pero apasionada. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sabía que podía ser igual de intenso sin ser tan brusco. Como si los papeles se hubieran invertido y ahora su carácter se hubiera suavizado levemente y el de Yuuri endurecido.

El japonés asintió con su cabeza y el ruso sonrió de esa manera que lo hacía lucir tan hermoso e inocente, aún si sabía que no lo era para nada. Volvieron a besarse mientras Yuri se apoyaba en su mano derecha para con la otra comenzar a dejar suaves caricias en el cuerpo del azabache, sacándole uno que otro suspiro por todas las sensaciones que producían aquellos dedos paseándose por su piel. Logrando erizarla por completo con algo tan simple.

Jugaron con sus lenguas un rato, hasta que Yuri decidió comenzar a descender con los besos, pasando por el mentón de su pareja hasta llegar a su cuello, donde dejó algunas marcas de beso, pensando en lo hermoso que sería poder marcarlo como un alfa aunque ya no quería ser uno. Como omegas estaban bien, siempre lo habían estado.

Bajó hasta su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones, aprovechando de lamer y succionar cada uno de esos botones rosas para dejarlos erectos, ya que según él así se veían más bonitos. Según Yuuri… él ni siquiera podía pensar, solo jadear por el placer que sentía gracias a la boca de su amado.

Yuri siguió bajando, llegando al estómago del japonés, jugando con su lengua en el ombligo ajeno solo por unos segundos para luego retomar su camino hasta donde realmente quería llegar. No tocó su zona intima, simplemente pasó por el lado hasta llegar a las piernas de su novio, levantando una para comenzar a besar y morder levemente la parte interna del muslo, logrando que corrientes de placer comenzar a extenderse por el cuerpo del azabache.

La visión desde ese lugar era magnifica, podía observar el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su novio, así como sus labios entreabiertos, el cómo respiraba con dificultad y la manera en que arqueaba su espalda en la medida que las mordidas en ese lugar se hacían más fuertes. Adoraba todo de él, amaba todo lo que Yuuri Katsuki era y lo que producía en sí mismo.

Tomó ambas piernas de su novio para levantarlas y dejarlas sobre sus hombros mientras se agachaba para que su boca quedara justo en el lugar que quería degustar desde hace ya algún rato. El miembro de su chico estaba por completo erecto y de la puta salía líquido pre seminal, lo cual solo lo incentivaba a acercarse más. Saco su lengua y lamió la punta, sonriendo al sentir aquel sabor en su boca.

Yuuri se estremecía con cada pequeña cosa, su cuerpo estaba sensible a cualquier tipo de contacto con su novio y lo que este hacía ahora le producía aún mas sensaciones placenteras. Yuri abrió su boca y decidió apurar un poco el proceso, no era bueno siendo paciente y ya había tardado bastante llegando hasta donde quería. Abrió su boca y metió de lleno la erección de Yuuri en su cavidad bucal, sacándole un gemido bastante fuerte, el cual resonó en la silenciosa habitación. Agradecía que nadie se hubiese quejado aún, aunque si seguían así los escucharía todo el edificio. _“Que importa”_ pensó el rubio y continuó con lo suyo.

Comenzó a succionar, subir y bajar por toda la extensión del pene de su pareja, haciéndolo gemir cada vez con más fuerza, sintiéndose complacido al darse cuenta de que el azabache ponía las manos sobre sus cabellos dorados para tirarlos de vez en cuando, por el placer que sentía. Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones completamente obscurecidos por el placer, se miraron todo el tiempo que duró chupándosela, hasta que el japonés no dio más y se corrió en la boca de su novio, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y tirando más fuerte del cabello rubio.

Complacido, Yuri se enderezó y relamió los labios para luego ponerse nuevamente sobre su novio y besarlo, dejando que este sintiera su propio sabor en la boca, dejando que Yuuri invadiera su cavidad con la lengua y saboreara todo lo que quisiera. Mientras el beso duraba, aprovechó de acomodarse bien y alinear su erección con la entrada del japonés, después de todo ya había visto que tan lubricado estaba cuando le hacía el oral. Se introdujo lentamente, hasta que entró todo, manteniendo sus labios pegados a los contrarios en todo momento, logrando que ahogara los gemidos en su boca.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, desesperando al omega azabache quien se separó de sus labios para comenzar a exigir más, implorando que se moviera mas rápido para comenzar a sentir ese placer que por tanto tiempo se había negado a recibir al no tenerlo cerca. Yuri accedió a su petición, moviéndose más fuerte, más rápido y llegando mas profundo.

— _Mmm así, Yuratchka… más… así —_ le pedía mientras sus manos comenzaban a arañar la espalda del ruso y sus piernas se enrollaban alrededor de la cadera de este, empujándolo para que llegara más adentro. Sintió que de nuevo se correría, así como también se dio cuenta que Yuri estaba en las mismas condiciones. Se besaron una vez más, esta vez llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban con brusquedad, tirando los cabellos del contrario, mordiendo los labios ajenos y sacando toda la esencia de ellos.

Terminaron por completo agotados después de esa ronda, se quedaron abrazados unos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron casi por completo y solo entonces, Yuri salió del interior de su novio para recostarse a su lado. Estaban sucios entre sudor y semen, pero no les importaba, se sentían plenos y felices.

— _Te amo, Yuratchka —_ aprovechó de decir Yuuri mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, siempre le pareció un lugar seguro, incluso ahora después de haber pasado tanto tiempo distanciados.

— _También te amo, Yuu —_ respondió.

Aún si estaban agotados, no tenían sueño, por lo que se levantaron a darse una ducha en la cual aprovecharon de amarse más. Esa sería una larga noche, se darían y recibirían amor de diferentes maneras hasta el amanecer ya que no sabían cuando tendrían otra oportunidad como esta con aquel pequeño cachorro que, si bien llenaba sus días de felicidad, opacaba un poco los momentos íntimos entre ellos. Tendrían que acomodarse de alguna manera.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	40. Capítulo 39

Después de aquel día su relación progresó nuevamente, decidieron que no esperarían que llegara el momento para poder tener “tiempo de pareja”, sino que ellos mismos programarían el tiempo ya que con su pequeño y hermoso cachorro no podían dejar nada al azar.

Kolya había cuidado muy bien a Phichit aquella noche, lo defendió del feo alfa dragón casi sacándole un ojo a Otabek al intentar pegarle con el palo de la escoba la cual él veía como espada. El problema era que el moreno no midió bien la distancia y el pequeño alfa acertó un golpe en el globo ocular del alfa adulto. Phichit solo se aguanto la risa mientras abrazaba a su pareja y Kolya le decía “llorón” por quejarse. Por suerte no fue algo grave.

Al parecer Otabek y el pequeño Nikolai tenían una rivalidad al ser el moreno el único alfa que visitaba el hogar de los omegas, el infante sentía la necesidad de proteger su territorio de alguna manera aún si debía tenerle respeto a Otabek por ser un adulto.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

El cumpleaños de los cuatro años del hijo de los omegas estaba próximo, el tiempo había transcurrido con rapidez desde que se habían reencontrado, sentían que los años separados habían parecido eternos en comparación a lo fugaces que se les hacían los días juntos ahora.

Sorpresivamente para el japonés, Yuri le dijo que quería que invitara a Víctor y su pareja además de a su familia, haciéndole recordar a Yuuri que en todo este tiempo jamás llevo a Kolya a conocer a sus abuelos. Se había alejado un poco de sus padres luego de su separación con el rubio ya que Toshiya le insistía en encontrar un alfa. Ahora ellos sabían sobre la existencia de un nieto, pero él no se había dado el tiempo de invitarlos o llevarles a su hijo. Esta sería la oportunidad de volver a afianzar los lazos familiares, Hiroko sería la más contenta, ya que ella solo quería la felicidad de su hijo.

La organización de aquella fecha especial fue todo un acontecimiento, ya que antes el ruso le hacía fiestas pequeñas a su hijo, solo con Otabek, él y el pequeño. Demasiado pequeña. Ahora habría más gente por lo que deberían comprar más cosas y adornos para que todo estuviera bien.

— _¿Por qué no lo hacen en mi casa que es grande? —_ preguntó Víctor. Apenas el platinado recibió la noticia de que era invitado a aquella fiesta, llamó de inmediato a Yuuri para preguntarle por los detalles y donde metería tantas personas.

— _Porque no son tantas personas, Víctor. Solo somos… —_ con una mano agarraba el celular contra su oreja y con la otra levantaba sus dedos contando mentalmente— _diez en total y uno de ellos no ocupa mucho espacio que digamos, porque aún está en la barriga de su madre._

El platinado se alegró que su futuro hijo fuera considerado desde ya dentro de los invitados del cumpleaños, a Mila le faltaba solo una semana para tenerlo y estaba muy entusiasmado. Víctor siempre preocupándose de que su esposa tuviera todo lo que necesitaba y quejándose sobre como serían los dolores de parto en vez de la pelirroja, quien solo le decía que todo estaría bien.

Víctor comprendió que solo eran pocos, pero aún así siempre tenía en mente como podía ayudar a su amigo-destinado en todo lo que necesitara, porque aun lo amaba aunque ya no de manera romántica, sino mas como parte de su familia.

Mila también estaba muy entusiasmada con toda la situación, quería que su bebé naciera pronto y así pudieran ser amigos con Nikolai, porque si algo le dictaba su instinto maternal, era que el pequeño alfa de Yuuri sería un gran amigo para su cachorro, porque serían como familia. Ella también llamó a Yuuri ofreciéndole su casa, al parecer Víctor y ella pensaban igual en muchos aspectos.

El día del cumpleaños llegó pronto, terminó siendo en la casa de los señores Katsuki ya que no era cerrado y pequeño como un departamento, ni tan grande como la casona del alfa platinado. Los Yuris llegaron temprano para adornar el lugar, dejando a Kolya solamente con Phichit ya que Otabek era el encargado de ir a buscar el pastel. La fiesta tenía motivos de felinos por todos lados ya que al rubio le gustaban y a Yuuri no le molestaba para nada aquello, de hecho los sombreritos de los invitados tenían orejas de gato mientras que el de Nikolai tenía una pequeña melena de león.

Terminaron de adornar el lugar, Hiroko ayudando con los bocadillos mientras Toshiya no decía nada al respecto, con suerte había saludado al omega ruso quien no le dio importancia ya que la señora Katsuki lo abrazó como si fuera otro hijo, diciéndole lo feliz que era de volver a verlo, ya que su Yuuri había recuperado la sonrisa gracias a él.

Otabek llegó con el pastel, el cual tenía diferentes figuritas de gatos comestibles por alrededor, de diferentes colores y tamaños para que llamaran la atención del infante. Sería el único niño ya que era difícil invitar a otros niños ahora que no iba al jardín de infantes, porque Yuuri lo cuidaba en casa. Media hora más tarde, Phichit y Kolya estaban ahí generándose un pequeño duelo de miradas entre Hiroko y el beta ya que el último no quería soltar al pequeño y la primera solo quería apretujarlo lo más que pudiera ya que era su nieto. Phichit terminó entregándoselo por voluntad propia y Hiroko lo agradeció de todo corazón.

El rostro de Nikolai al conocer a su abuela fue único, al principio de sorpresa y luego en sus labios se formo una sonrisa muy parecida a las que el ruso daba a sus seres queridos. Todos soltaron un _“awww”_ al verlo, pues también abrazó a Hiroko, con sus pequeños bracitos logrando que la mujer soltara una que otra lágrima de felicidad.

Toshiya se acercó y el menor lo observó fijamente, el alfa mayor aún no estaba del todo convencido de si la situación estaba bien, después de todo seguían siendo dos omegas, pero la mirada del pequeño le dejó en claro que cuando creciera sería alguien que protegería a su familia sin importar que.

Los que faltaban por llegar tardaron un poco ya que trajeron varios regalos los cuales Víctor cargaba con dificultad puesto que su bella esposa no podía hacer fuerza— _¡Yuuri! —_ exclamó ella lanzándose sobre el japonés y abrazándolo fuerte, este tocó su barriga sintiendo como el pequeño se movía de un lado a otro. No se podía esperar menos después de todo los padres eran iguales de inquietos.

Yuri ayudó al platinado con los obsequios, dándole la mano a modo de saludo cuando pudieron dejar todos sobre una mesita destinada para ellos— _me alegro que vinieras, gracias por cuidar de Yuuri —_ las palabras podían parecer cortantes, pero era difícil que el rubio dijera ese tipo de cosas.

El platinado sonrió y tiró de su mano para atraerlo y abrazarlo— _cuídalo mucho o mejor dicho, cuídense mucho ya que ustedes de verdad están destinados a estar juntos —_ le dijo con sinceridad y es que así lo sentía después de ver como se separaron y reencontraron. Después de apreciar como ambos omegas aún se amaban después de tanto.

Después de los saludos, Nikolai fue acosado por Víctor quien lo tomó en brazos y no quería soltarlo, lo abrazaba y le decía a Mila lo lindo que era el cachorro. Para sorpresa de todos se llevó bien con Víctor al instante, al parecer porque era demasiado infantil y le ayudaba a escabullirse junto al pastel para sacar un poco de crema con los dedos. Mila los pilló por lo que no pudieron seguir con sus planes y fueron regañados por una mujer alfa muy imponente, más bien Víctor fue regañado porque Kolya se veía demasiado tierno con crema en la punta de su nariz, logrando que la pelirroja solo agarrara una servilleta para limpiarlo.

El estómago abultado de la chica captó la atención del infante, así que una vez limpió, se atrevió a poner su mano sobre el vientre, el cual se agito enseguida para luego dejar ver un bulto justo en la zona donde Nikolai tocaba— _miren —_ Mila les dijo a todos, al ver lo que sucedía. Los demás se acercaron y Phichit tomo una fotografía justo cuando Kolya daba un beso en la zona donde sobresalía mas el bebé.

Después de ese acontecimiento el pequeño alfa no quiso separarse de Mila, mas bien no quiso dejar de tocar su estómago aún si Phichit, su amado beta, lo llamaba. Se negó a ir a soplar las velas si no estaba la pelirroja junto a él y lo mismo para con los regalos. Aún si era demasiado ya que el cachorro de Víctor no nacía, se podía apreciar que Nikolai había hecho una conexión especial desde el principio y los niños eran mucho más perceptivos que los adultos.

— _¿Está dormido? —_ preguntó el infante después de un rato al no sentir más movimiento en la barriga.

— _Puede ser, es tarde para los niños pequeños —_ explicó Mila mientras Víctor se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba sonriéndole a Kolya.

— _Pronto saldrá de ahí y conocerás en persona a Valya —_ le dijo el platinado y el menor abrió los ojos entusiasmado al saber el nombre de quien pronto llegaría.

— _Quiero verlo —_ dijo con entusiasmo— _Valya —_ sonrió amplio y acarició el abultado vientre.

Valentín sería el nombre de aquel cachorro, la pareja de alfas se abrazó con cariño, ambos pensando en lo felices que eran y más ahora que el hijo de Yuuri se llevaba bien con su hijo desde antes de que este naciera. Tenían una conexión.

La fiesta terminó y los regalos fueron los que menos tuvieron importancia en la mente del pequeño quien lloró cuando Víctor y Mila se fueron, Yuuri tuvo que calmarlo con abrazos y mimos, entendiendo que solo era un niño que no entendía bien que no podía estar siempre con Valentín y que cuando naciera no sería muy diferente.

Phichit se sintió feliz de ver aquello, definitivamente adoptarían ahora más que nunca ya que quería tener un cachorro propio, aún si no tenían la misma sangre. Estaba decidido por lo que abrazó con fuerza a su pareja quien le correspondió al instante.

Ya más tarde todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, Toshiya le dio la mano a Yuri a modo de aceptación y Hiroko abrazó a todos los integrantes de la familia Plisetsky-Katsuki, porque así lo habían decidido ellos.

Los omegas llegaron a su hogar un tanto agotados, Yuuri ya casi no dormía en su departamento por lo que había pensado en deshabitarlo y aceptar la proposición de su omega sobre casarse. Creía que ya era tiempo, habían demostrado estar bien gracias a lo que habían madurado.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	41. Capítulo 40

Después del cumpleaños, los omegas comenzaron a hacer algunos cambios en sus vidas. Conversaron detenidamente sobre a donde querían llevar su relación y que pasos darían, llegando a la conclusión que con ambos trabajando podrían comprar una casa ya que necesitarían espacio si eran los dos junto a su cachorro.

Averiguaron y lograron encontrar una hermosa casa, no tardaron mucho al tener de aval a un alfa como Víctor. Sonaba a que dependían mucho de él, pero en un mundo donde los omegas no son valorados y donde tenían un cachorro por el cual velar, no importaba si tenían que valerse del nombre de un alfa, porque era su amigo y los apoyaba en todo. Después de todo, Víctor no pagaría, solo había dejado que usaran su nombre para agilizar la compra y el crédito para comprar la propiedad.

Un viernes en la mañana comenzó la mudanza para los omegas, vendieron la mayor parte de las cosas del departamento de ambos quedándose con lo mejor que poseía cada uno, como la cocina de Yuuri y la cama del rubio y así con las otras pertenencias. Kolya fue el único que conservó todo, pensando que más adelante tal vez podrían utilizar la otra cama para un hermanito, pero muy a futuro por lo que la pusieron en el garaje.

Terminaron de ordenar todo ya en la noche, cansados por tener que organizar todo y aún así no habían logrado llenar el lugar, porque los muebles no eran muchos. Nikolai tenía una habitación más grande que la anterior, por lo que estaba feliz y con energía aún después de haber ayudado a sus padres a ordenar. Se dispuso a decorar su habitación, dibujando en las paredes a su familia, incluyendo a su amado Phi en primer lugar, a sus abuelos, los padres de Valya y a Beka. Al último lo dibujo muy lejos de su amado Phi, porque el beta era suyo y no de ese feo alfa. Quiso dibujar a Valya, pero no sabía cómo lucía así que dejó un espacio en la pared para agregarlo cuando pudiera verlo.

Los Yuris comenzaron a preparar la cena ya que era tarde para que su cachorro se alimentara, además este debía dormirse pronto pues era muy pequeño para estar despierto tan tarde— _Kolya, a comer —_ lo llamó Yuri y el pequeño corrió ya que su estómago comenzaba a demandar comida. Comió con rapidez, devorando su plato al igual que sus padres ya que después de tanto esfuerzo habían logrado terminar de ordenar, mas tarde se bañaron todos juntos y algo apretados en la gran tina que tenía el baño de la recamara matrimonial, rieron y jugaron salpicándose agua entre ellos, era un momento de relajo para la familia Plisetsky-Katsuki.

Una vez todos listos le contaron un cuento al menor quien ya estaba tapadito y abrigadito en su cama, abrazando su peluche de tigre y escuchando mientras los ojos se le cerraban solos, al igual que a sus padres quienes ya caían dormidos aún estando sentados al borde de la cama.

Los omegas se retiraron cayendo muertos en su propia cama, apenas quitándose las pantuflas y metiéndose bajo las mantas para dormir abrazados y sintiendo alivio al estar en el blando concón.

Como a las tres de la mañana, Kolya despertó sintiendo algo dentro de él. No sabía que era, pero tenía la necesidad de salir de casa así que se puso sus botas para agua ya que eras calientitas y no tenían cordones, además de un abrigo el cual abotono con un poco de dificultad para luego dirigirse al dormitorio de sus padres y decirles que debían salir a un lugar importante.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el celular de Yuuri comenzó a sonar insistentemente, el japonés lo buscó tanteando con sus manos el velador, aún estaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que se le dificultaba un poco la tarea— _ten —_ dijo una vocecita infantil a la cual él solo respondió con un _“gracias”_ para luego contestar y darse cuenta que su cachorro estaba bien despierto y de pie junto a la cama. Lucía como si esperara algo.

— _¿Hola? —_ dijo el japonés al contestar.

— _Yuuri, que bueno que contestas ¡Soy padre! ¿Sabes lo emocionado que estoy?... tengo a mi cachorro en brazos ¿Quieres verlo? Le saque muchas fotos, pero mejor vienen a verlo. Son las… —_ pasaron unos segundos después de que Víctor hablara apresuradamente— _¡Las cuatro de la mañana! Es de madrugada, lo siento por despertarte, pero… ¿Envió un auto? Después de todo ya los desperté —_ rio feliz al otro lado del teléfono, se notaba su emoción, pero luego se escuchó la voz de una mujer que no estaba de muy buen humor _“señor Nikiforov, no puede estar con el celular donde están los bebes. Este es el tercer aviso, se lo quitaremos si sigue así”._

La llamada se cortó luego de eso, Yuuri al estar medio dormido, se quedo sentado con el celular en la oreja aún si no había nadie al otro lado de la línea— _vamos —_ dijo Kolya. Al ser de madrugada la voz en el celular se había escuchado claramente.

— _¿A dónde? ¿Y qué haces con el abrigo y botas puestas? —_ Yuri había despertado, frunciendo el ceño y regañando al pequeño que parecía haberse vestido para algo, aunque aún traía su pijama bajo la ropa.

— _Valya, vamos a verlo._

El azabache se levantó y restregó los ojos para luego explicarle a su novio que el bebé de Víctor había nacido y estaba muy emocionado, que ya que estaban despiertos no sería malo ir y apoyar a la feliz pareja. El rubio recordó por un fugaz momento cuando tuvo a Nikolai. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse al igual que Yuuri para poder salir pronto o sabían que el platinado comenzaría a llamar nuevamente.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta para salir, el celular sonó nuevamente, esta vez era un mensaje con la ubicación de la clínica y a donde debían dirigirse para que no se perdieran. El mas entusiasmado era Nikolai, quien estaba con sus ojitos bien abiertos mirando el camino mientras se dirigían al lugar donde vería por fin a Valya. Por la mente del infante pasaban un sinfín de ideas, como que podrían jugar a muchas cosas con aquel niño que tanto había estado esperando ver, podría prestarle uno de sus muñecos de acción favoritos en otra ocasión y ver la televisión juntos.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Víctor los recibió enseguida, la ventaja de ser destinado con Yuuri era que podía sentirlo cerca y más aún, su aroma al no estar marcado. Lo abrazó de inmediato y el azabache correspondió el abrazo logrando que el platinado se ganara un pequeño gruñido por parte de Yuri y uno un poco más sonoro por parte de Kolya. Víctor sonrió y soltó a Yuuri para ir a abrazar al rubio y luego al infante, apretujándolos al igual que al japonés— _no estén celosos, también los quiero —_ les dijo bromeando mientras los soltaba.

El alfa llevó a la familia a un pasillo desde donde se podían ver los bebes a través de un cristal, les apunto donde estaba su cachorro al cual notaron enseguida por el poco pelo de color rojizo sobre su cabeza.

— _Que bueno, salió a Mila —_ dijo el rubio molestando, pero a Víctor no le afectó. Él consideraba a su esposa hermosa, por lo que a quien saliera hubiese sido hermoso. Observó al azabache un momento, su aroma estaba un tanto distinto, tal vez su celo se acercaba.

— _Es hermoso. Mir, Kolya, ahí está Va… —_ Yuuri no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues al mirar a su lado su propio cachorro ya no estaba, buscó con la mirada hasta que el alfa tocó su hombro y apuntó al vidrio. Observó con detenimiento a su hijo que se había escabullido dentro de la habitación de los recién nacidos, elevaba su nariz en busca de un aroma en particular.

Nikolai sentía un dulce y llamativo aroma, uno que agradaba a su nariz y lo hacía sentir contento como cuando estaba con su familia o cuando comía su platillo favorito. Guiado por su olfato se acercó a una cuna, pero no podía ver quien estaba ahí, era demasiado pequeño aún si se elevaba en las puntas de sus pies. Frunció el ceño molesto y observó algo que pudiera ayudarle, encontrando un banquillo el cual arrastró llamando la atención de la enfermera.

Víctor intervino pidiéndole que lo dejara un momento, después de todo a quien se acercaba era a su cachorro. El pequeño alfa logró subir y observar a un despierto Valentín, el bebé observo a Kolya con atención aunque a esa edad solo veía sombras, esbozó una sonrisa, Nikolai le picó su regordeta mejilla con un dedo y el bebé abrió la boca intentando comerlo por lo que el alfa se asusto y sacó su mano rápidamente. El pelirrojo lloró al no sentir más el cálido contacto y Kolya volvió a acercar su mano, aún si tenía miedo de ser comido, pero sentía que no importaba mientras Valya estuviera feliz.

Un sentimiento que no comprendía, pero que podía traducirse a que el alfa se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa porque su omega destinado y alma gemela estuviera feliz. Si bien no podría hacer todo lo que planeaba con el pequeño aún, porque era un bebé, sería paciente y esperaría a que fuera grande y fuerte como él para enseñarle todo lo que sabía y que pudieran jugar correctamente, por ahora se limitaría a cuidarlo y no dejar que llorara nunca.

Los Yuris observaban con atención desde afuera, la conexión de los menores se notaba fuerte por lo que parecían más que simples destinados ya que no solo se guiaban por el aroma del otro sino que Kolya denotaba una preocupación genuina e inconsciente por el pequeño omega.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	42. Capítulo 41

Mila parecía estar bien, era una alfa fuerte así que esto había sido pan comido para ella. Eso o no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie, lo cual era característico de su género, cuando pudo tener a su bebé en brazos le sonrió con cariño, su pequeño Valentín ya estaba aquí.

Los Yuris apreciaron el momento con sus manos entrelazadas mientras Kolya quería subir a la cama para poder estar cerca nuevamente de aquel aroma que lo hacía sentir calidez en su corazón. Víctor lo levantó y dejó junto a Mila, el pequeño alfa observó con atención como la chica amamantaba al bebé mientras todos lo miraban enternecidos y sin decir nada.

Los presentes ya sabían lo que ocurría y podían ver lo hermoso de la situación, la inocencia en el rostro del pequeño alfa y la pureza de sus sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que al crecer se iban ensuciando por el mundo en que vivían, por lo menos él había encontrado a su destinado apenas nació, podría formar un lazo mas allá que el de una marca.

Víctor sonreía contento, no podía pedir alguien mejor para su pequeño omega que el hijo de su destinado. Sabía que sería un alfa criado para respetar a todos y no uno como su amigo Chris, a quien no veía desde hace bastante tiempo ya que Mila no le agradaba y lo prefería lejos de su hogar. Lo creía un alfa toxico, uno que no quería cambiar y que no se apegaba a su creencia ni a la de su esposo, donde ellos respetaban por completo a todos y no los miraban en menos. No quería que un día Yuuri fuera a casa y Chris apareciera a denigrarlo o algo, porque eso no lo permitiría y sabía que Víctor tampoco, por eso el platinado había aceptado mantener a su amigo lejos. Su familia iba primero siempre, más ahora que tenía un pequeño omega.

La visita al hospital terminó, Kolya estaba cansado y debía dormir también. El viaje era de una ciudad a otra así que Víctor les dio las llaves de su hogar, después de todo tenía habitaciones extras y el ama de llaves conocía a Yuuri así que no habría problema, él no podía acompañarlos ya que su instinto alfa le exigía quedarse junto a su esposa y cachorro.

— _Muchas gracias por haber venido, espero verlos mañana por acá —_ les dijo Víctor y ellos asintieron. Yuri se fue primero con Nikolai en brazos ya que Víctor detuvo al japonés del brazo— _¿Trajiste supresores? Tu celo será pronto ¿No?_

Yuuri lo miró intrigado y negó con la cabeza— _no, mi celo… —_ pensó un momento intentando recordar cuando debía ser su celo, llegando a la conclusión de que estaba retrasado ahora que lo pensaba. Tal vez Víctor tenía razón y sería ahora— _mi celo parece que está retrasado —_ respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Víctor sonrió para tranquilizarlo— _en cualquier caso cuídate, Yuuri. Compra supresores —_ le pidió y el japonés asintió para luego retirarse de ahí.

Víctor se quedó pensativo, el aroma de Yuuri era diferente, él pensaba que podía ser el celo, pero no era como otras veces ya que no lo atraía como alfa, sino que sentía ganas de cuidarlo más. Un aroma dulce que lo incitaba a protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuuri fue junto a su pareja, se dirigieron a la casa de Víctor donde la beta, que era el ama de llaves, los recibía con cariño al reconocer al japonés. Los guió a una habitación con baño propio y una gran cama, eran ya las seis de la mañana, pero al haberse desvelado necesitaban dormir con urgencia.

Los Yuris se acostaron con ropa interior y camiseta, mientras su pequeño ya tenía el pijama puesto porque así habían ido al lugar. Yuuri no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Víctor, tal vez sería bueno ir por supresores al día siguiente, después de todo el olfato de su destinado nunca fallaba.

Kolya cayó dormido al instante, estaba cansado y solo se había despertado por su intuición, por lo que ahora ya podía dormir con tranquilidad al haber encontrado algo que su pequeño corazón sentía que necesitaba aún si no entendía la razón. No necesitaba saberla, solo necesitaba saber que Valya estaba ahí, en el mismo mundo que él y no dentro del estómago de su madre.

— _Parece que todo es mejor para la siguiente generación —_ dijo Yuri mientras acariciaba el rostro de su bebé, se sentía tranquilo con la situación porque sabía que su hijo sería un buen alfa, porque ellos le inculcarían buenos valores. Kolya tenía a Otabek y Víctor como ejemplos de alfa a seguir, estaba seguro que todo estaría bien.

— _Mmm sí —_ respondió el azabache aún metido en sus propios pensamientos, alertando a su pareja de que algo pasaba.

— _¿Que ocurre? —_ Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos— _sabes que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros o las cosas irán mal. Debemos aprender de los errores._

Yuri habló con seriedad y tenía razón, no dejaría que algo tonto los separara luego— _mi celo, está retrasado y Víctor me dijo que tuviera supresores cerca por si acaso. Dice… dice que mi olor cambió —_ explicó esperando que no se molestara por lo que el platinado había dicho.

Yuri lo pensó un momento, no se había esperado algo como eso, así que se acercó por sobre su hijo, para que su nariz llegara al cuello de Yuuri y así poder sentir su aroma. Le era más complicado ya que ambos eran omegas, aún así al estar muy cerca y concentrarse un poco podía notar su olor más dulce y algo familiar, como si se mezclara con el propio.

— _Es mejor hacerle caso, es un alfa así que puede sentirte mejor —_ dijo con preocupación, pero Yuuri pudo notar que no estaba molesto. El rubio estaba agradecido con Víctor, cuido a su omega y ahora seguía haciéndolo por lo que no volvería a enojarse por cosas insignificantes.

Se dispusieron a dormir, estaban cansados y al día siguiente Yuri irían a visitar a Mila nuevamente para luego volver a casa, el rubio tenía que trabajar así que no podían quedarse como si fueran vacaciones. Seguramente Kolya lloraría, pero era parte de la vida, hasta que no fueran adultos no podían hacer nada, aún si eran alfa y omega destinados.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Unas horas más tarde se levantaron y desayunaron, había un poco de incomodidad en ellos ya que no era su casa, además que el aroma a alfas predominaba ahí, marcando el territorio sobretodo porque hace poco había estado ahí una alfa preñada, por lo que el instinto de protección era más fuerte.

Salieron directo a la clínica donde Kolya nuevamente pidió subir a la cama junto a Mila y Valya, el omega estaba llorando fuertemente, pero paró cuando el pequeño alfa tomó su mano. Cosas instintivas de ellos, era increíble verlo de una manera tan pura ya que aún no tenían pensamientos formados y mucho menos una manera morbosa de ver las cosas. Solo se querían de una manera inocente, se necesitaban sin entenderlo.

Yuuri se sintió un poco mal en ese momento por lo que salió de la habitación, en el pasillo había ventanas por lo que abrió una para respirar aire fresco ya que se sentía mareado. El rubio llegó a su lado al instante, logrando alcanzar al omega azabache cuando se desmayó justo frente a sus ojos. Por suerte estaban en una clínica.

Víctor lo sintió, el aroma del miedo en el omega rubio. Salió rápidamente, Kolya quedando con Mila, pero en estado de alerta al sentir a sus padres extraños, abrió bien sus ojos mirando hacia la puerta.

El platinado pidió rápidamente un doctor para Yuuri, le hablaron de llenar papeles de ingreso y el alfa sacó la voz diciendo que eso no importaba ahora y que el pagaría si era necesario, pero que lo examinaran ahora. Las enfermeras lo pensaban loco, después de todo solo era un desmayo, pero Víctor estaba sensible tras tener a su cachorro y más aún con el aroma de su destinado. Su instinto protector estaba al máximo.

En menos de una hora Yuuri estaba en una habitación y un medico terminaba de verlo para poder decirles lo que había pasado. El azabache ya estaba despierto así que todo se veía bien— _solo está preñado, es normal en un omega —_ Víctor lo miró con frialdad, ya que el médico hablaba de forma despectiva hacia Yuuri— _lo siento, el señor Katsuki no tiene nada malo, solo está en cinta por lo que ahora le recetaré vitaminas y le haré una ecografía —_ habló con rapidez.

— _Gracias, anciano —_ le dijo Yuri al platinado, sabía que nadie hubiese hecho nada de no ser por él. No era algo grave, pero aún así era mejor que esperar en el pasillo a que Yuuri despertara. Ahora estaba el tema del japonés, estaba embarazado y parecía no poder creerlo.

— _No hay de que —_ respondió con una sonrisa y empujó al omega desde la espalda para que fuera junto a su pareja, en su cabeza entendiendo lo del cambio de aroma. Yuuri tenía un cachorro dentro de él, la familia de los omegas se agrandaba, al parecer debería regalarles condones para navidad.

Víctor se fue para ver a Mila y Kolya mientras la pareja tenía un momento intimo entre ellos— _yo… lo siento, Yuri —_ se disculpó el azabache y su pareja lo abrazó con fuerza, pudo sentir en su aroma que estaba feliz.

— _Tendremos otro bebé y esta vez estaremos juntos —_ le dijo contento en el oído— _voy a cuidarte mucho ¿Entendiste?_

 _—Sí —_ fue lo único que pudo responder Yuuri al sentir como las lágrimas salían. No estaba planeado, pero estaba feliz de que fuera con Yuri y de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos.

El doctor los llevó a la sala de ecografías, normalmente se pedía una cita, pero por ser Víctor Nikiforov lo harían ahora. Eran dos omegas, pero no estaban solos y al parecer nunca lo estarían.

Yuuri se recostó en la camilla, dejó que le pusieran el gel frío y el doctor pudiera mostrarles en la pantalla a su bebé. Yuri se sentía aún más ansioso que cuando vio a Kolya por primera vez, mantuvo la mano de su novio apretada mientras observaban. El doctor hizo caras raras como si viera algo que no estaba bien.

— _¿Pasa algo? —_ preguntó Yuuri preocupado.

— _Nada malo —_ respondió tranquilo— _aún está pequeño, pero… son dos —_ les dijo mientras seguía observando el monitor— _felicidades, tendrán gemelos._

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	43. Capítulo 42

Yuri quedó por completo sorprendido, si no fuera porque tenía que cuidar del azabache se habría desmayado al saber aquello. Hace un momento pensaban que era el celo del japonés y ahora tenían dos cachorros en camino, si bien su economía cambiaría bastante, estaba feliz de tener dos cachorros mas y de poder estar con Yuuri en el proceso.

Cuando el rubio estuvo solo en su embarazo, además de sentir que necesitaba a Yuuri pensaba en como sería cuando el azabache se embarazara, quien lo acompañaría y si sería una buena pareja que lo cuidaría como se debe. Ahora estaba aquí, él era el padre de los cachorros y estaba seguro de que haría todo lo posible por cuidar de su familia y mantenerla bien.

Yuuri estaba asustado y feliz, dos cachorros era mucha responsabilidad, pero su instinto omega le decía que todo estaría bien, que todo funcionaria porque su pareja estaba junto a él.

Salieron del lugar a buscar a su cachorro, tomados de las manos y con sus dedos entrelazados. Al llegar a la habitación, Mila estaba de pie, dejó a su bebé en brazos de Víctor y corrió a abrazar a Yuuri y felicitarlo— _tendrás un bebé, felicidades —_ le dijo con alegría.

— _Dos —_ dijo Yuri repentinamente dejando a todos mudos— _son gemelos —_ habló sonriendo, esa sonrisa que solo dedicaba a sus seres queridos y que se veía tan hermosa en sus labios.

Mila abrazó mas fuerte al omega mientras Víctor sonreía con felicidad junto a la cama y con su bebé en brazos, Kolya no entendía mucho y no le importaba en ese momento ya que solo quería estar cerca de Valya. Ya entendería mejor mas adelante.

Se despidieron ese día ya que debían volver a su hogar, Yuuri era un omega por lo cual querría hacer un nido más adelante, así que deberían comenzar a arreglar la casa para ello. Además de que debían ver donde comenzaría a atenderse para los controles y todo lo necesario para los nuevos bebés.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Desde que se enteraron de la noticia, el tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente para ellos. Yuuri tenía nauseas de vez en cuando, pero seguía trabajando desde casa para la empresa de Víctor ya que necesitaban el dinero y él no lo quería regalado. El alfa por supuesto lo entendía, por eso dejaba que Yuuri siguiera trabajando con tranquilidad de casa y no se negaba a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Si lo hacía significaba que lo estaba discriminando como si no pudiera con el trabajo y él sabía que no era así.

Las familias Nikiforov y Plisetsky no pudieron verse por algunos meses ya que Mila pasaba mucho tiempo con su bebé en casa y los Yuris estaba preocupados de su cachorro y de los que venían en camino.

A los cuatro meses fueron a la ecografía para saber el género de los gemelos, descubriendo que eran una niña y un niño. Estaban felices de saberlo, además de que estaban saludables y el estómago de Yuuri comenzaba a notarse demasiado, por lo que tuvieron que adquirir ropa para omega embarazado.

Comenzaron con el acondicionamiento de una nueva habitación para los bebés, compraron dos cunas aunque tal vez utilizarían una ya que al ser gemelos quizás necesitarían dormir cerca el uno del otro. Un armario para su ropa y algunas cosas como sillas con juguetes para estimularlos y una silla mecedora para amamantar a los pequeños, porque Yuuri quería hacerlo, no quería utilizar formula a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Kolya comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía al ver como el estómago de su papi Yuuri comenzaba a crecer como el de la tía Mila. En las noches se acercaba al japonés y apoyaba su cabecita en el vientre de este, le hablaba a los bebés que venían en camino, puesto que ya le habían explicado que eran sus hermanos.

— _Voy a cuidarlos mucho —_ les decía para luego sentir como alguno de ellos pateaba desde adentro— _Nooo, va a dolerle. Pórtense bien —_ volvía a decirles. Como el mayor debía imponer orden.

Lo mejor para Kolya era que su Phi los visitaba seguido, por lo que podía acapararlo todo lo que quería, abrazarlo e invitarlo a jugar. Contándole sobre el pequeño Valya y lo llorón que era cuando él no estaba cerca para cuidarlo.

Phichit si que se había sorprendido con la noticia, pero estaba feliz por su amigo. Iba seguido para ayudarlo a cuidar al pequeño alfa, aunque el chico era bastante tranquilo y protector, pero el moreno quería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, así que cuando iba ayudaba a preparar el almuerzo y a ordenar la habitación del menor, alabando siempre el dibujo de la pared y riendo al ver a Otabek tan lejos.

Kolya le decía a Phichit que podía dejar a Beka y quedarse con él para siempre, que lo cuidaría mucho mejor que cualquier otro alfa ya que aún sabiendo que tenía sentimientos fuertes por el bebé omega, el beta siempre sería su primer amor. Un amor platónico.

A Yuri le parecía una tierna escena, él debía ir al trabajo puesto que necesitaban todo el dinero que pudieran generar ahora que tendrían más cachorros. Su tiempo libre lo empleaba en cuidar a Kolya y atender a Yuuri quien ya se pasaba más tiempo en el nido que había hecho con la ropa del rubio.

Yuuri intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por no pasarse todo el día en el nido porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero en la medida que el tiempo pasaba, cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar fuera de aquel lugar que se sentía tan acogedor para él.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Cuando cumplió seis meses de embarazo, Mila comenzó a visitarlo junto a Valya lo cual hacía que Nikolai prestara atención al pequeño omega más que a otra cosa. Con seis meses, el pequeño Valya ya podía sentarse y agarrar juguetes, Mila le explicó a Kolya que Valentín no podía tomar cosas muy pequeñas porque podía tragárselas y el alfa lo entendió enseguida. Nikolai solo traía cosas que él consideraba grandes y que el bebé pudiera echarse a la boca, el pequeño omega le regalaba un montón de risas al niño alfa quien permanecía a su lado en todo momento, incluso le dio de comer cuando Mila se acercó con la papilla.

Nikolai tomó la cuchara, siempre siendo observado por la alfa quien le indicaba como hacerlo y cuanta comida poner en esta. Obedeció en todo y Valya abrió la boca al instante, recibiendo la comida que su amigo le daba, riendo luego al sentirse contento.

Yuri llegó a casa encontrando a Mila ahí, solo en ese momento la alfa se fue. Lo saludó y le pidió que cuidara a Yuuri a lo cual el rubio asintió, tomó en brazos al pequeño omega un rato y lo devolvió a su madre para que se fueran porque ya era tarde.

Mila repitió la visita varias veces, no le gustaba la idea de que Yuuri estuviera preñado y solo en casa, después de todo cualquiera podía ir ahí, además de que no había ningún alfa adulto que pudiera cuidarlos. Cuando Víctor no trabajaba también iba junto a su esposa, por lo que recibían compañía de muchos lugares.

Los padres de Yuuri se enteraron el primer día, pero no pudieron viajar de inmediato, tenían sus propios asuntos que atender. Para cuando Yuuri cumplió los seis meses comenzaron a ir todos los fines de semana a visitar a su hijo y nietos.

La casa de los omegas estaba llena de diferentes aromas, excepto la habitación matrimonial. Yuuri había tenido especial cuidado de que nadie entrara a su habitación para que solo conservara el aroma de su cachorro y de su pareja, no quería el olor de alfas ahí, ya que opacaban de inmediato el de Yuri por ser mucho más fuerte y territorial.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Todo el embarazo de Yuuri estuvo lleno de gente yendo y viniendo, concejos de todas partes, algunos creyendo que sabían más que otros, pero lo cierto era que él prefería seguir a su instinto— _no escuches a nadie, si hay algo cierto en los omegas es que nuestro instinto para criar es único. Solo déjate guiar por él —_ le había dicho Yuri un día que lo vio demasiado atormentado por todas las ideas en su cabeza sobre la paternidad con un bebé recién nacido y sobre cómo llevar el embarazo.

Yuri había vivido su embarazo solo, Otabek era su única compañía y era un alfa por lo que no lo podía aconsejar mucho. Aún así él salió adelante con su cachorro, por mero instinto paternal. Yuuri lo sabía y por eso fue el único consejo que decidió seguir, además de que era el más simple.

La mañana en que comenzó con las contracciones, irónicamente se encontraba solo con Kolya, justamente ese día nadie había ido a visitarlo y Yuri estaba en el trabajo. Se levantó y se vistió con los dolores, vistió a su cachorro y tomó el bolso que estaba previamente preparado para ir a la clínica.

Nikolai tomó el celular de su papi Yuuri y presiono la imagen de su otro padre, los niños de ahora habían nacido junto a la tecnología por lo que no era extraño que un menor de cuatro años supiera hacer eso. Yuri contestó escuchando la voz de su pequeño diciéndole que sus hermanos ya querían salir y que Yuuri estaba en el baño con dolores. El rubio se apresuró a ir a casa, ayudó a su pareja a subir a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la clínica, no sin antes asegurar a Kolya en el asiento para niños en la parte de atrás.

Llegó desesperado a la parte de urgencias, gritando que su pareja había entrado en labor, corrieron con una silla de ruedas para que el omega azabache pudiera sentarse y lo trasladaran.

Yuri llamó a todos sus conocidos, siendo Phichit el primero en llegar para cuidar de Kolya. Yuri sabía que esto tardaría, puesto que no todo se hacía de inmediato, prepararon a Yuuri para una cesárea y una vez listo llamaron a su pareja para que entrara al parto. Para ese momento Víctor, Mila, los padres de Yuuri y Otabek ya habían llegado.

Otabek se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó dándole fuerza, solo entonces el rubio entró. Pudo ver el instante en que sacaron a sus hijos, estuvo junto a Yuuri en todo momento acariciándole el rostro y viendo a sus bebés nacer. Tuvo que separarse de su omega cuando tuvieron que suturarlo, fue a la sala donde limpiaron a sus bebés y les hacían la prueba de sangre para determinar cual sería su género secundario, pero Yuri no lo necesitaba, podía oler claramente como la niña era una fuerte alfa y el varón un dulce omega, aún si los doctores no podían.

Ese era uno de los días más felices de su vida, aún le faltaba casarse con su omega, pero por ahora se conformaba con la gran familia que tenía con él.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	44. Capítulo 43

Víctor por supuesto que fue el primero en entrar a visitar a Yuuri, necesitaba saber que estaba bien por lo que se sintió aliviado al verlo sonriendo feliz con sus bebés en brazos. Se acercó y tomó a los pequeños, no presentaba ninguna dificultad el tomar dos bebés al mismo tiempo, eran hermosos, ambos con unos pocos cabellos rubios sobre sus cabezas.

— _¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —_ preguntó. Ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca habían hablado de nombres, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo se llamarían los pequeños.

— _El niño es Luka y Hikari la niña_ —explicó Yuuri— _ambos significan “luz”._

Con Yuri habían decidido ponerles nombres con el mismo significado, pero en los idiomas de cada uno, así sería más equitativo.

Víctor sonrió y les habló con voz de bebé a cada uno, se había acostumbrado después de estar tanto tiempo con Valentín— _hola Lu, hola Kari —_ les decía mientras Mila entraba junto a su pequeño omega en brazos y de la mano con Kolya quien había esperado con paciencia para poder ver a sus hermanitos. Yuri había estado con su omega todo el tiempo, pero había salido de la habitación a comer algo en el momento que supo que los otros querían entrar.

Kolya subió a la cama con la ayuda de Phichit quien también había entrado, abrazó a Yuuri con cariño, siendo cuidadoso de no moverlo tanto ya que había sido advertido por su padre, que el japonés estaba un tanto delicado luego de tener a sus hermanitos. Después de brindarle amor al azabache, se bajó para acercarse a Víctor y que este le mostrara los bebés, este por supuesto se agachó para que los viera.

El pequeño alfa observó con atención a los menores, les dio un beso a cada uno en su frente y dejó que Víctor se siguiera encargando de ellos. Después de todo el platinado era un alfa de confianza, alguien que podía cuidar de su familia.

Después de ver a sus hermanos se acercó a Mila para que bajara a Valya y así poder compartir con él. El bebé comenzó a estirar sus brazos hacia el pequeño alfa— _Lya —_ pronunciaba con su voz de bebé que a todos se les hacía tan tierna. Mila puso unas mantas sobre el suelo y sentó ahí a su hijo, pasándole un par de juguetes los cuales Kolya utilizo para entretenerlo mientras esperaban a que los adultos terminaran su visita.

El pequeño alfa siempre se sentaba tras el omega, como una manera de protegerlo para que no se fuera hacia los lados o intentara gatear a lugares peligrosos, después de todo sabía que esa no era su casa y no permitiría que Valentín se hiciera algún daño. Le mostraba los juguetes, haciendo voces graciosas que hacían reír al pequeño pelirrojo.

Todos cargaron a los bebés, admirando lo tranquilo que era Luka y lo inquieta que era Hikari. Al ser una alfa seguramente necesitaba estar más en movimiento, en cambio su hermano prefería dormir.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Yuuri debía permanecer en la clínica durante tres días los cuales el rubio y su pequeño alfa tuvieron que arreglárselas solos. No era como si no pudieran hacerlo, es solo que Yuri se había acostumbrado a compartir labores y ahora se le hacía extraño estar solo en casa por las noches, bañar a Kolya por su cuenta y arroparlo antes de dormir. Yuri optó por dormir con su hijo en la cama matrimonial para no sentirse solo en las noches, aún si eran solo dos quería estar cerca de Yuuri.

Para Yuuri aquellos días pasaron rápidamente, entre amamantar a los bebés y darles la fórmula al no poder lactar a ambos, no lograba dormir mucho y el tiempo se le iba volando, además de las visitas que iban y venían constantemente. Pudo notar que Nikolai no aparecía mucho en su habitación en la clínica ya que se quedaba afuera jugando con Valya y Phichit quien hacía de niñero para que los adultos pudiesen estar más tranquilos y los menores no alteraran el ambiente de los recién nacidos.

Al ser dado de alta, el japonés se sentía muy feliz ya que deseaba volver a su hogar, a su cama y al lugar que tenía el aroma de su pareja mezclado con el propio. Solo ahí podía sentirse seguro después de haber dado a luz. No entendía como Yuri había pasado por todo aquel proceso solo, él como omega necesitaba de su pareja y se sentía vacío.

— _No pienses en eso —_ le dijo el rubio mientras salían de la clínica hacia el vehículo— _todo está bien ahora —_ aún sin un lazo entre ellos habían creado una conexión que les permitía saber más o menos lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro. Sentir lo que su pareja sentía.

Yuuri solo sonrió alegre de que ahora todo fuera distinto y acomodo a los bebés en las nuevas sillas que habían comprado para ellos. Uno a cada lado y Kolya en medio.

La llegada a casa no fue para nada complicada, al tener las feromonas de ambos omegas, los recién nacidos se acostumbraron rápidamente al lugar, cayendo dormidos de inmediato en sus cunas. Los habían alimentado antes de salir de la clínica y les habían cambiado el pañal por lo que ahora estaban sequitos, satisfechos y contentos así que dormían plácidamente.

Los Yuris dejaron a los bebés dormir y fueron a la sala, pero no fue lo mismo para Kolya quien se quedó sentado en la mecedora de la habitación de sus hermanos, cuidando el sueño de ambos ya que al ser el mayor, inconscientemente sabía que sobre sus hombros recaía la responsabilidad de cuidarlos y él se tomaba su trabajo muy a pecho.

— _Me siento cansado —_ su cuerpo recién comenzaba a resentir la falta de sueño— _¿Te importa si duermo un par de horas? —_ preguntó mientras su cabeza caía sobre el hombro de su pareja al estar sentados sobre el sofá.

Yuri rio ya que el azabache se durmió antes de obtener una respuesta. Lo entendía, él pasó por lo mismo con la diferencia de que solo tenía un bebé y Yuuri había cargado con dos. Él había tenido a Otabek junto él para ayudarlo y Yuuri lo tenía a él, así que le acarició el cabello para luego llevarlo en brazos a la habitación.

No iba a negar que pesaba bastante, pero podía hacerlo. Si pudo cuando estaba embarazado, ahora le era más fácil, así que lo acomodó en la cama y lo tapó para que descansara tranquilo, él y Nikolai se harían cargo de los gemelos.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir y con ello una nueva rutina para la familia Plisetsky-Katsuki. Ahora debían acostumbrarse a tener tres niños de los cuales dos no podían hacer nada solos, siendo lo más difícil el momento en que el fuero del rubio terminó y tuvo que volver al trabajo.

Kolya ayudaba en todo lo que su corta edad le permitía, llevaba de un lado a otro las mantas, toallitas húmedas, pañales, cambios de ropa, etc. Todo con tal de ayudar a su papi Yuuri a cuidar a sus hermanitos, también cuidaba el sueño de los menores y le entregaba todo el amor que podía a Yuuri para que este fuera feliz.

— _Eres un buen niño —_ decía Yuri al llegar a casa mientras le traía algún dulce como recompensa por ayudar en casa.

El rubio estaba todo el día llamando a casa para saber cómo iba todo, al fin y al cabo los bebés crecían demasiado rápido en los primeros meses de vida, así que no quería perderse nada, además de querer saber si Yuuri necesitaba algo.

Un día de vuelta del trabajo una tienda llamó su atención, una joyería que le hizo recordar aquel anillo que antes le ofreció a su pareja y que este rechazó diciéndole que aún no era el momento ¿Sería ahora? Se preguntaba mientras observaba con detenimiento el aparador. Sentía como el corazón se estrujaba en su pecho al pensar que podía obtener nuevamente una respuesta negativa.

Se dirigió a casa con una sola cosa en mente, le volvería a dar el anillo a Yuuri y le pediría matrimonio. Esta vez todo debería salir bien, Yuuri debería aceptar ya que tenían una relación bien consolidada y ambos habían demostrado madurez. Con eso en mente siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su hogar abrió la puerta y entró como siempre, se dirigió a la habitación principal encontrándola vacía así que decidió guiarse por su olfato llegando hasta el comedor donde pudo ver a su pequeño alfa vestido formalmente de pie junto a la mesa.

— _¡Papá llegó! —_ Exclamó enseguida— _¿Le darás la sorpresa ahora? —_ preguntó a la nada mientras Yuri observaba que sobre la mesa había una deliciosa cena con velas en medio.

— _Si, se la daré ahora —_ escuchó la voz de Yuuri tras él, pero no alcanzó a voltear pues este le cubrió los ojos— _no seas impaciente —_ le habló suavemente al oído.

— _¿Qué es esto? ¿Un secuestro? —_ preguntó mientras sonreía un tanto nervioso al no saber que sucedía y cuál era la razón de tanto misterio.

— _Ya secuestré tu corazón hace mucho, al igual que tú el mío —_ volvió a hablar el japonés mientras le descubría lentamente los ojos.

Yuri miró hacia adelante notando que su hijo ahora estaba más cerca y extendiendo hacia él una cajita sobre sus manos— _es para ti —_ le habló mostrándole aquella cajita que Yuri había guardado en su armario por tanto tiempo, aquella que contenía el anillo.

Yuri lo tomó entendiendo lo que sucedía, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea sobre el matrimonio. El momento era ahora o nunca y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

— _Yuuri —_ habló mientras se volteaba a ver a su omega que estaba vestido igual que su pequeño, de manera formal para la ocasión— _vas a casarte conmigo, aún si tengo que obligarte —_ tomó la mano de su omega y puso el anillo en su dedo para luego acercarse y besarlo.

Yuuri sonrió, había sonado gracioso, pero no le importaba ya que de todos modos aceptaría. Ya era el momento, ambos habían crecido lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa en el futuro y no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

— _No tengo opción —_ respondió al despegarse de los labios de su pareja y Nikolai aplaudió entusiasmado al ver que sus padres se amaban tanto. Aunque el entusiasmo se le fue rápidamente al ver que nuevamente iban a besarse.

— _No mas —_ dijo poniéndose en medio y estirando sus bracitos hacia Yuri para que este lo alzara— _solo para mí —_ les dijo mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla del rubio y luego del azabache.

**Ⓒⓞⓝⓣⓘⓝⓤⓐⓡⓐ❆❆❆**


	45. Capítulo 44 (FINAL)

El anuncio de boda llegó a los oídos de todos, por supuesto que sería una ceremonia pequeña, solo con los más cercanos que eran contados con las manos. No necesitaban más, no querían mas, puesto que aquellas personas eran las que los acompañaron a través de sus vidas, sumándoles cosas buenas a cada uno y ayudándoles a ser mejores personas mientras superaban las dificultades que ellos mismos se habían puesto. Porque no podían culpar a la vida o al destino de lo que les pasó, porque sabían que los únicos culpables de sus acciones eran ellos mismos.

Víctor y Mila estaban sumamente felices por aquella invitación— _ya era hora —_ dijo el platinado con alegría mientras besaba efusivamente la mejilla de su pareja y luego la de su hijo quien se quejó enseguida— _te quejas de mi, pero no de Kolya ¿Eh? —_ preguntó fingiendo indignación.

El menor al escuchar aquel nombre sonrió enseguida— _Lya, Lya —_ comenzó a llamar el nombre de su amigo que tanto le agradaba. Víctor suspiró derrotado, después de todo era su destinado. Mila solo pudo reír ante tal escena que solo era una pequeña parte de lo que ella creía se vería en un futuro, cuando aquellos pequeños crecieran y se fueran haciendo más cercanos.

Por otro lado Phichit y Otabek ya se esperaban aquella noticia, de hecho pensaban que sería cuando Yuuri estaba embarazado, pero al parecer habían esperado que toda esa tensión pasara para comenzar con otra. Se sentían felices por sus amigos, solo querían que ellos estuvieran bien y sabían que la mejor manera era estando juntos, aunque no era la única puesto que habían demostrado que separados también podían mantenerse en pie. Nadie necesitaba de nadie para vivir, pero aquella persona especial puede hacer tu vida más dulce.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

Los preparativos fueron simples, unos cuantos adornos en el jardín de su casa, unas sillas y un pequeño pastel. Música que habían descargado y una instalación mal hecha de parlantes que al parecer no funcionaban y Otabek tuvo que llegar a arreglar ya que Yuri no se había atrevido a decirle a su japonés que había fracasado con la instalación del sonido. El moreno por supuesto como su mejor amigo no diría nada y lo ayudaría como siempre, para eso estaban. Aunque lo fastidiaría con eso cada vez que pudiera.

El lugar se veía bonito, aunque no parecía una boda, poco le importaba a los novios ya que las personas eran las que hacían el lugar especial y no las decoraciones.

Kolya corrió a la puerta antes de que el timbre fuera presionado encontrándose con Mila, Víctor y Valentín. Se sintió completamente feliz de ver al omega nuevamente, sentía que lo había extrañado de alguna manera aún si no lo mencionaba seguido por estar ocupado cuidando a sus hermanos.

El cumpleaños de Kolya había ocurrido hace un par de meses y el de Valya estaba cerca. Con cinco añitos el alfa realmente se sentía mucho más grande y protector como su naturaleza dictaba, mientras que sus hermanos solo tenían tres meses y Valentín once.

Phichit se acercó a recibir los obsequios y dejarlos sobre la mesa donde los pondrían para luego ir a jugar con Valentín y Nikolai, adoraba a los niños, de hecho ya estaban haciendo con Otabek los trámites para poder adoptar a un niño, pero eso era un secreto entre ambos. El alfa moreno y Phichit no querían casarse, ninguno lo veía como una necesidad el tener un papel que indicara que tenían una relación, pero si querían formar una familia.

Luka y Hikari eran el centro de atención de los demás adultos, cada vez que lloraban los alfas adultos los tomaban para darles el biberón, cambiarles el pañal o hablarles para que se calmaran y es que Otabek había aprendido ayudando a Yuri cuando estaba solo y Víctor tenía un bebé, así que ambos sabían lo que debían hacer.

Todos vistiendo formales para la ocasión aún si solo eran ellos, Phichit había traído su cámara profesional para tomar las mejores fotografías y el encargado del papeleo del matrimonio no tardaba en llegar puesto que solo faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada.

Ninguno de los omegas se sentía nervioso, después de todo, esto era como el último paso en su vida de pareja para poder estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separara— _me gusta esto —_ comentó Yuri mientras abrazaba a su pareja por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro ajeno, observando a todos sus seres queridos compartiendo alegremente antes de que se diera inicio a la boda.

— _Sí, es como si todo encajara adecuadamente —_ respondió volteando levemente su rostro para besar la nariz de su amado. Por suerte Nikolai estaba demasiado ocupado con su Phi y su Valya como para interrumpirlos en aquel momento cariñoso.

La mujer que iba a realizar aquel tramite llegó, con su rostro serio y vestimenta formal, entonces todos se pusieron en las sillas menos Kolya quien cargaba los anillos que si bien no eran obligatorios, los omegas querían llevarlos.

Phichit tenía en sus brazos a Hikari mientras Otabek llevaba a Luka ya que el pequeño omega solo dejaba de llorar en sus brazos. Por su parte Mila y Víctor se turnaban para tomar a Valya ya que se encontraba un poco inquieto al estar lejos del joven alfa aún sintiéndolo tan cerca.

Justo antes de que la ceremonia diera lugar, los señores Katsuki llegaron, disculpándose por llegar atrasados ya que habían tenido un par de inconvenientes. Lo importante era que habían llegado y eso era lo único que le interesaba a Yuuri ya que eran los únicos que faltaban en ese momento tan importante de su vida.

El momento pasó rápidamente, las palabras de la mujer fueron claras mientras los omegas firmaban aquel papel dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con todas las obligaciones y derechos que les otorgaba el matrimonio. Una vez terminado el asunto, intercambiaron argollas sin la necesidad de decirse nada, después de todo las promesas estaban de sobra luego de haber vivido tantas cosas. No importaba lo que pasara solo querían permanecer juntos.

Todos aplaudieron con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que por fin habían concretado todo lo que querían y ellos habían sido testigos de cuanto les había costado superar los prejuicios y malos entendidos.

༺༻༺❁༻༺༻

La fiesta posterior fue bastante tranquila ya que para comenzar, Yuuri no podía beber porque sus bebés además de tomar fórmula también eran amamantados. El resto de los invitados tampoco quería beber demasiado al encontrarse con tanto infante alrededor.

Hiroko quiso cargar a Luka un momento, pero este lloraba cada vez que era separado de Otabek, era como si quisiera estar pegado al alfa moreno lo cual le causaba una gran ternura a Phichit, ya que veía a su pareja con un bebé en brazos. Podía imaginar claramente como sería cuando tuvieran su propio hijo.

Kolya entretenía a su omega con sus juguetes, Valya comenzaba a gatear por lo que tenían a los pequeños en la habitación para que pudieran jugar tranquilos y no tomaran cosas peligrosas para ellos. El joven alfa se preocupaba de entretener a Valentín y que no saliera de la habitación ya que podía ocurrirle algún accidente.

Hikari se daba en los brazos de todos, de hecho se entretenía al ser pasada de una persona a otra ya que era un tanto inquieta, pero luego llegó la hora de dormir para los gemelos así que los Yuris se disculparon un momento para encerrarse en la habitación de sus bebés, dejándolos dormidos y volviendo a la fiesta.

Kolya se debatió entre ir a cuidar del sueño de sus hermanos o quedarse con Valya, por supuesto que esos hermosos ojos azules del pequeño gateador ganaron. El joven alfa no podía dejar de lado a aquel lindo bebé omega, aún si era por su familia.

La noche transcurrió tranquila entre conversaciones, Víctor llorando de vez en cuando porque su hijo no le tomaba ni la mas mínimo de atención cuando se acercaba a él, ya que el infante lo único que sabía decir era _“Lya, Lya”_ llamando a Kolya. Cada uno con su pareja hasta que se les ocurrió bailar un rato, abriendo la pista con un vals entre la pareja de recién casados para que luego cada uno tomara a algún invitado.

En el caso de Yuuri fue directo a Víctor, le estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que lo había apoyado, por ser su destinado y siempre respetarlo. Yuri sacó a su mejor amigo, Otabek no dudo en ir con su “hermano”, habían pasado por tanto juntos y el alfa había sido un apoyo fundamental en su vida, aún si no lo quería siempre dependió de un alfa de una manera u otra.

La pieza musical terminó para dar lugar a música más de la época, volviendo los Yuris a estar juntos y los demás cada uno con su pareja para poder continuar con la entretención.

— _Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, tal vez no cambiaría nada aún si es doloroso —_ dijo Yuri en el oído del japonés.

— _Si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido antes, nuestra relación seria débil —_ respondió Yuuri— _así que tampoco cambiaría nada._

Yuuri no podía estar más feliz que en los brazos de su omega y estaba seguro de que para su rubio era lo mismo. Por fin podían dar por terminada su travesía buscando su felicidad juntos porque ahora lo tenían todo, aun si lo material era un poco complicado de conseguir, en lo sentimental tenían una hermosa familia y una buena relación de pareja. El deseo de estar juntos aún siendo omegas se había cumplido.

Ⓕⓘⓝ


	46. Epílogo

**_Adolescencia_ **

Era bastante molesto cuando a cada receso en la escuela, omegas se le acercaban fingiendo socializar cuando sus intenciones estaban más que claras. Nikolai tenía ya catorce años, estaba justo en la edad donde las feromonas eran difíciles de controlar así que no podía culpar a sus compañeros por ello, pero no por eso iba a estar aguantando que se le acercaran más de lo necesario. Él ya tenía a alguien en su mente, aún si ese “alguien” no lo veía como su pareja sino como un hermano mayor y es que el chico solo tenía diez, lo cual lo hacía ver como un pedófilo cuando se arrancaba de su escuela para ir a la de Valya solo para verlo y acompañarlo a casa.

No podía evitar sentirse atraído por los aromas dulces a su alrededor, pero aún así no iba a ceder, tenía que serle fiel a sus sentimientos— _¿Otra vez escondiéndote aquí? —_ la voz repentina lo espantó hasta que logró dilucidar de quien era. Richard era hijo de Phichit y Otabek, también era un alfa y tenían la misma edad además de que eran mejores amigos.

— _No quiero tener que rechazar a nadie mas —_ respondió con tranquilidad acomodándose nuevamente detrás del árbol que lograba ocultarlo.

— _¿Sabes? Creo que lo normal sería tener una pareja y ya cuando seas adulto puedes tener a alguien para toda la vida —_ sacó de su bolsillo unos caramelos y le convido a su amigo poniéndose junto a él. Esta conversación la habían tenido muchas veces y siempre era lo mismo, Kolya gruñía ya que dentro de él sentía que era como engañar a su destinado— _oye, yo solo digo… ¿Vas a esperar hasta los diecisiete para dar recién tu primer beso?_

No iba a negar que sonaba estúpido escucharlo, pero de verdad sentía se fallaría a sí mismo al sumirse ante su instinto. No lo haría.

\----

Yuri siempre hablaba con su hijo mayor sobre la importancia de hacer lo que él creía correcto aún si a los demás no les parecía, que estaba en todo su derecho de tener novio o novia, pero siempre que fuera una decisión suya y no obligada por la presión del resto de las personas.

— _No hay nada de malo con esperar_ —le dijo Yuuri con tranquilidad una de las tantas veces que su cachorro mayor llegaba indeciso a casa— _es una decisión tuya y no te hará menos alfa el dar tu primer beso más tarde que los demás._

Aquellas palabras lo tranquilizaban, era difícil ya que él había sido criado de manera distinta bajo el pensamiento de que alfas, omegas y betas tienen los mismos derechos y pueden hacer lo que quieran, donde a todos se les debe respeto y no se es mas alfa por tener más omegas, pero el resto de las personas no pensaba así y eso ponía presión sobre sus hombros.

Aún así él era fuerte, sus padres eran ambos omegas y habían logrado superar cualquier obstáculo. Yuri era un omega con carácter fuerte y que no dejaba que nadie lo pasara a llevar y él era su hijo, seguiría con su manera de ser porque esa era su esencia y si tenía que esperar lo haría.

**_Primer beso_ **

Estaba desesperado, la fiesta de su cumpleaños número trece ya había comenzado y la persona más importante para él no llegaba aún. Su padre intentaba tranquilizarlo diciéndole que debía haber tenido algún percance ya que Nikolai solía ser muy puntual siempre— _tranquilo, Valya. Si el baile comienza puedes bailar conmigo —_ le dijo Víctor con alegría para animarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue un seco “no” que lo obligó a ir a llorar escandalosamente en los brazos de Mila— _me dijo que no ¿Por qué nuestro hijo es tan cruel? —_ Mila solo podía reír y abrazar a su esposo.

Los invitados estaban por toda la casa, muchos queriendo entablar conversación con el festejado y uno que otro alfa intentando cortejarlo, sorprendiéndose de que sus feromonas casi no surtían efecto en el lindo omega quien no sonreía. Era extraño en él, ya que solía presentar una sonrisa cordial como la de su padre, pero en estos momentos otra cosa llenaba su mente.

El timbre sonó y junto a uno de los empleados llegó a quien tanto esperaba, la sonrisa se formo en sus labios y corrió hasta él para agarrarlo de las solapas de su traje y zamarrearlo pidiendo explicaciones logrando que la escena se viera graciosa al ser más bajito que el alfa— _¿Por qué llegas tarde en un día como este? —_ exigió saber. Su carácter era fuerte para ser el de un omega, pero eso no le importaba porque Kolya lo quería así.

— _Lo siento, lo siento._ _En la joyería tardaron más de lo que dijeron —_ explicó mientras el cumpleañero lo soltaba mirándolo intrigado. Nikolai sonrió amable y se arregló el traje para luego sacar de su bolsillo una cajita y abrirla frente al omega que le quitaba el sueño. En ella había un collar con un dije que tenía las iniciales del alfa, Kolya le mostró que el tenía uno igual, pero con las iniciales de Valentín— _dijiste que querías algo a juego._

El omega tomó el collar para luego colgarse en el cuello de quien estaba frente a él y plantarle un beso en los labios, dejando a todos mudos y con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que había hecho el chico. No solo era un omega, sino que tenía solo trece años y en comparación con el alfa de diecisiete se notaba la diferencia.

El beso había sido brusco, solo presionar fuertemente sus labios contra los de Kolya y cerrar los ojos por la vergüenza de encontrarse con los de él. Aún así Nikolai lo recibió con gusto y sonriendo, también era su primer beso así que si bien sabía que así no era la manera correcta, podrían practicar. Había tiempo.

**_Universidad_ **

Los Yuris estaban muy orgullosos, Nikolai había logrado entrar a una buena universidad ya con dieciocho años, se iría a otra ciudad y dormiría en los dormitorios del establecimiento. Su cachorro abandonaría el nido, pero auny tenían dos pequeños que requerían su atención.

Kari y Luka ya iban a cumplir catorce años. Luka era muy tranquilo hasta que se enojaba y adoptaba el temperamento de Yuri, por otro lado Hikari era idéntica a Yuri en todo, era como el alfa que podría haber sido él, pero en versión femenina, siempre sobreprotectora con su gemelo y completamente enamorada desde siempre del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Richard siempre decía que no quería ir a la cárcel, menos ahora que eran mayores de edad por lo que jamás podría mirar con otros ojos a Kari que no fueran los de un hermano mayor causando que la chica se propusiera como meta personal el conseguir a ese alfa como su pareja apenas fuera mayor de edad.

Por su parte, Luka tenía un enamoramiento con Otabek. Era algo parecido a la fijación que tenía Kolya con Phichit, solo que al no tener destinado o alguien más que llamara su atención, simplemente se limitaba a suspirar y escribir el nombre del moreno en su diario de vida.

Los menores de los Plisetsky estaban en plena adolescencia y cada uno tenía sus propios “problemas” que afrontar, si bien para los adultos no se veía como algo grave, para los menores era motivo de falsa depresión y tristeza exagerada.

\---

Nikolai se fue a la universidad prometiéndole a su novio que lo visitaría cada vez que pudiera, sabía que sería difícil al tener tantos alfas rondando a su pareja, pero también confiaba ciegamente en él y sabía que era casi imposible que la relación de ambos se acabara.

Al principio fue complicado, el primer mes tuvo que acostumbrarse a sus horarios en la universidad y hacerse el tiempo de tener video llamadas diarias con Valya, quien siempre le respondía con su mejor sonrisa y lo regañaba por no comer adecuadamente. El omega ya con quince años, de verdad había cambiado bastante, se había hecho más alto y su figura mas estilizada. Era de esperarse, después de todo era hijo de Víctor y Mila, ambos alfas eran realmente hermosos. Por otro lado él también era alto, tanto como el alfa platinado, su cabello rubio el cual había dejado crecer y amarraba en una coleta era algo que le encantaba a su omega.

La distancia era complicada, pero los días en que lograban verse reemplazaban la ansiedad y el dolor de la separación con amor y mimos. No habían llegado mas allá de besos y caricias, pero para ambos era suficiente, Valentín había recibido el tratamiento que tuvo Yuuri apenas su primer celo llegó, con el objetivo de que no tuviera problemas cada vez que se viera con Nikolai.

**_Adultez_ **

Cuando a Nikolai le faltaban un año para terminar su carrera, un aroma familiar se cruzó por su nariz al estar en el campus. Lo buscó con la mirada encontrando rápidamente a Valentín, como siempre este corrió a sus brazos.

El omega no le había dicho que había postulado a su misma universidad, solo sería un año, pero estarían más cerca, luego Kolya planeaba buscar un empleo por los alrededores ahora que sabía que Valya estudiaría ahí.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando y Valentín tenía su meta clara, él administraría el negocio familiar cuando su padre se retirara. No le importaba si los empleados no lo aceptaban por ser un omega, él estudiaría duro para hacer bien su trabajo ya que si bien era el heredero, no iba a realizar una labor mediocre. Iba a ser mejor que su padre.

Víctor estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, siempre las mejores calificaciones las cuales superaban incluso a los alfas de su clase. Lo que él siempre había creído comenzaba a verse no solo en su casa, sino en muchos lugares más, siendo varios omegas los que tomaban puestos importantes y algunos alfas que preferían quedarse en casa cuidando de los cachorros. Los tiempos cambiaban y eso era algo que le hacía feliz.

Kolya y Valya eran una pareja alfa-omega, pero habían algunas que solo eran de omegas, como la de los Yuris y la gente comenzaba a aceptarlas y darles el mismo reconocimiento que a las parejas que ellos consideraban “normales”.

Yuuri era feliz con la vida que tenía, era feliz con la familia que había formado junto a aquel a quien consideraba su alma gemela y no cambiaría eso por nada. Si alguna vez pensó que si ellos fueran distintos todo sería más fácil, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado, porque las relaciones nunca son fáciles y son los integrantes de esta los que deben lograr que funcionen. No importa el género o si nadie está de acuerdo, lo que importa es lo que ellos piensen y hagan.

Yuri sentía que habían hecho un buen trabajo como padres, un buen trabajo como pareja. Se habían logrado complementar y crecer como personas, potenciando al otro para alcanzar a formar todo lo que querían. Con sus hijos ya grandes podían ver que todo había valido la pena y que no se arrepentían de nada.


End file.
